Masquerade
by xo.Kyorii
Summary: Kairi's life revolves around four boys. Her mysterious friend from the past, her favourite YouTube user, the unknown prince charming at the masquerade ball, and the sweet, irresistable Sora Strife. What is so similar about all four? SoKai
1. Ultima Academy

M**_a_**s_q_uer**_a_**de

**Description:** Kairi's life revolves around 4 boys. What she doesn't know is that they're all one in the same. SoKai

_**Author's Note:**_

**I know- a Kingdom Hearts series! I thought I'd never see the day either, until I finally came up with an idea. I hope you all enjoy it, and I'm sure this story will be better than it sounds. Please don't forget to review, and enjoy!**

**Oh, and I'm sorry I haven't written in awhile. I've had so many things going on in school, and I just graduated! No, not high school lol. I graduated 8****th**** grade.**

**Enjoy!**

-.-

_Chapter 1- Ultima Academy_

She couldn't believe her eyes.

She was going to learn _here_. In _this_ boarding school. On _this_ island. This luscious, beautiful island. "Nami, get off the boat! You gotta see this!"

"I'd love to, Kai, but I'm kind of occupied here!" Namine yelled, referring to the pile of luggage's in her arms. Kairi ran back to her sister and lessened the load, pulling her luggage across the sand. "Can you believe this place?"

Namine slid down her white-rimmed sunglasses, and dropped her jaw. "Looks better in real life than in the brochure!" She felt someone grab her hand, and soon, Namine found herself being dragged inside by Kairi.

-

"Welcome, newcomers to Ultima Academy. I am your headmaster, Sephiroth Schtauffen, and I will be discussing the rules and regulations of..."

'_Blah, blah, blah,'_ Kairi droned on in her head, waiting for the headmaster to get onto the things that interested her. Namine could tell her sister was exited, considering the fact that she rocked back and forth on her seat in the auditorium. Kairi leaned back, and made herself comfortable. Nearly 10 minutes later she found herself dozing off, her vision hazing.

Kairi awoke to the sound of her sister's voice, repeating her name over and over again in a soft whisper. "Kai, wake up. Kairi. Kairi! Kaiirii..." Kairi's head shot up, and looked at Namine, who began pointing at the edge of her lips. She felt water escape her mouth, and quickly wiped off her drool in embarrassment, hoping no one was watching her.

Too late.

* * *

Roxas felt a nudge on his shoulder. "Roxas, look." Sora, his step-brother had pointed to an auburn haired girl, fast asleep. Roxas giggled, and crossed his arms.

"Seems that Mr. Schtauffen's opening regards are getting less interesting every year."

"Excuse me?" Riku asked, legs crossed beside Roxas. "That's my father you're talking about." Roxas waved off the fact and continued to listen. Sora, on the other hand, continued to watch the auburn beauty. The blonde that sat beside her awakened her from her short slumber, and chuckled as he watched her wipe the drool off her face.

Sephiroth continued his painfully long speech, "Now, newcomers, behind me is a council of students. They will help you get started on your journey through this school. I give you my best regards, thank you." A roar of applause was heard throughout the auditorium, as a teacher walked up to the microphone.

"May the newcomers please pair up with the student council, and get started. We look forward to seeing your faces around this school." Roxas and Sora rose from their seat, and exited the auditorium. They weren't newcomers, so they headed towards their dorm. Riku and Yuffie joined them not long after.

"Hey Soraaa!" Yuffie sang, skipping circles around Sora. "Who was that girl you were staring at earlier in the auditorium?" Students in the hallway gasped. Sora had been staring at a girl? Time seemed as if it were frozen. "It was nothing, Yuffie."

Time had found its way back in the hallway, and students resumed their work. "Well, if you say so. In my opinion, you and sleeping beauty would look awfully cute together." Sora sent her a glare, which meant the conversation, was over. He quickly regained his positive attitude, and began walking in a fast pace.

Before he knew it, he was on the cold, tiled floor.

-

A sea of students made their way through the auditorium, leaving Kairi and Namine lost. The council was nowhere to be found, until Namine bumped into a small, brunette girl. "Oh, I'm sorry!" The brunette girl smiled, and offered her hand to shake. "Are you a newcomer?" She asked as Namine nodded. The girl then pulled her into an embrace.

"Yay! My very first helpee!" Namine was at a loss, giving Kairi an odd look. "Olette! There's another one over here!" Another brunette girl walked up to Kairi and shook her hand, prying her friend of Namine.

"My apologies, this hyperactive girl is Selphie Tilmitt, and I'm Olette Eris. We're part of the welcoming council." Kairi and Namine smiled, and introduced themselves. "I'm Namine, and this is my adopted sister Kairi."

"Well, now that we all know each other, let's give them a tour, Ole!" Selphie clung onto Namine, and snatched her schedule from her hands. "Hm, let's see... they're in Shinra Hall. That's all the way across campus!"

"That's Cornerstone Hall. Shinra Hall is the building next to us, Selphie." Olette sweat dropped, and helped the girls carry their belongings. "Is it your second year here?" Kairi asked.

"Third." Olette answered, "I'm a junior, while Selphie here is a sophomore. It's only her second year here, that's why she's not very co-ordinated." Kairi giggled, and looked behind her to find Namine looking uncomfortable. Selphie seemed to be endlessly speaking, not giving Namine a chance to speak. Kairi smiled, and turned around only to find herself on the ground.

* * *

Sora opened his eyes, only to be looking at the auburn girl he was stari- _looking_ at earlier. She was rubbing her backside, and locked her eyes with him. Her bags and luggage were scattered around him, so he began to pick them up. As she helped herself up, her luggage and bags were neatly stacked in front of her.

"Uh..." He muttered, "Be careful next time." The hallway stood still for a second, until Selphie broke the ice. "OH MY GOSH!" She shrieked, jumping up and down. "The Melodious Nocturne actually spoke to you!"

"The _what_?" Kairi asked with a confused expression on her face.

"The Melodious Nocturne." Selphie repeated, "He's part of the elite club in the school called, Organization XIII."

"Organization XIII consists of high class students that have legacies, or have any important parents in the matter." Olette continued. "There used to be much more of them, but most of them had graduated last year, leaving only 13 behind."

"Each of them have a specific name, like the Melodious Nocturne." Kairi raised a brow, "I'm sure the boy has an actual name." Selphie nodded, "I'll show you. You see those 4 boys over there?" Kairi nodded in the direction that Selphie pointed. "They're part of it."

"The one with the silver hair is _The Superior_, Riku Schtauffen. His father, Sephiroth, owns this school, making him the heir. The one next to him with red hair is _The Flurry Of Dancing Flames_, Axel Oryxine. His father is the head of the fire department. The blonde boy he's giving a noogie to is _The Key Of Destiny_, Roxas Strife. His father, Cloud Strife is the head of the fencing department, making him and his son excellent swordsman. "

Namine seemed to have flinched at the sound of Cloud's name, worrying Olette. "Is something wrong?" Namine shook her head, and gestured Selphie to continue. "And the spiky haired brunette is _The Melodious Nocturne_, Sora Gainsborough-Strife. He's Roxas' step brother. His mother Aerith is the head of the music industry back in Radiant Garden."

Kairi whistled to herself, "I'm guessing they must be ignorant then, huh?" Olette shook her head, "Most of them are actually quite charming and sweet."

"Like Riku!" Selphie began to hug a picture of the albino haired boy, "He's so cute!"

"Selphie here has been crushing on the boy for a good 2 years. I happen to think he's stuck-up." Olette stuck her tongue out at Selphie as she sent her a glare. "How could you say that to that cute little face?" She pouted as Olette rolled her eyes.

"Let's get you girls into your dorm room." They continued their way down the hall, and made their way towards a 5 storey building.

"I still can't believe Sora spoke to you!" Selphie continued, staring at Kairi. "Is it that big of a deal?" She asked, Olette nodded, "He barely speaks to anyone but the Organization."

"You must be pretty special then." Namine giggled as she watched her sister bite her lip. "Here we are, Shinra Hall." Olette led them inside, and checked their welcoming schedule, "Room 513. Fifth floor... up we go!"

-

"No. Way." Namine stopped dead in her tracks and dropped her belongings. "This is our room?" She ran up to the window and shrieked, "Kai, check out the view!" Kairi joined her, and began jumping up and down. "I'm not going to get any studying done at this rate!"

They pranced around their colourful room, and gave Selphie and Olette a hug. The girls joined in on the celebration, "I can't believe I'm actually here! I'm going to a school on _Destiny Islands_!"

"You know," Olette started breaking free from the group hug, "Legend has it that somewhere under this school, there's a cave that no one goes too. I heard it was haunted." Kairi shivered, she never enjoyed scary stories. "Hundreds of years ago, there were 3 warriors that lived here. The Key Blade Master, The Princess of Heart, and The Wielder Of Dawn. They died on this very island, and people say their souls still linger here to this very day. I heard that there were drawings engraved on the stones of the cave, and I bet they're still there."

"I'd love to find out someday. Wouldn't you, Kairi? Kairi?!" Namine found her sister under the covers of the top bunk, covering her ears while shivering. "Come on Kairi, it may not even be real."

"There's only one way to find out!" Selphie yelled, "Let's look for the haunted cave someday!" Namine jumped, "That's a great idea!"

"So it's a deal? We'll search for the cave?" Namine confirmed in behalf of herself and her sister, "It's a deal."

* * *

Their first day didn't involve any classes; therefore Olette and Selphie continued to give Kairi and Namine a tour. Olette showed them the different buildings, while Selphie showed them the actual people. They ran into a group of girls sitting by the fountain in the quad that appeared to be friends with Olette and Selphie. "Hey, Selphie! Olette! Over here!"

Selphie smiled and dragged the sisters behind her. "Hey girls! Meet Kairi and Namine, they're newbies!" 5 girls waved at them, and introduced themselves.

"I'm Rikku." A blonde girl with braids waved, and pulled the girls into a hug.

"My name is Alice, pleasure to meet you." A petite girl in a baby blue sundress extended her arm and shook their hands.

A short, dark haired girl eyed them with her bright, blue eyes. "That's Xion Kisaragi. She's the sister of Yuffie Kisaragi, who is also in the organization. Their family excels in Martial Arts. Xion is known as _The Silent Hero_, because she's mute." Xion waved, while Namine and Kairi returned the gesture.

"Shouldn't she be hanging out with the organization?" Kairi asked, but was corrected by Selphie, "Nope. She chooses to hang with us, which is why we love her so much!" Selphie pulled Xion into a tight hug, which was returned with a smile.

"Would she get in trouble?" Namine asked. Olette shook her head, "The Organization doesn't have to be together all the time. They already share the same meeting room, cafeteria table and dorm building. I'm sure they'd like to spend time away from each other even just for a little while."

"I'm Yuna." A short haired brunette smiled, and fixed the hem of her shirt.

"And I'm Yuffie, the world's greatest ninja! Or, _The Graceful Assassin_ in terms of Organization names." She flipped her body in the air, and landed perfectly on her feet, "Nice to meet ya!" Kairi's eye twitched as Yuffie glomped both her and Namine into a death hug.

"Hey girls, guess what? Kairi, Namine and Olette agreed that someday, we're going to look for that freaky cave hidden underground the school!" Selphie squealed, "Wanna join?"

"Sure!" They all yelled in unison, except Xion, of course.

-

Lunch was quite ..._interesting_.

Namine and Kairi had their mouths wide open in shock. A crowd of students surrounded a table. Most of the girls were shrieking, with their hands clasped together as if they were praying. "What's going on?"

"The Organization has a few fans." Yuna replied, taking her seat.

"_Riku, let me feed you!"_

"_Sora, let me tie your shoe lace for you!"_

"_Axel, you're so hot! ...Literally!"_

"_Marry me, Roxas!"_

"_Let me get that for you, Zexion!"_

"_Miss Xion, may I interest you in another soda?"_

"They're like royalty." Namine observed them carefully. They had a much larger table, and everyone wanted a reason to somewhat interact with them. The Organization seemed to be bored, or tired of the same routine. Roxas dunked his head into his cheese filled nachos, and Sora rested his head on his palm, closing his eyes.

"I'd sure hate to be them right now." Kairi snickered, and took a bite out of her pizza. Rikku twitched, "You'd _hate_ to be them? Why? They have all the attention in the world, and everyone adores them! I'd change places with them any day!"

"Attention isn't what it seems." Namine deadpanned, "You may ask for it one day, and the next you'll regret it." Kairi knew exactly what her sister meant, but stayed silent.

-

"Thank you so much for helping us get started today." Kairi thanked Olette and Selphie who dropped them off back at their dorm. Namine pulled everyone into a group hug.

"We're still on for that cave hunt, right?" Selphie asked, receiving a nod from everyone. "Alrighty, good night you two! If you ever need us, we're in Olympus Hall, room 217, okay?" Kairi nodded and watched her new friends leave for the night. She closed the door and sighed.

"Namine?" Kairi asked in a soft voice, "Do you think they'll find out?"

"Find out what, Kai?"

"You know _what_. If they find out, they'll put us in that Organization group, and we'll get all of that attention _all over again_!"

* * *

**I know the first chapter doesn't explain much about the four boys, but they're bound to show up very soon! But, if you want that 'very soon', please review and tell me what you think! I'd greatly appreciate it! Thank you for reading, and I hope you all enjoyed it!**


	2. Boy Number 1

_**.Chapter 2.**_

**.Boy Number 1- Long Lost Dream.**

"_P-Promise me we'll meet again."_

"_Kairi, please don't cry. Of course we'll meet again! We're destined to be with each other, remember?"_

"_O-Okay. I'll s-see you soon..."_

"_I'll miss you, Kai-Kai."_

"_I'll miss you too, --"_

-

Kairi shot up from her bed, and began to examine her surroundings in the dark room. She was breathing heavily, and turned to her sister.

"Kairi?" She groaned, rubbing her eyes. "It's the middle of the night." She pointed at the wall clock, reading 3:30am. "What are you doing?"

"I... had that dream again..." She whispered, clutching onto her pink bed sheets. Every night she would have the same dream, about her and a boy from the past. She recognized him from the orphanage she was once in, and dreamt of him ever since.

"How far did it get this time?" Namine asked wearily.

"Not too far... just when we said goodbye..." She replied, putting a hand through her tangled hair. Each night her dreams would get sharper, and last longer too. She suspected that they were memories from the orphanage, and her heart fought hard not to lose those memories.

"Did you finally find out his name?" Namine asked, burying herself in her pillow. Kairi shook her head, "The dream ended before I even found out. Say, Nami, --" Kairi heard his sister's soft snores from the bottom bunk, and decided to leave it at that. She tried to shut her eyes and fall asleep, but found no success.

"Who are you?" She whispered, staring at the palm of her hand.

* * *

Namine snuggled into her bed sheets, and smiled at the comforting feeling it gave her. She felt the heat of the sun against her face through the windows, rolling over to face the opposite direction. She was just about to try and get more sleep until she heard a loud bang and click from the door.

"Rise and shine ladies!" Selphie yelled into a bullhorn that she held in her hands, being confiscated by Olette. Kairi and Namine both shot up at the same time, but poor Namine had hit her head on the bars of the top bunk. "Owwie!"

"Nami, are you all right?" Kairi asked, jumping out of her bed to check up on her sister. Namine gave her a thumbs up while massaging the bump on her head. "Good morning to you too, Selphie." Kairi said with a sarcastic tone in her voice, "Good morning, Olette."

"I'm sorry. Selphie here just got excited about helping out her new friends." Olette explained, "Do you need any help finding your classes? We're all juniors, so I guess some of our classes should be similar." Namine smiled, "That's very kind of you. Thank you for your hospitality."

"That's what friends are for!" Selphie yanked on Namine's bed sheets, "Now get up and get ready! Classes start in half an hour!"

"Great, we have a new human alarm clock." Namine sweat dropped, shivering at the sudden pang of air that hit her body. In about 20 minutes, they were ready and set. Everyone slung their bags over their backs, and headed out the door. Olette took the liberty of examining their schedules, and steered them towards the right direction.

"Oh, what a shame. We don't have any classes together." Olette sighed, "Well, Kairi, you and I have math first thing." _Yum._ Kairi thought with disgust.

"Both Namine and Kairi have 2 classes together." Selphie joined in, "I have art class with Namine, and poor Kairi has music all alone!" A loud, buzzing noise was heard through the whole campus, signalling that it was time for their first class.

"Well, I guess we'll see each other later at lunch!" Selphie jumped, and ran down the hallway with Namine in hand. Kairi and Olette went the opposite direction, and headed for the Math Department. As they walked across the campus in silence, Kairi took the time to realize how beautiful the island was. She walked on stoned ground, much like something you would find in a patio. There were many small flower beds in the area, and palm trees as well. The sun shone brightly and there was a slight breeze that flowed perfectly with everything.

"Beautiful, isn't it?" Kairi was lost in her thoughts, and finally realized that Olette had been speaking to her. Olette giggled, "I know how you feel. I spaced out the first time I got here too." Kairi smiled and let the wind blow through her hair, closing her eyes until she felt someone bump into her.

"Oh, sorry about that." She replied with embarrassment. She looked up at the blonde haired boy that stood in front of her with a goofy smile, "Hey, don't even worry about it." He held out his hand for her to shake it, "Hey, my name is-"

"H-Hayner." Olette continued with a smile. Kairi took his hand and shook it, "Hello, Hayner. I'm Kairi, nice to meet you." He smiled, and looked over at Olette, "Newbie?"

"Newbie." She replied with the same, innocent smile. "You ditching class again? It's the first day!"

"I know." Hayner replied, "I just wanted to watch the clouds before art class. I wanted some sort of inspiration." Kairi smiled, she was impressed by the way Hayner appreciated the beauty of the sky. He flashed her and Olette the same goofy smile earlier, and began to run off towards the beach, "Catch you later at lunch!"

Kairi noticed the glow in Olette's fluorescent green eyes and giggled. "What's so funny?" She asked, placing a hand on her hip. Kairi shook her head, "It's nothing. Let's get to class now, shall we?"

* * *

Half of the day passed by quickly, and soon Kairi found herself eating lunch, surrounded by her new friends. She was introduced to new people she hadn't met before, learning their names were Pence, Wakka, Tidus, and well, she had already met Hayner. They chatted amongst themselves, and got along quite well. Except for Namine and Hayner, that is. Both being the visual artists in the group, fought over which crayon brand was better- Laurentian or Crayola.

When it came to art, Namine never hesitated and stuck to her point. Unfortunately for her, Hayner was also determined. The bell for the next class rung, and Kairi made her way to music class, leaving her friends with a small farewell. She continued to walk but paid no attention to where she was walking, until she bumped into a beige, brick pillar. _I'm bumping into alot of things lately..._

She stopped and looked up at the building she had come to. A smile graced upon her lips as she read _Music Lab_ on a giant sign on top of the glass doors. She quietly opened the doors, and glanced at her watch, "Phew. Just in time."

Music class took place in a smaller auditorium, but still spacious enough to fit a variety of instruments. Kairi soon realized that the class was silent, and quietly took her seat next to a Chinese girl with short, black hair. "Good afternoon students." A young looking teacher walked up to the centre of the stage, picking up his clipboard and taking a seat on a wooden stool. "I will be your music instructor, Demyx Klessonsteil. But you can just call me Demyx."

The class let out a weary greeting, and slouched in their seats. Kairi, on the other hand, was actually excited about music class. It was something that had always inspired her, and she had a great respect for it. "All right, now... uh... let's see here... let's take attendance. Oh, man. Some of your names are hard to pronounce." Demyx squinted his eyes, "Man, I told them they picked a wrong guy for the job..." He sighed, "Oh well, just tell me if I pronounce them wrong and correct me."

Demyx must have went through a whole series of names, and so far, he had only pronounced one correctly. And that name was Sora Strife. Finally, Kairi was the last student, and her heart pounded. Her last name was recorded on the sheet. If anyone ever found out about her and Namine, they were going to be placed in that Organization. She panicked as Demyx began to say her name.

"Kai... Kairi Lo-"

"Louis." She blurted out, suddenly covering her mouth at her sudden outburst.

"Louis?" Demyx asked as he raised an eyebrow. "But here it says-"

"Louis. My name is Kairi Louis."

"Uhm... alritey then. I guess there was a typo. I'm sorry about that, Ms. Louis." He then scribbled out her name and replaced it, "All right. Anyway, since it's our first day, I want everyone to pair up and get to know one another. In my hands are worksheets. You are to fill in the worksheet with information you find out about your partner. Now, I've taken the liberty of choosing your partners for you, so don't worry about finding someone."

In the end, Kairi ended up with a boy named Seifer Almasy. As they sat across from each other, Kairi couldn't help but notice him staring at a girl behind her. "Um, are you all right?" Kairi asked, receiving a fast reply, "Switch partners with me."

"What?"

"You heard me. Switch partners with me. I'm really into that girl, but she's stuck with that spiky haired freak. Switch with her." Kairi scoffed at his attitude, and gladly accepted his offer. Any partner would have been better with him.

"Excuse me," Kairi tapped the shoulder of the girl Seifer referred to, "But my partner wants to switch, and would like you to join him. Is that fine?" The girl merely nodded, and scurried off the Seifer. "So, I guess that makes me your partner—" She stopped mid-sentence once she looked at her new partner.

"Hi, my name is-"

"Sora Strife." Kairi continued, "Or should I say, _The Melodious Nocturne_?"

"I see you've already heard about that. But please, address me as Sora." He flashed her a smile, and took out his sheet of paper. "Your name, please?"

"Kairi Loc—Louis. Kairi Louis." She stuttered, and also jotted down Sora's name on her paper. "Age?" The both asked in unison, and chuckled lightly. "I'm seventeen." He told her with a smile.

"Sixteen." She replied to him. They spent about five minutes, knowing everything they could about each other. Most of the questions were quite common, but when they reached the back side, it was all about music. Time was up, and Kairi smiled at her results. Sora wasn't your average rap-loving teenager. It turned out he loved songs with meaning, and a steady, yet new rhythm. He preferred the acoustic guitar better than the electric, because he believed the acoustic was more serene and calm. He also played the piano, and composed songs in most of his spare time.

"What are most of your songs about?" She asked, intrigued. "About... someone." He muttered, enough for her to hear.

"Ah, your _girlfriend_." She teased, receiving a surprising answer, "I've never dated before."

"And why is that? You're quite charming if I do say so myself." She teased, realizing his face had grown serious. "Oh, I'm sorry if I somehow offended you."

"No, it's fine. I've just been avoiding girls that chase me all the time. They chase me for my looks, money... even my status/ reputation. I want one girl... to prove that they're all not the same."

Kairi's heart warmed. _What a sensitive guy..._ "Wow, I hope you find her soon."

"That's the thing. I already have... a long time ago. I don't remember her face, or her name, but I'm sure it will come back to me someday." He looked at her with the same serious face, but then exchanged it with a smile, "I'm sorry I just opened up like that. It's not like me."

"No, no. It's fine. In fact, I'm waiting for someone too." The bell had rung, and everyone in the auditorium left in a flash. "Well, I'll see you around." He smiled before walking away in the opposite direction. _Funny, I never thought he'd be the type to open up like that... then again, musicians are unexpected with their emotions..._

-

Kairi walked into her dorm room, finding Namine nowhere in sight. _She must've stayed longer in art class... typical Namine..._

She plopped down onto her bed, and fell into a short slumber.

_"Hey Kai-Kai! Look what I found!"_

_"What is it?"_

_"It's called a Paopu fruit. When two people share one, their destinies get intertwizzled or sumthin. They'll be together forever!"_

_"Oh, that seems pretty cool."_

_"And, uh... I was kinda hoping I could share it with you."_

_"U-Um... sure!"_

_"It's... very sweet."_

_"It's delicious!"_

_"This is great, now we'll be destined to be together forever Kai-Kai!"_

She shot up from her bed again, only to find Namine hovering above her. "Took you long enough to wake up! I've been doodling pictures for two hours!" Kairi took this time to realize that her short dream had taken the span of two whole hours. "Oh, I'm sorry, Namine."

"It's fine." Namine felt something vibrate in her pocket, and answered her cell phone. Kairi heard someone yell, "LAURENTIAN!" on the other line, and she knew it was obviously Hayner.

"CRAYOLA!" Namine spat back before hanging up.

* * *

**_I'm sorry it took me awhile to update. I was just thinking of future plans for this story. I hope you all enjoyed this chapter, and thank you for your wonderful reviews. I know I made Sora's character a little more mature and sensetive, but I assure you, his cute childish antics will come and haunt you soon... BWAHAHAHA!_**

**_Don't forget to review! Reviews keep me going! They are greatly appreciated!_**

**_I apologize for any grammar mistakes!_**


	3. Boy Number 2

**_.Chapter 3._**

**.Boy Number 2- K3yBlaDeKiiNg.**

That night, Kairi encountered another dream that involved the orphan boy.

It was a new memory, but the scene was blurred in her mind. She couldn't make out any of the faces, only their childish voices. Judging by the lighting, it was night time, and a child walked out the wooden door towards the porch with his luggage in hand. _Goodbye,_ she heard him whisper.

_"Hey, wait!"_

_"Huh? Kai-Kai?"_

_"Before you leave, I want you to have this."_

_"Wh-What is it?"_

_"It's my lucky charm. Be sure to bring it back to me!"_

_"How will I know it's you?"_

_"Show me the charm of course!"_

_"Oh, all right..."_

_A charm..._ Kairi whispered to herself, clutching her blanket as she pulled it up to her nose. She cracked an eye open, and heard Namine's soft snores from below. Kairi felt her stomach grumble. She sighed, and sat up as she gently climbed down the bunk's ladder. She was swift and quiet, careful not to wake her sister. She made her way to the mini fridge in the corner, and flinched as the bright light bothered her sensetive eyes.

She found a water bottle and an apple, and made her way to the window with her snack in hand. She took a small bite from her apple, and looked up at the starless sky. She sighed and munched on her apple quickly, gulping down half of the water bottle before placing it back into the fridge. She made her way back to her bed, and prayed that her previous dream would continue.

No luck.

* * *

Kairi woke up once again that night, and had no power in herself to fall asleep again. She rolled over to her side and screamed into her pillow. _Kairi,_ she heard jer sister grumble. She jumped up and peeked at Namine below her. _Talking in her sleep again..._ Kairi ran her right hand through her messy auburn hair, and lay back down, her head sinking into her pillow.

She stared up at the ceiling, and tried closing her bright eyes once again. About a minute later, Kairi sat up again. She crossed her arms and huffed, "If I can't sleep I might as well entertain myself..." Carefully climbing down the ladder once again, Kairi made her way to the computer and sat herself down. She plugged in the headphones, and turned on the screen. She clicked on the internet icon, and typed into the search bar;

She signed in, and found herself on the homepage. She analyzed her mail, and found nothing. She had never posted any videos; she was mostly a watcher. She scrolled down towards the_ Recommended For You_ section, and took a good look at each one of the suggestions. She decided to click on the video that had someone playing the guitar. It was a cover for a song called, _Gotta Find You_ by Joe Jonas. Kairi was never a fan of the Jonas Brothers, but she thought the person playing seemed decent.

She was wrong.

The person playing was _beyond _decent! It was obviously a boy, considering the tone of his voice. Soft, yet full of emotion. He sounded as if her were Kairi's age, but his singing level was astonishing beyond imagination. It was so captivating; it mesmerized Kairi throghout the remaining hours of the night.

She scrolled down through each of the user's videos, and watched every single one of them. Each song was filled with raw emotion, and the way he played the guitar made it seem like an art. Though music was already an art, the boy made it seem like a tool weilded only by angels.

His videos were only covers, though. What bothered her is that the camera had never shown his face. Only the view of the guitar, and his light, yet tanned arms.

It wasn't long before Kairi realized that all the songs the boy had sung were love songs. _Gotta Find You_ by Joe Jonas,_ Fall For You_ by Secondhand Serenade, _Wonderwall_ by Oasis, _Thunder_ by Boys Like Girls... the list was endless, though he only had approximately 48 videos.

She clicked on his username and ended up at his homepage. _K3yBlaDeKiiNg_, Kairi inwardly smiled. What an odd name to be chosen. She read his profile to see if there was any information about him, but he simply wrote about his inspiration and how he was sponsored by GS Studios.

She received no name, no age, locations... nothing. She continued to watch his videos, and looked at the corner of her computer screen. Kairi's eyes widened.

_7:50am._

_7 _**freaking**_ 50 am._

Her mouth hung open, as she jumped out of her computer chair and pushed the curtains aside. Her eyes were blinded by the sun in her eyes. It had already been 2 hours since she had been on the computer, and she had lost track of time. She quickly ran to her sister and shook her violently.

"Namine! Namine! Namiiiineeee!" Kairi whined, receiving no response. "We're going to be late!" Kairi huffed, there was only one way to do this. "LAURENTIAN!!"

"CRAYOLA! Damn you Hayner!" Namine shot up from her bed, and covered her mouth from her outburst. "Sorry about that."

"Forget about it. Look at the time, Nami!" Namine glanced at their wall clock, and frantically jumped out of her bed. "Oh my god, class starts in 10 minutes! Why didn't Selphie wake us-"

Namine was cut off by their dorm room being busted open, "Are you ladies ready for some weekend bonding?" Selphie yelled through a bullhorn. Kairi slapped her forehead. _Of course_, Selphie hadn't broken into their room because it was _Saturday_. Curse the day she didn't buy that puppy calender on sale!

"Did you two think it was a school day?" Olette asked from behind. Namine nodded in embarassment while Olette giggled, "Good thing we came just in time."

"So what's our plan?" Kairi asked, tugging a hairbrush from her tangled hair. Selphie grinned, and turned her bullhorn to it's highest volume limit.

"One word- **_SHOPPING_**!"

* * *

Kairi first wondered where they would find a mall nearby. Surely there wasn't one on campus, right? I mean... they were on an island surrounded by water. She found herself following Selphie and her friends willingly as she dragged herself across campus. Kairi was in a daze, and Namine noticed. "What are you all daydreamy about? Don't tell me there's already a boy."

Kairi snapped out of her daze, and looked at her sister with dreamy eyes, "Hm? Sorry, what was that Namine?" Namine sighed, "You've fallen hard. What's his name?"

"What are you-"

"You know what I mean. What's his name? Is it the same boy in your dreams?"

Kairi shook her head, "Nope. It's just some guy on youtube... he just seems so charming and cute, and he's got the most amazing voice, and-"

"WE'RE HERE!" Selphie interupted, and stretched her arms forward as if saying, _Ta da!_ Namine and Kairi both flashed her confused looks. "This is the mall?"

Yuna laughed, "Of course not, silly!" Rikku continued, "This is just the harbour. We're taking a boat to _Twilight Town_, then we take a train... then we'll be at the mall!"

"Where's Yuffie and Xion?" Olette asked Selphie, "Organization meeting. They said they might be able to catch up later, but anyway, let's go!" Selphie locked her arms between Kairi and Namine, and boarded the ferry boat.

-

They arrived at a town painted by sunset shortly after. Everything in the town was either orange, yellow, or red. It seemed like a warm, welcoming town, and above them read a sign; _Welcome to Twilight Town_! The girls made their way through a few buildings, and ended up at a train station. Paying their boarding fees, they walked inside the train and took their seats.

"Liking the town so far?" Alice asked, starting conversation to break the awkward silence. Namine grinned, "It's cute."

The train stopped, and everyone walked outside. Everyone followed the jumpy Selphie through the town, and stopped in front of a bigger building. It had bright orange bricks, and a modern styled entry. It had stainless steel pilars, and a glass roof that was slanted for an entry arc. "Beautiful, isn't it?" Selphie grinned from ear to ear, "I swear I'm gonna live ehre someday."

"Well, we're killing time so let's get to it!" Yuna clapped her hands, and ran inside with Rikku. Everyone else shrugged and followed, and met at the lobby inside. There was a huge fountain inside, and escalators on the side. It looked very modern, with the dark marble rocks and transparent furniture. "Did you girls bring alot of munny?" Olette asked.

Selphie nodded while Olette smiled deviously, "Good, cause I have a feeling that it's gonna be a _long_ day!"

* * *

Selphie felt like she was in heaven. She nearly fainted at the sight of _Sale_ signs all over the place. The first shop the girls walked into was called, "Destiny Trendz" and consisted of cute, bright clothing. Kairi wasn't the total girly type, and had a style of her own. She was able to mix girly with anything, and made it work.

Once Olette was finished, she made her way to the cashier register. Namine winced at the amount of orange she carried, and Alice was blinded by the amount of white Namine chose. After visiting a few shops, everyone had decided they were hungry and made their way to the food court.

"I'm having lots of fun so far." Namine smiled politely, munching on her pretzel. It was true; Selphie, Olette, Alice, Yuna and Rikku were very enjoyable to be with. They were very nice, giving compliments and seemed caring. "Really?" Selphie asked through her taco, "That's great!" Kairi smiled, she loved her new friends.

"Hey, cutie patooties!" Rikku jumped from her seat. She only knew one girl that referred to their group as, _cutie patooties_. "YUFFIE!"

Rikku ran up to Yuffie and glomped her to the floor. Kairi walked over to Xion and gave her a high five. "So... does the Organization happen to be here too?" Selphie asked, obviously looking for Riku. Xion shook her head. "Riku's not here, if you're wondering. But Sora and Roxas decided to tag along, but they seem to be minding their own business." Yuffie pointed out, and looked over at Roxas and Sora that sat at a table pretty far from them. Sora seemed to be laughing at something Roxas said, and they both stood up to head somwhere else.

"I see you girls have enjoyed yourself so far." Yuffie grinned and held up Yuna's shopping bags. "How was the meeting?" Alice asked. "Boring. The usual..." Yuffie sighed as Xion rolled her eyes. Namine stood up and held her lunch tray. She walked towards the trash can, and suddenly slipped halfway there. Her tray went flying into the air, as the girls gasped. She was ready for the cold, hard impact on her back, but she never felt it.

Olette shrieked, "I totally wished I was Namine right now!" The girls gaped at the scene before them. There he was, charming, cunning and gorgeous, _the_ Roxas Strife with Namine in his arms. He had caught her tray in one hand, and caught her empty plate on it as well. His reflexes were outstanding, considering he was the son of a fencing expert, Cloud Strife. Roxas felt as if he were holding an angel, nearly getting lost in her beauty.

Namine blushed a crimson red, and looked up only to lock her bright blue eyes with his. Roxas snapped out of his daze in her eyes and nervously looked over at Sora, who seemed to be waving his right hand at him. Roxas gave him a confused look and finally realized what his step brother meant. He looked down over at his hand, and blushed deeply at where it was. Just below Namine's arms... _and right down to her chest_.

He yelped, and dropped her right on the cold, marble floor. She fell with a loud _thud_, and groaned in pain. "I-I'm sorry!" Sora began laughing. Due to his nervousness, he also dropped the lunch tray, and it fell straight down to Namine. He squeaked loudly, and covered his mouth in embarassment. Sora began laughing even louder.

"Slick."

* * *

**I'm really sorry about the late update! My wasn't working for the past 3 days, and I had to go back to Canada since my vacation in America was over. I don't own the songs Fall For You, Wonderwall, Thunder, or Gotta Find You. They belong to their rightful owners.**

**Thank you for your wonderful reviews! I'm sorry for the little cliffhanger, and I know not much happened in this chapter, but I'm sure the next one will have some drama. Don't forget to review, because if you do, this story will be stopped (GASP).**

**- Kyorii**


	4. Namine's Resolve Is Swayed

**.Chapter 4.**

**_.Namine's Resolve Is Swayed._**

"Namine, you have no idea how lucky you are! Do you have any idea how lucky you are? I'm sure you have no idea but I do! Did I mention how lucky you are? I mean, I can't believe how lucky you are, it's just-" Selphie was quickly shushed by an annoyed Olette, clenching her fists. "Selphie please, I think Namine has heard enough."

"But _come on_! She was _caught_ and _touched_ by _the_ Roxas Strife!" Namine blushed once Selphie had brought up the word, 'touched.' She dusted off her white halter top for what seemed like the millionth time, and still found pretzel bits falling off. Roxas had rushed off before Namine could forgive him, and that fact was eating her alive.

_He probably thinks I hate him..._

-

"She probably hates me!" A very frustrated blonde groaned, banging his head on a nearby hall. He would ever forgive himself for being so... _un_gentleman like with a girl. A very cute girl at that. He felt an arm around his shoulders.

"Come on, Roxie. Don't let it get to you. It's one girl. One girl. There are more fish in the sea! Don't let this one moment eat you up alive." Sora reassured him with a goofy grin on his face.

"I feel like I'm in one of those asian dramas..." Roxas sweatdropped, now rubbing his aching forehead. "Hey," Sora smirked, "I know what can cheer you up."

"Nothing in this world can cheer me up at the moment." Sora raised a brow, "Oh really? Not even a... **_strawberry banana smoothie_**?"

Roxas found himself in a daze. He began to run around in a world full of giant banana slices, and fresh strawberries. His glittery eyes were clearly looking at heaven, until Sora waved hand in his face which he chose to ignore. "Eillo? Roxas? Roxiie?"

"Not now Sora, I'm jumping on the banana slice trampoline..."

* * *

Soon, Tidus and Hayner bumped into the girls by the elevator. They greeted each other with a few high fives and some hugs. They boarded the elevator, and headed for the highest floor. The highest floor consisted of the most expensive and luxorious shops, and the girls were only there to browse most of the time. There was an awkward silence in the elevator, until Hayner cleared his throat and spoke up.

"So, um... Olette, do you need help holding your.. uh... shopping bags?"

Olette blushed and declined his kind offer. Kairi looked at Selphie for confirmation, and she replied with a giggle combined with a nod. So Hayner and Olette _did_ like each other. How sweet! They would make a beautiful couple, Olette being a poet and Hayner an artist. The elevator reached it's destination and everyone walked outside. The highest floor looked far more superior indeed.

Most of the furniture was golden, and all the shops seemed high class. People would normally suspect that the mighty rich kids were the only ones who could afford things up there. It was true.

They all walked into a boutique. Kairi was amazed, there was even a runway inside. Not that she had never seen a shop like this before. "Can you believe this place?" Yuna huffed, "It cost _3000_ munny just for socks!" Tidus rubbed his aching head from all the girly things he was seeing. He headed over to the mens section with Hayner, and let the girls be.

Namine was eyeing an exquisite white dress that had a giant black belt that reached from the waist area to the low chest area. The skirt bellowed from below, and the outfit was complete with a black leather jacket that reached up to the mannequin's elbows. Namine simply adored it, and searched her purse for her wallet.

"Namine." Rikku's jaw dropped open, "There's _no way_ you're buying that. I mean, it's gorgeous, but it costs _20 000_ munny altogether!"

"So?" Namine asked, raising a brow, surely 20 000 munny wasn't expensive to her, was it? Kairi began to twiddle with her thumbs. She knew where this was going, but she didn't know how to stop it. "You're willing to spend 20 000 just like that?" Yuna asked, placing her hands on her hips. Namine nodded, and handed the lady her money in cash. "Whoa. Someone's spoiled by their parents."

"Um, well you see-" Namine's mouth was then covered by Kairi's hand, "Yes, we are spoiled, ha ha!" Kairi squealed, struggling to keep Namine in place. "Kairi, what are you doing?" Namine whispered, "Saving our reputation! They can't find out why we're rich, and they can't find out who we really are!" Namine quickly nodded, and took her money back from the counter.

"Oh my god, Yuf, what time is it?" Selphie shivered. Yuffie responded with a quick, 5:45pm. Selphie shrieked and frightened even Tidus and Hayner on the other side of the shop. "And it takes an hour just to get back to Destiny Islands! I am so late for work!"

"You work 4 days a week now?" Alice asked as Selphie nodded violently. Kairi raised a brow, "Why does Selphie work? Do her parents not send her enough money to fend off everything she needs?" She asked Olette. "Um... well, Selphie is the type who always needs more money for shopping, so she works at a cafe at the school for extra money. I need money too, but not as much as Selphie. You seem to be getting a large amount though." Olette giggled and referred to Namine. "You're almost as rich as Yuffie and Xion. They're the only ones who can afford stuff here while we're around at least."

Namine bit her lip. She felt like a snob at the moment, and looked at Yuffie who gave her a smile, "For the record, I don't think that outfit is too expensive either."

* * *

They arrived back on the island at 9:00pm, and agreed to meet each other at the fountain in the quad the next day. Namine and Kairi quickly said their goodbyes, and headed towards their dorm room from the quad. "Namine, I was thinking..."

"What are you thinking about, that charming youtube boy again?" Namine teased as Kairi sent her a glare. "_No_. I was thinking... maybe I should get a job." Namine raised a brow. "Y-You know, so we're not all that suspicious." Namine tapped her chin, and nodded, "All right, seems cool. But Kairi, should we really be hiding like this? I don't see the point in it."

"Namine, for once we can be normal! It's a fresh start." She placed her hands on her sisters shoulders, "Don't you want to know what it feels like?"

Namine paused for a moment and nodded shortly after. "Yeah, it might be nice... but I'm starting to lose it, Kai. What if I make things too obvious?" Kairi shook her head, "Just don't forget that we're the _Louis_ sisters now. If people found out that we were the daughters of Tifa Lockhart, we're doomed into a life of luxury again!"

-

Behind the bushes of the quad, a teenage boy with aquamarine eyes smirked. Life on campus was about to get interesting for the Louis sisters.

-

Namine sunk into her pillow and smiled comfortably. She was having such a nice sleep until she was awoken by a loud shriek from her sister. She shot up from her bed, thinking something was wrong, but all she found was her sister jumping up and down by the door. She glared at her, "I can never wake up normally can I?"

"Nami, look!" Kairi pointed at a bouquet of flowers that consisted of sunflowers, tulips, and daisies that a delivery boy carried at the door. Namine walked over to the boy, thanked him, and took the flowers from his hands. "What's this?" Namine asked. "They're from The Key Of Destiny!" Kairi squealed, already dialing Selphie's number on her cell phone.

"You lie." Namine was shocked. She found a letter attached with the flowers, and read; "_I'm terribly sorry for yesterday. -The Key Of Destiny_" in neat calligraphy. Namine smiled, it was so sweet of him. She felt a blush creep up her face, and Kairi noticed to her dismay. "Hello, Selphie?" Kairi asked through the phone, Namine could hear a muffled hyperactive girl on the other side.

"Yeah, hey! It's me, Kairi. You won't believe what just happened."

* * *

Namine and Kairi made their way to the quad, but as they exited their dorm room building, Namine found an enourmous amount of people staring at her. "Did I forget to wear pants or something?" Namine asked Kairi, who simply shook her head. A girl ran up to Namine and patted her shoulder, "So, Roxas Strife sent you flowers, huh?"

_Bingo._

"It's no big deal, really..." Suddenly becoming interested in her shoes, Kairi guided Namine through the hallway. "You're so lucky, Namine Louis!" A group of fangirls screamed. They held up a poster of Roxas and sighed. "Wow." Namine breathed as they walked outside into the sunlight. "Can you believe those girls?"

"Well, he _did_ send you flowers. I think it's cute." Kairi then smiled at the sight of Selphie running up to Namine with shimmering eyes. "Nami!!" She screamed while giving her a slow motion jumping hug. "I can't believe he sent you flowers! _The_ Roxas Strife sent you flowers!" Yuffie smiled, "So you were the one he sent them to." Namine blushed, and looked at Kairi who seemed to be eyeing a pizzeria nearby.

"Hey, Kai, watcha looking at?" Kairi pointed at a "_NOW HIRING_" sign. Kairi winked while Namine nodded. "Where's Kairi going?" Pence asked while munching down some ice cream. "She's getting a job." Namine answered while Rikku gasped, "But why? You two had so much money last time I checked."

"U-Um.." The blonde gulped, she was never good at lying. "Uh... our... mom sorta... scolded us? She.. told us ... we were... spending too much money, a-and told us to get a job."

"You're not getting one?" Tidus asked. "Not my kind of thing." Namine replied and watched Kairi enter the Pizzeria. _'Better make this work, Kai.'_

-

Once Kairi entered the restaurant, she immediately smelled the strong aroma of pizza. The restaurant was very nice, with an italian theme, of course. It was mostly beige, with elaborate pillars and fake vines on the wall. The floor was made of large, flat rocks, and italian music blasted from the speakers. She found a waitress coming out of the kitchen, and tried to get her attention. "Ex-Excuse me."

The waitress turned to her with a smile, "May I help you?" Kairi smiled, the waitress seemed like a nice person. And her uniform was quite stylish, "Well, I noticed the now hiring sign outside, and... I would like to apply."

"All right, just wait here while I get the assistant manager to help you get started out." She walked back into the kitchen, and yelled out at someone. A tall, red-haired boy came walking outside while placing a towel on his shoulder. "Name's Axel, got it memorized?" Kairi nodded. "You want to apply for a job here?" Kairi nodded again as Axel handed her a sheet of paper. "Fill it out while I go get the manager."

Kairi took a seat at a nearby table, and began filling out her resume. She had never had a job before, and she thought a waitress job would be a good start. Before she could fill out the last section, Axel came back outside with a familiar spiky haired boy by his side. "Roxas?"

"Hey, I know you." He smiled as he took the seat in front of her. "I saw you at the mall yesterday." "Yeah, you kinda had a mishap with my sister." Kairi giggled as Roxas blushed and became interested in the candle in between them. "You're Namine's sister?" Kairi nodded, "It was very nice of you to send her those flowers."

"AH." Roxas gulped, "You see, that was my step brother Sora. He told me to be sensetive, and you know... do it." Kairi giggled. "Funny?"

"Nothing, it's just... no offense, but... why are you working? Aren't you... rich?" Roxas slouched in his seat, "Yeah, I am. But... I don't want to be treated like royalty, you know? I want to be normal, and getting a job, makes me feel normal. I don't want to live off of daddy's money my whole life." He smiled, and took a look at her resume. "You know something? You seem interesting, . Forget about that resume, you're hired."

Kairi's face glowed as she stood up, "Really?" Roxas nodded, "You start on Friday. I'll have someone deliver your uniform to you." Kairi jumped, and gave Roxas a quick hug, "Thank you! I promise you won't regret hiring me!"

_Oh don't worry... I don't regret it one bit._ Roxas then smirked at his step brother who walked out of the kitchen in his formal uniform, holding a pizza in one hand. "Roxie, why are you staring at me like that?"

"Nothing."

* * *

Namine couldn't stand the attention any longer. It had been three days since Roxas had sent her the flowers (which were wilting, in fact), and his fangirls would endlessly follow her. They asked her questions, mostly, "What is your relationship with Roxas?!" and she began to grow sick of it. But what had killed her inside, had to do with two things.

**1)** Namine _Louis_. That's what they would address her as. Nami _Louis_, Ms. _Louis_, _Louis_ Namine... you get the point. How she wanted to yell at them let them know her name was Lockhart. She resisted the urge to scream everytime the girls would crowd around her, since she knew what consequence would come out of it.

**2)** Her heart would silently break to pieces everytime she heard what she was hearing now. There she was, eating her sandwich peacefully by the fountain, being crowded by a sea of fangirls (Which lessened to her pleasure). _And then she heard it_.

"Why would Roxas send flowers to a loser like her?" A girl asked her friend from across the crowd. Namine gritted her teeth. She wasn't a loser, she knew that. She actually found herself talented and sweet, not to be bragging. She didn't deserve to be called a loser, she knew that. Everyone knew that.

-

It was Friday, Kairi's first day at her new job. There she was, clad in her waitress uniform. A red dining jacket, and a dark skirt that would spin around everytime Kairi did. It flowed with Kairi's appearance, and she looked simply stunning. Namine was doddling in her notebook, as she heard her sister nervously ask her, "Um... Namine? It's my first job, so... do you think you could..."

"Drop you off?" Namine asked, finishing Kairi's sentence for her. Kairi nodded, as Namine simply placed her sketchbook on her bed. Namine swiped a navy blue hoodie from their closet, and placed the hood over her head just in case more fangirls were after her. They were almost gone, which she was thankful for. They made their way across campus, and Namine couldn't help but me amazed at the setting sun.

She could see the ocean from she was standing, and it was painted a light pink and orange. The two girls made their way to the quad, but before they could even make it to the fountain, _they_ arrived. There were only 10, but they nearly pushed Namine to the limit.

Ms. Louis! Namine Louis! Ms. Namine Louis!

There it was... the word that haunted her every step, she couldn't contain herself any longer. Kairi had noticed and took Namine inside the restaurant, leaving Axel to handle the fangirls. "Just because Roxas sent you flowers?" Axel sighed, and looked at Roxas. "Ready to work?" Kairi nodded. "Larxene will help you get started. She's in the kitchen."

Kairi gave Namine a quick hug before she walked into the kitchen. Namine stared down at the floor, and turned around and left before she felt someone grab her wrist. "Roxas. Please let me go."

"Not until you tell me what's wrong." Roxas led Namine to a table, and sat across from her with his hands folded across his chest. "Talk." Namine shook her head... could she tell Roxas the truth? He did seem trustworthy, considering he sent her flowers (and his fangirls never let her forget it). He seemed very kind, and was _extremely_ charming. He looked at her with worried eyes. She barely new him, btu she felt an intense amount of trust between them. She sighed deeply, and put one hand on her heart before she whispered to him,

"My name is Namine Lockhart."

* * *

**Fast update, huh? You wanna know why? You guys gave me such awesome reviews, and I got more this time! Thank you so much! I know I left you with a cliffhanger, but hey, I wanna keep you hanging for more reviews xD**

**If you're confused, don't worry, the next chapter will explain more about the situation. Thank you for your support, and I'm sure the next chapter will be coming up very soon!**

**-Kyorii**


	5. Organization XIII

**_._Chapter 5_._**

**._Organization XIII_.**

Roxas laughed, "I know."

Namine's mouth dropped open, "What? You _knew_?!" Roxas crossed his arms and leaned back in his seat, "I'm part of the Organization. Riku's dad owns this school, of course it's my duty look into all the new students before they arrive." He giggled at Namine's shocked face as she played with the hem of her shirt, "Why didn't you do something about it?"

"I'd understand why you'd want to hide your name. I hid mine as well, of course, not that well as you can see." He watched Namine giggle until her face grew serious and scared. "Promise me you won't tell anyone... you know, about... _me_. And Kairi..." Namine moved her hand on the table, inching it closer to the candle for warmth. He placed his hand over hers and formed a smile that warmed her heart.

"I promise."

-

Kairi giggled before she entered the kitchen, watching Roxas and Namine hold hands. She noticed the blush on Namine's face, and wasn't watching where she was going. She suddenly bumped into a waiter, causing him to drop his orders on the floor. She fell to the ground, and found herself removing mushrooms from her uniform.

"Oh, shit." The waiter cursed, and looked at Kairi, "Oh, hey! U-Um... sorry about that!"

Kairi looked up as well and smiled, "It's all right, Sora. O-Or... was it the Melodious Nocturne?" Before answering her question, he took a slice of pepporoni off her hair, and threw it off elsewhere. "Just Sora."

Roxas laughed from his position, crossing his arms. "Slick." He yelled, and smirked at his brother who sent him a death glare.

_Looks like it's Sora's turn to send some flowers._

* * *

That same night, Riku Schtauffen walked inside the Organization's Mansion with a smirk on his face. "_Roxas_." The spiky-haired blonde walked through the door, coming from his late night shift at the pizzeria. "Why didn't you tell me we had such special guests attending our school?"

"What are you talking about?" Roxas asked, throwing his dining jacket at a coat rack. He continued to walk down the hallway, until Riku stopped him, "Kairi and Namine Lockhart."

Roxas froze. "How did you know?" It was Roxas' duty to examine all the new students, just to check if any of them had any records. "I wasn't ordered to tell you about any special students."

"Tsk. Tsk." Riku waved his fingers in Roxas' face, "You are aware that we lost 2 members that graduated last year. You do remember Xemnas and Marluxia, don't you?" Roxas nodded, not liking where Riku was going with this, "Now that we have 2 slots open, I'm sure those girls would fit in here just fine. After all, Organization XI doesn't sound very nice, does it?"

Roxas gritted his teeth, "Riku. Where did you find out about this? Did you sneak into your fathers office again and steal some student files?" Riku shook his head, "I overheard them talking about it in the quad, the same day you and Sora went to Twilight Town. Now, if you excuse me, I have some rumors to spread."

"Riku!" Roxas yelled out from behind. Riku listened to him with his back turned, not even bothering to look back. "Riku, listen to me. I've met those girls before, and all they want is to be normal! I'm sure they've lived life being rich, and have always had undivided attention drawn towards them. So please, give them a chance to be normal for once!" Namine's hurt face flashed into his head, causing him to beg Riku once more, for Namine's sake. "Please!"

"Why Roxas, I've never seen you this... _pathetic _before. But I'm sorry, I have to decline your cries. The rules can't be broken, they're joining the organization tomorrow and that's final." The blonde hung his head in shame. He knew he couldn't compete with the Organization's superior. As he watched Riku walk away into the darkness, he clenched his fists.

_I'm sorry, Kairi... Namine..._

* * *

The next day, Kairi found some flowers delivered to her. She thanked the delivery boy, and read the note.

_I'm sorry for yesterday_

_- The Melodious Nocturne_

_P.S.- Yes, Roxas forced me to do this._

Kairi giggled, remembering the time Roxas had told her that Sora had forced him to send Namine flowers. She looked at her sister, fast asleep. It was Saturday, so she let her sister sleep in for awhile longer. Kairi texted Selphie about the flowers she had received, and found 7 replies sent back to her.

_**Selphie**- OMGWTHBBQ?! LUCKY! IM ON MY WAY THERE!_

_**Olette**- Aww, how sweet!_

_**Tidus**- Oh really?_

_**Yuna**- OMG. Adorable!!_

_**Pence**- I'm going 2 get some sea-salt ice cream to celebrate!_

_**Yuffie**- HA! I knew something was up when I saw him buy those flowers ^_-_

_**Hayner**- LAURENTIAN._

Kairi laughed at their antics. Each text message reflected their personality, especially Hayner. Kairi received another message from Selphie, and raised her brow, "Hey, Kai? What's with the crowd at your door? And don't tell me it's about the flowers, cause Namine didn't get this many people swooning around her!"

She had no idea what Selphie was talking about, and opened their dorm room door only to find a whole crowd of people (including males, which confused her even more) screaming at her with pieces of paper and pens in hand. She quickly shut the door, and looked at her sister who had awoken due to the noise. "What's going on, Kairi?"

"I don't know." Kairi had a frightened look in her eyes. "Sora just sent me flowers, and now there's a crowd outside, but... they're not only fangirls..." Namine rubbed her eyes and opened the door, only to find papers beign shoved in her face. She turned around to face Kairi, and spit out lined paper from her mouth. "We're gonna get to the bottom of this!"

"Right! Let's go!" Before Kairi opened the door, there was an awkward silence. She looked at her attire. She was still in her pajamas, covered with cute bunnies and lollipops. She blushed, "After we throw on some decent clothes!"

-

Once Kairi and Namine had changed and freshened up, they stood by the door. "I'm kinda afraid to open it." Kairi held the cold, silver doorhandle. Namine placed a hand on her shoulder for reassurance, "Somehow, I think it'll be okay." Kairi gulped and opened the door.

Their eyes widened. Somehow the crowd had gotten larger. By the looks of it, the crowd stretched out throughout the hallway, and outside their dorm building. Kairi grabbed Namine by the wrist, and squished through everyone in the crowd. "Geez, people! Sora Strife just sent her flowers! What's the big deal?" Namine shook off a boy that had just grabbed her leg.

After what seemed like eternity, the girls had exited the building. Selphie, Tidus, Hayner, Olette and Yuna came running up to them. "Okay, do you guys have any idea what's going on?" Selphie grabbed Kairi's arm and yelled in her face. "Why didn't you tell us?!"

"Tell you what?" Kairi asked, gently snatching away her hand from Selphie. "That you're the daughters of the legendary musician, Tifa Lockhart!" Yuna shrieked, noticing the shocked faces on Namine and Kairi.

"Th-That's not true." Kairi eyes were full of fear, "Wh-Who told you this?!" She demanded for an answer, and turned to Namine who had tears welling up in her eyes. She was at a lost for words, and only one person flashed into her mind. Only one person knew about their secret.

_Roxas._

_-_

**Short chapter, huh? Sorry I had to leave you hanging there! It's way more dramatic! Thank you my wonderful reviewers! You keep me inspired, and I thank you for your support so far! Please keep reviewing, it gets more out of me as you can see xD. Well anyway, I have to go to rehearse for something I have to perform for.**

* * *

**-Kyorii**

* * *


	6. Organization XIII Part II

**_. Chapter 6 ._**

**_. Organization XIII Part II ._**

Namine had tears welling up in her eyes as she ran around campus. Her eyes were burning, and her heart was racing. She didn't even bother answering when her sister and her friends called after her. She refused to believe that Roxas had told anyone about their secret, but he was the only other person that knew. That meant he was the only suspect. She couldn't believe it.

_But, he promised..._ Namine ran up to a random student, regardless of the crowd that ran after her. "Excuse me, but would you know where I could find Roxas Strife?"

"He should be reading in front of the Organization's mansion down that road." Namine thanked the student, but was followed by a, "Anytime, your majesty." She rolled her eyes. The attention was getting to her again. She ran down the road the student had instructed, and soon found herself staring up at the Organization's mansion. It matched the rest of the school, with the light orange bricks and roman pilars. There were some vines stretching out from the sides and onto the walls, but either than that, it looked very elegant.

Until she saw him. Roxas was on a hammock, reading a book on his lap with his reading glasses on. He didn't look like a complete dork, he looked quite handsome actually. But in Namine's eyes, he was a traitor. She walked up to him, her eyes all red and puffy. She didn't say a word; he noticed her himself.

"Namine?" He asked, looking surprised as he removed his thick, black rimmed glasses. "Why are your eyes all red? And your face is all... oh no, you haven't been crying have you?" She nearly punched his arm, but his reflexes were too fast. He could by the impact of her hit against his hand, she was really angry. A group of students came running towards them, screaming out towards Namine.

Roxas took her by the hand which Namine tried to escape from, but he was too strong. He led her inside the mansion, keeping the crowd of students outside. Roxas could hear sniffling from behind him as he led her down the modern styled hallways. A door automatically slid open for them as he took her out back, which was the mansion's garden.

It truly was a beautiful sight to behold. The freshly cut grass, the sun reflecting upon the bright water that flowed with the river, the well-grown flower beds, and the elaborate white gazebo that rested in the middle. Roxas took Namine under the gazebo for some shade so the scorching sun wouldn't burn their skin. He took a moment to breath, and placed his hands on Namine's weak shoulders.

"What's wrong?" Roxas asked, brushing off blonde strands off her face, "Namine, you know I'm not going to leave until you tell me." She sniffled as a tear fell from her right eye. She shook his hands away and turned away from him.

"How could you do this to us, Roxas?" She whimpered softly, enough for him to hear. His heart ached; this was _his_ fault? "Namine, what could I have possibly done to make you this upset?"

"Don't act so innocent. You know clearly what you've done." Roxas had never seen this side of Namine; though he had only met her a few days ago. This was all new to him, and anger was something Namine didn't take very well. She knew her words had hurt him somehow, but she didn't care. _He_ had hurt _her_, hadn't he?

"Namine." He said softly, now whispering in her ear from behind, "I'm not very good at reading emotions. But I do know that something has hurt you terribly... and I don't know how I've taken part in it. So please, ease my aching heart and tell me what it is that I've done to cause you so much pain."

_Oh shit, he's acting all... seductive. _Namine sniffled again, "You told everyone about Kairi's real name. _My_ real name."

Roxas eyes widened, Riku came into mind, "What? This isn't my... Namine, I would _never_ do such a thing, you know that!" She then turned around to face him, but quickly noticed how close their faces were and backed away. "Unfortunately, I didn't know that." She sighed and began to leave, "I should never have trusted you." As she walked down the crystal steps, Roxas grabbed her wrist and pulled her close to him. Her back was against his chest, and his arms around her waist.

"Namine..." He whispered, tickling her ear, "You know something I hate...?" He began twiddling a strand of her hair around his finger, "When people doubt me about the truth..."

_Super. Seduction. Mode. Beep. Beep. Beep._ A siren rang inside of in Namine's head as she completely lost her thoughts, and focused on the charming boy that held her in his arms. Judging by his pleading heartbeat and uneasy breathing, she knew somehow that he _was_ telling the truth.

-

Kairi ran as fast as she could; avoiding the crowd and finding her sister. She saw her run down a road, and followed her. Shortly after, she saw her walk inside a mansion with Roxas, causing her to get suspicious. Kairi slapped her forehead, The door is locked.

There were brick fences on the side of the mansion, and vines growing upon them. Kairi snapped her fingers, _I'll just climb in!_

She ran through the front fountain, and hid behind a tree, hoping to lose the crowd. They gave up once Roxas had closed the door, and Kairi had sighed in relief that her running was over. She quietly snuck across the front lawn, and towards a brick wall on the side. She quietly grabbed a strand of a vine, and pulled herself upward. The vines had no thorns, much to her pleasure. Kairi was never good at any physical activities, but when someone she loved was on the line; let's just say you don't want to mess with her.

She grabbed another vine and pulled herself up. She was happy with her accomplishment so far until she realized she wasn't even halfway there. The wall was at least 2 storeys high, and the mansion had four. She groaned-- this was gonna be tough.

* * *

A very irritated brunette awoke from his slumber and slammed the snooze button on his alarm clock. He hadn't gotten much sleep last night due to Roxas' screaming next door. He muttered something about killing Riku and apologizing to Namine, but the brunette never quite grasped the situation. He yawned, and licked his dry lips before he got up from his bed.

He quickly threw on a black wife beater over his bare chest before he took a look in the mirror. _Look at you Sora, you look like a retard_. He grabbed a towel and headed for the bathroom outside in the hallway until he heard a girlish shriek from outside. _Larxene must've found another pimple again..._

Another scream. This time it was a cry for help. Sora quickly ran towards his balcony door and swung them open, feeling the heat of the sun against his tanned skin. He covered his eyes from the bright glare, and looked downwards. He saw a girl, hanging on a vine for dear life on a brick wall. He squinted his eyes, he couldn't quite catch who it was until he walked out all the way until his hands were on the railing.

"Kairi? What are you doing?" He asked loudly, but softly. A vine cracked from under her, leaving her with only one arm to keep her up. Judging by the amount she had climbed, it was obvious she would hurt herself badly if she had fallen down.

"S-Sora? Is th-that y-you?"

"Um, yeah. I'm guessing you'll be needing my assistance?" She was given no time to answer as she heard the vine above her crack. It hadn't been broken yet, but with that sound, Sora leapt up on his feet completely balanced on the railing and ran towards Kairi. He walked on the narrow wall, completely steady. The vine had finally cracked and Sora grabbed Kairi's hand before she had fallen.

She know dangled with only Sora as her life support. He sighed in relief and pulled her back up, his actions leading him towards his chest. She blushed and looked up at him, "Thanks spiky." She giggled and ruffled his hair. He silently laughed too, and held her hand as he led her across the wall slowly towards his balcony. He grabbed her by the waist and threw her up to grab the railings and make it over. He followed soon after and raised a brow at her.

"Can you please save some hospitality as to tell me _why_ you were tresspassing?"

"U-Um, you see... that is..." Kairi twiddled her thumbs. "Namine... and Roxas..." Sora smirked, "Kairi, did Roxas lead Namine inside the mansion?" She nodded, "Mhmm. I was just following her until Roxas had shut the door. Why?"

"Because I know exactly where he would take her."

-

Kairi was amazed by how clean and modern the inside of the mansion looked. Most of their furniture was either white, black or red. Sora noticed from behind and smiled, he never actually thought someone would appreciate the art of their household. He then walked ahead of her knowing she didn't know where she was going, and led her towards the garden. Before the door slid open, Sora pointed at a nearby window.

They both ducked down and watched from inside. Roxas had his arms around Namine and twirled her hair around. Kairi and Sora giggled, "Should we interupt them?" Sora nodded. The door slid to the side as Sora and Kairi walked outside, startling Roxas and Namine. By the look on Sora's face, Roxas knew exactly what to say.

"Look, I know what you're thinking but I was just calming her down, Sora. She came to me crying and all mad, and-"

Sora raised his hand to stop him and looked at Namine in concern, "Why were you crying?" Namine walked over to Kairi, "You mean you don't know?"

"Know what?" Sora looked at his step brother, "Does this have something to do with your whining last night?" He nodded, "You see, Namine here thought I had told everyone a secret about her and Kairi. I just tried proving my innocence, bro."

"Secret?" Sora raised a brow at Kairi and Namine. "What secre-"

"Well, good morning ladies." Startled, all four teens looked at the doorway only to find Riku and Axel walk towards them. Roxas gritted his teeth, remembering their conversation last night, "Riku. This is _your_ doing isn't it?" Sora stomped his foot, he had no idea what was going on.

"Why, of course," He smirked and cupped Kairi's cheek, "Like the mansion, dear?" Kairi pushed his hand away politely and nodded, "You're Riku Schtauffen, right? Son of the headmaster, and known as _The Superior_ in the Organization."

"Kairi. Don't treat him like he's royalty." Roxas spat, anger in his eyes. "They will do no such thing." Riku replied, "For they are royalty as well."

Sora jumped, "What's that supposed to mean?" Axel rolled his eyes, "Their the daughters of Tifa Lockhart, got it memorized?" His bright blue eyes widened, "But--... you! And... she, and--! Whoa... seriously?"

"Not exactly." Kairi waltzed in the conversation, "I'm not really her daughter. Namine is, I was just adopted."

"But you are to carry on her legacy. You carry the name of Lockhart, and that will remain the same." Riku grabbed their wrists, and led them inside. "_You_." Namine nearly yelled, "_You_ told everyone! How did you find out?!"

"Please, he's the headmaster's son, got it memorized?" Roxas poked Axel's tickle spot and left him crying out of laughter on the ground before he left, knowing it would take awhile until he was able to move properly again. "What are you going to do with us?" Kairi shivered.

"I'm going to make you official members of the Organization."

* * *

They were where they exactly didn't want to be. The center of attention, and false pretenses. They were given a contract, and were forced to sign or expelsion. They were almost official members, but they had to move into the mansion and pack their things. An assembly would be held in their honour once they dropped off their things, and their torture would begin.

Selphie stood at the doorway watching Kairi and Namine pack. "Another one bites the dust." She said, looking down at the ground. "What was that?" Namine asked, packing in her toothbrush. "More of my friends are leaving me for the Organization." Kairi couldn't help but feel sorry for the girl, and ran up to give her a hug.

"Selphie, you know we'll still hang out with you, just like Yuffie and Xion!" Namine grinned from behind the hug. "Yes, but you'll be busy and you'll have so many fans. We won't have much time together. And... I can't barge into your room in the morning to wish you good morning..."

"Tell you what." Kairi smiled, bringing out her cell phone, "Why don't I record you yelling at us to wake up, and we'll use it as our alarm every morning? It'll be as if you never left."

-

All the students gathered in the audotorium, including majority of the staff. There were fourteen seats on stage; thirteen for the members and one for the headmaster. Sephiroth walked up on the stage and explained the situation. Riku, who walked up next, explained some other facts.

"...including their left over funds, will be turned to the organization. Now, please welcome your new organization members, the living legacy of Tifa Lockhart."

Kairi and Namine nervously walked up beside Riku and waved to the crowd. They were given rings, each given a symbol representing their Organization name. "Kairi and Namine Lockhart. They will be known as your new _Luna Divider_ and _Chilly Academic_."

Everyone in the organization stood up from their chairs and clapped along with the crowd. Kairi turned and faced the organization, only to lock her eyes with Sora who gave her a smile. Kairi couldn't bring herself to smile back and looked back at the student body. The organization formed a line, and joined their hands together. Sephiroth walked up to the mic and somewhat beamed at the crowd's applause.

"Organization XI is no more, welcome your new... **Organization XIII**."

* * *

**Sorry for that somewhat late update. I had to rehearse this song then sing at some... sports festival thing. It was quite fun and I'd say I did quite well. Yay me! Once again, thank you for your lovely reviews, and please keep them going because you know what they do to me!**

**Well, I'm gonna get some sleep. I woke up at 6:30am today and now it's... 1:00am. (xD) So, good night! Or, should I say good morning?**

**-Kyorii**


	7. Strife

**_. Chapter 7 ._**

**. Strife .**

_A week ago, the night of day in Twilight Town._

"Namine, I was thinking..."

"What are you thinking about, that charming youtube boy again?" Namine teased as Kairi sent her a glare. "_No_. I was thinking... maybe I should get a job." Namine raised a brow. "Y-You know, so we're not all that suspicious." Namine tapped her chin, and nodded, "All right, seems cool. But Kairi, should we really be hiding like this? I don't see the point in it."

"Namine, for once we can be normal! It's a fresh start." She placed her hands on her sisters shoulders, "Don't you want to know what it feels like?"

Namine paused for a moment and nodded shortly after. "Yeah, it might be nice... but I'm starting to lose it, Kai. What if I make things too obvious?" Kairi shook her head, "Just don't forget that we're the _Louis_ sisters now. If people found out that we were the daughters of Tifa Lockhart, we're doomed into a life of luxury again!"

-

Riku Schtauffen shuffled in the bushes. He covered his mouth and watched the two girls leave the quad. He smirked; Roxas had never told him they had special students attending the school. Finally, the name Organization XI would be left behind.

But Riku raised a brow; what if what Kairi just said wasn't true? Could it have been a trap? Were they really the daughters of Tifa Lockhart?

So many questions, and only one thing could lead him to all the answers. He searched for something in his back pocket, and pulled it out. He stared at a silver key and grinned. He quietly snuck over to the main administration building, being stealthy yet swift. He avoided any students he came in contact with, and reached the doors. Only his father had trusted him witht he key to the building, and to his office.

He opened the door, and checked if anyone was inside. It was quiet; even the maid wasn't around. He walked down the dark hallway, and reached a tall wooden door that read '_Headmaster_' in a gold plaque. Riku pulled out his key and slowly stepped in. He checked his watch; _9:27pm_. His father should have been gone nearly and hour ago, so he assumed he wasn't inside.

He switched on the lights, and walked over to a drawer by his father's desk. He fumbled with another key, and unlocked a drawer that was labelled; _H to L_. He skimmed through some brown folders inside until he reached a familiar name. _Lockhart._ He quickly pulled out the folder and opened it, finding information about Kairi and Namine. They were registered as daughters of Tifa Lockhart.

Kairi was adopted, and Namine had a copy of a birth certificate to certify she was Tifa's daughter. There was also a contract showing that Kairi was now a part of the Lockhart family. Riku smirked to himself. Life was about to get interesting for the Louis sisters.

* * *

_Present Day_

Kairi sighed.

Not of relief, not of being tired. She sighed in disappointment and sadness. She had never felt sadness; not for awhile now, but _now_ was different. She stood in front of the Mansion's doors, her backpack in hand that held the rest of her belongings. Movers began to place furniture in empty rooms for Kairi and Namine, only leaving her to watch. Namine was inside, touring the castle with Roxas.

Kairi walked inside, letting the door open automatically for her. The living room was quite lively, and above her hung a huge frame, covered in pictures and plaques. It showed each Organization member, with their picture and name (both original and given). There were two empty spots, yet to be filled with Kairi and Namine. Atop read, 'Organization XIII', and the rest read:

**The Superior**- _Riku Schtauffen_

**The Melodious Nocturne**- _Sora Gainsborough-Strife_

**The Graceful Assasin**- _Yuffie Kisaragi_

**The Cloaked Schemer**- _Zexion Stelona_

**The Luna Divider**-

**The Freeshooter**- _Terra Loryn_

**The Whirlwind Lancer**- _Ventus Loryn_

**The Key of Destiny**- _Roxas Strife_

**The Chilly Academic**-

**The Silent Hero**- _Xion Kisaragi_

**The Savage Nymph**- _Larxene Clorys_

**The Gambler of Fate**- _Aqua Elendi_

**Flurry of Dancing Flames**- _Axel Oryxine_

A picture of each member was placed on top of their names engraved on golden plaques. All of them looked sophisticated, rich, attention-drawing; _everything_ Kairi never wanted. She hung her head down-- what had she done wrong?

-

Kairi couldn't sleep well that night. Even the soothing sounds of _K3yBlaDeKiiNg_ didn't help. She turned on the lights in her new room. She had no Namine to worry about; she had her own room, all to herself. It was quite large, like a master bedroom in a single household. Not that she would know, of course.

She looked up at the modern paintings on her wall, splattered across with hot pink, orange, lime green and aqua. In simple black dots all shapes and sizes, it spelt her name. She turned towards her new computer; magenta and slim. She liked it; no doubt, but she didn't want it.

She wanted a small room with a large computer that would hang every five minutes. She wanted a room mate to keep her company. She wanted true friends that loved her for who she truly was; not fans who chase her for a profit.

She wanted to get out of this fantasy world.

Kairi believd that if she shut her eyes, her nightmare would be over. But she was wrong. Dawn broke out that day, and she hadn't gotten much sleep. 2 hours only at most. She didn't bother walking outside, she didn't want to risk waking anyone up. Today was the day she would meet the rest of the Organization, and she figured she should dress a little more casually.

-

She sat in a meeting room, being blinded by the amount of white. Namine didn't mind, of course. There were thirteen chairs, all at different heights. Kairi sat in the medium sized chair, enough for her to see who was above her, or below her. She was introduced to Terra, Ventus, Aqua and Zexion. She had already met everyone else.

Her and Namine were to attend meetings everyday to get started on the life of the Organization. There was much to memorize; school events, birthdays, trips and much more. How did the Organization manage to do all this _and _school work? Kairi was set free that day-- it was Sunday.

She decided to take some time on her own, but of course that wasn't possible with her new status. She wanted to walk across the school and have been paid no attention to; but apparently being a newbie in the Organization meant _more_ fans.

_I rentlessly try to avoid you..._

The echoing of the crowd's voices was deafening to Kairi's ears. She hadn't felt like this in awhile, and it felt very displeasing.

_Yet you still linger here..._

She looked past the crowd, and saw the truth. Her friends, her real, genuine friends. Selphie, Olette, Tidus, Yuna, Hayner, Rikku, Alice and Pence. They looked at her with sad, pleading eyes. Oh, when will we forsake your return?

_I don't deserve this..._

_Will I ever be normal?_

_What exactly is normal?_

Too many thoughts were pushed inside her head, and Kairi hadn't even realized where she was walking. She had bumped into someone, clearly not knowing who with ehr blurry vision. Her head ached, her eyes were at the top of her head, and the air felt hotter than usual.

Everything went black, as Kairi Lockhart lay safely in Sora Strife's arms.

* * *

"Shh. I think she's waking up."

"But I--"

"Shh."

"But Veny!"

"Shut up, Aqua. I mean it! You're going to giver her another headache!"

Kairi's eyes struggled to open. A light shone brightly in her face, causing her to wince. Her last memory flowed into her mind, mixing with thoughts she had recently thought of. Dreams she had been exposed to flowed inside her memories as well. One memory stayed fond in her head, remembering she had fallen into a familiar person's arms. She'd felt those arms before, she'd smelt that cologne before... it was...

"Sora..." She moaned in pain, and placed a hand on her warm forehead. "Nope, sorry." A voice chimed in. Kairi couldn't recognize it, and shot up to find out were she was. She was in a familiar room; no, she was in her room. She groaned and nearly fell back as someone held her steady.

"Kairi? It's me, Ventus. We kinda met this morning." Kairi nodded, she remembered. Ventus and Terra Loryn, they were brothers. Both sons of a famous doctor, making them experts in the medical subject. "Wh-...What happened?"

"Sora walked inside the mansion, said he carried you all the way here. You fainted in the middle of the campus, and you got us all worried and he sent me and Aqua to look after you. Seems you've got a mild fever, miss Kairi."

Kairi smiled at the corner of her lip. Sora helped her out yet again. She'd have to thank him the next time she saw him. Someone came knocking on the door, automatically sliding open as Namine came running in. "Oh my god, Kai, what happened? Sora told Riku who told Xion who wrote down to Yuffie who told Roxas that you fainted!"

"I think that stimulated another headache." Aqua commented, noticing Kairi's state. Namine took the seat beside Ventus and looked at her sister. "Are you okay?" Kairi nodded, "I just... didn't get much sleep last night that's all."

Namine raised a brow, then sighed. She knew exactly what was going on. "Ven, Aqua... could I please have a moment with Kairi? I promise I'll let her get some sleep after." Ventus nodded, and forced Aqua out of the room. "They seem like nice people." Kairi forced a smile, which Namine noticed.

"It's getting to you again."

"Wha-"

"The attention. You haven't been exposed to it in awhile... your thoughts are getting jumbled again, and your memories are leading you elsewhere."

Kairi sighed, her sister was exactly right. Kairi didn't know what to do. Attention was something Namine was born to handle, Kairi, on the other hand, was born for different things. "It'll take some time, but we'll get used to the attention again. After all, we've experienced this before."

"You knew this was coming back to haunt us again, didn't you, Namine?"

She nodded, and placed a hand on Kairi's forehead. "You need to get some sleep. I'll leave you be, and I hope you feel better afterwards." Namine stood up from her seat and gave Kairi a smile, letting the door slide. Namine raised a brow, finding Sora pacing back and forth in front of Kairi's room.

"Can I speak with her for a second?" Sora asked, and Namine nodded as he slid past her. Sora walked inside quietly, and looked at Kairi with erh eyes shut. He was about to turn his heel around, until he heard a muffled, "I know you're there."

He tensed, and quietly took the seat by Kairi's bed. "You okay?"

"Um. Yeah, thank you for helping me, Sora..."

"It's no problem at all." He placed a hand on her forehead, "You took quite a spill there. Everyone's worried about you, and want to know why you suddenly fainted."

Sora looked at Kairi, a glint of worry in his eyes. His hand was still on her forehead as he asked, "It's not the humidity that's caused you to be like this isn't it?" Kairi nodded. "Look, Kairi... I'm not very good with emotions, but all I know is, that right now, the Organization doesn't seem all that great to you."

_Damn straight_. Kairi thought, rolling her eyes. "But I assure you, once you get you used to it, you realize that it isn't so bad. Don't make it seem like a nightmare."

She smiled, "How do you understand these things?" Sora smirked, "Because I'm awesome." He replied, jumping back on his feet. Kairi giggled as his face grew serious, "Now get some sleep, and I'll get Riku to lessen your Organization tasks for the time being."

"Thank you, Sora."

"You're welcome Kai-Kai."

She froze.

"Wh... What did you just call me?" She had only heard that name in her dreams.

"I apologize, Ms. Luna Divider. Guess it's too early for nicknames." He waved, and exited the room. Kairi decided to shrug it off; she shouldn't get awkward with Sora just because he had given her a nickname. He didn't know about her dreams.

She shut her eyes, and tried to sleep. Given her luck, Kairi still lay in her bed awake. She groaned, and pulled out her iTouch from her nightstand. She scrolled down her videos and randomly selected one, realizing that it was K3yBLaDeKiiNg's cover for Wonderwall by Oasis. She found the lyrics ironic prior to her dreams. She suddenly felt a pang of realization in her stomach as thoughts of the orphan boy in her dreams clouded her mind. Whispering the last line, Kairi stared up at the ceiling and found herself dozing off.

"Because maybe... you're gonna be the one that... saves... me..."

-

Sora walked out of Kairi's room, and found his step brother leaning against the maroon coloured walls across from him. "How is she?"

"Fine. She just needs some rest." Sora replied, joining his brother as they both leaned against the wall. The doorbell rang from downstairs, as both of them waited for someone to get it. Ten long seconds passed, and no one seemed to have gotten the door.

Both sighing, the brothers made their way down past the living room, and to the door. Their eyes widened at their unexpected guests.

"Mom? Dad?"

* * *

**Phew! I am tired! It's almost 2:30 in the morning! But I hope it was worth it, because I'm losing some reviewers. (D:)**

**Don't think I haven't noticed xD. I can read statistics you know. I thank all the faithful reviewers, you're the reason this story keeps on going! You're like fuel, the more there is, the longer something can go. In other words, more reviews equals faster updates and more chapters xD.**

**In this chapter I guess I wanted more emotion... and showed how disappointed Kairi is about being in the Organization. Did I do a good job? :S**

**Well, time to crash! Sorry for any grammar mistakes!**

**- Kyorii**


	8. Father Dearest

**. Chapter 8 .**

**_. Father Dearest ._**

"Hey kiddo." Cloud ruffled Roxas' hair, walking inside the mansion with his suitcase. Roxas grumbled and fixed his hair, though it was usually in messy spikes. Aerith giggled, "You could at least act excited to see us."

"Daddy!" Sora yelled sarcastically, stetching his arms out towards Cloud. Roxas laughed and jumped on his father's back, being given a piggy back ride. "Gah! Whoa, Roxas," Cloud groaned and placed his son back down, placing a hand on his own back, "You gotta lay off the cupcakes there buddy." Roxas crossed his arms and huffed playfully, then laughing altogether with Sora and Cloud. For a blended family they got along pretty well.

"Aww. Isn't that cute?" Aerith teased. Sora looked over at his foster mother and realized the amount of bags that she carried. "Let me help you with that, _mommy_."

"Don't push it." Cloud scolded with a playful tone. "How long do you plan on staying?" Roxas asked, taking his father's luggage. "Well, I've sorted things out with your uncle Sephiroth and he's allowed us to stay for three days."

"Three _agonizing_ days?!" Sora gasped, placing a hand over his mouth. "Dun dun dunnn." Roxas sang deeply in the background. Aerith laughed, "I see you two haven't matured much."

"Excuse me?" Roxas placed a hand on his hip, "I'm starting to grow a mustache!" They all laughed until the doorbell rang. Sora walked over to the door and opened it, being face to face with Namine and Aqua who seemed to have come home from some errands. "Hey, Sora." Aqua greeted and gasped, "Mr and Mrs. Strife!"

"Good afternoon Aqua." Cloud greeted, shaking her head while Aerith gave her a quick hug. Namine walked inside to see what the comosion was all about, and stopped dead in her tracks. She locked eyes with Cloud, both blue and piercing. "It's _you_." Namine frowned, placing her hands on her hips.

"N-Namine, my look how much you've grown." Cloud began to feel awkward, and Roxas felt the tense aura. "Hey! Why don't we all get some pizza? My treat!" Namine ignored him, and continued to stare at the man in front of her. Aerith too began to feel something weird in her stomach.

Cloud sighed and decided to speak up, "H-How's Tifa?"

"Dead." Namine spat before she marched down the hallway and up the stairs. "What's her deal?" Aqua asked, raising a brow with Sora and Roxas. Aerith placed a hand on Cloud's shoulder, "Talk to her, honey. I'll hold down the fort here." Cloud nodded and headed up the stairs.

"What's going on, mom?" Sora asked. "You'll find out soon enough sweetie." Aerith replied gracefully, clasping her hands together.

-

Namine charged towards her room, typed in the code on the side and waited for the door to slide. She walked inside, and lay on her bed. She watched her door slide back out, until a hand caught it. Cloud stepped inside, and Namine sat up from her bed. She glared at him, "What do you want?"

"Namine," He sat on her bed, right next to her, "I know it's kind of awkward seeing me again, but... you know I never meant to hurt you."

"You should know by now that those you wish to protect end up getting hurt in the end." Namine spat, turning away from him. He placed a hand on her shoulder, "Namine, look at me." She ignored him, "Look at me." He sighed, "Look, I'm really sorry. I mean it. All I wanted was for you to be happy."

"Than why did you leave us _dad_?!" Namine cried and turned to face him, "Do you know how devestated we were when you left? Do you have any idea how mom felt? How Kairi felt? ... How _I_ felt?" Cloud pulled his daughter to his chest and patted her back.

"Ever since you were born I've done everything to keep you happy. I quit my job, just to spend time with you. I'd spend all my days with you, keeping you happy as each day passed by. And... I... I just needed to do something for myself for once."

Namine sniffled, "Why didn't you ever come back?" Cloud whispered, "I never thought I could face you again." Namine sniffled, "Do you know what your little detour caused mom to do?"

"I never knew it would go that far." Cloud continued to pat her back, "But, what I do know... is that I still love her. I still love you, I still love Kairi. That's never changed." It was quiet for a few minutes, mostly because Namine didn't know what to say. "Y-You... you never told me you had another son..."

"Roxas?" Cloud asked, pulling away from her. She raised a brow, "What about Sora?"

"Aerith adopted him before I met her. But Roxas, on the other hand..."

Namine gasped, "Th... That means..." Cloud leaned back and lay down on his daughter's bed, and looked up at the ceiling. "Yeah... that's exactly what it means..." He breathed, closing his eyes that matched the young girl that sat next to him.

* * *

The next day, the Organization was excused from their classes due to a special visit. Aerith and Cloud bonded well with the students, except with Namine, Kairi and Cloud of course. Kairi wasn't all too angry with Cloud as Namine was, but she still was a bit upset about it. She didn't feel any better from yesterday; her head was endlessly spinning and Ventus kept a watchful eye on her.

Everyone spent their day exploring campus, and ended up at the beach. Namine avoided Cloud as much as possible, afraid to get close to him again. Kairi spoke to him once in awhile, and got along with Aerith really well. It was now sunset, and everyone lay on their backs on the soft sand.

After playing volleyball for 4 hours, they were dead tired. "I can't move..." Riku groaned, shifting his position to the left. "Why don't we all head back to the garden and have some tea?" Zexion suggested as he stood up, dusting off sand on his capris.

"Stelona are you deaf? I just said I can't move!" The silver haired boy punched the ground below him. His face was buried in the sand until he felt himelf being picked up by none other than Terra Loryn. He was slung over his shoulder, and at one point you'd think Riku was dead.

"Tea sounds great." Aerith grinned and led everyone up the hill, back to the campus. Namine, Kairi, Cloud and Roxas were the last four people behind. "Shall we go?" Kairi asked, dragging Namine along with her.

"Just a moment." Roxas replied, letting Kairi and Namine go ahead of him and his father. Once the girls were out of sight, Roxas turned around and gave his father a dirty look. "Why are you treating them like that?"

"Like what?" Cloud asked innocently, waving his hands in front of his chest. "You're not talking to Kairi or Namine. You're always giving them these weird looks; it's like you're so distant from them."

_Oh we're closer than you think, my boy,_ "Does it matter to you?" He asked, walking towards the upward hill. "Yes, father, It does. Namine is my friend, and I want you to treat her with respect like you treat everyone else in the Organization." A thought snapped into Cloud's head.

"You like her."

"What the-"

"You left out Kairi." Cloud finished, his eyes still widened in shock. "Um, Roxas, I'm just going to say this once, but... um... you can't _like_ _like_ Namine."

"Who said I did?" He asked, crossing his arms. "A-And why can't I like her?" Cloud gulped, he knew his son and he wouldn't react well to news like this. Some people would date their siblings, but to Roxas; let's just say he'd rather get hit with an atomic bomb. "What about some tea?" Cloud pressed, desperately trying to change the subject.

"_Dad_." Roxas' voice was stern. "Um, well you see, it's because... um... because..." Cloud stammered which was very unlike him; Roxas realized this. "Any day now." He rolled his eyes as his father continued to search for an answer. "B-Because..." Roxas attempted to continue the sentence for him, "Because...?"

"Because she's your sister."

_Oh, shit._

* * *

**I know most of you are going like "HOLY MOTHER." Hah, you didn't see that coming did you? Anyway, I've lost some reviewers again. D: Not that I don't appreciate the reviews I'm getting. They're worth millions of kind thoughts, but what bothers me is that when people don't review, I feel like they don't care. T-T**

**Anyway, enough of the emo moment (xD). Have any of you played 'The World Ends With You'? I totally wanna buy it! Not that I actually have a DS to play it with, but I will get it! But, uh... do they still sell it? I'm kinda afraid of ebay, I don't know why lol.**

**Anyway, this time it's 3:30am, and I'm on my nightly adrenaline rush! I can't sleep until a long time. Once it lasted so long I pulled an all nighter just by drinking chocolate milk. (O.O) And I know, I sorta made Cloud off character. I was thinking, no one really died in his life yet and he has no reason to be upset. But now he's learned about Tifa! I promise I'll explain all of this in the next chapter!**

**Normally I wouldn't reply to my reviewers (except with private messages), but since I love you guys so much, I'll do some replying!**

**Fanfiction Fanatiction: LMAO. When it comes to Zexion, everyone's problems wash away xD**

**Swanna: I always sleep this late... that's why I'm so short =P**

**SaphireWaves: I'm sorry too D: I appreciate that you care.**

**dayjavui-cliche: kneeing Riku does feel nice right about now xD**

**It's funny how so many of you want to injure Riku in some way lol. Anyway, thank you my faithful reviewers! Hopefully more of you will come; I'll be waiting! Sorry for any grammar mistakes! Now I shall go look at some pictures of Neku Sakuraba. He's pretty hot ^_-**

**-Kyorii**


	9. The 'S' Word

**. Chapter 9 .**

**_. The 'S' Word ._**

**A/N: Before this chapter starts, I want everyone to take a deep breath. I know it's suprising to find out that Roxas and Namine are siblings, but don't let it bring you down! Things will get better, I promise!**

* * *

**_S_**iblings.

That word was currently dancing around Roxas' head, and was becoming a very hated word in his vocabulary. He and Namine were... related? Blood-related? Brother and sister? _Siblings_?

Gah! There's that haunted word again. "You lie." Roxas bagen backing away slowly from his father. Cloud shook his head, "The cold, hard truth." His blue eyes widened, "I-I... I don't believe you." His dad sighed, and found a long wooden stick eing thrown his way. He caught it with ease and found Roxas' with a similar stick in hand.

"You're going to fight me?" Cloud asked receiving a nod. He remembered telling Roxas that when in doubt, always fight for what you believe in. _I guess he took it the wrong way..._ Cloud smirked, and let his son make the first move. Roxas aimed for a precise hit to Cloud's pressure point in the arm, but he easily dodged it.

One would notice that their fighting moves and stances weren't normal. Each hit was precise, each move was like a complicated dance. It was very rythmic to the naked eye. "So, tell me," Roxas spoke during battle, "Why didn't you... ngh! Tell me... y-you... ugh, had... another... child?!"

"Why..." Cloud continued, "Don't.. guh, we... sort... things, ngh! Out... this... evening?!" A final blow to Roxas' chest sent him flying down. Cloud clutched his right arm and held out a hand to his son, "You've gotten better, Roxas."

Roxas ignored his outstretched hand and walked up the hill that led back to the campus.

-

Everyone sat down and drank their tea in peace, until they noticed the dark aura coming from Roxas. His eyes were covered by his bangs, and he played with the fork on the delicate china. "Roxas." Namine looked concerned; but more so she felt awkward around Roxas.

She had never thought about it, but once her father arrived, she had realized her and Roxas were related. "D-Dont... talk... to me." Roxas replied, receiving a light nudge from his mother. "Roxas, don't be rude." Sora examined his brother's face; he was very upset.

"Eat something, Strife." Zexion suggested, taking a small bite out of his chocolate cake. Roxas shook his head and stood up, "I'm not hungry." He looked over at his father, "I'll be waiting for you outside." He spat, leaving the dining room.

"I wonder what's happened to my dear cousin." Riku wondered and took a sip out of his teacup. Xion and Yuffie shrugged while Kairi looked at Namine. Namine looked up at Kairi and nodded, knowing what went through her mind. "Mr. Strife...erm... _dad_," Kairi stammered as everyone gasped.

"No way." Terra gasped, placing a hand over his mouth. "Yes?" Cloud asked, not minding the attention that was drawn towards him. "May we join your talk with Roxas?" Namine continued, receiving a nod from him.

"We'll go too." Aerith smiled, referring to her and Sora. Everyone else decided not to butt in; this was family business.

Roxas sat on a chair inide the gazebo that rested under the stars. The garden was truly magnificent at night. There were lights both dim and bright that surrounded the area. They were placed in an orderly fashion that made it seem neat and organized. It looked like something you would see in a fairy tale.

Roxas' head was slammed on the small table, both hands drooped that nearly touched the floor. Cloud stepped outside with Aerith, Sora, Kairi and Namine behind him. They all took the remaining seats in the gazebo-- silence fell upon them. "Where do we begin?" Cloud sighed.

"From the beginning, please." Roxas groaned, placing an arm over his head. "Well, about eighteen years ago," Aerith began, "Cloud had fallen in love with a woman named Tifa Lockhart. She was a famous musician as you all know; a genius with the fill harmonic. She was also an excellent fighter, both emotional and physical. Cloud married her, and a month later Tifa was pregnant with what is now Namine."

"Then... they adopted me?" Kairi asked, receiving a nod from Cloud. "Yeah, about five years later we adopted you."

"Tifa never knew that during the same time that she was pregnant, I was pregnant too with Roxas." Sora's mouth dropped open, "_Two_ girls? Really dad?" He sent Sora a dirty look then shrugged it off. "Anyway... Tifa somehow found out that Cloud had cheated on her when Kairi and Namine were both six years old."

"Tifa was outraged..." Kairi hung her head down. "All those times she thought Cloud was busy at work... he was really with Aerith and Roxas."

"Must've been hard to raise kids from different families." Sora wolf-whistled. "And where do I fit in... in this story?"

"I adopted you, around the same time Cloud adopted Kairi." Aerith replied. "Don't worry, you and Kairi are nowhere related." Sora raised a brow, "What's that supposed to mean?" She giggled, "Nothing sweetie."

"_Moving on_." Roxas interupted. Namine stopped Cloud from continuing, "You told me Aerith adopted Sora before you met." Cloud nodded, "Yeah, Aerith made a deal with Sora's mom. She agreed to take her as her own son, since Sora's mother knew she was going to... um, well... die."

"I wasn't ready to take him as a baby. So his mom left him in an orphanage until he was old enough for me to handle."

"What happened after Tifa found out Cloud cheated on her?" Roxas asked, slightly feeling better. "She wanted a divorce." Cloud replied, "After we were seperated, I spent the rest of my life with Aerith, Sora and you. But... Tifa... I never knew she..."

"She commited suicide." Namine bit her lip; Kairi decided to take over. "She was able to take care of us until we were both sixteen, until she finally decided she couldn't handle it. She said that without your love... she had no real inspiration for music. So she... ended her life and we were forced into another orphanage. We stayed there for a couple of months, until Tifa's left over funds were given to us. We had tons of money and decided to attend Ultima High, hoping no one would find out about our past life."

"No luck there." Namine sunk low in her seat. Everyone was silent for a few minutes, until Roxas decided to speak up.

"So... you're _my_ dad... and you're... Namine's dad?" Roxas asked shyly. "You're half siblings. You have the same father." Aerith scratched the beack of her head, forcing a smile. Cloud placed an arm around Aerith's waist, "But.. to be honest, I loved Tifa very much. It's just... Aerith... she was always so forgiving, so beautiful, and I couldn't leave her and-"

"_Please_. Save us the drama." Roxas interupted once again, leaning back in his chair. "So. Um. Bottom line... Namine and Kairi are... my sisters?"

"No." Kairi giggled; seeing Roxas so confused amused her. "Sora and I are adopted children. You're not blood related to me, you're not blood related to Sora." Roxas nodded, "OHH. I think I get it now... so, that means... dad? _Two_ girls? Really?"

Cloud sweat dropped and cracked his knuckles. Roxas still looked slightly stunned which Aerith noticed. "Roxas, if you'd like proof, I'll order you your birth certificate, and Namine's." Roxas nodded, "Yes I'd like that mommy." Roxas smiled like a sweet baby that had just gotten his pacifier. Then he blushed, "So... we're... siblings, huh?"

"I'm sorry, I guess some things... really are better left unsaid, brother." Namine laughed at Roxas' face. "Please don't call me that." He pleaded.

"Aww, now everything is sorted out. why don't you both hug it out?" Sora teased, receiving a death glare from his brother. Namine stretched her arms out, and he didn't want to reject her so he pulled her close to him, glaring at his brother at the same time.

Sora slapped his forehead and laughed as hard as he could as Roxas flipped him off. Aerith and Cloud laughed at their antics, obviously not noticing Roxas' unfriendly gesture. "I'd say he took that rather well." Cloud smiled, pulling his wife closer.

* * *

About a week later, Roxas began to feel even more awkward around his sister. Namine, on the other hand, didn't mind. In fact, she seemed happier. Ever since Cloud and Aerith left, she felt more calm and peaceful. Kairi still seemed a tad depressed, but she got better everyday.

Until this morning. Kairi awoke to the sound of her cell phone alarm for the first time. She had been using her alarm clock in her room, but this time, she had used her phone.

_'Come on, rise and shine ladies! Wake up! Waaake up!'_ Kairi gasped; it was Selphie's voice. She hadn't seen her for two weeks! She had been busy with Organization duties for two whole weeks! She didn't attend her classes, or worked at the pizzeria, for she was excused until she finished her jobs. Kairi sighed and hit her head against the wall.

What kind fo friend was she? Not keeping on contact with them for two weeks... they probably wouldn't talk to her. Kairi sighed and grabbed a towel from her chair, heading for the bathroom in the hallway. She bumped into Namine on the way out, rubbing her eyes.

"Oh, Kairi, good morning." She smiled, until she noticed the sadistic look on her sister's face. "What's wrong?"

Kairi played her cell phone alarm ring tone. Namine nodded, "It's been awhile since we've seen them huh?" Kairi leaned against the wall, "Do you think they'll forgive us if we see them again?"

Namine tapped her chin. "Maybe... we should do something nice for them, you know?" Kairi nodded, "That's good... but what will we do?" Namine snapped her fingers, "I've got an idea."

-

"Why do they call it Minute Maid... when it takes two minutes? The ice melts, and juice is formed... in the span of two minutes. So ask yourself, why do they call it minute maid?"

"Boo!" Hayner yelled as he threw a piece of paper towards Tidus. "That was the worst poem ever!" Yuna giggled, "No offense Tidy-Widy but that was terrible."

"Oh great, I'm named after underwear." Tidus sweatdropped and balanced himself on the fountain's edge ont he quad. Selphie sat on a nearby bench, starin at the ground. Olette sat next to her, licking on her sea-salt ice cream. She placed a hand on Selphie's shoulder and handed her another ice cream bar.

"Do you think they'll be back?"Selphie asked, taking her ice cream. "Of course, didn't you hear Xion and Yuffie? They said, well, Xion wrote, that Namine and Kairi are almost finished with their starting duties." Selphie nodded, "But... do you think they forgot about us? I mean-"

Selphie was cut off by a backpack being thrown at her. "What the-" Selphie looked up to find all of ehr friends equipped with the same backpacks. In front of everyone was Kairi and Namine, dressed as if they were going camping. Everyone grinned, they knew what those sisters were up to.

"Everyone ready to do some cave hunting?"

* * *

**Aww, isn't that sweet? It's almost time to hunt for the cave! Don't remember what I'm talking about? Go to the first chapter! Anyway, wow. Thank you for everyone who reviewed! I see you're all surprised about the Namixas thing xD. But don't fret, things will get way better. Just stay with me here!**

**Anyway, replying to reviews time!**

**Brittney: Why thank you, that's very sweet ^_^**

**Xxemogirl94xX: It's okay, I'm weird too! =P**

**KHgatomon3444: Is it really out of the picture?? -insert mysterious music here-**

**DRAGONFIRE563: Please do keep reading !**

**Tayt63: I know huh? That totally got everyone :D**

**rikku247: I'm wondering where i'm going with this too haha.**

**Chipmunk4ever: Because I'm awesome =P But don't worry, I promise you things will get better. I support Namixas and SoKai as well!**

**Anyway, I'm going to go take a nap. For once I updated at a normal time, instead of the middle of the night xD Please keep reviewing, and I love you all! I greatly appreciate your support!**

**-Kyorii**


	10. Cave Hunting

**. Chapter 10 .**

**_. Cave Hunting ._**

"How've you all been lately?" Kairi asked as she walked down the road. Selphie skipped next to her, "Fine. We did miss you, though!" Hayner ran up beside Kairi, "Yeah, no one would shut up about you guys!"

"Did we miss anything important?" Namine teased, referring to Hayner and Olette. Hayner gave her a look, and looked away blushing. "Hm..." Rikku tapped her chin, "Tidus and Yuna started going out about two days ago." Namine froze and looked at Tidus.

"Tidus got game?" She asked, now looking at the couple that was holding hands. He then tripped on a rock that sent both him and Yuna to the ground. Kairi sweat dropped, "Tidus don't got game." Alice walked behind everyone and asked, "How's the Organization?"

Kairi looked down at the ground. So much has happened lately, in the span of two weeks; fainting, her foster father showing up, finding out Namine and Roxas were siblings... small things that made a big difference. "It's been... interesting."

"I hear their food their is amazing!" Pence chimed in, licking on his ice cream. Namine giggled; they were all still the same. "So," Olette pulled out a map of the school, "Where should we start looking for this cave?"

"You're the one who's tacked in on the subject," Tidus placed his hands behind his head, "You tell us."

"Well, it's obvious it can't be on high ground... and if it's secret, then it should be where we least expect it..." Olette got into her thinking pose. "Then let's look at the taco stand!" Selphie squealed, receiving confused looks. "What? Olette said it should be where we least expect it."

"Why don't we start looking at the beach?" Namine suggested, receiving nods. "Yeah, the beach is at low grounds... why don't we search the west area beach? No one ever goes there since it's on the other side of the sun." Yuna found herself being pulled towards someone.

"See? This is why I asked you out. You're so smart." Yuna giggled as Tidus kissed her cheek. "_Aww_." Namine and Kairi sang together. "Ew." Hayner twitched, "Can we get out of here?"

Olette giggled at his antics. Hayner noticed, and looked away blushing once again. Olette did the same. "Are those two blind?" Rikku whispered as she sweat dropped.

-

Tidus groaned, "Mhuw... where the hell are we going? We've been walking for two hours straight! Is it really that hard to find some god forsaken cave?" Yuna plced one of her hands on his chest, "Darling, please be patient."

Kairi was getting frightened by the strange air around her. No one was at the beach except for her sister and friends. _Th... The campus is just up that hill, Kairi... you can make a run for it... they won't notice!_ Kairi shivered, she felt like she was in a horror movie. She hated horror movies, anything scary... anything that made her tremble.

Someone placed a hand on Kairi's shoulder, and she turned around to find a skeleton. She screamed her loudest and ran off in the distance. Hayner burst out laughing once he removed his skeleton mask. "Hayner!" Namine yelled, placing her hands on her hips. "Fine, fine," He said waving his hands, "I'll get her back."

After about a minute or so, Kairi was back with Hayner. She held a paper bag over her head, choosing not to see her surroundings. "I th-thought the beach was s-supposed to be b-beautiful!"

"Yeah, but this is the _west side_ beach. It's the other side of the island... the side that gets _barely_ any sun." Tidus said in a creepy tone. "Stop scaring her!" Rikku scolded, giving Kairi a comforting hug. Namine's cell phone began to ring.

"Hello?" She asked; a lazy voice answered from the other line. "Namiineee..."

"Roxas?" She asked- the other line groaned. "Are you almost done wih your cave thing? I'm tiiired!" Namine laughed, at least he wasn't stammering as usual. "Um, Roxas, just give me some more time."

"More time? Do you have any idea what you're putting me through?!" Namine pulled the phone from her ear due to the increased volume in Roxas' voice. "I appreciate you doing my work for now, Roxas... but I really want to spend some time with my friends. Please? _Please_?"

"Fine." Namine heard Roxas scream in frustration before he hung up, causing her to giggle. "Hey," Selphie grabbed onto Namine's sleeve, "Is it true you're Roxas' half-sister?" She nodded with a smile, "Yeah, he still feels kinda awkward about it." Everyone heard a splash of water, causing Kairi to jump into the air with fear.

Turns out it was just Tidus who had fallen into a small pond with a miniature waterfall. (**A/N:** Remember that waterfall you had to get the fresh water from in KH1? That's the one!) "Darling!" Yuna came running towards him, "Are you all right?"

"Too... tired..." He groaned, letting himself droop on the surface. "I think we should stop looking." Kairi shivered, "I mean... there's nothing here, r-right? Right? Ri- AHHHHHHHHHHH!" Kairi had tripped on a rock, and fell into a pathway that lead to an unknown place. Kairi's screams were getting quieter, meaning she was getting in deeper to where she was headed.

"OH. MY. GOD." Rikku's eyes widened. Pence began screaming like a girl. "Oh god, the antichrist is coming!"

"H-Hayner! Y-You're brave ar-aren't you?!" Namine stuttered, "G-Go get her!"

"And jump into that hell hole?" He shivered, "Yeah right!" Everyone huddled together, still hearing Kairi's screams. They finally heard a loud 'Thud', meaning Kairi had reached the end. "NAMINE! OH GOD, PLEASE HELP ME!"

"K-Kairi?" Namine took a step forward, but was held back by Tidus, "Don't do it Namine! It's suicide!" They heard another scream from Kairi. "THE GHOST OF THE KEYBLADE MASTER IS IN THERE!" Olette shrieked, jumping into Hayner's arms. Hayner was much to occupied being frightened to notice the love of his life clinging onto him.

"Don't look into the light, Kairi!" Yuna yelped. "We'll get some help!" With that, everyone ran towards the top of the campus, their hearts racing from the unexpected fright.

* * *

Roxas slammed his head on the living room work table. How much time did Namine plan on taking? She had asked him kindly to take over her Organization duties, and he willingly accepted. How could he say no to those sparkling eyes?

His cheek was pressed against a paper that had just finished printing. Roxas then began to take a short nap until he felt someone slap his head with a towel. Above him was his brother, still sweating from his previous basketball game with Axel. "Aren't you supposed to be working on Namine's stuff?"

"Aren't you supposed to be working on Kairi's?" Roxas asked slyly, feeling something against his cheek. He noticed he had drooled on the printed paper, and the ink was imprinted on his face. "I'm already done." Sora replied with a smile, playing with his cheek to tease Roxas. "Where did they run off too anyway?"

"Namine told me they were meeting with their old friends. Said they were going to look for some... legendary secret cave or something." Sora froze. "She said _what_?"

-

Sora ran across campus, still wearing his sports attire. He held a flashlight in one hand, and headed for the west side beach. He found Namine running towards him with a few other people, screaming their heads off. "Namine!" He waved.

She stopped in front of him, placing her hands on his shoulders. Sora looked behind Namine, and didn't see Kairi amongst all the people. Namine was panting heavily. "Namine, where's Kairi?" Sora asked, being screamed at in the face by Hayner. His eyes were bulging out, and the veins in his eyes were completely visible.

His hands cringed, "Sh-She fell into thos whole a-at the west side b-beach!" Sora backed away, wiping off the spit on his face. "Please get her back!" Namine pleaded, pratically getting on her knees. Sora nodded, and continued running towards the beach. He avoided any fangirls in the process; he had a task to finish.

* * *

Kairi was trembling; she had no idea where she was. It was dark, and she could barely see anything. She knew there were somewhat braches stretching across the walls. If... there were walls. Her unexpected fall made her muscles feel numb, and she could barely move.

No one was in sight, and she had heard Namine and her friends leave ages ago. She was alone, it was dark, and her body felt numb. She placed her arms on her shoulders, hugging herself. She fell to her knees, and was frozen for a second. She felt a warm tear run down her cheek; unfreezing her body.

She was really scared. Her soft sobs echoed through the dark atmosphere as she waited for Namine to return with some help. She heard footsteps not too long after, causing her to stop and turn around. She faced the direction where she fell from, and could see the light from outside the hole. There was a moving shadow, meaning someone was out there.

Kairi placed a hand over her mouth; normally a person would ask for help, but when it was Kairi, she tended to believe in the worst case scenario._ I-It's the ghost of th-the keyblade master!_ Kairi felt her body being dragged towards the hole, looking at the mysterious figure. She heard someone trip against a rock, and heard a masculine scream from outside.

Someone was now sliding down the same hole as she backed away quickly. She felt someone press against her, sending her to the ground. She screamed along with the person that had just fallen on top of her. She was breathing heavily, and so was the person laying on top of her.

She could feel a pair of eyes on her, making her feel uneasy. _At least I know its a human..._ Kairi inwardly sighed in relief. "K-Kairi?" The voice asked. As Kairi was pinned to the ground, she smelt a familiar cologne, and locked her own eyes with pure, blue oceans. "Sora?" She breathed. She felt the person shift upwards, then shining a light in her face.

He took her ice cold hand, warming her with his own. He pulled her upward, bringing her back to her feet. Kairi stumbled a little as she fell onto the person's chest. She then realized the light came from a flashlight. The person shone the light on both of them, thus making Kairi sigh in relief.

"Sora!" She squealed as she ran into his chest, encircling her arms around him. Sora felt his shirt getting soaked, realizing Kairi had been crying. He placed a hand in her auburn coloured hair, and one against her back, pulling her closer. "I thought someone was going to hurt me..."

"No one's going to hurt you..." _Not while I'm around, at least..._ She sobbed onto his chest, clutching onto his now drenched shirt. They stayed like that for awhile, until Sora decided it was time to stop. "Kairi." He whispered, gently pulling her away.

"S-Sora... I-I'm sorry, it's j-just... I was so sc-scared and..."

"Shh." He hushed, deciding to bring her closer again. "Everything's all right now. Namine sent me to look for you."

"How did you know I would be here?" She sniffled, clinging onto him like there was no tomorrow. "Truth is," He whispered gently, "I always go here." She looked up at him with crystal-like eyes, "Y-You're not scared? I-Isn't there gh...ghosts here?"

His laugh echoed through the dark cavern, "Of course not, Kairi. No ghosts, just... memories." Kairi felt paralyzed. "M-Memories?" Sora slung one of her arms over his shoulders, keeping her balanced. He shone the light around the place, revealing many rocks and drawings. Kairi began to feel even more scared, and moved closer to Sora.

"Kairi there's nothing to be afraid of. They're just drawings." He shone the light on one particular rock, revealing two faded drawings of two people facing each other. They seemed to be giving each other something. "See those names on the corner?" Sora focused the light on faded lettering on the rock. Kairi squinted, and tried to make out the words.

_Keyblade Master & Princess of Heart (1675)_

"1675?" Kairi's mouth dropped open. "And it hasn't faded away yet?" Sora brought the light closer. "Keep reading." He instructed, now placing an arm around her waist to bring her closer.

_Thinking of you wherever you are, we pray for our sorrows to end, and hopes that our hearts will blend. -Kairi_

Kairi's eyes widened, "The Princess of Heart, and I...!!" Sora laughed, "I know, I got kinda freaked out too."

"You knew?" She asked, receiving a nod. "As I said, I go here all the time." Sora spun her around and shone the light on more various drawings created with chalk. "D-Did you draw these, Sora?" Kairi asked, almost half giggling. "Go ahead, you can laugh."

"N-No, they're pretty good." She pointed at a boy with spiky hair, "Is that Uzumaki Naruto?" Sora's mouth dropped open, "That's Roxas!" Both of them paused for a moment, then laughed together. "I go here to practice my drawings. I couldn't draw on campus because people would always make fun of me... so, I eventually found this place and starting drawing here."

Kairi smiled and picked up a piece of chalk, breaking it in half as she handed one to Sora. "Are you the only one who knows about this place?" Sora thought for a moment, "I'm pretty sure the headmaster knows, but either than that... I think I'm the only, besides you, of course." Kairi began drawing on a blank rock, leaving Sora to watch her actions. She drew a profile picture of a spiky haired boy.

"Is that supposed to be me?" Sora smiled as he received a nod. "That's pretty good Ms. Lockhart." Kairi looked up at him, "Your turn." His eyes widened, "Nuh-uh, I am not drawing you."

"Why not?" Kairi asked, moving from Sora's grasp as she placed her hands on her hips. "Because..." He whispered, "I don't think I'll do you any justice." Kairi blushed, _D-Did he just call me pretty? Th-That's sweet... I guess._ "Just try." He huffed as he placed the chalk in contact with the rock. His hand was unsteady, thus causing his result to be a bit... messy. "See? I told you I'd be horrible!"

Kairi laughed, "Sora it's fine. You know what? I know someone that can help you with your drawing." Sora grinned, "Thanks. I really need it." They were both silent for a few minutes, until Sora's cell phone began to ring. "Hello?"

"Sora, oh god, are you dead?"

"Roxas. I just said hello, I'm obviously not dead." Sora sweat dropped at his brother's strange actions. "Well, where are you? Everyone's worried sick about you and Kairi! Is Kairi all right?" Sora looked over at her; she seemed to be looking at his drawings. "She's fine. Um... we'll be there soon, okay?"

"Fine, but hurry back! Namine's been--" Sora heard Namine scream before the line went dead. Sora sighed and looked over at Kairi. She seemed so interested in his drawings as she smiled at each one of them. She pulled her hair behind her ear, and looked over at him with her bright blue-purple eyes. He looked over at his drawing. _I really didn't do her any justice.. wait, Sora. What are you saying? Stop. Stop it! Don't get carried away with your thoughts!_

"Sora?" Kairi asked worriedly. He looked up at her and flashed her a goofy smile. "Time to go, Kairi." She gave him a playful frown, "Aww. Okay, but before we leave there's something we should do." Sora raised a brow, "And what is that?"

"Sign our drawings of course."

_Sora Strife & Kairi Lockhart (2009)_

* * *

**Phew. Sorry about the ending, I just feel really weak right now. I have no idea why. To be honest, I've just made everything in this chapter up on the spot. I've never given much thought as to what would happen in the cave. Well, at least there was alot of SoKai! Anyway, review reply time!**

**Brittney: I see you sleep late as well xD**

**Chipmunk4ever: It's all right, computer yelling gets quite fun sometimes =P**

**msdramaqueeny: Don't worry, I get that -slaps forehead- moment all the time! Especially when my guy friend doesn't notice that this girl likes her... augh! I just _have_ to slap my forehead!**

**Thank you for the reviews. Sadly, I've lost alot of you again :( But it's all right, I know it'll work out. Thank you for your support and I'm sorry for any grammar mistakes!**

**-Kyorii**


	11. Strut

**. Chapter 11 .**

**_. Strut ._**

Kairi's arm was draped over Sora's shoulders to keep her balance. Her right leg still felt somewhat numb, including her arms. Kairi looked over at Sora who looked so serious. He didn't mind that people were taking pictures of them in the process. He didn't mind that he had a girl clinging onto him. He really didn't seem to care what other people thought.

"Sora?" Kairi whispered, "People are taking pictures of us." Sora sighed, "I know." Kairi looked far off in the distance. _So he really doesn't care..._ She smiled; Sora really was an interesting person. Charming, kind, funny; not to mention talented. She'd heard him play the piano a few times back at the mansion without him knowing.

As they reached the mansion, Sora and Kairi both could see someone jumping up and down from a window. Kairi squinted; it was Hayner. What was he doing at the mansion? The door burst open, as the Organization _and_ Kairi's friends came running outside with shocked looks on their faces. Sora could see that Selphie was charging towards Kairi with full speed, so he let go of her quickly and dashed to the side.

"Kairi!" She squealed as she glomped her, "You're alive!" Everyone stopped by the fountain that was in the middle of the front lawn, and rejoiced together. "We thought you were dead!" Yuffie screamed, pushing Selphie aside and pulled Kairi into a bear hug.

"Sora!" Terra yelled, "Look at you, you're not dead!" Terra began to place his hands on various places of Sora's body. "What the hell are you doing?!" Sora jumped away, protecting himself. "You're violating me!"

"I was just checking to see if you were real!" Terra said in his defense, "I wasn't feeling you up or anything!"

"Augh!" Axel yelled, "Unwanted mental image!" He then looked over at Kairi, "Are you all right? We were worried sick about you!" Kairi was surprised; even Axel cared about her? "Yeah, we heard you fell into a hole in west side beach." Zexion walked up to her and examined her, "You don't seem to be injured... thank goodness." Even Zexion?

Xion ran up to Kairi and also gave her a hug, being followed by Riku. "You're all right." He smiled and backed away from the hug. "Are you feeling all right?" Riku as well? This was just getting scary! Namine grinned from behind Riku as Kairi walked over to her.

"_Everyone_ was worried about you." Namine half-giggled at all the attention that was now placed on Kairi. She looked at her surroundings. Everyone around her truly cared and worried about her. They were all overjoyed when they saw her, weren't they? They all cared. Kairi had never felt so happy for awhile now.

She felt... _truly _happy to be surrounded by people that cared about her. For once, it wasn't a lie. No one cared about her just because she was given a special position; they cared because they really were worried. Her friends cared about her from the start; unpopular or popular.

The Organization, on the other hand, showed different ways of their affection. Memories flashed by in Kairi's mind; Roxas giving her a job, Sora sending her flowers, Axel and Larxene helping her out when she first started out at the pizzeria, Ventus looking after her and Sora saving her a few moments ago. Kairi now felt overjoyed and smiled; she felt happy, from the bottom of her heart.

That's why, the next day, Namine wasn't surprised to find Kairi smile a true, genuine smile on the Organization picture with plaques.

-

"Good morning!" Kairi skipped into the Organization's living room, only to be greeted by everyone else except Namine. She was still upstairs, brushing her teeth. "Hey," Ventus started, "You coming with us?" Kairi raised a brow, "Where?"

"Zexion's uncle got us tickets to the new blitzball game this afternoon in Traverse Town. He kinda owns the staium." Roxas replied with a smile, "So you wanna go?" Kairi tapped her chin, "Well, I don't know much about blitzball... but I guess it would be a good experience. Okay, I'm in!"

"All right, be ready by 1:30pm." Terra then made his way to the kitchen for some breakfast, being followed by Aqua. Namine raised a brow as she entered the living room, "Hey, Aqua looked kinda spacious there? Does she--"

"_Yes_." Riku said with an annoyed tone, "Aqua likes Terra. Terra likes Aqua." Sora punched his arm, "Why do you have to be so mean about it?" Riku rolled his eyes, "_Because_, I've been watching those two idiots fall in love with each other and I'm sick and tired of nothing coming out of it." Sora leaned back in his armchair, "That is very true."

"Well, I'm hungry! See ya!" Axel walked down the hallway towards the kitchen. "I call the bacon!" Yuffie ran past Axel, only to be caught by the hood of her sweater. "Nuh-uh! That bacon is mine!" Yuffie tried escaping from his grasp, but ended up running ont he spot. "Axel, you pig!"

Kairi laughed; the Organization were just normal people if you got to know them. "Good morning, Namine!" Kairi ran up to her sister and hugged her. Namine was startled, and looked at Roxas and Sora from behind. They nodded with a smile; Kairi did feel happier. Ever since yesterday, she couldn't keep that smile off her face. "We're going to a blitzball game today!"

"Really?" Namine asked, pulling away. "But we know nothing about blitzball." Larxene shook her head, "It doesn't matter." Namine then clapped her hands, "All right, it'll be fun!" Namine too felt happier ever since things had gotten sorted out when her father visited. Sora crossed his arms and smiled at Kairi, "I told you so."

"Told me what?" Kairi asked, placing a hand on her hip. "I told you living with the Organization would get better." Kairi grinned. Sora was right that day; living with Organization-- wasn't so bad.

* * *

"You know? Ever since you've finished your starting Organization duties, you've gotten alot more free time!" Olette said happily as she walked alongside Namine and Kairi. "Hey. Namine, Kairi!" Tidus waved from a distant bench. Kairi waved back as Tidus ran up to them. "Are you two going anywhere today? Or... have any Organization business?"

"Well, we're going to a blitzball game today." Namine replied as she watched Tidus' eyes go wide. "Really? I was just about to invite you two with us! All of us have tickets, but we have two left over!" Kairi giggled, "Well, I guess we'll be seeing you guys there."

Selphie jumped in out of nowhere, looking very alert and secretive. "Psst." She gestured Namine and Kairi to stoop down to her level; literally. "The real reason we're going on this trip is to finally get Olette and Hayner together." Kairi and Namine nodded, giving her a thumbs up.

"We'll help for sure!" They said in unison, giggling afterwards. Kairi then walked up to everyone else that set on the fountain's edge. "G'morning everyone!"

"Someone's unusually perky." Rikku grinned. Yuna nodded, "You've been really happy lately, Kairi." Kairi looked confused for a moment, then smiled. She was happy. Selphie then snuck up to everyone and huddled them together, leaving out Olette and Hayner.

"Okay guys, give Olette and Hayner as much alone time as you can give them!" Selphie instructed. Everyone nodded whole-heartedly.

"What's going on?" Hayner and Olette both sighed, looking at their friends suspiciously.

-

"Run Wakka Run! Come on, you can do it! Come on... come on... GOAL!" Kairi felt braver, she really felt she could open up towards the Organization. They weren't ashamed to open up to her, so she figured she should return the favour. Kairi, Namine, Sora, Zexion and Riku watched from the control room while Roxas and everyone else sat down in the stadium seats.

Kairi did seem interested in the game, but she couldn't keep her eyes off Olette and Hayner. They were left alone at their seats; Selphie seemed to have come up with a good excuse to leave them there. _Any moment now..._ Namine and Kairi chanted. "May I ask... what are you two staring at?" Sora asked from behind, his hands behind his head.

Kairi pointed at Olette and Hayner who seemed to be shivering in their seats. Sora nodded; he knew what Kairi and Namine were up to. He snapped his fingers, "I know exactly what to do." Sora looked over at Zexion, "Is it time?" Zexion looked at his watch and nodded, grabbing the mic for the stadium.

"What's he doing?" Namine asked. Sora chuckled, "Oh, you'll see." Zexion cleared his throat, "Good afternoon ladies and gentlemen, we hope you're enjoying the game so far. But while our blitzball players take a little break, it's time to enjoy our kissing cam."

"Kissing cam? What's that?" Kairi asked as Sora placed an arm on her shoulder. He used his other hand to point at Zexion who seemed to be controlling a camera below. He shone a light at where the camera focused, revealing a young couple in the audience. They saw themselves on the big screen and blushed madly. The male pulled the female closer, bringing her into a short, yet passionate kiss.

Namine gasped, "Sora you are a genius!" Sora went over to Zexion and pointed at Olette and Hayner. Zexion nodded, after shining the camera at about 2 couples, he focused it on Olette and Hayner. They both blushed madly and nearly jumped out of their seats. It was focused on them for a few minutes, and everyone around them was chanting, "Kiss! Kiss! Kiss!"

Kairi ran up to the mic beside Zexion and screamed, "Kiss her Hayner!" Hayner blushed and looked at Olette. He could see from the corner of his eye that they were on the big screen. He sighed and slowly paced a hand on Olette's cheek. They both leaned in, but before they closed the gap between their lips, Hayner had whispered something that no one could hear. After that, he smashed their lips together.

The crowd cheered, and Kairi could see Selphie cheering from the back of the stands. She looked over at Kairi through the glass of the control room, and gave her a thumbs up. Riku ran up to Zexion and pushed him off the chair. He played with the camera control and aimed it at Terra and Aqua. Sora laughed his hardest along with the Organization down below. Even Zexion chuckled a little.

"That bitch!" Terra yelled towards the big screen, knowing this was Riku's doing. Aqua placed a hand on his chest, "Oh loosen up." She got up on her tippy toes and gave him a light kiss on the cheek, causing his face to turn beet red. Sora decided to play with the camera controls, and aimed it at Roxas. Of course Sora hadn't noticed who was beside Roxas; and noticed it was Axel.

Kairi was now on the ground laughing with Namine. Axel and Roxas looked at each other awkwardly. Axel leaned in, only to be slapped in the face by Roxas. "You sick bastard!" Poor Axel sunk low in his seat, holding his injured cheek. Larxene comforted him, while Ventus and Yuffie were too busy laughing. Roxas looked up at the control room and flipped of Sora, who seemed to shrug it off and laugh.

Roxas looked at the laughing Namine, and felt a smile creep up his face. He decided to laugh as well, and Namine noticed. They locked eyes for a moment and began giggling. Kairi grinned and looked at Sora who nodded at her. They awfully would make a cute couple...

Sora magically communicated with his eyes and looked at Kairi; _But they're siblings... _Kairi shrugged-- There was nothing wrong with a little incest, was there?

* * *

The night came quickly. Namine had too much fun at the blitzball game, she hadn't realized it was already night time. She struggled in her sleep. She still felt excited and thrilled from the game's antics. Namine punched her pillow. "Oh, spunk... I can't sleep!"

She felt her stomach grumbled. _Maybe I should eat something... yeah, a full stomach always makes me feel sleepy..._ Namine got up from her bed, and quietly headed for the door. She slid it open, and walked outside. She snuck down the hallway, and down the stairs. She looked at the clock; 2:24am. No one would be awake; Namine sighed in relief.

As she headed down the living room, she found the lights in the kitchen opened. As she neared it, she heard someone humming. Namine got closer, and could make-out the words of the person singing. It went somewhere along the lines of, "They call me Strife. They call me Roxiiiieee, they call me him, they call me lame. That's not my name. That's not my name..."

Namine laughed; when she'd heard Roxie, she knew exactly who it was. She walked inside the kitchen and found Roxas dancing as he took out some milk from the fridge. He twirled around and came face to face with his sister. He squealed and fell back. The milk cartoon was open, causing it to spill all over the floor. "Nami!"

She laughed and helped him up, getting some tissues afterwards to wipe the floor. "Sorry about that." Namine giggled as she threw the used tissues in the garbage. "You should be." Roxas said seriously, both of them laughing afterwards. Roxas pulled out another cartoon of milk, and pulled out two glasses. He poured one for himself, and slid the other glass across the island for Namine.

"You can't sleep either?" Roxas asked, now taking out some cookies from the cupboard. Namine nodded, "Too much excitement for one day." Roxas placed some cookies on a plate in the middle of the kitchen island, and bgan munching on one. "Milk and cookies?" Namine giggled, "Kinda childish, don't you think?"

Roxas raised a brow, "Milk and cookies are the very _foundation_ of midnight snacks!" He preached, bringing up a cookie in the air with one of his hands. They both laughed as Namine began munching on a cookie as well. She smiled; she felt... joyful around Roxas. He seemed to accept her as his sister, and they were both happy about that.

"So.." Namine played with the rim of her glass, "You think that kiss with Axel would've been nice?" Roxas sent her a glare, but shrugged it off with a smile. "Hm. Yes, maybe. I mean, Axel is pretty hot." He replied. It was silent for a few moments, until they both laughed their hardest.

_He has such a charming smile..._ Namine thought as Roxas flashed her a goofy grin. She finished gulping down her milk, suddenly feeling awkward once she felt Roxas' eyes on her.

_Why do I feel like this? So... queezy... is it just the milk?_ Namine shook her head from her thoughts and walked over to the sink to clean her glass, until she slipped on some unwiped milk, causing her to fall forward.

Roxas had caught her as she fell onto his chest, slowly looking up at him. She noticed some pink on his cheeks, and felt her cheeks heat up. _Good god are we blushing?_ Roxas thought in his head, quickly helping her up. _No... we can't... we're siblings._

Namine walked over to the sink, feeling awkward. She felt Roxas' eyes on her again, and felt even more anxious. _Could it be...? No, that's impossible.. right?_

* * *

**Hey everyone! Thanks for the reviews, and I think I've realized.... that I have to apologize. Sorry for always begging for the reviews, I realize you're all busy. I just don't know what's come over me, so... sorry. :S I appreciate all your support, and I know you all can't review at once. I forgot about that feeling =P Forgive me. But that doesn't mean don't review! lol**

**Anyway, did you guys like this chapter? I had a good visual of the blitzball game, and that AkuRoku thing was priceless xD Anyway, it's replying time!**

**melodinami: :) That's nice to know!**

**elSarah: Oh, there will be Namixas -cackles evilly-**

**Jared Someone: Thank you!**

**SaphireWaves: I've always thought Uzumaki Naruto looked like Roxas =P**

**Swanna: TY :)**

**KHgatomon3444: Long ago, there was a Princess of Heart named Kairi. She had wrote that saying on the wall ever since 1675. Pretty long, huh?**

**msdramaqueeny: I hate waiting every week too! It's no... agitating!**

**rikku247: Did this chapter answer your question? =P**

**lovelymokotan27: OMG. I knew I heard that line somewhere! When I wrote it I'm like "Where have I heard this?" and it was from one of my favourite movies, Sweeney Todd! Thank you! It was bothering me that I didn't know where it was from xD**

**Thank you so much guys! And I'm sorry I always beg for reviews... I like reviews lol. Sorry for any grammar errors, and please forgive me! ... God I feel like an idiot!**

**-Kyorii**


	12. Agony

**. Chapter 12 .**

**_. Agony ._**

"Hey, Terra, Ventus!" Yuffie called after them with Namine by her side. "Do you guys wanna catch a movie on campus?" Terra looked over at Ventus who shook his head.

"A movie sounds great, but we can't. We're busy... sorry." Ventus apologized and proceeded down the mansion hallway. Yuffie and Namine raised a brow. "Again?" Kairi asked, following up from behind. "All the guys have been busy lately!"

It was true; it's been two weeks, and the guys had turned down any oppurtunities to have fun, or hang out. Was there somethin wrong with the girls... or was it the guys? "Any luck with Sora and Riku?" Yuffie asked as Kairi shook his head. "They're busy."

"What is happening?!" Larxene stomped out of her room. Yuffie raised a brow, "What's wrong?" Larxene shot her an annoyed look, "I've been trying to ask Axel to hang out for about a week, and he keeps saying--"

"No, sorry I'm busy?" Aqua finished, walking out of her own room. Larxene nodded and crossed her arms. "I guess it's another girls night out..."

"Nuh-uh!" Xion wrote on her sketch pad. She wrote something else, and showed everyone, "It's been two weeks of girl bonding. We need the guys!" Aqua placed a hand on her hip, "What do you think they're busy with?"

"Whatever it is," Namine sighed, "I guess it's more important than hanging out with us."

-

_Saturday._

It's the best day of the week; a day to relax, hang out with friends, or get together with loved ones. But in the mansion, it might as well be a senior home. No one moved, no one spoke. The only sound in the living room was the clock ticking.

"This is _agony_." Yuffie whined, "We can do a whole bunch of things, but the guys won't go with us!" Kairi buried her face in a couch pillow. "Roxas, Sora and Axel have been leaving work early too." Namine tapped her chin, "Why don't we... work on our paperwork?" Kairi threw a pillow at her sister.

"It's _Saturday_. It's supposed to be fun!" Aqua crossed her arms and huffed. None of the guys were home-- and it was sheer _torture_ without them. "Do you girls wanna... paint each other's toenails?" Kairi suggested while Larxene scoffed, "No. It's funner with the guys around to complain about the smell." Aqua sunk in her seat, "You're right..."

"Well, we have that assembely to look forward to this evening." Xion wrote. "What's the assembely for anyway?" Yuffie groaned. "You didn't read your information sheet?" Aqua asked, receiving a look from Yuffie that read, "_I don't read_."

"It's for the upcoming Halloween dance." Namine replied as she crossed her legs. Kairi sat up straight, "Oh my god, I totally forgot about Halloween! W-We... we need costumes!"

"It's October 24..." Yuffie groaned, "Halloween is in a week.... but I guess, it would give us something to do." Kairi clasped her hands together, "Okay! Anybody know a good place to look for costumes?" Larxene grinned mischeviously and crossed her arms.

"Halloween Town."

* * *

"Anybody know what they wanna be for halloween?" Kairi asked in the train. "Well, we don't really plan on what we wear. We just end up choosing something in halloween town." Aqua replied. Namine raised a brow. "So... Halloween Town is only good for... Halloween?"

Yuffie shook her head, "Nah, halloween town is pretty much good for any holiday; but its specialties are halloween and christmas. They train came to a stop, and all the passengers walked outside the door. There was a sound of a wolf howling, as Kairi's eyes widened when she walked outside.

She began to shiver, "I-It's... we're in a gr-graveyard!" Larxene laughed from behind, "You aren't scared, are you, Kairi?" Kairi shook her head, "Don't you all know by now that scary things freak me out? Especially this place! It's so dark and I can barely see anything!"

One of the lights went on a fritz as the light bulb broke in a light post. "It's _Halloween Town_. I think it's supposed to be freaky." Namine whispered to her sister. "But it's okay, I'm sure Sora's bound to show up somewhere to save you again." Namine teased, receiving a glare from Kairi.

"So... where should we begin?" Aqua asked, being pulled on the collar by Yuffie. She shrieked, "Cosplay store!"

-

The girls entered an old, yet large looking shop. There was a woman with pale skin reading a magazine by the cashier, looking up at her customers. "Yuffie." She said with a smile, "I thought I'd see you here sometime."

"Hey, Snow!" Yuffie waved, "So what new anime costumes have you got this year?" While Yuffie chatted with the owner, Kairi whispered to Xion, "Who's that?" Xion wrote down on her notepad, "Snow White."

"She owns this shop. It's full of anime, which Yuffie absolutely _loves_." Aqua continued, looking at a costume that read "Rukia Kuchiki- Bleach." Yuffie headed up the stairs for the second floor of costumes, and the girls followed while waving hello to Snow at the same time. Another woman was placing up new costumes on the second floor, and her appearance made Kairi freeze.

"Malificent." Yuffie gritted her teeth; she hated that woman. "Yuffie, didn't think I'd see you here anytime soon." Kairi hid behind Larxene, "Wh-Who is that?"

"She used to be a teacher at our Academy. She blamed a crime she commited on Yuffie; accusing her of stealing money when Yuffie did no such thing." Larxene whispered as Aqua continued, "Yeah, thank goodness Professer Leonhart was there to witness Malificent stealing the money herself, saving Yuffie in the process."

Namine shivered once Maleficent slid past her. "I swear I hate that woman!" Yuffie stomped, shrugging it off once she browsed through some costumes. "Are you and Kairi interested in anime?" Aqua asked Namine. Namine shook her head, "Our cousins let us watch some, but we never really enjoyed it." (**A/N:** Bite. Your. Tongue, Namine!)

Yuffie gasped, "This is it!" She pulled out a costume that read; 'Yuki Nagato- Haruhi Suzumiya No Yuutsu' Aqua sweat dropped, "It's just a school uniform." Yuffie crossed her arms, "It's an _anime_ school uniform!"

* * *

After browsing through a few stores, no one found their perfect costume; except Yuffie, of course. There was one last costume store in the corner which Kairi was terrified to enter due to the decorations hanging outside. There seemed to be floating glowing dog flying around the door, wagging it's... tail?

"Zero!" Aqua squealed and went to pet the dog. Kairi hid behind Namine while taking baby steps towards the store. A very tall, yet thin skeleton man walked out of the store, causing Kairi to scream. "Mr. Skellington!" Yuffie greeted.

"New friends?" He asked in a friendly tone, pointing at Kairi and Namine. Yuffie nodded, "They're Tifa Lockhart's daughters. Jack looked surprised, but gave them a warm smile. "Well good afternoon ladies. I'm Jack Skellington, pleasure to meet you." He outstretched his hand which Namine took. He laughed at Kairi's scared state, "Don't worry. Aqua was first scared of me as well."

"You have to tell people." Aqua rolled her eyes and skipped into the store, being followed by the rest of the girls. Larxene snapped her fingers, "I know what I'm gonna be!" Namine turned around, "What?"

"Axel." The girls laughed, "How are you gonna pull that off?" Aqua asked. "I'll just get a red wig, and sneak into his room and take some of his clothes... got it memorized?" Aqua giggled, "He just might kill you for that." Larxene shrugged and proceeded down the store.

In the end, Kairi seemed to be the only one without a costume. Yuffie was an anime girl, Namine had chosen to be an angel, Xion was a ninja, Aqua was a fairy and Larxene had already chosen to be Axel. Kairi stomped her foot-- it was going to take forever just to find a costume.

Kairi bumped into a wooden door, causing it to creep open. She quickly backed away, and all the girls endlessly stared at the slow opening door. It was completely dark, and nothing could be seen. A spider crawled out, causing Kairi to jump into Namine's arms.

Yuffie crushed it before walking inside the room and flipping on the lights. The girls slowly walked inside and gasped. In front of them was a wooden manacin that wore a black lolita dress with black and white frills in the hip area. The skirt slighty bellowed out, and above the manacin's head was a headband that had a pumpkin attached to it. (**A/N:** Think of a girl's version of Sora's halloween outfit :D)

"It's... perfect." Kairi gawked as she walked around it, examining it, "But I don't see a price tag."

"That's because I'm still working on it." A woman walked inside, a sewing needle in her hand. "Sally!" Aqua gave the woman a quick hug, "Kairi, Namine, this is Sally, Jack Skellington's very special sweetheart." Sally waved and looked at Kairi, "Do you like it?"

Kairi nodded, slightly stunned by Sally's appearance. "Well, It's almost finished, I've just needed to do some fitting... and I've been meaning to find someone to try it on." Kairi blushed and pointed at herself. Sally nodded and pointed at a changing room in the corner.

"Wow, to be wearing a costume Sally Skellington made." Yuffie wolf-whistled, "Kairi's one lucky girl." Sally giggled, "Well thank you Yuffie." Kairi walked out of the change room after, dressed in the hauntingly beautiful dress. The dress was slightly bigger than her figure, but that was something Sally could fix in her sleep.

"Wow." Larxene crossed her arms, "There's gonna be alot of broken hearts at the dance." Namine walked around, examining her sister, "I-It's perfect!" Kairi twirled around. "Let me just tighten it up a little." Sally walked behind Kairi and pinned the dress a tad tighter. The dress top somewhat resembled a halter top, and had no sleeves.

Sally handed Kairi two garments for sleeves; they looked like long gloves yet ended at Kairi's knuckles. Aqua cheered, "It's like the dress was made for you!" Kairi looked at Sally sweetly, "How much Mrs. Skellington?" Sally shook her head, "Free, my dear." Kairi's mouth dropped open as she waved her hands, "N-No! It's such a beautiful dress! I can't possibly have it for free!"

"You've helped me fit it, . And I'm on honored to have made something for the daughter of Tifa Lockhart." Sally now crossed her arms, "Now, I do have a male version of that costume... do you happen to have a date Ms. Kairi?"

"S-Sora." Namine coughed, being stomped in the foot. "Actually, I don't Mrs. Skellington, but do you really want to give such a wonderful dress away for free?"

"Having you wear it with a smile is payment enough." Sally grinned as Kairi bowed in thanks. Kairi changed back into her clothes, placing the costume in a bag. The girls wished Jack, Sally and Zero farewell and walked outside of the shop. Once they were at the train station, Kairi nudged Namine in the head. She gave Kairi a confused look.

"Sora?" Kairi immitated with a cough. The girls laughed as Kairi huffed.

* * *

The girls laughed at a joke Yuffie had made as they walked into the mansion with their shopping bags in hand. They all stopped once they saw Zexion brushing his teeth, shirtless and only in a towel. His spit out his toothpaste on the carpet once he caught site of them. "I thought you girls weren't home."

They all giggled and also saw Riku walk down the stairs in a towel. "Oh god!" He yelled, running back up the stairs. The girls nearly had tears in their eyes from their laughter. "Only if the fangirls were here." Aqua sighed, blushing at the sight of Terra in the kitchen. She blushed as he walked passed her with a wink. "No need to hold back Aqua. I know you like what you see."

She slapped his face, and turned around to find all the girls hiding their laughter. "Why are you all shirtless in towels anyway?" Aqua asked Terra who massaged his now aching cheek. "We're getting ready for-" Zexion elbowed him, "Don't tell them."

"We're just... all getting ready for the assembely." Terra stammered and ran back up the stairs. "All right, we'll buy it for now." Namine gave Zexion a suspicious look and headed down the hallway. She bumped into a shirtless Roxas, and yelped as she dropped her bags. Roxas yelped as well, and ran towards the nearest room to hide. Roxas then ran out of the room, being yelled at by Sora.

"Roxas, I'm changing you idiot!" He yelled from the door, shutting it closed afterwards. The guys sure were acting strange.

-

The students chattered amognst themselves in the gymnasium, waiting for the assembely to begin. The Organization sat in the back with two bodyguards on each end just in case some people came runnig towards them. "Where are they guys?" Aqua asked, noticing the seven empty seats.

Namine shrugged, "Maybe they decided to skip it." Yuffie gasped, "That's so unlike them. Normally they'd enjoy making fun of the male cheerleaders." A student walked up to the mic, and greeted the student body. He explained how the school dance needed pledges; in other words, money from the students.

Not crazy cash; just around 100 to 200 munny. (**A/N**: That's equivalent to about 10 to 20 dollars.) "All right, now who's gonna pledge money for the dance?" The student exclaimed with joy. The crowd stayed silent; a cough was heard here and there, including sneezes. No hands were raised. The student sighed into a mic as he qued some music.

"I knew it would turn out like this." The song in the back sounded familiar to the girls of the Organization. The lights were beginning to dim, and soon, the wholy gym was pitch black and only the student's voice could be heard. Kairi finally recognized the song; _I Know You Want Me_ by Pitbull.

"What the hell's going on?!" Yuffie screamed, standing up from her seat. "Please enjoy the following presentation." The student's voice whispered. A spotlight shown in every number counted in the song, revealing all seven of the Organization boys. They began to dance the same moves which happened to make them look... what's the word...

"Gay." Aqua laughed, watching them act like idiots. They did add some complicated moves, most of which included breakdancing. Though they acted like fags most of the time, the overall presentation was pretty good. Kairi couldn't hold her laughter in once she saw Zexion do the pelvis thrust with a straight face. The fangirls screamed while the boys laughed their hardest.

_So this is what they were up to..._ Namine laughed. The guys had been busy rehearsing this hilarious dance. They all formed a line, and all turned to the right. They swayed their hips in sync, trying to hold back their own laughter. The last chorus was played, and each time a number was counted, they all threw off their shirts and posed. "What an interesting tactic... forcing the students to pledge with an interesting performance." Larxene crossed her arms.

"So who wants to pledge?" The student asked once more, and the whole gymnasium roared.

-

It was evening in the Organization Mansion, as the members walked inside. The girls still continued to tease the boys about their performance, regardless of their begging to stop. The next day, it was Sunday, another day for relaxing. But this time, the girls were more cheerful.

"Double coat?" Kairi asked Xion who nodded. She wrote in her notepad, "Thank you, Kairi." Kairi giggled, "No problem Xion." All the girls sat in the living room, painting each other's nails. Roxas, Sora, Riku and Axel walked in the room with disgusted looks on their faces.

"Augh! What is that smell?!" Riku yelled, pincing his nose to block the awful stench. Aqua cheered and jumped on Axel and Riku, placing her arms around their shoulders. All the girls looked at each other and laughed. Their agony was over.

The guys were back.

* * *

**Okay, who where remembers Jake? Remember that awesome friend of mine who wrote "One of Those Days" with me? No? Well then, here's the oppurtunity to meet him. He's the one who came up with the idea for this chapter (he wanted the girls to notice that it was torture without the guys, and he wanted the guys to do something stupid... guess he thought of a weird idea to show that lol) , and he just wouldn't shut up about it! So, I simply had to put it in somehow =P**

**Oh, and I see you all enjoyed Roxas' version of "That's Not My Name" by the Ting Tings xD. Also from Jake ! You gotta love him!**

**Jake, if you're reading, you better be happy, boy! xD. Now, you know what it's time for!**

**elSarah: You'll find out who Riku's with soon enough... (add suspense music here)**

**Craxuan: Yes, Namine is Roxas' half-sister**

**Drea-chan719: Drea, darling! It's been so long! I was so overjoyed to see your name in my reviews! I missed you dear :(**

**msdramaqueeny: I know eh?! (I'm Canadian =P) You totally just wanna see your favourite pairing kiss-- end of story xD**

**Thank you for all your reviews; I'll be awaiting your wonderful comments, as I think of more ideas for this story =P**

**-Kyorii**


	13. Halloween Dance

**. Chapter 13 .**

**_. Halloween Dance ._**

Friday.

It was the best day of the week, in school terms. It was the last class day of the week, and the weekend was to soon follow. Kairi skipped down the hallway of the second floor in the mansion with a grin on her face. Classes were over, and the Organization had already finished their meeting early.

That left Kairi free Friday time. She checked her watch; it was only 3:45pm. She roamed around the halls, endlessly searhing for something to entertain her. She could hear screaming from down below. The rest of the Organization was playing Jenga, which Kairi decided not to play.

"You ass hole!" Axel yelled, "You totally moved the table!" Kairi giggled-- Axel wasn't exactly the kind and polite type. But he did have his moments. _Oh ho ho... what do we have here?_ Kairi smiled misheviously as she looked outside the window.

Outside in the back garden was Sora, sitting on the grass with a pen and paper in hand. Beside him lay his acoustic guitar and case. He clutched his head and shook it around, showing that he was obviosuly frustrated. Kairi snapped her fingers; her boredom would finally be eased.

-

She was quick and stealthy, crawling on the fresh green grass. Kairi neared Sora with subtle movements, being as quiet as possible. She now rested at the crook of his neck, as she gathered some air into her mouth and yelled, "Boo!"

He jerked from his position and caught his pen in the air which he had let loose. "Kairi!" He scolded, "It's not Halloween yet." She giggled and sat next to him, "I know. So what are you up to?" Sora quickly hid his notebook and pen, moving it aside where Kairi couldn't see it. "What was that?"

"N-Nothing." He replied with a sqeaky tone. Kairi crossed her arms, "Sora... what was it?" He sighed; he knew Kairi's type. She was like his stepbrother-- always determined for an answer. "I was writing a song." Kairi raised a brow.

"You write songs?" He nodded, and noticed the devoius smile on Kairi's face. "No, Kairi." She crawled over in front of him. "Pretty please?" He then took his notebook and clutched it against his chest. "Nuh-uh." Kairi pouted. "Nope. Nuh-uh, cuteness isn't getting you anywhere."

She blushed at his comment, but nonetheless proceeded at jerking forward to grab his notebook. He got up on his feet, twisted his heel and ran. Kairi ran after him, of course, laughing in the process. He was much faster than she thought, considering she hadn't seen Sora do any physical activities.

"Aww Kairi! Are you tired already?" He taunted her by waving the notebook slowly. Kairi gritted her teeth and charged towards him with full speed, sending him to the ground with her on top. She grabbed his wrists, and easily snatched the notebook.

Sora blushed at their positions. "Uh. Kairi." She had already began to flip through pages until she noticed that she still sat on top of him. "Oh!" Her cheeks were painted pink, "Sorry." She quickly moved and sat down beside a laying Sora. He also sat up, watching her read the page. He scratched the back of his head, "Is it any good?"

Kairi was speechless at the moment. She never knew Sora was _that_ emotional. "It's...amazing. Is there a name for it?"

"Simple and Clean." Sora replied with a whisper, now hugging his knees. (**A/N:** Me don't own that song! Utada Hikaru does.) Kairi was able to read his neat calligraphy, and felt her heart warm as she read the lyrics. "Hold me... whatever lies beyond this morning... is a little later on. Regardless of warnings the future doesn't scare me at all... nothing's like before." She whispered as Sora sunk into his knees.

"Sora, this is phenominal." Kairi breathed, "How do you plan on playing it?" Besides pointing at his guitar, Sora added, "It's... a duet, actually." Kairi's eyes widened, "Really? Have you found a partner?" Sora shook his head. He sighed as he lay back down on the grass, his hands being his pillow. Kairi joined him, laying next to him as they both watched the clouds.

After a few moments of silence, Sora asked, "Do you miss them?" Kairi turned to him, "Who?" He didn't bother to look back at her when he responded, "Your real parents." Kairi bit her lip and didn't answer for awhile. Sora noticed this and sat up, looking down at Kairi's face.

"I'm sorry. You don't have to answer that. I just got... carried away and-"

Kairi shushed him, "No, it's all right... I just... don't remember much." Kairi didn't plan on telling Sora about the orphanage-- he wouldn't be interested. "Ever since I was born, I was told my parents just left me at the doorstep of my old orphanage."

"It doesn't bother you?" Sora asked, receiving a confused look. "Well, Kairi... it doesn't seem to bother you. You're a very optimistic person."

"Am I supposed to be sad?" She asked him, slightly angry. She decided to let her past go, there wasn't much she could do about it now. He waved his hands, "No, that's not what I'm... I just... I-" She tweaked his cheek, "Calm down, Sora. I'm just messing with you." Sora giggled, and looked up at the sky. Kairi sat up, looking at him with the corner of her eye. "So what's your story?"

Sora turned to her, "My mother died when I was one... I was forced into an orphanage after that. I was told my father left my mother when she was pregnant because his parents didn't approve of my mother. I was told he really loved her, though. He wrote her songs, sent her flowers, and created a symphony just for her. They really loved each other, but I guess my mom was..."

Sora's voice drifted off, and he continued to hug his knees again. Kairi looked at him with worried eyes; she placed a hand on his shoulder, "Are you okay?" He nodded and quickly flashed her a smile, "Yeah, it just gets to me sometimes. But other than that, there's not much I can do about it, can I? After all, Aerith and Cloud are wonderful foster parents. Roxas, on the other hand..."

Kairi laughed, she knew Sora didn't mean that last comment. They both withered in silence, until Kairi spoke up, "Hey Sora?" He enjoyed the wind against his face before replying, "Hm?"

"Can you sing me that song you wrote?" She asked sweetly. His eyes shot open, "Um. You see, I just... I can't really sing in front of people. I'm terrible."

"Lies." Roxas yelled from the door, walking outside with Namine. "He's an excellent singer!" Kairi turned to him and pouted. He shook his head, "Nuh-uh!" For once, Kairi wouldn't let this get to her. She didn't want to force Sora into doing something he didn't want to. She had already read his lyrics after all. She decided to brush off the subject.

She wouldn't worry about it. Tomorrow would be a special day, anyways.

* * *

Music blasted from the stereo as the student body swayed their bodies to the beat, all in their costumes. The girls of the Organization had arrived, immediately being surrounded by fanboys, most of which begged to dance with them. They kindly declined the offers, and with the help of their bodyguards, persuaded them to stop asking.

The girls looked simply stunning, but Kairi, looked gorgeous. She wore the cute black lolita dress and combat boots with striped stockings to match. She was slightly stunned by the appearance of the gymnasium. The decorating commitee had done a great job.

It was nearly pitch dark, but the disco lights had made up for that. It looked like a graveyard with the stones scattered everywhere and weary looking trees on the edges. Xion began moving to the beat while Yuffie started doing the running man. "Unh! That's my jam!"

"Wow, the gym looks great!" Namine grinned. "The _guys_ look great." Larxene teased. "Why thank you, Larxene." The girls turned around to find the Organization boys standing in front of them, looking charming and gorgeous as ever. "What are you supposed to be? An ugly stepsister?" Larxene poked Axel's chest.

"Actually, I'm a girl named Larxene Cloryx, so I guess you just insulted yourself." Axel laughed, being hit on the head. "And who are you supposed to be? Ronald Macdonald?"

"Actually, I'm a boy named Axel Oryxine, so I guess you just insulted yourself, got it memorized?" Larxene spat back. Axel placed a hand on his hip, "Axel, that sexy beast? What a poor immitation you've got there."

"All right guys, enough with the insults." Roxas stepped in, clad in his skeleton costume. He wore no mask, but his garments consisted of a black hoodie and black jeans that had a bone pattern drawn on that glowed in the dark. Zexion only seemed to wear a black coat.

Sora gasped when he walked in, "Kairi, that's-"

Before he could finish, Kairi gasped as well. "Did you get that dress from Mrs. Sally?" Sora asked Kairi in shock. She nodded, "She warned me there would be a matching male version!" The girls giggled behind Kairi as she shot them a dirty look. "She warned me there would be a matching female version..." Sora blushed, though one couldn't easily see it through his heavy make-up.

"Then she asked me if I had a date." They both said in unison, and laughed. Kairi turned away and blushed as Sora did the same. "Well, don't you two look awfully cute." Riku teased as he walked in, shirtless and only in a swimming trunk. He carried a beach ball in one arm, and winked.

"What are you supposed to be?" Axel asked, raising a brow. "You can't tell? I'm a beach god." Riku backed up and stroke a pose, being surrounded by fangirls. Xion gritted her teeth. The song had changed, and Yuffie jumped up and down. "I love this song!" She made her way to the dance floor, and began moving with the crowd.

A witch seemed to have bumped into Kairi. "Hey, Kairi!" Kairi scratched the back of her head, "Um, sorry... do I know you?" The witch placed a hand on her hips, "Do I look _that_ different?" Kairi recognized her voice, and glomped her into a hug, "Rikku!"

"Whoa. Kairi, you look hot." Hayner whistled as he came in. Olette nudged his elbow, "N-Not that you l-look gorgeous too, honey." Olette giggled and nudged his cheek, "I'm just messing with you." Namine crossed her arms, "Finally, about time you two started dating."

-

About an hour into the dance, Kairi panted from all her dancing and walked over to the food tables. She poured herself some punch that tried to make itself look like blood. Yuffie ran up next to her, "Hey, Kai!" She too, was panting, "Anyone ever tell you that you're a great dancer?"

Kairi grinned, "Thanks, Yuf." Yuffie poured herself some punch, and ran back to the dance floor with a wave. Kairi found five boys walking towards her with a strange look on their faces. "Well hello, beautiful." One boy said with a low tone.

Kairi felt a shiver run up her spine. She decided not to speak with these mysterious boys, and turned around to walk the other direction. Someone grabbed her wrist, "Aww, going so soon?"

"Please let me go." Kairi squeaked as the boy pulled her back, now placing his hand on her shoulder. "Come on, why don't we have some fun?" He whispered into her ear. "Stop." Kairi said sternly; she was begining to get scared. Another boy walked in front of her, and caressed her cheek. "Come on." He whispered.

"S-Stop. Please." Kairi squirmed as the boy grabbed her wrists. "Stop!" She yelled. Another boy was about to grab her, but someone had stopped him. "I don't think she's interested." The voice said in an angered tone. The boys backed away from Kairi, as she turned around. She grinned; it was Sora.

"Leave." Sora ordered as the boys immediately obeyed him. "Thanks." Kairi gave him a quick hug, which Sora seemed to blush at. "No, problem, really. Now, come with me. The Organization wants to meet at that table over there." Kairi followed Sora, and watched a girl run up to him, begging her to dance with him.

He politely declined her, and checked to see if Kairi still followed him. He flashed her a goofy smile and continued to walk. _He is quite cute... no. Kairi. You can't. You have to find that orphan boy, don't you?_

Kairi and Sora met up with the Organization who sat at a nearby table, with a hat in the middle of everyone. Kairi and Sora took the two empty seats, and Namine spoke up, "What's going on?" Riku stood up, "Well, at every dance, we place the girls names of the Organization in that hat. The guys will choose a name from the hat, and whoever they get, they dance with them."

"There are 7 guys and 6 girls." Kairi stated, "There will be one boy left over." Riku shook his head, "Zexion doesn't want to participate." Everyone nodded, as Riku took the first pick out of the hat. He blushed, "X-Xion." Riku walked over to Xion shyly, and extended his hand towards her. She gladly took it, and walked over to the dance floor with him. It was around this time when the slow songs had started to play.

"My turn!" Ventus dug into the hat, and pulled out a slip of paper. "Yuffie." Yuffie and Ventus headed over to the dance floor, Ventus placing his arms around Yuffie's waist and hers on his shoulders. Kairi blushed, who would she end up with? She found her eyes drifting on to Sora, but quickly looked away.

Sora slid the hat towards Roxas. He pulled out a name, and immediately decided to shove it back in. "Hey, that's cheating!" Sora scolded, "Who did you get?" Roxas hung his head down, "Na...mi..."

Kairi pushed Namine towards Roxas as they nervously headed for the dance floor. Kairi smiled, but felt a little sad inside. She looked at Sora who had the same look on his face. It was Axel's turn, and stomped his foot playfully. He got Larxene, who blushed as they made their way to the dance floor.

Sora, Terra, Kairi and Aqua were left. Sora placed his hand into the hat, and pulled out Aqua's name. He looked a little sad; for some reason he wanted Kairi. That left Terra to dance with Kairi. She placed her arms onto his shoulders, as he placed his arms onto her waist.

"I know you want to dance with Aqua." Kairi teased, though she knew she was right. Terra looked over at Aqua, "I'm sure they'll forgive us for cheating this once." Terra laughed, and nodded with Kairi. They made their way towards Aqua and Sora.

* * *

"Y-You're... a good dancer." Roxas complimented shyly; he felt awkward dancing with his half-sister. Namine seemed to mind, as well. She had a light blush on her cheeks, as well as Roxas. "You're... pretty good yourself." She stammered.

She could hear whispers around her, regarding her and Roxas. _Aren't they siblings?_ She heard someone whisper. _Eww, yeah. I wonder why they're dancing together. Maybe he feels sorry for her?_

Namine gritted her teeth. Roxas noticed her worried state, "What's wrong?" Namine shook her head, "It's nothing, Roxas." Roxas felt the blush on hs face grow hotter. Looking at Namine, made him feel like he danced with an angel. And not just because she _was_ in an angel costume. _I can't think this... she's my sister..._

Terra tapped Aqua's shoulder, and extended his hand towards her. "Funny," Sora chuckled, "I was going to let her go to him." Kairi laughed, and blushed. Her and Sora were the only ones left partnerless now. She stopped her laughing and locked eyes with Sora, who extended his hand towards her.

She flashed him a heartwarming smile, and took his hand. But before they even started to dance, all the lights in the gym shut off. Everyone began to chatter amongst themselves. "What's going on?" Kairi yelled.

"Not this again..." Sora sighed. "Kairi, trust me, you wouldn't want to be part of this. I suggest you get far away as possible from the dance floor." Kairi had no time for any more questions; she just obeyed him and was eagar to find a table to sit at. She squinted but couldn't see anything.

"The table's over here." She heard Zexion announce. She followed his voice, and found a seat. She felt Sora sit down beside her. "What's going on?" Kairi asked once more. "Listen." Sora whispered. Someone grabbed the mic; it was a girl, judging by her high pitched voice, "Hey everyone! It's time to play a little game called... _Kiss in the dark_."

Everyone in the gymnasium screamed. "Whoa! Ladies! Ow..! Not the hair!" Kairi heard Axel scream as she giggled. Once the lights turned on about thirty seconds later, Axel had lipstick marks all over his face, including Terra and Ventus. Yuffie was in a ninja stance, and Xion clung onto Riku whose beach ball had deflated.

The gym went hectic, and everyone began to laugh amonngst each other. Except Roxas. He had been knocked down, and had kissed someone below him. He opened his eyes, and gasped to see who his lips had touched. Roxas' world seemed to be moving in slow motion as everyone in the gym began dancing again. Sora and Kairi had been watching Roxas as well. They too, were shocked.

Below Roxas, with her halo bent, was Namine.

* * *

**Omg. What have I done? Nobody shoot me please xD**

**Anyway, none of this was Jake's idea lol. It was all mine! And I can't believe I just wrote that ending. Even I'm shocked. Anyway, replyin time! Oh, and I bought a cake yesterday. (Virtually hands everyone a slice) :D But seriously, I bought a cake.**

**elSarah: I know, Jake is pretty awesome isn't he?**

**msdramaqueeny: glad to see someone grasped Jake's concept :)**

**Drea-chan719: Zexion would look pretty hot doing that 8D**

**Fanfiction Fanatiction: Shirtless Zexion 8D**

**Thank for your reviews! And enjoy your virtual cake from yours truly :)**

**-Kyorii**


	14. The Penetrable Wall

**. Chapter 14 .**

**_. The Penetrable Wall ._**

"Sora." Kairi said worriedly, taking a seat next to him on the living room couch. She hugged her knees, "I'm worried."

He knew where she was getting at, and placed an reassuring arm around her shoulders. No one was currently home, besides Sora, Kairi, Riku and Roxas. Everyone else decided to have fun on Friday night. "I know... I'm worried too."

"They haven't spoken in a week." Kairi whispered, referring to Namine and Roxas. Ever since they're accidental kiss, they've never spoken or interacted with each other in any way. Roxas walked by, and stared at Kairi and Sora in silence. His bangs covered his eyes again, but if he ever showed them, they were a dull, blue colour.

He continued to walk down the hall, and back up the stairs. "He doesn't smile anymore." Riku stated, walking down the stairs. He joined Kairi and Sora, and raised a brow, "Are you two dating?" He coughed at their positions. Sora released his arm from Kairi's shoulders, and blushed. Kairi paid no attention to Riku's comment, and continued to sulk.

"The reason they're like this..." Riku sighed, placing his feet against the transparent coffee table, "Is because they like each other." Sora twitched, "But they're siblings. Isn't it kind of wrong to date each other?" Riku shook his head, "That shouldn't get in the way."

"You're acting sensetive." Kairi's eyes widened, and scooted away looking afraid, "What happened to self-centered, arrogant Riku?"

"He's not here at the moment. Please leave a message after the beep." Riku rolled his eyes. "So you're saying... Roxas and Namine should date even though they're siblings? That's... like.... that's like Joe and Nick Jonas dating!" Sora hid behind a pillow.

"I don't think any of this is helping. What matters is they're acting like they hate each other when they don't." Kairi stared at a candle on a nearby table, watching the breeze pull the flame elsewhere. "Well there's not much we can do about it." Riku leaned back on the couch, placing a hand on his forehead, "Let's just let them sort it out amongst themselves."

Kairi's voice hitched, and Sora threw the pillow aside to check on her. A single tear rolled down her cheek. "What's wrong?" Sora asked, then feeling stupid. He knew what was going on, and pulled her to his chest. Riku came walking towards Kairi, and placed a hand on her shoulder.

"I've never seen Namine so sad ever since our mother died..." Kairi sniffled, "I'm sorry I'm breaking down like this..."

"Hey." Riku whispered, "We all get like this sometimes." Sora was shocked; Riku had the potential to be sensetive? Wow, who knew?

-

_3:30am_

Roxas struggled in his sleep; he was afraid to go downstairs for a snack. He figured _she _might be there. _She_-- the one who had broken his heart into a million pieces. Was it possible to love someone so close, yet so far? One stupid wall got in the way of their love.

One tall, unbreakable, impossible to break through wall.

Roxas punched his pillow, and looked outside his window. There was a perfect view of the garden, beautiful and mesmerizing with the lights on. He threw on a loose shirt, and quietly sneaked out to the back.

Sora heard a noise; he hadn't been sleeping. He slowly let his door slide, and watched someone creep down the spiral staircase. He could easily tell it was his brother with his bright blonde spikes. Roxas headed out the door, with Sora following behind.

Both of them reached the garden, as Roxas came to a sudden hault. "Sora." He said sternly. "I know you're there."

"Namine." Sora said, watching his brother stiffen at her name. "She's been really depressed lately." Roxas took one step forward, "I should care?" Sora crossed his arms, "I know you care very deeply." Roxas took a seat in the gazebo. Sora took the one across from him. Roxas sighed and buried his face in his hands.

"You don't know what it's like..." He groaned, "Seeing her sad face... knowing you're the cause of it." Sora could tell his brother's heart ached. "I think... I think I love her." Sora's eyes widened, "You admit that?"

"Is there another word for the seeing... the same girl in your dreams, your heart... the same girl that clouds your thoughts? The same girl that haunts your every waking moment?" Sora shook his head, "I'm afraid that is the emotion known as love, bro."

"But I can't love her." Roxas slammed his head on the table. "When people are... _meant to be_... there should be nothing standing in their way, right?" Sora was silent for awhile, but nodded nonetheless. "So, I guess this means, Namine and I were never meant to be. We're _siblings_. I can't love my sister _that _way."

Sora found a raindrop on the table; no, a teardrop. "Dear god." He gasped, "You're crying." Roxas slammed his fist on the table. "So?!" He yelled, "There isn't much I can do about it can I?!" Roxas sniffled and sobbed, wiping away his tears. More came though he wiped majority of them away.

"You... really love her?" Sora asked the obvious, but wanted to know for sure. Roxas slowly nodded. Was there a possibility that Roxas was wrong? Was there really a wall between him and Namine?

* * *

Roxas and Namine passed each other in the hallway the next day. They had the same, painful look in their eyes. The same eyes that were yearning to say, "I love you, but... it's not possible." Kairi noticed, and attempted to greet her sister.

"Morning, Nam."

She groaned in response. Kairi's head hung low, as Yuffie walked over to her. "Things will work out." Yuffie grinned, and skipped away. Kairi forced a smile, _I sure hope so..._

-

_Radiant Garden, 10:00pm_

Aerith Strife thanked the mailboy, and sent him off with a generous tip. She looked through the envelopes in her hand, and dropped all of them at one specific package. She ripped it open, and scanned the papers.

They were copies of Roxas' and Namine's birth certificates. Her eyes narrowly checked the statistics. She had promised her son she would find the truth about the 's' word; not that she doubted the truth, she just wanted to be sure.

She seemed to follow with the statistics, until her eyes widened at a certain date. Memories flowed into her head-- she screamed. Cloud came running in the room, and looked at his terrified wife on their bed. "Aerith, What's wrong?"

Aerith sat still, frozen. She dropped the papers from her hand, and slowly turned to her husband. "Cl-Cloud." He walked over to her, "A-Aerith... please don't tell me you're pregnant. I mean, that's kinda impossible, because... you know, it's been awhile."

She shook her head, "I'm not... pregnant." She picked up Roxas' birth certificate. "Cloud." He stiffened, "Yes?" Aerith sighed, and clutched the paper to her chest, "Do... do you remember... Zack Fair?" Cloud nodded; he would never forget his best friend. "Yeah, why?"

Aerith pointed at a certain date on Roxas' certificate, "It says here I was confirmed pregnant on May 12. Zack and I broke up that day. You and I started dating on the 14th. We hadn't... _done anything_ that day." Cloud's eyes widened, "That means... when you... and Zack were together... you...?" Aerith nodded, still wide in shock.

"That means..." Cloud placed a hand on his forehead. "Roxas... isn't..." Aerith fell onto the bed, feeling paralyzed.

"Yes. Roxas isn't your son."

* * *

Sora nearly dropped his cell phone, "Mom, are you serious?"

"Yes, sweetie. It's been classified and looked over by Cloud and I." Aerith replied, "Roxas' real father is Zack." Sora's voice hitched, "For sure? No joke?" Aerith laughed, "No joke." Sora was wide in shock, nearly falling back if he hadn't been stopped by a nearby wall. He knew his foster mom-- she would never lie, even as a joke.

"Be sure to tell Roxas." Sora could hear his mom shuffling some papers. "Oh don't worry, I will." Sora breathed before hanging up, sliding his phone closed. (**A/N:** It slides in... slides out... slides in... slides out. Who's seen that commercial? xD)

Sora eagerly waited for Kairi outside their music class. She wanted to ask Demyx a question before leaving, and had asked him to wait outside. She pushed the doors open, as Sora ran up to her and placed his arms around her, twirling her around.

He didn't care that people had taken pictures; he was just so happy. "Sora!" Kairi yelled as she was in the air. She was placed back down, blushing. "What was that for?" Sora flashed her an enourmous grin.

"You'll never guess what my mom just told me."

-

Two days.

It had been two days since Sora had told Kairi about the good news. It must have spread throughout the whole school by now, and Namine and Roxas were frozen in time. They hadn't seen each other-- they hadn't noticed anyone else. They were lost in their thoughts.

**Roxas** and _I_ aren't siblings...

_Namine_ and **I** aren't siblings...

It was Tuesday night, and Roxas was working late. He wanted to see Namine more than anything; he wanted to hold her and apologize for everything he's done. A wall had been broken, and had set both him and Namine free. They were meant to be, now with nothing standing in their way. Namine probably knew this, too.

Roxas had received a delivery call from the pizzeria. Everyone had left the restaurant, but him and Kairi. Zexion had ordered a pizza, and demanded it to be brought to him within half an hour, or it would be free.

Roxas took the last pizza out of the oven, placed it in a box and walked outside of the restaurant, locking it up afterwards. Zexion would be his last stop. Roxas turned around, and made his way through the empty campus. For some reason, there were no students outside. It was only 9:00pm-- maybe they were all studying?

But Roxas wouldn't care about that. One girl danced around his thoughts, and forever there she would stay. Oh, how he wished that she would be right in front of him, her angelic face staring upon him.

"Roxas." Dreams really do come true.

Roxas slowly looked up. There she was; the goddess of his dreams. She sat on a bench by the quad fountain, smiling at him. That was her first smile in nearly 2 weeks. That was her first word to him in nearly 2 weeks. It felt like eternity to him. He felt a smile creep up his face as he checked his watch. He would have to apologize to Zexion later about his pizza.

He had a feeling it would be a _long_ delivery.

* * *

**It's 1:30am... and I'm tired! =P**

**I just had to update again because I love my awesometastic reviewers! I had to keep on going... and I didn't want to go to sleep knowing that I didn't finish one of the most important chapters in the story xD **

**Originally this chapter was supposed to be later on in the story, but I just couldn't take your ... comments! You all kept saying how it was a shame for them to be siblings, and my head was about to explode. I wanted to yell, "THEY'RE NOT SIBLINGS!"**

**So there. I guess this chapter took care of that lol. Now, to the replies!**

**Drea-chan719: Don't you love cliffhangers? 8D**

**msdramaqueeny: at first i wanted to let Sora pick Kairi, but I guess I don't like being cliche either =P**

**Tayt63: Comments like yours are the reason I did this chapter now xD Plus you threatened to shoot me lolz**

**Lucy-is-great: You were pretty close with that guess back there! Aerith didn't cheat on Cloud, but she did have a relationship before him. You're good ^_-**

**melodinami: omgwillikers? xD**

**Anyway, I'm really tired, so... peace out! And by the way.... don't you feel like a weight has been lifted from your shoulders? =P**

**-Kyorii**


	15. November 15

**. Chapter 15 .**

**. November 15 .**

Zexion sat on the couch, tapping his fingers impatiently on a book. He sat with one leg crossed over the other, an annoyed look on his face. Roxas slowly opened the door, looking as if he was afraid to show his face. Namine followed behind, holding onto Roxas' sleeve.

"Maybe he's not here..." Roxas whispered. Namine clung onto his arm, tightening her grasp, "I'm scared Roxie." Roxas closed the door-- did he not notice the angered emo kid in front of him? "I don't think he's in here..."

"Hello." Zexion said casually. Roxas and Namine screamed as if they were in a horror movie. Zexion, still in his seat, looked at his watch, still acting calm. "Roxas, do you know what time it is?" Roxas slowly shook his head, the pizza box in his hand. "It's 11:30pm. I ordered that pizza from you two hours and a half ago."

Zexion bit on the edge of his reading glasses, "Where were you?" Roxas looked over at Namine, and gestured her to move behind him, so she did. Roxas carefully placed the pizza box on the floor, backing away afterwards. Zexion stood up and picked up his pizza box, glaring at Roxas before opening it. "It's cold and stale."

"Put it in the microwave... or the oven." Roxas shivered, continuing to back away with Namine. Everything in the world seemed to go dark, as Zexion's shadow towered over the poor frightened teens. "Ze-Zexion?" His eyes began to glow yellow, and his hands looked like they were ready to scratch them.

"My pizza isn't fresh. Prepare to die, bitch."

-

Roxas and Namine giggled while staring at each other during breakfast the next day. Kairi and Sora raised their brows, "What are you two so giggly about?" Roxas giggled without leaving his gaze, "Nothing." He held her hand under the table, massaging it.

Terra and Aqua sat across from them, and kicked Roxas from under the table. "Ah!" He yelped, bringing up his hand intertwined with Namine's. Sora gasped, "You're dating!" Namine and Roxas blushed, slowly nodding.

"You talked things over yesterday?" Kairi asked with a joyful smile on her face. Roxas nodded, then twitching at the memories when he arrived home. Zexion gave him a cold look, and went back to eating his scrambled eggs. "What's up his ass?" Riku asked, referring to Zexion.

Roxas and Namine twitched.

**

* * *

**

**November 15.**

For some reason that date seemed familiar to Kairi. Why, oh why did it sound familiar? Her door burst open, revealing Namine, Yuffie and Aqua with silly hats on their heads. "Happy birthday, Kairi!"

Oh yes. That's why.

Kairi yawned and rubbed her eyes, "Oh... thanks." Aqua placed her hands on her hips, "Lighten up, Kairi! It's your birthday!" Kairi sighed, "I'm just tired." Yuffie nodded, "But you won't be after we throw you a surprise party!" Aqua elbowed her.

"Well it ain't a surprise now huh?" Namine giggled, "Okay girls, let's leave Kairi be for a few minutes to freshen up." Aqua and Yuffie nodded, walking out of the room. Kairi yawned again and outstretched her arms. She plopped back down on her bed, thinking of the dream she had just had.

"Who are you?!" She asked with frustration, throwing a small tantrum with her pillow. Her alarm clock began to ring, revealing the soothing sound of K3yBLaDeKiiNg's voice. Kairi sighed; he was such a talented person. Not that she _loved_ him, but she admired him.

Kairi got up from her bed and hit the snooze button. She made her way to the bathroom when she heard the sound of a piano playing. She quietly snuck down the stairs-- no one was there. Everyone was upstairs, still freshening up for the morning.

When she reached the bottom of the stairs, she found Sora playing with the grand piano in the living room. His wasn't stiff, and he played with grace. The song he played sounded familiar to Kairi-- it was some sort of lullaby she'd heard from a movie.

When she had heard Sora stop playing, she quickly ran up the stairs. She didn't want to be seen; she didn't want him to think that she was sort of stalker. Kairi smiled to herself and twirled around in the hallway. She needed to hear him sing sometime, as well. She had constantly begged him now and then, but his answer was always the same.

_I'm sorry, my dearest Kairi-- No._

Okay, maybe not that first part, but I'm sure you get the idea.

-

"Happy birthday, Kairi!" Terra and Ventus slid down the railing of the staircase, both with birthday blow horns in their mouths. They threw her a not very well wrapped present, and ran towards the plasma screen TV in the living room, switching on their PlayStation 3. Kairi opened the present, finding a beautiful red sundress inside.

"Thanks guys!" Kairi yelled across the living room. "You're welcome!" They both yelled, turning their attention back to their game. Kairi went back up the stairs to place the sundress in her closet, but before she could, Roxas came walking towards her with a petite box.

"Happy birthday Kai!" He greeted her with a hug before giving her the box. She removed the golden ribbon, and took off the lid. Inside was a golden bracelet with charms, and pink jewels. She smiled at him, "Thank you, Roxas. It's beautiful!"

"No problem. Now, do you have any idea where my girlfriend is?" Roxas asked, scratching the back of his head. Kairi still couldn't get used to her sister dating, but she would adjust to it sometime. It had only been 3 months into the school year, and Namine already had a boyfriend. Her _first_ boyfriend. Kairi shook her head and apologized.

"She's probably drawing in her room again." Roxas sighed. "Or with luck, she might be in the hot tub _alone_." Riku teased as he walked up to Kairi. Roxas elbowed him and proceeded down the hallway.

"Happy birthday, Kairi." Riku handed her a very small box, that held a golden hairclip with a ruby star on it. Kairi thanked him, and headed towards her room.

* * *

A few hours later, Kairi found herself surrounded by people at the quad for her birthday party. She was thankful it was Sunday, and had no classes that day. Music blasted from the stereo, and the DJ worked his music on the temporary built stage. Behind him read a banner that read, "Happy 17th Birthay, Kairi!"

Everyone danced and greeted Kairi. She had a pile of presents in one area, but had not received one from a certain person. She had received gifts from everyone in the Organization, except Sora. "Hey everyone!"

Well, speak of the devil.

Kairi watched Sora walk up to the mic. He held an electric guitar in one hand, and placed his other on the mic stand. He looked straight at Kairi, "Well, remember all those times you've begged me to sing?" She nodded, as everyone in the crowd gave the spiky haired brunette their undivided attention. Sora adjusted his electric guitar and put the strap on. "Here's my birthday present for you. And... yes, Roxas forced me to do this."

Kairi giggled at his words. _He really is cute... gah, stop_! "I've decided to change things up a bit, so bare with me." Sora said before queing the drummer to count. An unusual sound started playing from the electric keyboard-- it was a techno-like beat. The song sounded familiar to Kairi, but she couldn't quite get it.

Once the lyrics started, a light bulb turned on in her head. _Seventeen Forever by Metro Station_. It wasn't a very vocal crazy song, but the way Sora sang it-- made it seem like it was. He added a bunch of new voice pitches, and it sounded fantastic. How dare he say he was terrible?

_We're one mistake from being together, but let's not ask why it's not right. You won't be seventeen forever, and we can get away with this tonight._

The crowd cheered and waved their hands, jumping up and down in the process. Sora sounded amazing; unlike any boy she had ever heard-- except K3yBLaDeKiiNg, of course. Someone tapped her shoulder from behind, and she realized it was Roxas. "I told you he was an excellent singer."

Kairi laughed, "You forced him to do this?" Roxas nodded, "I wanted him to do something different, instead of the whole present thing." Kairi smiled and continued to watch the boy on stage. Sora was so talented; how did he keep it bottled up from her? She would have to speak to him about this hidden talent of his!

_Will you remember me? You ask me as I leave. Remember what? I said, oh, how could I, how could I forget?_

For some reason the orphan boy flashed into Kairi's mind at Sora's very words, but she shrugged it off. Sora continued to sing, and ended off the song with a powerful strike on his guitar. The crowd cheered, and the fangirls tried climbing up the stage. They would have tackled Sora if the bodyguards weren't there.

"Happy Birthday Kairi!" Sora yelled and bowed to the audience.

-

A few hours later, the moon shone brightly in the sky. People still continued to dance, and had not left. Kairi felt uplifted, and bumped into Selphie. "Hey, Kairi! Happy Birthday!" That was about the billionth time she'd heard that. She thanked her, and found herself being glomped by Rikku and Yuna.

"Hey birthday girl!" Yuna chirped, handing her a box. "It's from all of us." Tidus said from behind. Olette rolled her eyes, "No, it's from us girls. The guys just want some credit since they couldn't find you anything."

"That's not true!" Hayner defended, "Us guys just... don't dig gifts." Pence whacked him, "Stop trying to act cool for your girlfriend. Kairi laughed, "It's all right. All of you being here was the best present you could get me."

They were silent for a few minutes, and yelled altogether, "Cheeezy!" They all laughed. Kairi thanked them for the present, and placed it on the pile of gifts by a tree. "Quite lucky you are." Kairi heard from behind. She turned around to find Sora with his hands behind his back. "You got more gifts than Yuffie last year."

Kairi smiled and gave him a charging, power filled hug. He was almost sent to the ground, but he kept his balance. "Sora, thank you for the song!" Fangirls got out their cameras again. He placed her back down, his hands still on your waist. He blushed, "Was I any good?"

Kairi's mouth dropped, "Sora, you were more than good! You were ... fantastic? Awesome? ... Better than every 'good' word in the world's vocabulary!" Sora and Kairi found themselves walking around naturally, listening to the music fade behind them.

"You should really consider performing." Kairi skipped in front of him, making them both stopped. They were alone-- away from everyone else. The light posts were dim, but they were enough to let Kairi see Sora's beautiful blue eyes.

"Actually," He said in a somewhat sing-sing voice. "I don't perform, but I do have a youtube account?" Kairi seemed intrigued, "Really?" Sora nodded. "I really need to check that out sometime. What's your username?"

Sora turned to her, "Have a pen?" She nodded, and pulled one out of her pocket. He threw off the cap, and began writing on her arm. She giggled; she was ticklish. Sora finished writing, and handed Kairi her pen. Someone called for Sora back at the party, "Gotta go. See ya, Kai."

Sora waved off, and disappeared in the distance. Kairi smiled at his silhouetted figure before looking at her arm in horror. On her arm, written in black ink, were the words she currently feared.

**k3yBLaDeKiiNg.**

* * *

**Hm... I'm thinking it's a little too soon, but at the same time, this story is coming to and end. I'd say... about ten more chapters? Maybe more, depends on what I think of. But wow. I love you guys. Yesterday, before I went to sleep, I had 129 reviews. I checked my reviews the next day, only expecting around 132 reviews, but when I looked, do you know how many I saw?**

**145. **

**One hundred and freaking forty five. That's damn amazing. Thank you! For that, I treat you all to virtually made pizza by Roxas! Pizza made by Roxas-- who wouldn't want that? Plus, I'll throw in a shirtless Zexion! =P There's your happy meal xD**

**Craxuan: I just got owned lol.**

**SaphireWaves: Ah, glad to see someone saw that commercial! :D**

**msdramaqueeny: That is very true... I guess Roxas was wrong! You're good. ^_-**

**elSarah: Zack is gorgeous! Did you see that beach scene in crisis core? -dies-**

**Jared Someone: Namixas children? That's adorable X3. And, I do plan my chapters ahead of time. =P**

**Tayt63: -high fives back-**

**Fanfiction Fanatiction: I know, poor Zexion :(**

**Anyway, I think I`m going to do some video editing. If you have a youtube account, go ahead and take a visit! I`m AznRokrUchiha. I won`t bite! I love you guys!**

**-Kyorii**


	16. Fanboy Exterminator

**. Chapter 16 .**

**. Fanboy Exterminator .**

It was engraved on her arm.

That one, yet terrifying word. It was already the end of November, and Kairi still couldn't believe it. Sora was the amazing K3yBlaDeKiiNg? The ink still sunk into her skin, no matter how many times she tried to rub it off with alcohol. "Gah, it's like it was meant to be there!" Kairi groaned.

Namine laughed, "Aren't you supposed to be in music class right now?" Kairi slapped her forehead and slowly turned to her sister, "And risk seeing _him_ again? I bet Sora noticed I've been acting really awkward around him lately..." Namine sat next to her on the edge of the fountain, placing a hand on her shoulder.

"Well, should you really be acting like this? It's no big deal that he's your favourite youtube user." Kairi nodded, "You're right, but..." Namine placed a hand on her hip, "Are you afraid you'll fall in love with him or something?" Kairi's eyes shot wide open. "No! I'm not falling in love with Sora!"

"THANK GOD!" She heard a boy scream from the bushes, and dialed his cell phone number. "Hey, guys, Ms. Lockhart isn't in love with Sora!" Kairi then found herself surrounded by fanboys, all with roses in their hands. Kairi sweat dropped.

She finally thought her fanboy those were over in the past two weeks, but she was obviously wrong. The bell had rung, signalling that it was time for third period classes. Kairi sighed and bid Namine farewell, making her way through the fanboy crowd.

She ran across campus, running for dear life. When she got to the music building, she immediately ran inside and closed the door. She panted heavily, and looked up to find Sora looking at her weirdly. She found a blush creep up her face. "Sora."

"Kairi?" He asked worriedly, "Are you okay?" She nodded, and felt herself being pushed forward by the doors. "_Kaiiiriiii_!" The whining continued outside. "_Please go out with mee_!!" Sora laughed, "Fanboys?" Kairi nodded and was pushed forward too far, bumping into Sora.

She blushed as she looked him, and turned beet red when he removed a strand of hair from her face. "Kairi, you've been acting really weird lately." Kairi quickly backed away. "I-I... It's nothing!" Sora raised a brow, "Is it that time of the month?" Kairi growled.

Sora blanked out after that.

-

"Fanboys, you say?"

"Please, oh wise Zexion. I beg of you, share with me your wisdom." Kairi got down on her knees, pleading Zexion for some help. Zexion seemed to be the only one that understood her situation. He tapped his chin, "I know exactly what you need."

Kairi smiled, "Really?" Zexion nodded, "You told me your fanboys left you alone when they thought you were crushing on Sora?" Kairi meekly nodded. Zexion crossed his arms, "Then it's simple. Get a boyfriend." Kairi shivered, "How's that gonna help?"

"When Namine started dating Roxas, both their fans backed off. They couldn't stand a chance battling with Organization members."

"So you want me to date someone in the Organization?" Kairi asked uneasily. "Calm down, not for real. Just for fanboy exterminating purposes." Zexion sipped his tea. Kairi's head hung down, "Isn't that just using someone?"

"You want your fanboys gone or not?" Kairi sweat dropped, but nodded. Zexion smirked, and looked like he was smiling for once. "Okay, I know just the guy."

* * *

"VENTUS?!" Namine yelled at Kairi. "You're going to date Ventus?"

Kairi nodded, and hugged her knees on the living room couch. Namined whined, "Why? He doesn't seem like your type at all."

"It's just for fanboy exterminating purposes." Kairi replied, "Zexion told me Ventus had fangirl problems, and he implied that he would be glad to help." Namine placed her hands on her hips, but were replaced with someone elses arms. "Hey, sweetie-pie." Roxas whispered.

Namine kissed his cheek, and turned back to Kairi. "But... it's Ventus! You're gonna date Ventus!" Roxas jumped up, "K-Kairi's dating Ventus?!" Namine shook her head, "It's just pretend." Roxas backed away, "Whoa, I know where these kind of stories lead to. First they'll pretend they're in love... then, as time goes by, they actually fall in love! And then... they get married and-"

"Whoa." Kairi interupted, "That's _not_ going to happen. Ventus isn't my type at all!" Roxas crossed his arms and huffed, "That's what they all say." Sora walked into the living room with a bowl of popcorn in his hand, turning on the TV. "Why're we all here?" He asked, plopping down next to Kairi.

Roxas smirked; maybe this plan of Kairi's could serve a double purpose. "Hey Sora." Roxas watched his brother look at him with curious eyes, "Kairi's going to date Ventus."

Sora twitched, "I'm sorry. _What_?"

-

"Are you jealous?" Roxas asked in the hallway. Sora covered his ears, "No, Roxas!" Roxas walked circles around him, "Really?" Sora stomped his foot, "For the last time, I am not jealous that Kairi's dating that bastard Ventus."

Roxas crossed his arms in victory. Sora hung his head down, "Okay. Maybe a little." Roxas patted his head, "That's a good boy." Sora groaned, "But I _don't_ like Kairi. I'm just worried about her."

"Why?" Roxas asked, continuing to walk. "What if she gets hurt?" Sora asked, "You know I hate it when my friends get hurt..." Roxas stopped in front of him. "You mean... like that girl in your dreams?" There was an awkward silence in the halls.

"Yes, Roxas. Like that girl in my dreams." Sora hung his head down, his bangs covering his eyes. "I didn't want to leave her, you know that..." Roxas placed a hand on his shoulder, "I know, but you swore you'd meet her again, right?" Sora nodded.

"Right."

* * *

"Ready?" Ventus asked Kairi. She gulped, "Yeah, let's do this." He intertwined their hands, and walked outside the mansion doors. They walked towards their homeroom, only to be greeted by surprised fans. Kairi shivered.

"Are you cold, Kairi dear?" Ventus asked, taking off his jacket and placing it over his shoulders. The crowd aww'd, both out of a cute overdose and sadness. Their beloved was taken by somebody else!

"Are you cold, Kairi dear?" Sora mimicked from behind. Roxas and Namine giggled from behind. Yes, the plan was working perfectly. A girl shrieked, "Ventus Loryn is dating Kairi Lockhart?!" A bunch of fangirls stomped their foot and marched away.

"Our dearest Kairi has been taken from us!" Another fan boy declared, and walked away with his troops. Ventus squeezed Kairi's hand, "It's working." He whispered. Kairi smiled at him, and lay her head on his shoulder. "I know."

Sora's fist clenched, and turned around to face Roxas who smirked at him. He quickly changed his expression to a happy one, then back to an angered one when he turned around. When the crowd left, Kairi and Ventus let go of each other.

"You're a great actress, Kairi." Ventus charmed. Kairi smiled up at him, "You're not that bad yourself Mr. Loryn." They both giggled, leaving an irritated Sora in the corner. "I'll see you later." Kairi began walking the other direction, until Ventus grabbed her wrist. Kairi turned around to find Ventus kissing her hand, giving her a charming smile after.

"Ventus." She blushed, "No one's here. You don't have to act." Ventus let her go, and began walking the other direction, "Who said I was acting?"

"That flirtatious bi-" Sora began to charge forward until Roxas held him back. "Sora, control yourself!" Sora still continued to run, getting nowhere. "Roxas, let me go! I have to stop him from hurting Kairi!" Namine walked in front of him, placing her hands on her hips, "How's Kairi gonna get hurt?"

"Because! You shoulda seen what he did to his ex-girlfriend!"

Namine raised a brow, "Wasn't that Aqua? I mean, there's nothing wrong with her." Roxas struggled to keep his brother intact, "Have... ow, Sora! That was my eye! Augh... have you... ever... noticed, GAH! That... ow, there was... a, scar... on... AH! Her... neck?!"

Namine's eyes widened, "Did Ventus do that to her?!" Roxas laughed, "Nah I was just trying to scare you." Namine elbowed him, "That was serious, Roxas!" Roxas pouted, "Aww I'm sorry baby, forgive me."

"Oh give me a break!" Sora rolled his eyes and still continued to run. "I don't want him flirting with her and leaving her after!" Namine raised a brow, "But Ventus is so sweet."

"He's a flirt!" Sora yelled. "It's just pretend, Sora." Roxas sighed before putting him down. "They're not really dating." Sora crossed his arms and huffed like a child, "But what if he still hurts her? I don't want Ventus doing that."

"Are you sure it's just _Ventus_?" Namine asked, "Or you really don't want Kairi getting hurt in general?"

* * *

**Sora jealousy ^_^**

**I love it! xD. I actually came up with this idea right when I was writing it. In this chapter, it was already supposed mid December, but I'm sure I would've missed this oppurtunity. Well, what would you wanted? December already, or Sora jealousy? I went with the jealousy! And I'm sorry I didn't key blade king as much, but I assure you that stuff will come in later.**

**I'm sorry I don't have time to reply to your reviews, but I have some urgent video editing to do. I have so many projects and MEP's to do, and I have no time for stalling! I also had to teach my neighbour how to play the guitar for half an hour, but it ended up being an hour and a half!**

**Man am I behind! Well, thank you for your awesometastic reviews, and I'll update as soon as I can! I would've made this chapter longer, but I want to leave you all hanging of course. ^_-. I give you permission to shoot me now.**

**-Kyorii**


	17. The Green Eyed Monster

**. Chapter 17 .**

**_. The Green Eyed Monster ._**

**A/N: Before I begin, I'm sitting beside Jake here, and he wanted to say hi xD**

Ventus made his way to the mansion, tired from his classes. It was dark, near midnight. He had stopped his studies to hang out with Kairi, making their relationship more believable. Frankly, he had no problem with it, but this morning he felt...

* * *

"Ventus." He looked up to find Sora leaning against the edge of the door, his arms crossed. "I need to talk to you."

"About?" Ventus asked as he threw his backpack aside in the mansion. He plopped down on the couch in the living room and sprawling himself across it. "It's about Kairi." Sora said seriously, taking a seat on a reclining chair. "What about her?"

"I don't know how to put this, but..." Sora struggled for his words, but thankfully Ventus took take hints. "You want me to back off?" Sora straightened up, "U-Uh. Well, kind ff. N-Not that I l-like her, but I-I'm worried, you know."

Ventus laughed, "Calm down loverboy." Sora's head began to heat up. "Nothings going to happen between Kairi and I." Ventus used his arms as a pillow. "Don't make her end up like Aqua." He heard Sora murmur. He shot up from his position, "What was that?"

He _hated_ it when people brought up his relationship with Aqua. It was the past, he wanted to let it go. "Don't destroy her." Sora added. Ventus clenched his fists, "You really have to stop bringing that up." Sora looked over at his side, "Don't get out of control. You're lucky she at least forgave you."

Ventus' teeth clenched. "It was an accident."

-

Namine collided with Aqua on the way to the bathroom, and noticed the scar on her neck. She remembered what Roxas said, but she didn't know if she was supposed to take it seriously or not. "Oh, Namine? Were you going in? Go ahead."

Namine shook her head, "No, you go ahead Aqua." She nodded and opened the door, until Namine stopped her. "A-Aqua?" She turned around, "Hm?"

"A-Ah, the... scar on... your neck." Aqua placed a hand on her neck, and smiled at Namine. "Oh, well... Ventus accidentally gave it to me." Namine hung her head, "Oh, I'm sorry..." Aqua noticed that Namine felt confused and guilty, but she didn't mind talking about the incident. It was in the past, and Ventus was very apologetic afterwards.

"I don't mind talking about it." Aqua grinned, making Namine feel slightly better. She looked off in the distance, "Well, Ventus and I had our time once. We... dated for a couple of months, but then... I met his brother Terra. I couldn't hold it any longer, so... I told him. He was outraged, and he lost it for awhile. He thought I'd been using him to get to his brother, but I really wasn't. Thank goodness Terra got to knock some sense into him before he could do... anything else to me."

Namine whistled, "Ventus doesn't seem the type." Aqua shook her head, "He isn't. He's just really sensetive. Now, if you'll excuse me." Aqua shut the door behind her, as Namine stood where she was.

_So, Roxas really wasn't joking..._

* * *

Fate was being c r u e l to him. Cruel, I tell you.

Every move she made, every action she did; it was all so tempting to him. It reminded him of Aqua. His sweet, beloved Aqua. But she wasn't his anymore. Her heart had been stolen by his brother, only because of one silly mistake he had made.

But that was the past, and this was now. And even now, his past was haunting him. It had been almost two weeks since Ventus had been _going out_ with Kairi, and it was agonizing to him. He slowly began to... _like_ her. It was like those cheesy asian dramas: first they pretend to like each other, tha one falls in love. Then when the other one realizes this-- poof! Somebody dies.

Ventus shivered at the thought, and joined his brother in the living room. He was watching re-runs of Grey's Anatomy, a show that never ceased to _not_ inspire him. (He was a doctor-to-be anyway.) "Hey." Terra greeted, "What's up baby brother?" Ventus slowly sat beside him, feeling uneasy. Terra noticed and switched off the television, bringing his attention onto his brother.

"Ven, what's wrong?"

Ventus hugged his knees, and buried his face in his jeans. "I... I think I like Kairi." Terra rolled his eyes, "I know, Ventus. No one's around, you don't have to pretend." Ventus groaned, "I'm not pretending anymore, Terra." His eyes widened, "S-Seriously?"

"Well, I started flirting with her for fun at first..." Ventus continously bumped his head onto his jeans. "But I guess... I went too far." Terra leaned against Ventus' shoulder, "Hey, why are you sad about liking someone?"

"What if she ends up like Aqua?" Ventus whined. Terra stroke a pose, "Dude, I know I'm pretty hot, but Kairi's _not_ falling for this." Ventus laughed, and leaned against the couch. "Maybe... things will be just fine they way it is."

Ventus' cell phone began ringing, and was surprised to see the name in the screen. He put the phone in speaker, "Dad?" A muffled voice came from the other line. "Hey Venny! Is Terra with you too?"

"No." Terra teased. Their father laughed, "Hey, anyway, I got something to tell you boys."

-

Sora crossed his arms from the railing of the staircase. He'd heard Ventus' and Terra's conversation, and felt angry, yet... worried. He headed up the stairs, and collided with Zexion. He could tell by Sora's eyes that he felt somewhat jealous.

"Sora." Zexion began, "Nothing bad is going to happen." Sora turned the other way, "I wouldn't be too sure of that." Riku walked in, also noticing Sora's different state. "Jealous?" He teased. Sora shoved him aside and ascended down the hallway with his fists clenched.

"He wants to protect Kairi. He _needs_ to. He doesn't want to make the same mistake again." Roxas also chimed in, his hands in his pockets. Everyone watched Sora walk down the hallway in silence, a strange dark aura emitting from him. Riku sweat dropped.

"What is up with the drama in this house?"

* * *

"Ventus?" Kairi asked, taking a seat next to him on the edge of the fountain. He blushed and gave her a quick hug before greeting her back. That fact scared her; Ventus had been acting weird around her lately. She had a lead from Namine and Roxas, but she ceased to believe that Ventus _truly _liked her.

"K-Kairi." He forced a smile, which Kairi of course noticed. Fate was being cruel, and he was beginning to grow sick of it. "Venny-sweetie, what's wrong?" He looked around to find some people staring at them. He looked at her with painful eyes; _Of course, she's just pretending to like me for the crowd..._

"How to say this..." Ventus twiddled with his thumbs, and whispered, "I... won't be able to be your fanboy exterminator for awhile." Kairi's eyes widened, and was silenced when Ventus knew she was going to scream. She then whispered, "What?!"

Ventus' head hung down, as he took her hands in his. "Terra and I are... going away for the christmas holidays, so..." Kairi nodded, but sounded disappointed, "I understand. You'll be spending christmas with your parents? That should be fun? Where are you going? And when do you-"

"I leave in two days, but, Kairi-" She continued to yammer on, until Ventus silenced her with a finger to her lips. "Kairi, please, hear me out." She nodded, as he gently removed his finger from her soft, delicate lips. "Kairi, I just want to say that... I know you're disappointed, and... I don't want to leave you."

Kairi was at a loss for words-- what was Ventus trying to say? His eyes were beginning to tear up, and so were hers. When Ventus caressed her cheek right there and then, she knew; _Ventus was really in love with her_. Roxas and Namine weren't lying.

"I know I'll only be gone for about two weeks, but, I don't want to be away from you."

"Ventus, stop." Kairi murmured as she began to remove her hands from his grasp. She was shaking, and began to back away. She removed Roxas' hand from her cheek, and began to look at herself on the reflection on the water. A shiver ran up her spine.

"Kairi, you're cold, let me lend you my jacket." She declined his offer, and continued to look away from him. "Stop, Ven."

"I just want to be with you, and--"

"Ventus, please stop!" She yelled and stood up, turning her heel. She broke into a run, yelling her apology as she ran across campus with tears in her eyes. Ventus called out to her, and began to follow her but couldn't catch up. Her vision was hazy, and she found herself runnign towards the mansion.

She felt guilty for using him; and felt even more guilty that she couldn't love him. She had a different interest, and she couldn't picture herself dating Ventus of all people. For all those times they had pretended to like each other, Kairi had felt nothing. But Ventus had obviously felt something.

She bumped into Zexion in the front lawn, and he looked down at her with his usual straight face. "What's wr--" She interupted him and yelled in his face, "We should have never done this plan in the first place!" She continued to run past him and into the mansion.

What Kairi was doing now would effect the relationship of her and Ventus. It wouldn't be impossible to be friends, but it would be awkward. It was all over now, nothing could be decided. Kairi didn't know what to do, didn't know what to say; she didn't even know where she was going.

She ran passed Namine, Roxas and Sora in the hallway, shoving them aside without knowing. Roxas saw the tears in her eyes, and looked at Sora. He nodded, and ran after her. The couple saw Ventus walk through the door, his bangs covering his eyes. He looked at no one as he headed up the stairs, slouching with his attention straight on the ground.

Namine leaned against his shoulder, and looked at Roxas with worried eyes. He gave her a reassuring look, "Sora can handle this."

-

Sora ran after Kairi with full speed. She had ran out into the garden and screamed at the world before collapsing onto her knees. Sora quickly ran in front of her, also falling to his knees. He pulled her to his chest, feeling her tears once again as he had before.

She sniffled and clutched onto his shirt, muttering things along the lines of, "I c-can't love h-him, Sora!" She also suffered from some hiccups. "Kairi, tell me what happened."

"V-Ventus l-likes me. A-And I can't return th-those feelings... I, d-didn't want i-it to end this way!" She leaned her head on his shoulder and continued to cry as he stroke her hair. "Well, Kairi." He whispered into her ear, "You can never expect something perfect to go on forever, can you?"

She nodded, and sniffled. _This is about the third time she's come crying with me to support her..._ Sora laughed silently at his thoughts, _You always seem to amaze me, Kairi Lockhart_. She took in small gasps, and let the tears flow out of her eyes.

"Y-You always kn-know what t-to say, Sora... thank you." She whispered and clung onto him in the middle of the garden. The cold wind surrounded them, causing Kairi to hang onto Sora even more. He pulled her closer, if now possible. He gladly accepted her emotios towards things; he wouldn't complain that Kairi was ever too sensetive-- she was just expressing what she felt.

Sora looked up at the windows of their household, only to find Ventus giving him a dark look from his room. Sora looked at him with sympathy, then down at the corrupted angel in his arms. Ventus closed his curtains, not wanting to see anymore. It would just cause him more pain.

_Goodbye, Kairi._

* * *

**Hey, are you in the mood for some maximum drama? If you want, you can go back to the scene where Ventus says, "I just want to be with you, and-" or somewhere around that, and play this song:** (since the link didn't work, search up the song "dry tears- lovely complex" on youtube. it should be there)

**I think it would add some real drama into it! Oh, and I don't own that song above. It's from an anime called Lovely Complex. I love it! It can make you cry, then laugh. It's something I love watching, and I could totally relate to it sometimes.**

**Anyways, even though it's literally 2:00am, I'll reply to my wondeful reviewers! Oh, and I know, two updates in one day? I seemed to have finished my video editing early, so I decided to write more! I guess I'll try and cover chapters 15 & 16 worth of reviews.**

**rikku247: something special does happen in december... it's the month of my birthday xD**

**kira553: -dies-**

**Fanfiction Fanatiction: Well, as you see in this chapter, Ven and Aqua did have their time. I personally like that couple better too, but I guess I've switched things up a bit.**

**AkatsukiSeeker: Really? If you don't mind me asking, how so?**

**Jared Someone: You see, comments like yours are what make me glad to write :)**

**KHgatomon3444: The Masquerade Ball hasn't happened yet. What you read first was the Halloween dance.**

**Swanna: Is your birthday on the 26th? I'll be sure to give you a shoutout ^_-**

**SaphireWaves: I... play instruments? xD**

**Anyway, it's now 2:08am here and I think I have to go sleep =P Love ya guys!**

**-Kyorii**


	18. December Raid

**. Chapter 18 .**

**_. December Raid ._**

_Airport, Twilight Town 10:00am_

"Hurry, Terra! You're going to miss your flight!" Aqua yelled. Terra kicked a vending machine, and crossed his arms, "I'm not leaving until I get my aero bar!"

Ventus walked through the sliding doors and punched the machine, not even bothering to look at it. The candy bar fell from its place, and into Terra's hand. "Time to feel the bubbles melt!" Terra cheered. Kairi walked behind Ventus feeling uneasy. They hadn't spoken ever since that day, and Kairi felt extremely guilty for making him feel that way.

Terra and Ventus reached their stop, noticing the extemely long line of people ahead of them. "I guess lots of people want to go skiing in the Land of Dragons." Axel whistled. "I guess this is goodbye." Aqua looked teary-eyed. She gave Terra and Ventus a quick hug. Everyone was surprised to find Ventus hug Aqua back.

Everyone else wished them farewell, except Kairi. Ventus had called her over to the side, which she pf course agreed to. "Ventus," She began in a whisper. Her eyes also watered with tears, "I-I'm so sorry for being so harsh and runnign a-away back then. I'm the reason you're acting this way, and-" She was silenced by his lips to her cheek.

"It's fine." He sighed. "I shouldn't have frightened you like that." He gave her a sympathetic look, "God, you're so beautiful." Kairi smiled at his comment, "I'll miss you, Ven. Are we all right now?" He smiled at her before answering, "Why don't we pretend this never happened? I assure you my feelings may not change, but, I think it would be best."

Kairi noticed the pain in his eyes and sighed, "Yeah, we should do that." He gave her a hug, and buried his face in her crimson hair. "I'll miss you, Kairi." She nodded, and made her way back to the rest of the Organziation until she turned around and flashed him a happy smile, "Merry Christmas, Ven."

"I'll see you soon, okay?" Ventus nodded and looked at Sora who crossed his arms at him. Ven smirked and motioned Sora to come over. Sora walked over with his arms still crossed over his dark coat, "What?"

"I'm not losing to you, Strife." Ventus smirked as he looked at Kairi from behind him. Sora looked confused, then ran a hand through his hair, "Yeah, sure." Ventus walked past him, "Don't get hot and heavy while I'm gone." He teased before walking over to Terra. Sora's mouth dropped open, "You dirty-"

"Control yourself!" Roxas yelled, running in to hold his brother down. Ventus laughed and winked at Kairi before walking to the line. "Have fun!" Yuffie waved before walking off in the distance. The line began to move forward, as Kairi Ventus one last wave before returning back to the Organziation.

"Well, what should we do now?" Riku asked as he stetched himself out on a bench. "We're in Twilight Town," Axel replied, "What can we _not_ do?" Roxas shivered, "We can't go to the beach, I can tell you that."

"No one told me it snows in Twilight Town!" Axel complained; he was used to the warm weather. He only wore a shirt and jeans, which was obviously a mistake. "Why don't we buy you a coat?" Larxene suggested as a light bulb lit up in Aqua's head.

"Let's go christmas shopping!" Yuffie joined her, "That's a great idea! Most of us are leaving for the holidays, and we won't get this oppurtunity again. To the mall!" Yuffie declared, punching her fist in the air.

-

"Do you remember how we met here?" Roxas whispered to Namine, making her giggle. "What would you like for Christmas, baby?" Roxas stopped in front of her and held both her hands in his. "You." She giggled as Riku rolled his eyes.

"Augh, good lord. How cheesy can you get?" Riku groaned and slouched. Xion wrote on her sketchpad, "I happen to think it's cute." Riku straightened up his posture and cleared his throat, "Did I say gross, I mean adorable."

Axel rolled his eyes and whispered to Larxene, "And he said he's sick of watching Terra and Aqua fall in love with each other. I'm sick of him falling in love with Xion!" Larxene laughed. Aqua and Kairi giggled from behind. "Looks like everyone has a pair." Aqua sighed, thinking of Terra.

Aqua was right. Everyone had a pair, except Kairi. Ventus had left, Terra liked Aqua, Riku liked Xion, Namine and Roxas were dating, Kairi knew for a fact that Axel started to like Larxene, Yuffie had a crush on Professor Leonhart, and Zexion? Well, he was just Zexion. The only person left for Kairi was-

"Kairi?" She turned to her side to find Sora looking at her with worried eyes. "You seem to be in a daze, is anything wrong? I mean-" She interupted him, "Nothing's wrong, Sora." He shrugged, "All right, if you say so."

_But I don't like him that way..._ Kairi tapped her chin. _I don't feel anything, do I? Sora is a great friend, but... hm..._ "Okay people!" Riku got their attention, "Go ahead and shop, do what you want- _except make out by the fountain_." Riku had directed that last part at Roxas and Namine who blushed.

"That was _one_ time- let it go!" Roxas yelled while cracking his knuckles. "Good job buddy!" A random guy yelled at Roxas, obviously hearing the conversation. Roxas sweat dropped and sent a glare at Riku. He rolled his eyes, "Whatever, everyone meet here at 4:30pm."

The girls seperated from the guys, and went their seperate ways.

* * *

"What do you think Zexion would want?" Yuffie tapped her chin as she eyed a cat that's paw moved back and forth.

"Good question." Aqua also took it into consideration, "It is Zexion. He doesn't really like anything." Xion began writing in her notebook, "Doesn't he like books?" Namine nodded and placed a finger in the air, "Yes! He's into that vampire book everybody reads."

"Then, let's get him some merchandise?" Yuffie asked, receiving a nod.

-

"What should we get Yuffie?" Roxas asked, tapping his chin. "She's a ninja, what do you think?" Riku sweat dropped. "We could buy her a sword, but won't that look offensive? I mean, it's not everyday you see teenage boys holding life-threatening weapons in their hands." Sora added.

Axel paused for awhile, then said, "True that." Riku crossed his arms, "Point is, it's hard to shop for girls. You have to buy them cute things." Sora twitched, "So... we have to go on... girly stores?" Axel placed a hand on his shoulder, "Be strong, Sora. Be strong."

He pushed Sora into a bright, cute store. Al the girls began to stare at him and giggle, which caused his face to heat up in embarassment. He stomped his foot, "Axel!" Riku laughed, and looked at Roxas who seemed to look confused.

"What do you suggest, Roxie?" Riku asked as he leaned on his shoulder, "You buy things for your girlfriend. What kind of girly things do you get her?" Roxas gave him a look, "Riku, I'll be honest. I think you're underthinking the situation. I mean, not all girls like girly things. Just look at Larxene-- she completely hates stuffed animals and such."

"So what do you buy Namine?" Riku asked. Roxas smiled at him cutely, "Stuffed animals and such." He sweat dropped.

* * *

Yuffie clapped her hands, "I'm sure Zexion would love that vampire snowglobe I got him!"

"Shopping for the guys wasn't as hard as I thought." Aqua grinned as she hugged the coat she bought Terra. She sighed lovingly into the air. Kairi groaned; she never knew what boys liked. Mostly because she had been surrounded by girls most of the time.

"What should I get Roxas?" Namine stomped her foot, "It's Christmas, I have to get him something special." Larxene placed a hand on her shoulder, "Just show up naked. He'll love that." Namine lightly punched her shoulder. "I'm seventeen."

"Which is just a year from being eighteen so you two can-" Namine shushed Larxene, crossing her arms and huffing. Aqua laughed, "Let it go, Larxene. They're already in the making out stage." Yuffie laughed and slapped Namine's back. Aqua laughed and also teased Namine, but Kairi seemed to distracted to do that.

While the girls teased her sister, Kairi began walking towards a jewelry store. It's like a force pulled her towards it, bringing her to the item she began to gaze at. Through the glass, was a shiny silver necklace. It consisted of a crown that Kairi could see her reflection on.

For some reason, it reminded her of Sora. She decided to walk inside, and ask the saleslady how much it was. "35 000 munny." (**A/N**: 350 dollars) Kairi's eyes widened. _Shit_. But she smiled; Sora was worth it. He'd consider this a thank you gift for all those time he was there for her. She purchased it, and bumped into Namine on the way out.

"What did you buy?" She asked in a sing-sing voice. "Something for Sora." Kairi replied, and paused after she passed her sister. _That was probably the wrong thing to say..._ Kairi sweat dropped. "What did you buy him?!" Yuffie squealed.

"Just... a necklace." Kairi replied, backing up. The girls gave her a sly smirk; what was with this odd atmosphere?

* * *

Sora walked down the mansion hallway of the second floor, whistling to himself. He began to hear humming echoing further down the hallway. He quietly took steps down the hall, until the humming got stronger by the bathroom door.

He could hear a shower turned on, which meant; someone was humming in the shower. Wait, no-- someone was _singing_ in the shower. He pressed his ear against the door, hoping to get a better listening at it. The person sounded really good, and that was coming from him.

It was a girl, no doubt. And the voice sounded oddly familiar. He began to do some thinking, and the more he listened to her singing the more he wanted to know the name on the tip of his tongue. "Kairi!" He yelled out of nowhere, placing a hand over his mouth at his sudden outburst. He quickly ran down the hallway, and hid at the corner.

He heard the hower turn off, and saw Kairi's head pop out of the door. She shrugged, and closed the door. After hearing the shower turn on again, Sora smirked to himself and sighed. _You never told me you could sing, Kairi Lockhart. You really do amaze me. Now, let's do something about that voice of yours._

-

"Bye, guys! Have fun on your trip!"

Everyone gave each other hugs by the front lawn, waving goodbye to majority of the Organization. Most of them had been invited by their parents to spend the Christmas holidays with them, and some of them, just didn't have any plans.

"We've put your gifts under the tree, so be sure to open them on christmas day." Larxene announced, and glared at Axel, "And _only_ on christmas day." Axel leaned lower to Roxas' level, "We're gonna open those gifts right when they leave right?"

"Oh yeah." Roxas replied, giving Larxene a fake nod. Everyone bid each other farewell, and walked back into the living room. Now, Sora, Kairi, Namine, Roxas, Riku, Axel and Xion remained. There was an awkward silence in the living room. Christmas day was in two days, and no one had anything planned.

Roxas decided to break the silence, "We have the house all to ourselves." Axel smirked, sitting up from his seat, "Raid the kitchen?"

"Oh yeah."

* * *

**Late update, sorry about that! Anyway, I got another shock at the amount of reviews I've got! Almost 200! Oh, and one of you requested more cake so... -hands you all virtual cake-.**

**SaphireWaves: Why thank you ^_^**

**Tayt63: I know. I had to put a situation like that in this story because I know exactly how Ven feels :(**

**Fanfiction Fanatiction: I know huh? What dramas do you watch?**

**AkatsukiSeeker: Wow, that's a pretty close situation !**

**Lucy-is-great: I know how Ven feels, so of course I'll make him happy :)**

**rikku247: Ven needs some love too :D**

**Jared Someone: OMG that would be awesome. A Sora to cry on... that would make a great one-shot lol. Or chapter title... you've just given me an idea! Woot! Whoa, if there was a Sora to cry on I'd be crying all the time! xD**

**Anyway, thank you for your support! Now, time to watch some Lovely Complex =P. Oh, and Kohori, he's one sexy kid xD Sorry for any grammar errors!**

**-Kyorii**


	19. Simple & Clean

**. Chapter 19 .**

**_. Simple & Clean ._**

Sora and Kairi liked each other.

It was a straightforward statement, but it was true. Everyone knew this, except Kairi and Sora themselves. They were both unaware of the deep feelings they had for each other, which really annoyed Riku who sat in front of them in the kitchen.

There they were, playing with their gingerbread people together. It angered Riku to his fullest extent. It angered him more than Roxas and Namine, Xion, and even Axel. Axel got angry easily, but not as much as Riku. He absoultely _hated_ it when he sensed people liked each other, and did nothing about it.

He was fired up at the moment, crushing the poor cookie in his hands. Xion whacked him in the head with her notepad, "Be patient." She wrote as he slammed his head on the counter. Roxas laughed, "Riku, calm down." He flipped him off regardless of his position.

"Namine, help me out with the roof! It's breaking!" Axel whined as he tried placing the roof up on their gingerbread house. It was Aqua's idea; she wanted everyone to make a gingerbread house together, but unfortunately, she had to leave. Namine carefully placed the icing in the edge of the wall, letting Axel place the roof on the cookie house.

The house was nearly complete, and it actually looked quite good. They just needed to decorate it and add their people on the front lawn. "Ooh, why don't we put a cookie milk fountain out in the front lawn, that way it would be like the mansion!" Roxas suggested, but Namine disagreed, "Roxas baby, for the last time, the milk will break the cookie."

Roxas sat on a stool and huffed. Namine giggled at his childish antics. Sora pretended his gingerbread man was a super hero. Kairi giggled at his childish antics. The more she laughed the more Riku wanted to scream at her. Xion, of course, kept him grounded. She may be mute, but she was vicious. She was a martial artist, after all.

Finally, the house was complete. Axel's gingerbread man had been burned in the oven, Roxas' was riding on a skateboard, Namine's was drawing, Sora's played an icing guitar, Kairi's danced around the aluminum ice rink and Xion and Riku were... kissing?

Riku blushed at the positions, and turned away from Xion who giggled. "Oh, it looks like Xion's cookie toppled over onto Riku's." Namine noticed, and placed Xion back to normal, standing by the gumdrop fence. Xion thanked Namine, but Riku secretly wished she hadn't moved it.

-

Kairi sat in her room bored that evening. She was sick of eating the leftover gingerbread cookies and hearing Riku's endless whining for who knows what. She sat in front of her computer, and noticed that her favourite youtube user k3y-- pardon, _Sora_, had a new video posted.

It was a cover for Coldplay's, "Scientist". He'd sounded amazing, as always. But Kairi still felt awkward about one of her best friends being her admired YouTube user. She sighed in disappointment; if she'd told Sora she had secretly admired him before once, he'd freak out and take it the wrong way. She didn't want a repeat of the Ventus incident, but this time, the situation was vice versa.

She logged off her computer, feeling the need to drink some water. She let her door slide into the wall, and walked outside the hallway to hear the faint sound of a piano, and an amazing singing voice. She knew it was Sora; he'd been playing the piano alot lately, but... singing? That, not so much out in the open.

She knew everyone was in their rooms, leaving Sora all alone downstairs. She snuck down the hallway, and watched him from the railing near the staircase. His eyes closed from time to time, but his hands continued to move gracefully and his voice echoed throughout the household.

_It's a masterful melody, when she calls out my name to me. As the world spins around her she laughs, rolls her eyes, and I feel like I'm falling but it's no surprise cause I love her with all that I am. And my voice shakes along with my hands, cause it's frightening to be swimming in this strange sea but I'd rather be here than on land._

Kairi smiled a heart warming smile; Sora was really in tune with that girl he searched for. She didn't know why, but when she bit her lip, she secretly wished it was her he sang for. She began to walk down the stairs, quietly so she wouldn't startle him. She walked over to the piano-- he didn't seem to mind. Kairi was thankful she could hear his amazing voice _live_ instead of on her speakers. It sounded even more mesmerizing.

He finished the song before closing his eyes for a moment, then turning to her. "Amazing as always." Kairi clapped. Sora bowed his head, "Thank you," He gave her a sly smile, "But not as amazing as you, Ms. Lockhart."

Kairi blushed and placed a hand on her hip, "H-How would y-you know?" Sora tensed up, "I... might have listened to you in the bathroom-- but that's not the point!" Kairi's eyes widened, "You what?!" She gasped, "You were the one who yelled my name yesterday weren't you?!"

Sora nodded in shame as Kairi crossed her arms over her chest. "But not for the reason you think! I-I'm not a pervert, Kairi!" Sora stammered which Kairi giggled at.

Oh, bad time for Riku to walk in.

He had fire raging in his eyes as he watched from the staircase. He was about to charge forward, but Xion silently held him back. With stealthy moves, they escaped Sora and Kairi unseen. "I was just walking down the hallway," Sora began to explain.

"Than I heard this angelic humming that turned out to be your singing." Sora began scratching the back of his head, looking at the ground. Kairi blushed at his comment, "Y-You think I'm that good?" Sora nodded without hesitation, and began walking closer.

"That's why," He said smoothly, "I've been thinking lately..." Kairi's face turned cherry red at their short distance from each other. "That I want you to sing my duet with me." Sora and Kairi were startled by a gasp they heard in the corner.

Sora's eyes narrowed as he found a golden spike in the corner of the wall. "Rox-ass get out here." Roxas slowly walked out from behind the wall with Namine following behind. Kairi placed her hands on her hips, and looked up at the second floor railings to find Riku and Xion watching them from above.

Sora gave them a look that demanded them to go down. That left one other person, "_Axel_." Kairi said sternly. He plopped out of the grand piano, lifting the lid. Sora jumped up, "You were in there?!" Axel nodded. "That explains the weird sounding low keys."

"That explains the weird smell." Roxas scoffed. Axel crossed his arms, "Okay, I know I shouldn't have had that extra spicy burrito for lunch!" Riku's eye twitched, "That explains so much right now." Kairi waved that off, "That's not the point! Were you all there the whole time?"

Namine nodded, "We had nothing better to do!" Sora plopped himself onto the couch, "So you decided to stalk me and Kairi?" Riku nodded, "It was better than watching re-runs of Traverse Town's Best Dance Crew." Axel's watch beeped. "Oh my god, it's time for Heroes! Move aside!"

Axel pushed Sora off the couch, and switched the channel. "No, let's watch Hana Yori Dango!" Xion wrote on her notepad, whacking Axel in the head with it. "No, Xion! I wanna see if Peter Petrelli explodes!" Sora sweat dropped as they fought for the remote, giving Kairi a look afterwards.

She understood what his eyes were saying, and mouthed, "Yes. I'll do the duet with you."

* * *

_Meet me in my room for practice. -Sora_

Kairi read the note on her door, and received a sly smirk from Namine and Xion who had obviously read it before her. Kairi rolled her eyes, and headed down the hall towards Sora's room. "No sex!" Namine yelled, receiving an annoyed yell.

She knocked on the door as it quickly slid into the wall, revealing Sora on his bed, tuning his guitar. His room was surprisingly neat. He looked up and grinned, "Hey, Kairi." She greeted him as well, taking a seat on his computer chair. The silent, awkward air began to suffocate her, letting her emit slow, uneasy breaths until Sora spoke up.

"So, I've finished the lyrics." He announced as he handed her a sheet of paper. On it was his glorious lyrics that left her speechless. "You'll have to give me the melody." Kairi placed the paper on her lap, and played with the hem of her shirt, "But, before we begin..."

Sora gave her a suspicious look, "You don't want to have sex with me do you?" Kairi panicked and fell out of his computer chair, leaving Sora to laugh. "I don't get why you girls get so worked up over the subject. I was just joking." He grinned as he helped her up from the floor.

"That wasn't funny Sora!"

"But you're smiling at it." He teased, causing Kairi to blush. "Don't worry, Kairi, I know I'm hot and tempting." Kairi laughed at his fake obnoxious behaviour. She knew he really wasn't like that; he was just messing with her. "So what were you really going to say?" He asked as he continued to tune his guitar.

"When we perfect the song, what will you do with it?" Kairi asked, still slightly embarassed from Sora's sudden predicament. "We'll post it on youtube, of course." Kairi suddenly froze, "You mean... other people will hear my voice?"

"Calm down," He sighed, "You'll sound great." He finally tuned the last string, and sat on another seat in front of Kairi. "Sing it to me." Kairi gave him her full attention. Sora still felt a little nervous, but that would slide when he began the song.

He took a breath before singing the first few bars. After a few lines, the guitar came in, and Kairi was completely bewildered. Sora had come up with this all on his own? It was filled with complicated voice pitches and high notes. She was afraid she wouldn't do it any justice. When Sora finished, he gave her a smile, "Do you like it?"

Kairi's body was frozen, and her head seemed to be the only thing that moved. He took out a hi-lighter and bit the cap before coating the lines Kairi would sing. "Everything hi-lighted in pink will be yours. Blue, is mine. The orange indicates where we both sing, okay?" Kairi meekly nodded, but the looked down on the ground.

"What's wrong?" Sora asked. Kairi didn't remove her gaze from the ground when she replied, "That song is amazing, and has such a unique melody. My singing voice won't be able to pull it off." Sora placed a hand on her shoulder which caused her to look up at him. Her eyes locked with his, as he whispered, "Trust me, you're going to be wonderful."

-

Sora and Kairi liked each other.

It was a straightforward statement, but it was true. Everyone knew this, except Kairi and Sora themselves. They were both unaware of the deep feelings they had for each other; but that was about to change.

* * *

**Things I don't own in this chapter: The songs "Out Of My League" by Stephen Speaks and "Scientis" by Coldplay, the reality show "Heroes" and the asian drama "Hana Yori Dango". I have to say, I'm pretty impressed with this chapter.**

**I don't know why, but I feel like it's more well-written than the others. It feels like a one-shot =P. Anyway, 200+ reviews! Okay people, virtual party! -breakdances around- Anyway, truth is, I finished this chapter yesterday, and I know most of you are going, "Wow she's fast."**

**Well, to be honest, any ideas for the next chapter were already written down in my notebook. All ideas for this story had already been written down beforehand. I've already written down how Namine and Roxas would be siblings even before I started chapter 1. Everything had been planned form the start, except some scenes... like Ventus. **

**Alot of ideas were written down, and my job was to just put them into sentences. And did I mention I don't write this story on word? I write it right on the site, no corrections =P. My word document doesn't work D:, that leaves me to write on the site.**

**Anyway, virtual DJ stop the music cause I got some replying to do!**

**lovelymokotan27: Why yes, I have! I love Teppei Koike X3**

**elSarah: Yup, that's coming up _very_ soon!**

**Lucy-is-Great: yup, the necklace Kairi gave Sora is exactly the one in the game. It's also the one I'm wearing right now xD**

**Jared Someone: =P well, yeah. I figured they should do something unusual.**

**Tayt63: If Xion went, there would be no romance between her and Riku, would there? lol**

**Fanfiction Fanatiction: LOL**

**SaphireWaves: -gives you mroe virtual cake- and you were right on with that duet thing ^_-**

**Now, I shall go work on the next chapter because it's very special. -sly grin- wahahaha....**

**-Kyorii**


	20. The Luna Divider

**. Chapter 20 .**

**_. The Luna Divider ._**

_"I'm sorry, but I've been chosen to be adopted."_

_"You're kidding... right?"_

_"No... I'm not."_

_"But Sora-Wora, I don't want you to leave! I'll be all alone!"_

_"You're not alone, you're never alone. I'm always with you, remember?"_

_"... I-I'm going to m-miss you, Sora. Please don't go."_

_"I don't want to leave, you know what. I have to go pack... I'll catch you later,-"_

Sora shot up from his bed, breathing heavily. There was yet another dream with a mysterious girl from his orphanage; the same girl he searched for. He ran a hand through his hair, and plopped back down on his bed.

He rolled to his side, and punched his pillow. He'd been having these dreams for almost 9 years now, and the more he dreamt of the girl, the more he wanted to meet her. But everyday, a certain other girl would distract him from these thoughts.

Kairi.

He didn't know why, but ever since he's saved her from that day in west side beach, he'd been having this weird feeling in his stomach everytime he was with her. Sometimes it was there, sometimes it wasn't. He would blush from time to time, but he ceased to believe he liked Kairi.

Roxas would endlessly tease him, but he still wouldn't believe it. He didn't like Kairi. He couldn't; he had to find that girl in his dreams. Now, only if he knew her name... even his dreams wouldn't tell her. He only had memories-- memories his heart didn't want to let go.

_But, Kairi..._ Sora sighed. He jumped off his bed and grabbed his guitar; it was time for a new youtube post.

-

In 3 hours, it would be Christmas Eve. Kairi, Sora, Roxas and Axel had work that day. None of them hesitated to leave Xion and Riku in the mansion alone. Namine decided to tag along as well. All five of them worked in the kitchen, making pizzas for all the students. Surprisingly, majority of the students stayed on campus, and didn't plan on going anywhere.

That meant _more_ work. Unfortunately, only three out of seven people in the kitchen staff were present. Not only did Kairi and Sora have to wait tables, they also had to _make_ pizza. Kairi was sweating; she wasn't terrible at cooking, but she wasn't amazing either.

Namine made it look simple, though Roxas felt sorry for her most of the time and made most of the pizzas for her. "Okay, Kairi, this pizza goes to table 7, got it memorized? This one goes to table 9, got it memorized? That, table 5, got it memorized? And this to table 3, go--"

"Yes, Axel! I have it memorized!" Kairi placed two pizzas in a tray and walked out into the restaurant, only to be yelled at by hungry teenagers. Kairi then became confused, "Where did Axel say this pizza went again...?"

"I'll take care of that." Sora slid by and took the tray from Kairi's hand, winking at her after. He looked like a professional when he delivered the pizzas to the tables. It looked like he was dancing as he twirled around and greeted the customers. Kairi smiled, and felt something in her stomach. Sora looked at her; he had the same feeling. They both turned away, leaving a confused Roxas and Namine.

"Did they figure it out yet?" Namine whispered. "I highly doubt it." Roxas replied, walking back into the kitchen. He raised a brow, "Axel?" The red-head seemed to be listening to his iPod, dancing along with the music. He seemed to be singing something along the lines of, "A few times I've been around that track, but your ass is still fat it's gonna stay like that!"

Roxas sweatdropped and ripped off his headphones. "Axel, where's that band you booked tonight?" Axel froze. "... band?" Roxas eyes widened, "You didn't book a band for tonight?! Dear lord, it's Christmas!"

-insert incredibly loud panicky scream here-

Sora and Kairi came running inside, "Where's the fire?!" Sora yelled. Roxas turned around, moving like a robot. "Axel... no... band..." Sora gasped, "You forgot to book a band for tonight?! What are we going to do for entertainment?!"

A light bulb turned on in Roxas' head as he looked at Sora and Kairi, "Both of you-- your duet!" Kairi jumped up, "Say what?!" Sora shook his head, "Nuh-uh. Nope, not gonna happen!" Roxas got down on his knees and pleaded, "Please! For the sake of Christmas and all those bored starving customers! We don't have time to book someone else at this rate!"

Sora shook his head, "NO." Kairi began stating the cons of Roxas' plan, "First off, we've only practiced once. Second, Sora doesn't have his guitar and third... just plain HELL NO." Roxas crossed his arms, "First, it doesn't matter. We've all heard and you and it sounds amazing. Second, I'll call Xion and have her bring it over. Third, do it or I will rip out Sora's balls."

Sora squeaked and covered his _area_ with a pizza tray. Kairi crossed her arms, "How would you know we sound gre-" She stopped and looked at Namine who twiddled her thumbs. That was more than enough for an explanation. "You were listening at the door weren't you?!"

"IT DOESN'T MATTER. Now, if you want my brother to be able to reproduce I suggest you start getting your vocal chords ready!" Roxas yelled with fire in his eyes. Namine backed up; she had never seen him so angry and... desperate. "I highly doubt that deal is good enough." Axel chimed in. Namine grabbed Kairi by the collar, "Do it or i'll... i'll... i'll do something bad!"

Kairi sweatdropped; evil wasn't Namine's forte. "Oh whatever, just get out there on stage!" Roxas pushed Sora and Kairi out of the kitchen, causing them to be stared at by everyone in the restaurant. Roxas dialed Xion's cell phone number, and in under two minutes, she had the guitar and the sheet music in her hands by the door.

"Stupid ninja skills." Sora grumbled as he got up on stage, sitting on a stool with a mic in front of him. This was about the third time Roxas had forced him to sing; he would have to pay for that. Sora sighed, "Kairi. Get up here." The lights in the restaurant dimmed, and a spotlight shone at Kairi who attempted to run out the door.

Namine pushed her towards the stage as she collided with Sora, her hands on his muscular chest. The crowd giggled lightly as Kairi backed away with a blush. She sat on the stool beside him, and looked at the music stand with the lyrics. She had remembered the melody, but she was extremely nervous.

They had only practiced once for two hours; can they pull it off with that much experience? Sora gave Kairi a look, his eyes asking ehr if she was ready. She gulped and looked at Namine who had their hands clasped together, pleading for them to start. Kairi looked at Sora, and slowly nodded.

Sora began the first few lines, and Kairi joined him not too long after. His guitar came in, and their voices blended nearly perfectly. Not too loud, not too soft; not too pitchy, not too monotone. The crowd clapped along on the second chorus, and Axel screamed like a fangirl.

"... Regardless of warnings, the future doesn't scare me at all, nothings like before." With a final strum of Sora's guitar, the crowd went wild. Kairi no longer wore her embarassed face; she wore the biggest smile. Sora was ecstatic as well. Roxas held Namine in his arms, her back against his chest. They looked at Sora and Kairi with proud faces.

Xion waved around a sign that read, "Encore!" Riku read it, and began chanting it out loud. The crowd joined him, as Sora gave Kairi a look. "Encore?" Kairi asked. "Do you know Wonderwall?" Sora raised a brow. Kairi nodded.

"Let's do it."

* * *

That evening, Sora stood at the edge of his balcony, looking up at the night sky. It may have seemed like the cheesiest thing ever, but this was an average routine for Sora once he felt unsure about something. Today's subject: Kairi.

After tonight's antics, he felt even more unsure about his feelings for Kairi. Besides her outer appearance (which was completely gorgeous, he may add. But beauty was always in the eye of the beholder. But, nontheless, Kairi looked stunning.), Kairi had wonderful qualities that no other girl had. For one, her style was different. It reflected her personality; beautiful, and unpredictable.

She was kind, but stern when needed. She was sensetive, but oblivious at times. But all those emotions came at unpredictable times. Kairi had different reactions towards things, which really surprised Sora. It was one of the things he loved about her.

Wait. _Loved?_

Here was an example of an unsure moment. Did Sora _love_ Kairi, or just like her? He sighed and let the music from his speakers take him. He brought his iPod outside, playing it at a reasonable level outside on his balcony. He rested his head on his arms, leaning on the railing.

He heard a knock on his door as it slid to the side, revealing Kairi with her hands behind her back. "Sora," She said worriedly, "You left early at work today. You didn't even get to see us open our presents upstairs." She walked up to him and placed a hand on his back.

He tensed up.

"D-Did I miss anything important?" He asked uneasily. Kairi nodded and rested her head on his shoulder from behind, "Well, Axel was forced to kiss Xion under the mistletoe, and now I think Riku is loading up his mp40." Sora slightly laughed, looking off in the distance. Kairi gasped and pointed at the sky, "It's snowing!"

Sora looked up, and felt a snowflake on the tip of his nose which Kairi gladly melted with her finger. She giggled at Sora's confused face, and removed her head from his shoulder. Sora's iPod switched to another song, _Lullaby For You_ in English by Jyongri. Surprisingly enough, Sora didn't only listen to the average techno or rock. He listened to songs with meaning most of the time.

"It snows on an island. Hmm..." Sora grinned, "It always amazes me." Kairi tapped her chin, "You're right. How is it that it snows on a tropical island?" Sora turned to her and smiled, "Miracles." Kairi smiled, then shuffled her sweater. She brought out a medium sized red box with a golden ribbon. Engraved on the box in exquisite lettering was Sora's name.

"Merry Christmas." Kairi gave it to him with a joyful grin. He gracefully removed the ribbon and let it fall to the marble floor. He removed the lid, and was astonished. He gasped and placed a hand on the necklace. "What's wrong?! I didn't leave the price tag did I?!" Kairi panicked, but was silenced by a finger to her lips.

"It's amazing, Kairi." He sighed, "Thank you so much." Kairi took the necklace from it's case, and placed it around Sora's neck. The crown rested around his heart area, as he toyed with it for awhile. Sora's iPod grew louder due to the chorus, which startled Kairi a little from her position. Sora laughed, _God she's so cute_. He blushed at his own thoughts, and looked down at his necklace.

It reminded him of the charm in his dreams given to him by the mystery girl. But this time, it was different. Kairi's reflection reflected upon the necklace, her smile glowing. It wasn't the girl in his dreams; it was Kairi. Her reflection was on his heart... maybe he could... like Kairi as well, and-

His thoughts were cut off when she wrapped her arms around him, leaving him frozen. Time slowed down as the silence of the snow overtook him. When he wrapped his arms around her, everything was clear to him. All the times he had blushed, felt something weird in his stomach, getting jealous of other people, the teasing... everything led to one answer that he was once afraid to admit.

The Melodious Nocturne had fallen for the Luna Divider.

* * *

**Late update! I never thought I'd see the day (xD). Sorry, I was busy yesterday. No, it wasn't because I was lazy. I was actually busy; I had to teach guitar, I had to turn my friend's story into a Sims2 Movie, I had to go to my cousin's singing lesson, I had to eat at a restaurant, and on top of all that, I woke up late.**

**As in, 1:30pm late. So, sorry for my lateness! But I have to start updating alot, because... guess what's coming up? Yes, school. High school. My very first day in high school! Are you surprised? People normally start saying right about now, "You're only going to high school?!" But most of you probably aren't =P. And I know, this chapter was supposed to be special, but I decided to leave that idea of mine for later. I just recognized the rest of the Organization wasn't home =P**

**Anyway, holy shizzle. I got alot of reviews O.o 232?! Seriously?! WOO! -more virtual partying- And now, I shall reply to your wonderful reviews! Oh, and I don't own the song Lullaby For You... it's by Jyongri.**

**kairitheseventhprincessofheart: "Pacific Mall". Seriously, it's heaven to me! An asian mall :) It's in Canada. :/**

**XIII Riku: 8D A Rion fan**

**elSarah: So, I don't amaze you? xD**

**Craxuan: Why thank you.**

**kstewsbitch: It is _very_ appealing =P (Especially that he sings shirtless in the game 8D)**

**lovelymokotan27: Well Sora is voiced by Haley Joel Osment... and Kairi is voiced by Hayden Panettiere. In my opinion, Hayden's singing voice sounds nothing like Kairi xD. But, both of them sing so... I think that should be close enough :)**

**Swanna: Happy belated burfday!**

**Fanfiction Fanatiction: You gonna get out that pitchfork? O.o I fear torches as well xD**

**rikku247: omgg really?! Who's your favourite? I love Hiro and Peter =)**

**ShreddedHeartsx: Please don't die!**

**msdramaqueeny: I take it that you live in America right? School starts earlier there. I start on September eigth :)**

**Anyway, I now must get ready for my friend's birthday party! Well, my brother. A friend I consider as my brother! I'll try and update as soon as I can, because I must finish before school starts! D: Sorry for any grammar errors!**

**-Kyorii**


	21. Twenty Questions

**. Chapter 21 .**

**_. Twenty Questions ._**

It was Christmas morning, and everyone was excited.

Even Riku, being the man behind his emo fort, was excited. Sora, on the other hand, felt a little woozy. After his little encounter with Kairi last night, he had gotten no sleep. Not only because he was drowned with thoughts of her, but also because she lay on his bed, fast asleep.

They had sat in his room, talking for nearly an hour until she crashed on his bed. He did not disturb her, he only watched. There was no way he could sleep beside her; certain things could have happened. Sora was a seventeen and a half year old boy after all.

He had gotten 4 hours of sleep at max, and had no intentions of leaving Kairi alone in his room. So he sat on his computer chair with his arms crossed, blushing at the sleeping beauty laying on his bed. Normally this would be the time when prince charming kissed the princess, but... you know.

Sora's a guy, he's shy. Do the math.

You simply just can't kiss a girl in her sleep to wake her up. Of course that worked with Namine and Roxas, but Sora had no intentions on trying it with Kairi. He didn't even know her feelings for him, let alone he had just realized he liked her the day before. Sora played with the crown that dangled from his necklace, and smiled to himself.

He couldn't wait to give Kairi her present; she would be quite surprised to find another match they had. First, halloween costumes, and now it would be their necklaces. Sora quietly snuck over to his nightstand, and slowly opened the drawer.

He pulled out a medium sized pink box, tied with a white ribbon. He froze at the item below it. He picked it up, and walked over to his computer chair again. He tossed Kairi's present aside, and clutched another trinket in his hand. He bit his lip.

It was a charm that belonged to the girl in his dreams; she had given it to him when he left the orphanage about 10 years ago. It was the only thing he had left to prove that his dreams were real. But he looked over at Kairi, and smiled. He liked Kairi. He loved Kairi.

The only problem was she wasn't the girl in his dreams. She _couldn't_ be. Sora sighed; he believed a day would come when he had to choose between Kairi and the dream girl. He could never find an answer to that question, no matter how many times he thought of it. Kairi groaned, and shifted from her position.

She stuffed her head into his navy blue pillow. Sora chuckled at her messy bed hair, and how she sprawled herself across the bed. She still continued to shiver even though the dark blanket covered most of her body. Sora quietly snuck back to return the charm to his nightstand, and began walking back to the computer chair until Kairi groaned and suddenly grabbed his arm, pulling him onto the bed.

"Don't leave." She sighed, bringing him closer if now possible. Sora blushed; his lips were only centimeters away from hers. He could feel her breath (which by the way was still minty fresh) on his neck, which caused him to squeak. He couldn't deny that he felt complete and utter bliss. This moment pulled at his heartstrings; nothing could possibly ruin it.

"Sora!" Except that.

Roxas typed in the code and let the door slide into the wall. He froze and dropped a box in his hands, his santa hat dangling over his right eye. Sora placed a finger on his lips, signaling Roxas to keep it down. "It's not what it looks like." Sora whispered, and judging by his brother's reaction, he obviously didn't believe him. Namine responded to Roxas' call, and gaped at the sight.

"Damnit Sora I said no sex!" She crossed her arms and walked over to him. She smirked and pulled out her camera. "Hell no." Sora whispered angrily. Namine shook her head and snapped a photo, "Say hello to your first christmas card." Sora kicked her from below, causing her to wince in pain.

"Hey!" Roxas ran over to her side, "Don't do that to my girl." Sora sweat dropped, "Chivalry is dead." Roxas shook his head, "I beg to differ prince charming." Sora blushed; the thought of kissing Kairi awake occured to him again. He shook his head, "No."

Kairi groaned and placed her arms around Sora, his face now near her chest. Roxas gave Namine a high five as she snapped more pictures, Sora giving her the finger in the process. Axel walked by in the hallway wearing an ice cube suit-- apparently he had lost at poker yesterday and was forced to wear the costume. "Are you watching porn?"

Roxas' jaw dropped, "Of course not!" Axel laughed and walked in, "I was just joking and-- dear lord! Sora, Namine said no sex!" Sora frowned and crossed his arms, "Are we done thinking the unreasonable?" Namine shook her head and snapped another picture, "Now we are."

"Congrats, you've slept with Kairi!" Axel yelled and clapped his hands, catching Riku's attention in the hallway. "WHAT THE HELL." Riku gaped wide eyed, "Namine said no--"

"I know what she said!" Sora yelled, pestering Kairi which lay beside him. She groaned and opened her eyes, finding them to lock on with Sora's. She blushed and jerked away from him, "Wh-What am I doing here?!" She looked up at everyone else that stared down at her, "What are you g-guys doing here?!"

"We were talking last night and she... fell asleep here." Sora sighed and watched as Riku eyed him oddly. "Seriously?" Sora nodded, "Seriously." Roxas crossed his arms, "Well it doesn't look like they did anything."

"And they both have their clothes on." Namine then placed on some latex gloves, "But first, let me investigate." She pulled out Sora's blanket, causing Kairi to shiver at the cold air. Namine tapped her chin, "Okay, they're clean."

"Thanks for the obvious." Kairi fell back on the bed, covering his embarassed face with a pillow. "Come on Kai, let's get you changed out of that waitress outfit." Namine said as she pulled her sister out of Sora's bed and out into her room. Once the girls left, Axel, Roxas and Riku gave Sora a devious smile.

"Details. Now." Axel demanded, "I had no idea you got game." Sora's jaw dropped, "Did you not hear me? Nothing happened between us! I swear, she just fell asleep." Roxas' eyebrow raised, "Sora, where did you get that necklace?" Sora blushed and played with the crown again, hiding it under his shirt afterwards.

"What necklace?" He asked innocently. Axel rolled his eyes, "Obviously from Kairi." Riku smirked and took a seat beside Sora on his bed, placing a hand on his shoulder. "You like her." Sora crossed his arms and looked in the other direction. "You've admitted it to yourself."

Damn, Riku was good. Sora couldn't compete with Riku's brain, so he nodded. Roxas and Axel clapped, "Congratulations!" Sora fell back on his bed, "I hate you guys." Axel flipped his hair, "We love you too." Sora poked him lightly on the chest, causing him to fall back with his heavy ice cube suit.

"Well, Xion's waiting for me downstairs." Riku said as he ruffled Sora's hair, "Later loverboy." Sora stopped him, "Don't. Tell. Anyone." Riku rolled his eyes, "I don't have to. Everyone practically knows but Kairi herself." Sora threw a pillow at him which he easily dodged. Riku walked outside, followed by Axel who rolled out of the door.

He got stuck as the door began opening and closing on his ice cube suit. Roxas ran over and kicked him out-- literally. Roxas locked the door and walked over to Sora who was now on his stomach, laying face down. "What happened to the girl in your dreams?" He asked, taking a seat.

"I don't know." Sora groaned. "I want to see her, but Kairi also makes me feel... different." Roxas opened the drawer of his nightstand and took out his precious charm; something only he, Sora and the girl knew about. "Do you think you'll meet her soon?"

Sora slammed his head, "I don't know. It's been 9 years... I should... just stop looking for her." Roxas patted his back, "Now, I'm sure she would be disappointed if you did that. I'm sure she's looking for you too."

-

"Where is he...?" Kairi groaned as she lay flat on her bed while Namine rummaged through her closet for a decent winter outfit. "The orphan boy?" Namine asked as she pulled out a red cashmere sweater. "Yes." Kairi replied.

"How do you know he's even out there?" Namine then pulled out some jeans and some long beige boots. "Because someone that's been in your dreams for nearly 9 years should be there for a reason. He _has_ to be out there somewhere."

"Can't argue with that." Namine threw Kairi the sweater, the jeans, and the boots, being followed by a beige scarf. "Do you think you'll meet him soon?" Kairi hugged her knees, "I hope so. I hope he's looking for me too..."

-

Namine and Roxas collided in the hallway after speaking with their siblings. Roxas greeted her with a kiss on the cheek, "Hello gorgeous." Namine giggled, "Back at ya, handsome. How's Sora doing?"

"He's acting a little depressed because of some... dream girl." Namine laughed half-heartedly, "Funny. Kairi's been swooning over this dream boy." Roxas and Namine looked at each other wide eyed, "Could it be?"

"... Nah."

* * *

Sora knocked on Kairi's door a few minutes later with a pink box in his hands. Kairi answered the door with her clothes in hand, dropping them after she had noticed that Sora was leaning against the doorframe. He tossed her the box, "Merry Christmas."

"Thank you." Kairi grinned and pulled off the ribbon, opening the lid to find a silver necklace similar to Sora's, but had a pink gem attached to it in the middle. "Sora, this is--" He interupted her, "The matching necklace to mine." Kairi giggled, "I knew I'd found this somewhere."

Her necklace was the one next to Sora's in the jewelry store, and she simply adored it. She had to ignore it; no sense in wasting _all _her money. "May I?" He asked. At first she was confused, but then realized what he meant. He took the necklace from the box and walked behind her, clasping the necklace on the back.

He hesitated a little, but was thankful everything went fine. Kairi toyed with the crown and leaned against Sora, her back at his chest. In front of them was Kairi's wall mirror as they saw a reflection of their full selves with Sora's hands around her waist. "King and Queen."

Kairi giggled, referring to the crowns on their necks. Sora blushed at her comment and immediately let go. "R-Roxas is waiting for me downstairs." He stammered and walked out the door, leaving a confused Kairi behind.

-

"What should I do?!" Sora groaned and slammed his head on Roxas' work desk. "I'm going to act like some love drunk freak around Kairi if I don't do something!" Roxas tapped his chin and paced around his room. He snapped his fingers, "Why don't you try and get to know her better?"

Sora raised a brow, "How's that gonna help?"

"By getting to know her better, the more comfortable you'll feel around her. I mean, that's the only possible outcome right?" Sora glared at his brother, "Got anything else?" Roxas slapped his forehead, "Look Sora, you've got to know Kairi better. Look how me and Namine turned out. We starting dating because we knew each other pretty well, we spent a long time talking to each other that day I asked her out."

"Wasn't that the night Zexion beat you up for his unfresh pizza?" Sora teased. "Details, details," Roxas waved his hands around for emphasis. Sora crossed his legs, "But how do I get to know her better without making it seem like I'm asking her too mcuh questions about herself?"

"We need a clever way to do that..." Roxas went into his thinking pose, "Aha! Twenty questions!" Sora grinned, "Clever." Roxas nodded, "I know. I'm hot and smart."

"Shut up, Roxas. We both know who the hot one is around here."

* * *

"Hey, Kairi." Sora greeted as he walked into the kitchen. Kairi sat on the island, eating some soup. "Good afternoon Sora."

"Let's play a game." He suggested as he pulled out a juice box from the fridge. Kairi raised a brow, but shrugged it off nontheless. "Okay, what game?" Sora took a sip from his paopu juice (**A/N**: =P) and grinned at her, "Twenty questions."

"Isn't that a game for acquintances?" Kairi asked. Sora nodded and rested an elbow on the island, "Why yes-- I don't know you that well." Kairi giggled and kicked her feet back and forth, "Why the sudden interest to get to know me?" Sora blushed which Kairi smirked at, "I'm just joking Sora. Go ahead, you first."

"Hm..." He tapped his chin which Kairi found to be adorable, "What's your full name?"

"Kairi Amori Lockhart. What's yours?"

"Lovely name. Sora Hikari Strife." Sora sat beside her on the island, "We both have ninteen questions left." Kairi took a sip from her soup, "What's your favourite food?"

"Sea-salt ice cream." Kairi laughed, "You actually like that stuff?" Sora huffed and crossed his arms, "It's good!" Kairi eased her laughter. "What's your favourite colour?" Sora asked her. "Purple." Kairi replied, placing her empty bowl by the sink. "Eighteen questions left each."

-

"Feliz Navidad! Feliz Navidad! Feliz Navidad, prospero ano y felicidad. We wanna wish you a merry christmas, we wanna wish you a merry christmas! We wanna wish you a merry christmas from the bottom, of our hearts!"

Tidus strummed the last few chords on his ukelele, and posed on his knees afterwards with his right hand high in the air with the reock symbol. Kairi and Namine clapped at their friend's entertainment. Selphie and the others had formed a caroling crew, and had just finished performing in front of them.

"Merry Christmas you two!" Yuna chirped as she handed them two boxes; the pink for Namine and the lavender for Kairi. "It's from all of us." Hayner added. "And he's telling the truth this time!" Olette pinched his cheek as she teased him.

Kairi and Namine gasped as they opened their boxes. Both revealed two Gucci purses; same style, different colour. White for Nami, beige for Kai. "You guys!" They both squealed in unison, "These bags cost alot!" Kairi sighed, "You really shouldn't have gone through all the trouble."

"Well we wanted to get you two rich girls something expensive." Rikku grinned, "So we all pledged in about forty bucks each and were able to buy both of you those purses." Namine and Kairi's eyes began to sparkle, "Th-Thank you!" They were able to utter about before crying tears of joy.

"I love you two!" Selphie glomped them both to the ground, causing them to fall on the cold snow. There wasn't much, just about two centimeters. "Dog pile!" Hayner yelled as he jumped onto Selphie, followed by Olette and Yuna. In about three seconds flat, everyone was in a pile. Pence was the last, and everyone begged him not to jump due to his... size. "Pence, NOOO!"

Too late.

* * *

Two days later, Sora and Kairi were still at it with the twenty questions. They sat on the living room couch, munching on some popcorn while watching the movie, 'Enchanted'. "Favourite... animal?"

"Either between a duck or a dog." Sora replied as he threw some popcorn into the air. He was about to catch it in his mouth, but Kairi pushed him aside and took the popcorn for herself. Sora huffed as Kairi punched his shoulder playfully which they both giggled at.

Kairi's eyes began to weaken. Her eyes focused on the bright screen, and everything around her was dark. Her eyes were strained; she could crash any minute, but Kairi had will power. "What's your favourite... snack?" Kairi snapped her fingers, "Easy. Pocky. Eight questions left each."

Sora nodded and took some popcorn from the bowl, making sure his popcorn was at an angle that Kairi couldn't reach. Kairi giggled and also took some popcorn, tossing them into the air which Sora was glad to eat from above. "Ha." He winked at her and sat down.

He then blushed-- what was he doing? He stared at the plasma screen, and watched as Kairi 'awwd' at the scene. Patrick Dempsey and Amy Adams began to dance at the ball, and he began to sing to her. Sora rested his elbow on the couch, and crunched his eyes. He felt a slight pressure within his shoulder, and realized that Kairi had fallen asleep on his shoulder. He blushed at first, then grinned. Twas another moment that pulled at his heartstrings.

-

"Aww, look at them." Namine grabbed her boyfriend's arm, looking down from the railing of the stairs on the second floor, "They look so adorable! I can't believe she's sleeping on his shoulder!"

"And I can't believe Sora's watching a chick flick." Roxas twitched in disgust until Namine gave him a look, "Y-You're right. Adorable." Namine sighed, "They look like they're dating." Roxas backed up, "Who knows? Maybe they are. Maybe they're... having a secret love affair, and they're both really secret agents that have to hide their real love from us!"

Namine raised a brow and giggled, "I love you, Roxas." He placed his forehead on hers, "And I, you."

* * *

The next morning, Riku awoke to the sound of the doorbell ringing simultaneously. He groaned and rolled out of his bed. No one seemed to have answered the door, so Riku decided to walkout of his room and kill whoever it was at the door. He opened the door to find Zexion wearing his usual coat and a scarf, with his arms crossed.

"You woke me up." Riku said angrily; he decided not to hurt Zexion-- hurting him would bring him even more pain. Zexion sighed, "Sorry." He walked in as he threw his luggages inside, still holding a book in his hands. Aqua came running in the room with Yuffie, dancing around.

Terra and Ventus walked through the door with Larxene following behind. Riku twitched as he clenched his fists at the small party going on in front of him. Yuffie sprinkled some snow on him that remained on her gloves and pranced around.

"We're back!" Aqua yelled.

* * *

**Another late update D: As you can see, I was a chapter held back with the Twenty Questions xD**

**Lazy? No. Busy? Oh hell yeah. The weeks before school get really busy. I mean, hip hop choriographing, singing lessons, guitar teaching and buying school supplies? All that coming soon! Right now I'm making sims2 videos. Do you have any idea how long those take? O.o**

**Anyway, enough with that. I'm some of you are wondering, "What did everyone else get for christmas?" Well, if you must wonder, I never really put much thought in it so use your wonderful imaginations :) Anyway, another review party! You all deserve some of the chocolate I'm eating! -virtually hands chocolate-**

**Make sure you use your magic to change it into whatever flavour you want :D. On the other hand, you know what it's time for!**

**Brittney: Welcome back :) I've missed you!**

**melodinami: I know! What season are you on?**

**elSarah: Well, someones gotta fall for someone sooner or later =P**

**XIII Riku: D: NO! It's okay, I can feel your pain :( Well, I'll feel it in 9 days T-T**

**kstewbitch: that means alot, thank you ^_^**

**rikku247: :) Ando is pretty awesome. What season are you on?**

**Aqua-sama: Thank you!**

**xxxDarexMe: That means alot :)**

**Akatsukiseeker: I guess we start school at the same time :) Shallw e kick back and party while we have the chance? xD**

**Fanfiction Fanatiction: LMAO. thats pretty funny to imagine xD**

**msdramaqueeny: I live in Canada :) Gosh, you totally understand me! You rock!**

**Swanna: No problem! I totally care for my reviewers :D And now, I've mentioned Sora's charm =P**

**Wow it feels kinda awkward to write about Christmas during August xD Anyway, please don't forget to review and remember: I LOVE YOU :)**

**PS. Oh, and I notice that most of you call me Kyorii. Please don't =P I'll tell you the long version of my name: Kyranimay. My name's really Kyra, but I combined it with my favourite dancer/ musician, Ryanimay Conferido :D. So, if you'd like, you can call my Kyra or Kyranimay, your choice!**

**Another thing I've noticed: a bunch of people have been sending me messages about how I really look like. If you must know, I'll change my profile picture to a picture of me so you can see me for a few days xD You can tease me, don't worry lol. Till then!**

**Sorry for any grammar errors!**

**-Kyorii**


	22. Dance Call

**. Chapter 22 .**

**_. Dance Call ._**

Seeing as to what all the ruckus was about, Roxas ran downstairs with Sora, Kairi, Namine, Axel and Xion to find Riku surrounded by the remaining Organization members.

Kairi gasped and glomped Yuffie, "You're back!" Yuffie hugged her back and adjusted her scarf, "Did you miss us?" Roxas bumped fists with Terra, "Of course we did!" Aqua giggled awkwardly, "Sorry we woke you guys."

Sora yawned, "It's no problem." Yuffie skipped around everyone, and finally stopped, "So, what did we miss?" Roxas looked at Axel, who gave him the same devious look. "Yuffie," Axel smirked as he placed his arm around her shoulders, "Things like this are best said through song."

"Sora and Kairi were both caught red handed sleeping in Sora's bed!" Roxas sang. "Picture this, they were both cuddling as Roxas walked through and said,--!" Axel continued as they both began singing altogether. Kairi was blushing madly, Sora had steam coming out of his ears and the everyone else was entertained.

"How could you forget that you had given me your room codeeey? All this time we were standing there, Sora couldn't keep his eyes of Kairi! Then we caught them together on the sofa!"

"It wasn't me!" Sora yelled, trying to defend himself. "Then we caught them singing his duet!" Roxas and Axel continued, being smacked by Sora, "It wasn't me!"

"He even listened to her in the shower!" Roxas sang even louder. "We even caught them on camera!" Namine chimed in with the pictures she took of Sora and Kairi on christmas morning. "Stop!" Kairi begged, "You actually rehearsed this?"

"When you're bored," Axel sighed, "This is what you do." Roxas winked, "I know you liked it." Everyone in the Organization clapped, except for Sora and Kairi of course. "But seriously," Riku sighed, "Nothing much happened."

"Well, lotsa things happened over with us, huh, Ven-myster?" Terra placed a hand on Ventus' shoulder as he blushed. "Go ahead, don't be modest! Tell them!" Ventus hesitated, "I... uh... have a girlfriend." Kairi's mouth dropped open, "Ventus, that's great!" _Phew, no more awkwardness!_

"What's she like?" Larxene asked, feeling quite intrigued. "Her name is _Aimee_." Terra teased as he gave his brother a nudge, "And she was pretty hot if I say so myself. Great choice!" He punched his shoulder which Ventus winced at when his brother wasn't looking.

"You're planning to maintain a long-distance relationship?" Roxas asked. Ventus shook his head, "She actually goes here on campus. Quite a surprise if you tell me." Yuffie clapped, "Winter love! That's so romantic. Well, Xion, you should've come home with me! There was a huge party, and that childhood crush of yours was there. What was his name... Vincent?"

Xion blushed and wrote on her notepad, "I am so over that!" Riku clenched his fists and decided to change the subject, "Well, since we're all here and ecstatic, it's time to have a little discussion. Meeting room, twenty minutes." Riku ordered and stomped off to his room.

Everyone sighed at Riku's mood; they were pretty used to it by now. There was no use in arguing with him, so the Organization members headed upstairs to freshen up.

-

"All right, meeting is now in session," Riku breathed as he set down some files on the long, slick wooden table. "As we all know, the annual New Year's dance is coming up. Last year's theme was winter wonderland. Now, we need a new one. Anyone got any ideas?"

Axel raised his hand as Riku sighed, "Axel, _hell_ is not an acceptable theme." Axel crossed his arms, "But it would look sp epic with all the flames!" Zexion nudged his head, "You have to stop pitching that." Terra raised his hand.

"Grey's Anatomy isn't an acceptable theme either." Terra slammed his head on the table. Aqua groaned and raised her hand. "Yes, Aqua?" She placed her hands on the edge of the table and leaned back. "We've all pitched ideas before, so why don't we let our newbies work this one out?"

Everyone stared at Kairi and Namine. "Wha--... um..." Namine twiddled her thumbs, "I'm not really an _idea_ person." She then stared at Kairi; everyone else did as well. "There's no pressure." Roxas grinned in reassurance, "Take your time."

_20 seconds later_

"MY GOD KAIRI THINK OF SOMETHING!" Roxas begged and slammed his head continously on the table. Sora whacked his head with a paper that he rolled up, "Roxas, don't be rude. Go ahead Kairi, seriously, take your time." Kairi blushed, "Thank you, Sora."

The rest of the Organization held their laughter, and that included Zexion's smirk. Sora's face turned red, _God, you idiot! Save your innocence! Why would you say that?_ Kairi switched to a thinking pose, and thought of all the possible themes. Besides the halloween dance, Kairi hadn't been to a dance in quite some time.

In her old mansion with Namine and Tifa, most of their parties had different themes. Winter, beach, slumber and... oh, what was the last one? Winter couldn't have been done, since that was last years theme. Beach? In winter? Don't think so. And a slumber party wouldn't be the ideal new year dance. Now, what was the last one?

It was Tifa's favourite... ugh... it was at the tip of her tongue! "Masquerade." Kairi finally snapped. Riku raised a brow, and gave it some thought. "You mean... masks? Ball gowns?"

"_Tights_?" Terra squeaked. Kairi nodded, "Have you done that before?" Aqua shook her head, "Nope, but it's a great idea! We could all be... mysterious, and no one would know who we are! I'm down with that!"

Everyone froze at Aqua's use of words. "I've been watching too many olden day movies with my cousin." She slouched in her seat. "Kairi and Aqua may have something there." Zexion added, "A masquerade ball would be a great oppurtunity for everyone to be someone different."

"Isn't that like halloween?" Ventus asked as he played with a loose spike in his hair. Riku crossed his arms, "Well, kind of. But I think what Zexion is trying to say is that we should all be someone different. As in, appearance, personality. It's like a fresh start as a new person. We don't anyone to notice us."

"We should cover up our identities." Roxas nodded but Terra objected, "Isn't that what the masks are for?" Larxene sneered, "Terra, even if you cover up your eyes we'll still know it's your ugly face under it." Axel threw a pencil at Larxene who gladly caught it.

"You're such a bitch Larxene." Axel huffed and sat back down, feeling like a bullied child. "I know," Larxene grinned, "That's why you love me." Axel blushed and slouched. "So, what do we do?" Terra asked.

"We change whatever people notice about us the most." Kairi responded, "Like for example..." Kairi scanned the room, and locked eyes with Sora's bright blue ones, "Example, Sora's eyes and hair are what make him noticable. He might want to wear contact lenses and a wig."

Zexion began to write down everything, "So, everyone has to look completely different. No matter what, make sure no one notices it's you. We're going extreme with the disguises, got it?" Riku sighed in his seat, "Very well. Excellent job, team. We'll discuss decorations, requirements and everything else tomorrow at noon. Meeting adjourned."

-

"Seriously, Riku _has_ to get together with Xion." Ventus groaned as he walked over to the living room. "I'm sick of his attitude!" Terra pushed him onto the couch, "And how is getting together with Xion going to help?" Roxas rolled his eyes.

"Don't tell me you haven't noticed." Sora plopped on the loveseat with Kairi next to him. "Noticed what?" Terra raised a brow; he felt like a complete idiot for asking. Larxene threw a pillow at him, "Riku's an ass whenever Xion's not around. He always acts like some lovesick gentlemen everytime he's with her."

Namine pointed outside the window, "Have a look." Everyone looked outside the window and found Riku and Xion chatting amongst themselves (with Xion writing in her notepad of course). "Dear god Riku's _smiling_." Terra's jaw dropped in disbelief.

"--and blushing." Ventus teased. "Notice how happy he is with her." Namine grinned madly as she leaned against her boyfriend, "They are so cute." Kairi hugged Sora's arm, "Aww I know." Sora blushed and looked away, pretending not to care.

"Well then, shall we investigate?" Yuffie snapped on some latex gloves, "I'm up for a new mission." Namine shook his head, "Let their love happen on it's own." Yuffie huffed and plopped down on a couch, "I never get to have any fun..."

* * *

Sora turned on his webcam, and adjusted it. The screen showed Kairi and himself with his guitar, both showing their full selves this time. Kairi sat on one side of his bed, and Sora sat right across from her. After recording their duet a few times, Sora had finally decided that it was enough.

"I'll edit the different copies, then post it." Sora went over to his computer and opened up his editing program. "Thanks for your time Kairi. You were fantastic." He flashed her his famous grin. Kairi nodded, "It was no problem. I'll see you later, okay?" Sora grabbed her wrist before she left, and ended up blushing as he became interested in his carpet.

"K-Kairi." He stammered. She looked confused for a minute, "Sora, are you all right?" Sora looked up at her, and shook his head at the thought of asking her to the masquerade dance. "Nothing. It's nothing..." Kairi shrugged, "Feel better, all right?"

He nodded as she walked through the door. Sora fell back onto his computer chair; _Sora Strife, you are such a retard..._

-

The girls met up in Yuffie's room that same evening, discussing their masquerade attire.

"Where should we get our dresses? I mean, aren't masquerade balls really fancy?" Aqua asked as she lay down, stomach down on Yuffie's carpet. Larxene waved her hands, "Don't all of us already have a bunch of dresses hiding in our closets?"

Xion began to write in her notebook, "No, Larxene, it has to be the dress." She highlited the word 'the' for emphasis. "There's a difference?" Larxene crossed her arms. Aqua stood up, "Of course there is! A _normal_ dress isn't masquerade worthy. It has to be one of those ball gowns the bellow out in the skirt area!"

"Where are we going to find those?" Yuffie asked as she munched on some chips on her bed. Kairi leaned back and thought for a moment. She had gotten her fancy dresses all the way back in her old hometown with Tifa and Namine, _Shinra_, which was miles away from Ultima Academy.

A light bulb lit up in her head. She remembered her halloween dress, and the thought of halloween town came into her head. She remembered Yuffie saying that it not only suited halloween, but other holidays. She was sure it had to include different dresses for different events, so she snapped her fingers.

"Shall we pay a visit Halloween Town?"

* * *

The next day, it was the 28th of December. There was 3 days left for all the doings for the dance to be done. It was noon, and another meeting was commenced in the meeting room. "Where should it be held? Not the gymnasium... it's not very masquerade-ish with the basketball nets." Aqua filed her nails, and placed her feet up on the table.

"You're not very ladylike... it's not very woman-ish with your feet up on the table like that." Roxas pushed them off and leaned against his elbow. "Why don't we rent a beach house... or a hall... or something?" Riku shook his head, "We don't want the students going off campus."

"Didn't the astronomy lab close up last year?" Sora asked. Terra raised a brow, "What's your point?" Roxas rolled his eyes; Terra could be a real bonehead sometimes. "What Sora is saying," Roxas stood up and paced around with his hands behind his back, "Is that we should hold the dance at the astronomy lab. It is pretty big, being a dome and all. The ceiling is mostly glass panels, making the sky visible."

"And it has a wonderful view of the ocean." Sora also stood up next to his brother, "It's located at the edge of the hill by north side beach." Roxas clapped his hands, "We can easily make it look fancy with wallpaper and some chandeliers." Riku nodded and aknowledged their thinking.

"All right, good job Strife." Riku closed a file on his desk and took a look at Zexion, "You writing this down?" Zexion nodded an adjusted his reading glasses, "How shall we advertise the dance?" Namine raised her hand, "I can take care of that, I'll make posters with Yuffie!" She linked her arm with Yuffie's, and they both gave Riku a thumbs up.

"Excellent." Riku closed his eyes with a smirk, "Sora, Roxas, Terra, Ventus, I'll have you take care of the decorations. Kairi, Xion and Aqua, I'll have you book a DJ and some fancy lighting. Larxene and Axel will take care of food, plates, glasses and all the cutlery items. Zexion and I will monitor your progress through the days. Everyone got it?"

"Absolutely not." Sora replied stiffly. Riku slammed his fist on the table, " Good. Meeting adjourned."

-

It was 2:30pm, and the girls boarded the ferry towards Twilight Town, and took a train from there to arrive at Halloween Town. They pondered there for awhile, and caught up with Jack and Sally Skellington at their shop. "Hello ladies." Jack waved in a chipper tone, "What brings you here today?"

"We need some dresses for our school ball." Yuffie shook his hand, "Do you happen to know where Mrs. Sally is?" Jack nodded, "She's working on some dresses upstairs in her office." Aqua thanked him as the girls entered the shop and headed up the spiral staircase.

"Sally?" Yuffie called out from the last step. Someone fumbled through some fabric, and popped out their head from a pile. "She's not here." A child sneered. Xion nudged the child's head. "We're not in the mood, Shock." Yuffie frowned and picked him up from the pile of clothes.

Shock kicked Yuffie in the shin which she was unprepared for, causing her to set him free. Lock and Barrel came running out from the pile of clothes, and down the stairs. Someone slowly opened the door, and Sally stepped outside slowly, "Are they gone?" She whispered, receiving a nod from Xion.

"Thank goodness! I thought they'd never leave." She took a seat at a stool by the mirror, "They've been bothering me lately." Yuffie bumped her chest, "We'll make sure hey stay out!" Sally giggled; Yuffie had such a determined personality. "So what are you girls doing here today?"

"Mrs. Sally," Namine greeted her with a smile, "Do you happen to have any ballroom dresses?" Sally clasped her hands together, "Are you ladies having a masquerade ball?" Aqua blinked twice before responding, "How did you know?" Sally flashed them a heartwarming smile, "I've received a shipment of exquisite dresses about a year ago, and I've been meaning to throw them out since no one was buying them, but would you ladies be interested? It's a shame for them to be tossed aside."

Yuffie nodded, "For sure!"

* * *

Sora sighed and sat on his computer chair, and sighed as he ran a hand through his hair. He didn't feel like booking anymore decorations, and left the rest to Terra, Ventus and Roxas. He pressed the space bar for his computer to turn on, and the screen lit up in about three seconds.

He signed onto youtube, and found 76 new comments on his newest video with Kairi. Most of which were, "You two are fantastic!", "You make a great couple!", "You two are adorable together!", "Your voices are outstanding together!", "Are you two dating?"

Sora slammed his head on the keyboard. All of the comments taunted him into asking Kairi to the dance, but he couldn't. He couldn't bring up the courage to ask her out either. What if all else failed, and she didn't love him back? What if... they do go out, and break up afterwards? That would just make things awkward, and he didn't want that.

He wanted to be friends with Kairi for a long time, and if friends were the only thing they were going to be, he would be fine with that. As long as they were together forever, and would reunite through all their tough times. He would have to resist any temptations he had for her, and push them aside.

He had other things to do; like search for the girl in his dreams.

-

A few minutes later, Sally came upstairs with a few dresses still wrapped up in some plastic. She spread them across a table, and the girls began swooning over them. "These are amazing!" Namine gasped, "I can't believe no one wanted these!"

Yuffie jumped up, "Well, they're ours now!" She took the purple lolita dress with fancy black lacing and ran into the change room. "Wow, it's the first time I've seen Yuffie excited to wear a _dress_." Kairi whistled at Yuffie's ninja speed.

"She's not excited." Larxene crossed her arms, "She's just trying to look nice because she heard that Professer Leonheart would be attending a dance for the first time." Kairi giggled, "That's more like it. That's the Yuffie I know."

Nine dresses were left, leaving the girls with tough decisions. A handful of them were dresses that bellowed out from below, obviously having those contraptions below them that caused them to stick out like an upside down teacup. Aqua chose a black dress with lavender lacing that matched her hair. Yuffie came strutting out of the change room, flinging her hands in the air.

"How do I look?" She winked as everyone clapped. Though Yuffie wasn't too girly and didn't wear make-up, she was beautiful. Her natural beauty was enough to stun that Professer of hers. Aqua walked out of the dressing room and posed, receiving another cheer from everyone else. Larxene had chosen an olive green dress, with both white and black laces. Xion had chosen a dress similar to Larxene's, but it was navy blue and slightly shorter.

Namine walked out looking completely stunning in her white lolita dress. It was strapless, and had an elaborate pattern of black laces, including the long gloves she wore. It hugged her figure perfectly, and made her look outstanding. As the skirt bellowed out from below, it rested at her knees. Sally clapped her hands, and headed towards a cupboard in the corner of the room.

It was a miniature top hat that Sally clipped at the edge of Namine's had. It was white with a black ribbon, and it matched Namine's dress perfectly. Larxene whistled, "Roxas is gonna have some trouble keeping his hands off you." Namine giggled and smiled as she took a thin metal stick with her white mask attached to it, placing it over her eyes.

Kairi looked through the four dresses that were left, and tapped her chin. Two of them were bright emerald green, something Kairi didn't look good in. There was an orange dress, but it went all the way to the floor which Kairi wouldn't enjoy dancing- let alone walking- in. The last dress was a wine red dress.

Perfect knee height, perfect size, perfect colour, perfect golden lacing. One problem; it wasn't complete. "Unfortunately it had gotten torn apart during the shipment, and is incomplete." Sally said with despair. "Such a shame," Aqua hung her head, "It would've looked perfect on Kairi."

Sally nodded, and picked up the dress. The back part of the skirt had been ripped off, and the silver contraption had broken off as well. Sally smiled and crossed her arms as she analyzed the dress, "It's some simple threading... hm... Kairi, I can fix this dress if you'd like. It should take me about two days tops."

Kairi's eyes widened, "Th-That's perfect! Thank you Mrs. Sally!" She bowed, "You're the best!" She gave her a sudden hug which Sally gladly returned. "Remember. December 30th, all right?" Kairi nodded, and thanked her again.

"Now that the dresses and the masks are taken care of..." Yuffie punched the air, "It's time to get our disguises!"

-

_December 30th, 8:30pm_

Sora sat in his room that evening, hugging his knees while holding his charm in one hand. He looked outside his full length windows, and noticed that the moon had already lit the clear night sky. The snow had already stopped, and the weather had already warmed up. It was a tropical island, after all.

He stared at the charm in his hands, and sighed. He looked at the smiley face once more like he had thousands of times before, then threw it back into his nightstand drawer. Someone knocked on his door and typed in the code, letting it slide to the side.

Kairi stood on the other side holding a tray of food, and walked in looking worried. "Sora?" She asked as she took a seat next to him on his bed. He blushed and looked the other direction. "We didn't see at dinner tonight... so I brought up your food."

Sora turned to her and took the tray, placing it on his nightstand as he thanked her. She placed a hand on his back, and leaned against the headboard with him. "Is something wrong?"

"You have four questions left." Sora sighed as his thoughts began to overflow. Kairi placed a hand on his cheek and turned his head to face her. He turned red, and felt paralyzed. "Sora," She breathed, "That was a real question." He defrosted once she brough her hand back down to her knees, expecting an answer from him.

"There's nothing wrong." Sora lay down on his head with a hand at his forehead. Above him was Kairi, lit only by the moonlight outside. "I've just been thinking alot." Kairi placed a hand on his chest, "About?" He froze again; he mentally killed himself-- Kairi had mystical taunting powers that he desperately tried to get away from.

_You_. He told himself, but didn't say it. "Just... things." He sat up as she removed her hand, and placed it behind herself to keep her balance on the bed. "Are you thinking about the dance?"

"Uh..." Sora dragged on his words, "Yeah, sure. You could say that. Are you?" Kairi nodded, "It's all I can think about! It's going to be amazing, and I took a look at the progress this morning, and I was blown away! You and the guys did an excellent job with decorating!" Sora blushed, "Thanks." He looked off in the distance with a blank face, "Do you have a date, Kairi?"

She blushed, "N-No." Sora blushed even harder; _Why the hell would you ask that?! What are you implying?!_ "Do you... have a dress?" Kairi nodded, "Yeah, I picked it up from Mrs. Sally this afternoon." Sora nodded, "That's good." Kairi giggled, "I hope you know you only have three questions left."

"Hey!" He shot up from his position, "Those don't count!" Kairi giggled, "Oh yes they do!" Sora lightly punched her arm, "Fine, then _your _question counted!" Kairi crossed her arms, "No it doesn't! Those real questions don't count!"

"Then... what questions do count? Say... _Do you think I'm cute?_ count?! That's a real question!" Sora froze at his words; _She better not answer that!_ Kairi giggled, "Actually, it does count. Congratulations, you have two questions left." Sora huffed like a child, "Fine." He had a funny feeling in his stomach, a feeling only Kairi could give him.

That's what he loved about her; he could never be sad whenever she was around. Her very presence enlightened his soul. It was silent for a few moments, until Kairi and Sora heard Namine call out for her in the hallway. Kairi stood up, "I better go, Namine wants to hunt for some shoes. I'll see you later, kay Sora?"

He nodded, but before she exited the door, he called out to her. "Kairi, for the record," He gulped, "Do you... think I'm cute?" Kairi giggled and didn't hesitate for an answer, "Yes Sora, I think you're adorable." The door slid to the side, leaving Sora with his thoughts. He was flattered that Kairi thought he was cute.

He used his hands as a pillow, and looked up at the ceiling and sighed. He seriously needed to plan out his clothing and disguise- he really was behind when it came to dressing up. He needed to look different and poised; tomorrow would be an important day, after all.

* * *

**Wow, I must say, this is the longest chapter I've written for this story!**

**It passed 4000 words! The longest I've ever had was 6000 =O. Anyway, there's not much that's new. Though I've lost some reviewers, I don't really mind. I know you're all busy with school and I don't blame you. I'll soon feel your pain... I've got school in nine days =P**

**And did you notice the "It Wasn't Me" remix in the beginning? xD. For once, Jake didn't make that up! Me, and two of my other friends (Jayce and Eliza) created it out of boredom :D. Aren't they awesome? xD**

**XIII Riku: :)**

**elSarah: Yay! You're using my name =P**

**melodinami: The second was confusing! :S I got up to the third season, and it seems really interesting from where I stand!**

**Swanna: So... how was school today? xD**

**Jared Someone: it means alot that you read my story regardless of where you are :)**

**Tayt63: =O I thought no one would notice! You are such a ninja xD**

**SaphireWaves: Mr. and Mrs. Smith? I've seen part of that movie... but to be honest, I just made up that line on the spot lol**

**Fanfiction Fanatiction: I now give you permission to own the Zexion in my story -hands you certificate to prove it- Have fun =P**

**Anyway, I'll just be hanging around my house... feel free to talk to me, or send me a message. I don't bite! (But when I'm bored with my friends I actually bite them xD.) Sprry for any grammar errors! Please review!**

**-Kyranimay**


	23. Boy Number 3

_**. Chapter 23 .**_

**_. Boy Number 3 - Reality in Disguise ._**

"All right," Roxas pushed in the change of the cash register, "Even though the dance is tonight, someone has to maintain business in the pizzeria. So, I've planned it all out."

Axel leaned against the wall, "We have to work tonight?" Roxas had a blank look on his face, "Yes, Axel, because some people choose not to attend the dance." Axel raised a brow, "Who the hell would do that? The dateless losers?" Sora laughed in the corner, "_You_ are one of the dateless losers."

Axel sent him the finger, and diverted his attention back to Roxas. "Well, Kairi and I take the shift from 3:00 to 6:30. Axel, you take the one from 6:30 to 9:00 with Larxene. I know you'll miss part of the dance, but I'm sure you'll be... occupied." Roxas winked as Larxene walked by. "By 9:30pm, I want all lights and all appliances off. Got it, Axel?"

He nodded, but continued to watch Larxene regardless of Roxas trying to get his attention. "And Sora, I want you to lock up everything at midnight. Everything by _midnight,_ got it Cinderella?" Sora nodded and placed a small towel over his shoulder.

"Sure thing, fairy stepbrother."

_-_

_7:00pm_

Kairi stepped out of her room, wearing her finished wine red lolita dress. Sally had added a giant golden ribbon on her back, which added more to the outfit. Kairi made her way to Namine's room, who offered to fix her hair and her make-up. The door slid to the side, and Namine sat by her vanity set, finishing off with her eyeshadow.

Kairi whistled, "Larxene was right. Roxas is going to have a hard time keeping his hands of you tonight." Namine giggled and with one last stroke, Namine dropped her brush and turned to Kairi. Namine was already clad in her white dress with black lacings, and miniature top hat on the side of her head.

She wore black and white striped stockings, and short, black high heel boots. She looked like a model, the way she placed her hands on her hips and all. She placed a black extension in her hair, and put on some brown contacts. "Can you still tell it's me?"

Kairi forced a smile, "U-uh. No?" Namine crossed her gloved arms, "All right, I can take a hint. I don't look all to different, do I?" Kairi shook her head truthfully, and took the seat in Namine's vanity set. Namine took a circular box out from under her bed, and pulled out a wig Kairi had bought in Halloween Town the other day.

She tied up Kairi's real crimson hair, and placed the wig overtop of it. Kairi's hair was now a dark brown, and it's length had reached up to her back. It was straight at the top, then became curly as it passed the middle. She had straight bangs straight across, though it wasn't one solid shape. The strands had minor spaces between them. After Kairi placed on her green contacts, she was a completely different person.

Namine whistled, "Whoa, if I wasn't your sister, I would have no idea who you are." Kairi turned to her and smiled. Namine walked in front of Kairi and grabbed a brush and some foundation, applying to Kairi's face. In about ten minutes, Kairi was pampered and ready.

She looked into the mirror, and couldn't even recognize herself. Namine had lent her some maroon doll shoes with a black ribbon on the edge, which had black laces that crossed around her leg. Kairi looked amazing; she even admitted herself. And the best thing was, no one could recognize her.

Kairi was someone completely new, and once she placed on the red and gold sequined mask; it was official.

-

"Roxas, honestly, do we _have_ to do this?"

"_Yes_, Sora." Roxas groaned for the billionth time, "Now stop moving your head! It's hard to straighten your spikes when you keep shifting from side to side!" Sora stomped his foot, "But it hurts!"

"Stop whining!" Roxas scolded, and pulled on another one of Sora's spikes, flat ironing it with a straightener. "Stop pulling my hair!" Sora yelled, only to be slapped in the face by his brother. "Sora, _damnit_ I have to pull your hair to straighten it! Now stop whining and end your freaking bitch fit!"

Sora blinked twice, "As you wish my dear brother." Sora was silenced, and endured the pain his brother put him through. By the end of his torture, Sora's spikes were flattened down. The spikes faced downward, and looked as if his hair was slightly wet. It still budged up a little, but it was obviously flattened down. "

"There, now we can put on your wig!" Sora twitched, "A wig?!" Roxas nodded and placed a darker brown, yet mildly spiky wig over Sora's hair, and clapped his hands. Roxas tossed him a small white case, revealing hazel coloured contacts. Sora groaned, but noticed his growling brother and immediately put them on.

Roxas walked around, and gestured Sora to stand up. He looked completely different; but extremely charming. He wore an elaborate white collared shirt and black slacks, covered with a black jacket that got longer on the back that cut in the middle to make two seperate sides. It had golden sequins on the edges, and was folded at his cuffs. He wore silky white gloves, and a golden mask with an elaborate red outline.

Sora wore dark boots over his slacks that had maroon belts that criss crossed, completely matching with the entire outfit. Roxas crossed his arms, "Damn I am good."

* * *

Namine and Kairi entered the astronomy lab in complete awe.

The walls were painted a light cream, and had a gold patterned sequince on each panel. A giant chandelier hung from the top of the astronomy lab, it's bright light reflecting off the glass panels of the roof. The floor was a silver marble, but had a pattern running through in the middle. There were some plants placed around the area, and long tables covered with fancy cloths that held food for the students.

It looked like a ballroom in a castle, and the people inside looked great. Some girls didn't get the concept of wearing a masquerade dress, but their disguises were right on. The gentlemen looked charming as well, all in their tuxedos and fancy masks. Some even wore a top hat.

There were some fancy white lightning coming from the sidelines, and the students danced around gracefully. The music wasn't all too fancy, but not many students would dance to classical music. The remaining girls of the Organization, except Larxene who had to work at the pizzeria with Axel, walked up to Namine and Kairi.

"Whoa, Kairi! If Namine wasn't standing beside you, I would have no idea who you are!" Yuffie punched her arm lightly. She wore a longer black wig, that reached a tad past her shoulders. Ohter than that, she was still the same Yuffie. Professer Leonhart passed by, looking as handsome as ever.

Aqua winked at Yuffie, who called out for her professer and engaged herself in conversation with him. He looked at Yuffie wide-eyed. "He's impressed." Aqua high-fived with Xion. "You girls look fantastic." Namine complimented. Aqua and Xion posed, and laughed together. Riku and Terra came waltzing in and linked their arms through Aqua and Xion's arms, and slid with them onto the dance floor.

"Well, hello hot stuff."

Namine turned around to find a light haired brunette boy kissing her hand, which she immediately pulled away to. She slapped the boys face, "Have you no manners?! And sorry, I have a boyfriend!" Kairi laughed and slapped her forehead; Namine couldn't see it could she? The poor boy held his cheek in pain.

"Do I look that different?" A familiar voice asked her. Namine gasped and held the boy's cheek, "Roxas, baby, I'm so sorry!" Roxas chuckled, "It's fine. And may I say you look rather fine this evening?" Namine placed her hands on her hips, "Is that a cheesy line to get me to dance?"

He rubbed the back of his head, and held another gloved hand towards her. She looked at Kairi; she would be all alone! Kairi gave her a nod of reassurance, meaning she would be all right. But Namine wasn't convinced enough as her lips formed a smirk.

"Roxas," She hugged his arm, "Would you happen to know where Sora is?" Kairi growled while Roxas chuckled, "To be honest, I don't know where he ran off to." Kairi stuck her tongue out, and waved as Roxas pulled her onto the dance floor. Someone tapped her shoulder; she expected it to be Sora, but it turned out to be a blonde girl with curly hair.

Kairi squinted, "Olette?" She giggled and nodded as Hayner placed his hands around her waist. Selphie and the others followed behind. "How did you know it was me?" Kairi asked as Selphie giggled. "Some people don't have one blue eye and one green eye."

Kairi gasped, and looked at the reflection of a napkin holder on a table beside her. "My contact lense!" She began to search the floor frantically, until Yuna grabbed her shoulder, "It's fine, Kairi. I don't think anyone can notice with your mask on." Kairi nodded and stood back up, admirning how her friends looked.

"You all look so... different."

Rikku coughed. "A _good_ different." Kairi corrected with a laugh. "Well, you look differently hot too." Hayner was then elbowed by Olette, apologizing to his rather gorgeous girlfriend. "I know! Where'd you get that gorgeous dress? And those shoes? And these lacey gloves?" Rikku pondered through Kairi's attire, and huffed like a child.

"I wish I looked that great." Kairi turned red, "S-Stop." Selphie laughed and slapped Kairi's back. "No date either?" Kairi nodded, "No date." Selphie grabbed her arm, "That's fine! We can all dance together, right?!" Kairi did dance with Selphie for awhile, yet ended up chatting with Rikku and Yuna for about an hour. Everyone else joined them not to long after, talking about their interests and hobbies.

Taylor Swift's _Love Story_ began to play on the speakers, a fact which Olette began to jump on. "This song is so romantic to dance to! Come on Hayner!" She pulled her groaning boyfriend onto the dance floor, and began to dance with him. A bunch of girls ran to one side, and majority of the gentlemen walked up to them, asking them to dance. The center of the ballroom was filled with dancing couples; a sight that Kairi was marvelled by.

The song fit the atmosphere perfectly; an illusion was created. It was like they were in a new world in the olden days. Kairi was distracted from her thoughts when someone tapped her shoulder, and bowed before her. He had dark brown hair, slightly spikey. His eyes were hazel, but were slightly covered by his wine red mask.

He looked extremely handsome, and was being a gentlemen as he placed one hand behind his back, and one outstretched towards her. "May I have this dance?" His smooth voice asked. Kairi grinned, _God he's like prince charming in those fantasy movies!_ Kairi took his gloved hand as they made their way to the very centre of the dance floor.

He placed one hand on her waist, and brought their hands up together with the other. They began to move gracefully with the slow beats of the song, and for an unknown reason to Kairi, the ironic lyrics of the song reminded her of the boy in her dreams. When she looked at her dance partner, she shook her head. It couldn't possibly be him; she could have sworn his hair was lighter than his.

"You look fabulous tonight." He complimented as he swung her around. Kairi blushed and smiled at him, "You look quite charming yourself." They both chuckled, and as the chorus swung around, he began to twirl her around slowly. Kairi began to look up at the glass panels, "The stars really are beautiful tonight."

The boy laughed, "Don't be silly, for you are the one most beautiful of them all." Kairi blushed and looked down; she hadn't danced with a boy in awhile (besides Terra at the halloween dance, but that lasted for only about ten seconds.), and the fact that he was so sweet with her made her become interested in him even more.

"I hope you know I'm telling the truth," He sighed, "I'm not saying these cheesy pick-up lines to take advantage of you later. I wouldn't dare." Kairi's heart warmed, "You're sensetive, aren't you?" The boy laughed lightly, "You could say that."

_He is the cutest!_ Kairi inwardly squealed. _Totally your type! Cute, charming, sensetive... total score!_ As the boy swung her around, she noticed a blush on his cheeks, and tweeked his cheek to tease him. They both giggled, "Cute." He laughed and swung her to the left.

"Yes you are." Kairi winked, "And that's the truth." _You're flirting with a guy you don't even know! O-Oh well, he's prince charming! Who cares, right? But... what about... you implied you'd wait for him!_ Kairi shook her head from her thoughts, and to her dismay, the boy noticed.

"Is something wrong?" He asked with his worried hazel eyes. Kairi shook her head with a blank face, "It's nothing." The boy sighed, "Sadness doesn't suit you very well. I was falling for your smile back there." Kairi sent him a grin. "You see? There it is. My heart was stolen a little."

Kairi blushed, "Another truth?" He winked at her and began to twirl her around, and walk in various directions. The second chorus came around, and the DJ noticed their advanced dancing among the other couples. He smirked to himself, and ordered someone that controlled the spotlights to shine a light on them. "Look at that couple go!" He yelled into the mic.

Kairi hadn't noticed that the lights had slightly dimmed, a crowd was cheering, or that the DJ had a spotlight shone on her, she was much too focused on her dance partner. Eventually, the lights returned back on and the spotlight was dimmed as well. The quietest part of the song had come, and judging by the other couples, it was time to dance slower.

Her partner had noticed as well, and placed both hands on her waist, both of hers on his shoulders. He placed one of his hands on her face, caressing her cheek as they slowly swayed left and right. He removed a strand of her chestnut coloured hair and inched himself closer. She felt a force pull her to him as well, placing his lips onto hers in a soft kiss.

_You're kissing a guy you don't even know! What are you doing?!_ Kairi mentally kicked herself, but she couldn't deny that she enjoyed what she was feeling. Complete bliss. A blush rose to her cheeks when he pulled away and heard a quiet beeping from his watch under his glove. He let her go for a few seconds, and nearly fell back as he glanced at his watch.

"Oh god, it's midnight. I'm so sorry, but, I have to go!" The music came to it's last chorus as the boy began to waltz away towards the doorway. She felt a sudden instinct to run after him, so she swiftly took off her heels and ran full speed towards him, regardless of the fact that she wore a dress. She held both the tip of her shoes with one hand, and cut through the dancing couples.

He was quite far, and he moved extremely fast. She called out to him, "P-Please don't go!" She stopped running by the doorway, panting heavily. "I'll be all alone..." She whispered, but it was enough for him to hear as he stood a littlepast the doorway. He stopped at looked at her, those words sounding somewhat familiar to him.

He shook his head, and continued to run down the steps towards the buildings of campus. He had dropped something, but before she could inform him, he was already past halfway towards the quad. Kairi slowly walked over to the item he had dropped on the second stairway step, and dropped her shoes.

The item was familiar, and she knew exactly where she had seen it. It was the charm she had given to the boy in her dreams, and it looked exactly the way it had before. The smile was still there, it's colours still radiant. She clutched it in her hand; this item belonged only to the dream boy. She had made it for him, she had given it to him personally.

This was undeniable proof that he existed. She brought it up and clutched it to her chest as a single tear ran down her cheek. The masked boy was the boy in her dreams. He was_ there_; he had _kissed_ her. He was _real_. Kairi sulked by the doorway on her knees as the last line of the song drifted through the air.

_We were both young, when I first saw you..._

* * *

**Whoa. This is the chapter I've been waiting to write!**

**Dramatic, no? Well, a little xD. I kind of wanted a 'non-cliche' scene, so I made the masked boy leave by midnight instead. How uncliche was that? Ha! Anyway, today, my friends randomly went to my house today so I decided to take a walk with them right in the middle of this chapter =P.**

**But anyway, we walked all the way to my friend's boyfriend's house, and my only problem is that the guy doesn't act like they're dating! . Oh, then we went to my other friend's house, and we were just hanging outside, eating some chocolate. Then I found this snail.**

**I gave it a roller coaster ride, and I fed it some chocolate almonds... I treated it like it was a baby :). (I was bored, okay?) Then my friend's cousin comes outside, asking us for some chocolate, and...**

**She. Stepped. On. The. Snail.**

**I named it epic jimmy timothy! Poor guy :(. LOL but i found it freaking hilarious xD. Anyway, replyin time!**

**Brittney: Wow, you have got to be one of my most dedicated reviewers! You are amazing! You give me so much support, and that's why I love you, and I always smile everytime I see your username on my review page :)**

**Xxemogirl94xX: No problem, I'm really glad that you still care :D You still reviewing means a whole lot!**

**rikku247: Aww, it's okay if you're busy. I'm really glad you still saved some time to review! You're awesome ;)**

**elSarah: Whoa, I guess Xion's blind emotion wise and mute xD**

**Craxuan: I'm sorry what were you going to say?**

**melodinami: What is it you're going to watch?**

**SaphireWaves: Whoa, the "she's hot!" one was gold! I should've added that to make Sora jealous xD**

**Jared Someone: Wow, you really are a dedicated reviewer! You're amazing ;)**

**Tayt63: I'm a ninja too! Well, kinda xD**

**Fanfiction Fanatiction: 8D I know, the way I pictured Zexion in reading glasses was really hot lol**

**Anyway, I shall now think of more ideas! To the thinking chamber! Oh, look... theres a snail outside. O.O**

**Sorry for any grammar errors!**

**-Kyranimay**


	24. Prince Cinderella

**. Chapter 24 .**

_**. Prince Cinderella .**_

"Roxas, do we _have_ to do this?"

This was freaking _agony_! Who the hell created the damn hair straightener? I would have loved to kill them right now. Roxas is friggin pulling my hair and ...burning it! "_Yes_, Sora. Now stop moving your head! It's hard to straighten your spikes when you keep shifting from side to side!"

How can you not move side to side with this torture? I stomped my foot as he pulled my hair again, "But it hurts!"

"Stop whining!" Roxas yelled out to me. He pulled at another spike harder; I WANTED TO RIP _HIS_ HAIR OFF! "Stop pulling my hair!" He slapped me across the face, something I wasn't expecting him to do. There was a red mark on my cheek, and it painfully ached. "Sora, _damnit_ I have to pull your hair to straighten it! Now stop whining and end your freaking bitch fit!"

I blinked twice in silence; first time I've seen my brother act this scary. "As you wish my dear brother." I was afraid that he might pull a kung fu move at me any second, so I endured all the pain he put me through. He continously pulled and burned my hair, something I had to take in. Which brings me to a good question... since when did Roxas know how to straighten hair?

I looked in the mirror in front of me; _wow_ I looked retarded. Behind me, Roxas clapped his hands, "There, now we can put on your wig!" I nearly choked on my own spit, "A _wig_?" Well, it did make sense. Even with my hair flattened down like this I would sill be noticable. Roxas slid the dark wig over my hair, and suprisingly, it wasn't itchy.

It was quite comfortable, actually. It was a darker brown than my original hair, and to be honest, I kind of liked it. It wasn't too messy, or too neat. It was a little spiky, but it looked pretty cool. Roxas threw me a small white container, revealing two hazel contacts inside.

I groaned; I hated wearing contacts, and who would want to cover my gorgeous eyes? Roxas growled at me, and I could begin to see his eyes turning red. I inwardly squeaked, and put them on without hesitation. He walked around, and ordered me to stand up.

He examined my attire, and seemed to have approved with a smirk on his face. Not that my outft was uncomfortable, but it wasn't really my style. Well, the coat was, but I wouldn't normally enjoy wearing fancy clothing. "Damn I am good." I heard Roxas praise himself in the corner as I looked in the full length mirror.

Congratulations, Sora. You look like a sissy Ken doll.

-

Roxas and I walked inside the astronomy lab, which was magically transformed into a ballroom. I'll admit, the Organization reallt went all out with this one. You may think I'm not into all this fancy schmancy things, and really, I'm not. I just appreciate it, that's all. It's not gross, it's not the most amazing thing I've ever seen either.

It's a scene worth appreciating; you'll have to admit that. Yuffie, Xion and Aqua passed by me, giving me a thumbs up as they headed towards a different direction. Roxas had run off somewhere without me knowing as well, leaving me alone by a table.

Terra, Ventus, Riku and Zexion came waltzing next to me, all clad in their fancy wear. They punched my arm, causing me to squeak. Riku laughed, "It _is_ Sora! I thought it was some random dude." I nudged him, "I don't look that different, do I?"

Personally, I didn't think I looked that different. Terra, Ventus, Riku and Zexion pretty much looked the same; you could automatically tell it was them. Okay, except Riku. I won't deny it any longer, but he looked like a girl with his silver hair tied up in a ponytail.

Ventus walked up to some girl, and kissed her cheek. I immediately assumed it was his new girlfriend, Aimee. They walked hand in hand towards the dance floor, moving their bodies gracefully to the beat. Riku and Terra, on the other hand, began to shiver.

"Why don't you go ask Xion and Aqua to dance?" I suggested, and they both looked at me like I was crazy. They were wide-eyed, and shook their heads violently. I shoved them in Aqua's direction, sending them forward as the hooked their arms onto theirs.

I crossed my arms and turned to Zexion, who leaned against a pillar reading his book. "Aren't you going to ask Kairi to dance?" He didn't even bother to look away from his page. I began to wonder, where was Kairi? Now that I would actually take Zexion's suggestion into consideration, but I just wanted to see her.

She probably looked amazing, but that was my opinion. I didn't want to make any wrong moves; it would just make things awkward between us. I didn't want that. I wanted us to be together forever, and if staying friends would make that happen, then so be it.

As much as I wanted to hold her, or dance with her many times, I couldn't bring myself to do it. I would end up embarassing myself, but for Kairi, I would have done pretty much anything. Ever since we sang that song together during Christmas, that angelic voice of hers mixing with mine... I've been driven crazy.

She became something I couldn't live without; she was permanently a part of my life now. Something my heart wouldn't let go anymore-- just like the girl in my dreams. As much as I want to meet her, I couldn't find her. I didn't even know her name, let alone who she was.

I knew she was my other half; my perfect. But... Kairi came into the picture. I have two girls to choose from, and I had absolutely no idea what to do about them. Zexion waved a hand in my face, distracting me from my thoughts.

"You shouldn't strain yourself with too much thought." He replied with a monotone voice, flipping a page from his novel. "Just let loose and do something." There was nothing for me to do, but stay deep in thought. I took a seat on a table, resting my head on my palm that was balanced by my elbow.

My mask was beginning to bother me, but I had let it slide. Terra came running towards me after, handing me some punch. "Are you just going to sit there and do nothing?" I meekly nodded as he punched my arm; _hard_. "Ow!"

"Don't be a ninny." Riku waltzed in, crossing his arms over his white sash. "Get your game on! There are a lot of girls here, you know." I shook my head; I wouldn't assosciate myself with other girls unless it was Kairi, or possibly the dream girl.

"Oh, I get it." Terra sighed, "Sora wants Kairi." Riku twitched, "How the hell are we supposed to find her? Everyone's in freaking disguise. It's like finding a needle in a haystack." I crossed my arms, "What about Zexion? He's not doing anything either."

"It's _Zexion_; he doesn't do much." Riku pointed out, obviously not caring what punishment he would receive from Zexion later on. "You make him sound like Perry the platypus." Terra laughed, but was then whacked in the head with a book.

"Don't compare me to some semi-aquatic animal." Zexion took the seat next to me. "But honestly, Sora." Riku sighed and placed a hand on my shoulder, "Let go for once; don't think of anything. Not of Kairi, not of any girl. Let yourself free, and introduce yourself to someone new."

"You're not letting go of Xion." I teased, receiving a smack. "That's not the point. I just hate watching all your hard work go to waste. You don't do anything at dances, you always just sit around." Zexion placed his book down, "Why don't you all play that game with the hat?"

Riku shook his head, "Axel and Larxene aren't here. It's no fun." Riku sat next to me, "Come on. Let what's bothering you go. Ask someone you don't know to dance, there's a mystery quality behind it. And who knows? You might even fall for the person."

It wasn't possible. "Sora." Terra placed a hand on my shoulder, "No one knows who you are. You have no fangirls running after you, and you can barely recognize anyone here. Is one mystery dance going to hurt anyone?" I suddenly found myself slowly nodding. Terra did have a point there.

And a simple dance could get my mind off things for awhile. A familliar song began to play, and I recognized it to be Taylor Swift's _Love Story_. I'd heard the song a few times before, but I had focused on the lyrics more so than the song itself. Riku slapped my back, "This song is perfect. Now, go ask someone to dance!"

He pushed me out of my chair, sending me down to the ground with stomach flat. The marble floor was cold against my skin, but everything nearly stopped when I had seen something. Everyone around me moved as if they were in slow-motion. Everyone else was a blur, except for one.

She had long brown hair, and wore the most adorable red dress. She was alone, leaning against a table with her arms for support. Her soft lips were curved into a smile, but her eyes told a different story. I couldn't see what colour they were from where I was standing, but I intended to get to know her.

I stood up, and slowly walked across the dance floor towards her. A force attracted me to her, a power I couldn't defy. As I neared her, I felt as if she had something over me; a spell, I believed. I bowed in front of her, acting like a gentlemen in those movies. My body was moving with a will of its own, powerless against her striking beauty.

"May I have this dance?" I asked as smoothly as possible. I had hoped she hadn't noticed my voice shake. She gave me a smile, and I nearly felt my heart jump out. She took my hand, as I lead her to the centre of the dance floor. I placed my hand on her petite waist, and intertwined our hands with the other, bringing it up.

She was light on her feet, and danced with a form of grace. She was like a swan, beautiful and gentle. She made my mind go on a fritz, and surely removed my previous thoughts. We spoke with our body language as I swung her to the side. I hadn't danced in awhile, but I'd say I was doing pretty well.

I could only focus on her beauty, and her gorgeous smile. Her delicate lips looked so soft; they seemed to be a mystery to me. Her smile melted my heart, a feeling I had felt once before in my dreams. She looked unsure for a moment, then shook her head. I needed to bring up a conversation; I couldn't take silence.

"You look fabulous tonight." I tried adding a charm to my voice, but I couldn't focus on what I was doing at the moment. A blush formed at her cheeks. She looked absolutely adorable. "You look quite charming yourself." I chuckled-- that was very flattering to hear. Her voice was high pitched, yet soft. It was a wonderful thing to hear; she hadn't said much, but her words were surely something I could easily get lost in.

As I swung her to another side, she began to look up at the glass ceiling. At this moment, I noticed the strangest thing about her. Her eyes were two different colours. One was green, and the other was blue. I silently laughed; that was one unique quality. "The stars really are beautiful tonight."

She must appreciate beauty to notice the stars. A wonderful I quality I truly loved in girls. But I begged to differ with her on that star fact, "Don't be silly, for you are the one most beautiful of them all." It was a true fact; some may say it was cheesy, but it was the truth. I meant every single word, no lie.

I noticed her blush and look down, then a blank expression filled her face. I ceased to believe she denied what I said, "I hope you know I'm telling the truth," I sighed, I wanted her to know I was pure, "I'm not saying these cheesy pick-up lines to take advantage of you later. I wouldn't dare." That oughta shape up things.

She sent me her heartwarming smile, "You're sensetive aren't you?" I inwardly laughed, "You could say that." Another glance at her lips caused me to blush. I could feel my cheeks heating up, and to my dismay, she had noticed. I found myself giggling, "Cute."

"Yes you are." She winked, and I nearly lost it there, "And that's the truth." It was funny, I was flirting with a girl I barely knew, but at the same time, I knew so much about her. She entertained me, but she was still a mystery. She began to shake her head, her lips forming a straight line. Something seemed to be troubling her, and I would do anything just to see that wonderous smile of hers again.

"Is something wrong?" I asked, intending to help. She shook her head; I knew she was lying. I decided not to trouble her about it, but I wanted to tell her what was on my mind, "Sadness doesn't suit you very well. I was falling for your smile back there." She really wanted to kill me as she sent me another smile.

My mind went on a drive, and my heart felt like it was nearly ripped out of my chest, "You see? There it is. My heart was stolen a little." Her cheeks heated up, "Another truth?" I winked, and shifted her to another side. I really didn't know what was going on around us.

In my mind, it was just this girl and I. Where were we again? Were we... at a ball? I couldn't remember. As long as this girl was in my arms, I couldn't care less. Something told me I should start dancing slower, and I found myself back in the lab with all the other couples.

They were all dancing slower, as I gulped. I started to feel nervous, and I was still marvelled by the girl in front of me. I placed both my hands on her waist as she placed her hands onto my shoulders. I was tensing up, but the more I looked at her, the more her lips became a mystery to me.

How did they feel? My hand slowly moved up to caress her cheek. The same force that pulled me towards her earlier was what I felt at the current moment as well. I brought her face closer; she didn't seem to mind. Soon enough, her lips were on mine. They were so soft, unlike anything I had felt before.

I had kissed that girl in my dreams once; but that was a dream. This was _real_. I had felt so many things at once; happiness, bliss, but more so... pain. Regardless of all my happy emotions, my heart was aching. I felt like I had broken a promise to my dreams... even Kairi. We slowly pulled away, something I liked but would grow to miss.

She made me feel so different, and I had no idea who she was. I intended on asking her, but my watch began to beep. Oh shit. I swiftly pulled away and pulled off my glove, checking the time. It was already slightly passed midnight, and I had promised Roxas that I would close the pizzeria by then.

I had to leave, and fast. "Oh god, it's midnight. I'm so sorry, but, I have to go!" Those words pained me, as I began to run the other direction towards the doorway. She had called out to me, but unfortunately, I couldn't return those calls. "P-Please don't go!" She yelled, and I heard her whimper in a hushed tone, "I'll be all alone..."

I stopped; those words were all too familiar to me. I turned to her, and shook my head. It couldn't be her, I could have sworn her hair wasn't completely brown. I prayed my eyes would explain everything to her in that one second as I continued to run down the stairs, and towards the pizzeria.

The music from the lab began to wither away, as I turned back for a few seconds. Her figure then became a silhouette against the light inside the ballroom, becoming an even bigger mystery. I would miss her, that was for sure. As I took the keys from my pocket and locked up the pizzeria, I began to think about the way she made me feel.

I was happy, and she always kept me wanting even more of her. She was sensetive, beautiful, and clever with her comebacks. She was complex; and she was a complete mystery to me now. I wanted to see her again, but I doubted I could find her again if I returned. I felt unsure of what to do, and when I was unsure, I tended to look at my lucky dream charm for reassurance. Maybe even some answers. I dug into my pockets, ready for my problems to be resolved, but there was only one problem. Inside... my pockets... my charm...

It wasn't there.

* * *

**Well, I decided to spice things up a bit and write the previous chapter in our adorable Sora's perspective. X3**

**I would have updated more chapters, but apparently my friend invited me to his house for his birthday unexpectedly this morning lol. Well, I did have fun, and I got to play some Kingdom Hearts. :) And a moment came into my mind, that made me feel like such a kh ninja. Do you know what I did?**

**I. Killed. Sephiroth. FREAKING. BLINDFOLDED.**

**That's right. It's the solid gold truth. I was blindfolded (with those things you put over your eyes when you sleep), and I couldn't see a damn thing. I relied ont he sound of the game, and I killed him! Yeah boii! I am the kh ninja! Waaatchaaaaa! lol anyway, I got quite alot of reviews, and I'm gonna reply! (And I can't believe I'm almost at 300+! VIRTUAL PARTY X3**

**AkatsukiSeeker: I know! May the snail rest in peace ... :(**

**Brittney: =O Maybe I'll keep the snail and name it epic jimmy timothy junior ! xD Oh, please share some of those chips! jks =P**

**melodinami: aww i love the little mermaid**

**Fanfiction Fanatiction: Um. It didn't really eat it xD. I was just poking it's shell with the chocolate lol**

**Swanna: Yeah, I tried telling her bf. He still doesn't do anything! D:**

**Craxuan: :) Thanks**

**PyrusBlaikeRyder: Aww, so you know what the dying animal thing feels like? =P**

**XIII Riku: X3 YOU USED MY NAME !! X3**

**msdramaqueeny: thanks youu x3 and rlly? one of the most read? -blushes- you are a loyal reviewer, thanks for your awesomeness!**

**Now. Um. I'm hungry lol. I shall go eat food! And have you ever gotten a theme song stuck in your head? The Teen Titans Song is stuck in my head for some reason xD. Not that I watch it, but my cousin is WAY to obsessed lol. Anyway, til then!**

**Please review, and I'm sorry for any grammar errors! Love ya pplz! Oh, and I don't own Love Story by Taylor Swift!**

**-Kyranimay**


	25. Kingdom Hearts

**. Chapter 25 .**

**_. Kingdom Hearts ._**

Kairi sighed lovingly as she took her normal seat in the cafeteria.

She was lost in her thoughts, and couldn't notice her sister waving a hand in her face. "What's up with her?" Aqua munched on her french fries, crossing her arms. Yuffie jumped up, and punched her fist in the air, "Kairi Lockhart is in love!"

A bunch of boys gasped, but didn't bother to disturb her due to her dreamy state. Namine, knowing french fries were one of Kairi's favourites, whiffed it in her face. Kairi still couldn't notice, feeling the need to sigh in delight. Namine's jaw dropped, "Gosh, she really is in love."

"And she's fallen hard." Xion double coated the word '_hard_' with her fine tipped permanent marker. Larxene nearly gagged at the smell of the permanent marker, but let it go once she felt someone snake their arms around her waist. Yuffie looked bewildered, "No."

"Yes." Axel winked, "Just yesterday." Aqua's eye twitched, "So that's why you missed the dance last night. You were too busy... I'm sorry, doing what?" Larxene winked, causing Yuffie to shiver. "Augh. No more, please." Kairi sighed, and Namine had tried nearly every single tactic to try and pry her from her dream world.

With a final punch on the arm, Kairi shook her head from her thoughts. "Oh, Namine. Didn't see you there. Were you saying something?" Namine gave her sister a devious smile, and placed a hand on her shoulder. "What happened?" Kairi's smile grew wider as she sighed once again, "I've just met--"

-

"-- the most amazing person in my life." Sora leaned on his lunch tray, lost in thought, holding back the line. Roxas pushed him forward, regardless of the complaning students. He led his brother to some food, and took some for him because apparently, he couldn't do it for himself.

After paying for his lunch, and leading him to a nearby corner, Roxas slammed his tray down to the floor. "Hey!" Sora yelled, "That was my food!"

"Well I couldn't get your attention any other way could I?" Roxas yelled, and nudged Sora in the head, "What's with you? You've been acting all spacious lately." Sora giggled, and ran towards a pillar and spun himself, "I'm in love, Roxas!"

The girls in the cafeteria gasped, but didn't bother do rant about it since Sora was too caught up in his moment. "What?" Roxas asked, "First time I've heard you admit that. I mean, I knew you liked Kairi but-" He was silenced by Sora's hand to his mouth, as he pushed him through the doors towards the staircase.

"It's not Kairi." Sora whispered angrily, "Well, I like her too, but..." Sora bit his lip and headed towards the second step of the stairs to take a seat. "I met someone at the dance yesterday." Roxas groaned, "Aww, Sora. First the dream girl, then Kairi... now there's a new girl?"

"Yes, and she's amazing... sensetive, beaitiful, mindblowing... and so, _mysterious_." Sora had goosebumps just thinking about her. Roxas ran a hand through his hair, "I normally should do something about this, but I have no idea what to say nor do. So. Uh... are you unsure about what to do?"

Sora nodded. "Then... why don't you have a look at your lucky dream charm?" Roxas suggested, rubbing the back of his head. He felt a chill run up his spine as the atmosphere began to grow dark. Sora's eyes his behind his bangs, and he clenched his fists. Through he gritted teeth, he muttered, "I. Can. Not. Find. It. It. Is. Missing. _It. Is. Gone_."

Roxas backed away; his brother was really scaring him. The air around him grew cold, causing him to shiver. "S-Sora. I-I'm sorry to hear th-that. U-Um..." Racing through the doorway, Roxas began screaming his lungs out. Sora, on the other hand, became suddenly depressed as he sunk low to the ground, his face buried in his knees.

Bringing up his dream charm wasn't the best thing in the world.

* * *

When Sora joined the Organization for dinner that night, he still carried the dark aura with him. It got worse throughout the day; up to the point that the flowers near him began to rapidly wilt and die. Sora's lips were formed into an upside down upright curve. He took his seat with his arm crossed, slouching in his seat.

"Sora?" Yuffie jabbed him with her fork, "We're having pork chop... it's your favourite." Sora narrowed his eyes at the piece of meat on the table, as it began to slightly burn on his plate. Riku's eyes widened, "Hey, can you take out your emo powers on something else?"

"What happens to be wrong with Sora?" Kairi asked with worried eyes. Roxas shook his head, "He's lost something very dear to him."

The dining hall was quiet for awhile. Sora stood up from his seat and kicked the chair back into the table. "I'm not hungry." He spat before he left the room. The Organization hadn't said a word; no one touched their food. Sora's burnt pork chop continued to burn, as smoke began to rise from it.

"Axel." Ventus crossed his arms, "Stop burning Sora's pork chop." Axel's eyes widened as he shook his head violently, "I-I'm not doing anything." Everyone's eyes widened as the pork chop burst into flames spontaneously, causing Riku to go on a mad dash towards the fire extinguisher, taking out the burning pork chop.

-

Sora plopped onto his bed, and punched the matress below him continously. "How could I lose you?!" He yelled into his pillow. If he lost his charm, he'd lose his dream girl. It was a charm that proved she was real; proved that she was with him regardless that she wasn't there in person.

He lost it. It was gone. Not forever, but it was gone. He felt like his world was over, and nothing could solve it now. Someone knocked on his door, and didn't bother to ask permission before going in. Roxas came running in the room, running to his side. "Sora, you seriously haven't been this upset before. Tell me what's on your mind."

"I lost her." Sora punched his pillow, "I can't believe I lost her." Roxas laughed and fell back beside his brother. Sora raised a brow, "This isn't funny, Roxas." He placed a hand on his forehead, "I know, but your logic is."

"What exactly do you mean? I've lost her charm... she's gone now." Roxas jumped up and turned his brother right side up. He pointed past his crown necklace and poked his chest, "Please, don't you remember what she told you? I'm always with you? Hellooo?"

Sora sat upright, "I still don't get it." Roxas sat next to him and poked Sora's chest again, "Your heart, dumbo." Roxas twirled around, and began reciting the lines Sora had once told him his dream girl had said with a high pitched voice, "Sora-Wora, don't forget, I'll always be with you. In _here_; remember that."

Sora crossed his arms-- his brother had made a point there. He hated it when he was wrong, as he huffed and crossed his arms. "Well, I guess... it's not over, is it?" Roxas shook his head, "It's _never_ over!" Roxas' watch beeped, as he fell to the ground on his knees, "NO! I'm missing Teen Titans! It's _ovverrr_!!"

Sora laughed and looked at his ceiling. _Maybe... I should let it go. She's not gone forever, is she? I really shouldn't be sulking about it... I guess I was... overreacting..._ Roxas quickly stood up, and headed for Sora's door. "I hope you sort things out, bro! I gotta get to the TV before Axel and Larxene start making out in front of it! Catch you later!"

The door slid, revealing a nervous Kairi standing by the doorway. Roxas smirked and winked at Sora before running past Kairi. Her eyes were filled with worry, something he never enjoyed seeing Kairi with. He smiled and ran a hand through his hair.

He outstretched both of his arms at her as she ran into them, snaking her arms around him. She buried her face at the crook of his neck, and whispered how worried she was. He didn't pay attention much to what she was saying; he was too relieved for that.

_That's right... there's still Kairi, isn't there?_

-

"Kairi, the more I think about this, the more I think this is a bad idea."

"What? It's a great idea!" Kairi took a seat in the cafeteria and put up a sign that read, "Prince Charming Test". "With this, I'll be able to find the guy I danced with at the ball." Namine rolled her eyes, "Won't random guys just _pretend_ to be your prince charming?"

"Of course not." Kairi scoffed, taking her seat, "They'll have to answer a series of questions. And whoever gets them all right, will obviously be the one I danced with." Kairi flipped a small sign that now read, 'Open'. She gave Namine a reassuring smile, suddenly receiving a line of hyperactive boys in front of her.

"Ms. Kairi, I'm the one you're looking for!" They all yelled at their own will. Their hands were clasped together, begging Kairi to take in at least one of them. Namine rolled her eyes again, and crossed her arms. "I highly doubt this will work, but since I can't stop you anyway, I might as well let you go along with this."

* * *

"Sora, the more I think about this, the more I think this is a bad idea."

"Are you kidding?" Sora kicked a box off a table, and set down a large sign that read, "Mystery Girl Test". "This idea has absolutely no flaws, it's full-proof." Roxas crossed his arms, "Won't random girls just pretend to be your mystery girl?" Sora shook his head.

"Nuh-uh. I'll ask them a series of questions, something only my mystery girl would know, and if they get them all correct, then that's obviously my mystery girl."

"Do you plan on dating this girl once you find her?" Roxas pressed, placing the palm of his hand against Sora's table. Sora blushed, and stayed silent for a few moments. "What ever happened to your darling Kairi?" Roxas whispered.

"I'm not going to date the mystery girl. I just..." Sora looked off in the distance, resting his chin on the palm of his hand, "Want to see her again, and know more about her..." Roxas rolled his eyes, "Yeah, sure. You keep telling yourself that. But once you and that girl get married, Kairi's gonna be crying for the rest of her life."

Sora shot him a dirty look, "Look, Roxas. We're not gonna get married; and if we did, doesn't Kairi have a mystery man she's searching for too?" Sora crossed his arms in satisfaction; he _knew_ he had won this time. He expected Roxas to huff and stomp away, but he stayed and gave Sora a devious smile.

"That's right... Kairi has a mystery Prince Charming too... maybe it's a really hot guy? Maybe it's a really funny guy? Maybe he's really the one for her. Aren't you going to be... _jealous_?" Roxas teased, taunting his brother as he paced around him, "Don't you wish that prince charming of hers was... _you_?"

Sora shook his head, disallowing any thoughts of Roxas' suggestions to flow into his mind, "No, now cut it out! I have some business to attend to."

-

"Look at that." Namine clung onto Roxas' arm. He had his headphones on, and were ripped off by Namine, pointing at the cafeteria. Roxas shook his head violently, and focused on what she was pointing at. He sighed, "Oh, geez."

Before them was Kairi on one side with a line of fanboys waiting to be interviewed. On the other side, was Sora, with a line of fangirls desperate to answer his questions. Namine squeezed Roxas' arm harder, "How could this have happened? Sora and Kairi were supposed to be together..."

* * *

"Do you... think I'm hot, Kairi?" Sora asked with a false laugh. Fortunately, Kairi disabled Sora's 'Twenty Questions' rule, and returned him with 3 more questions. He had approximately two questions left, given the one he asked now.

Kairi laughed, "Guess." Sora cringed; he absolutely _hated_ it when Kairi gave him the answer 'guess'. The rule was to give an answer-- and Kairi chose to leave it a mystery. Though, he considered most of them to be 'yes'.

He crossed his arms, "So you do think I'm hot?" Kairi punched his arm, "I said, 'guess'." Sora returned the gesture, "That's not fair!" Kairi giggled, "Figure it out yourself." Sora groaned, "Hm... what's your favourite... flower?" Kairi replied swiftly, "Roses. Ha, you have one question left."

"..."

"Aren't you going to use it now?" Kairi asked with curiousity. Sora shook his head with a serious face, "I think I'm going to save that one." He then sent her a smile, "Why don't you ask me some questions now?" Kairi nodded, "Do you... think I'm cute, Sora?"

"Guess."

-

"Look at them." Riku cringed the railings of the staircase, "All lovey-dovey. Why can't they just go out already?" Xion nudged his arm, and began to write in her notepad, "They're both searching for someone else. It won't work."

"Screw that. I'm playing matchmaker."

Xion whacked him, "Don't. If fate wants them together, then fate will get them together." Riku crossed his arms; even though Xion's words were only in writing, they meant alot. He found himself blushing as she clung onto his arm, watching the scene below.

* * *

Kairi skipped into the living room the next morning, only to be greeted by a drowsy Riku and Xion. "Where is everyone?"

"They're in the meeting room." Riku replied coldly, "They said Xion and I weren't invited." Kairi inwardly laughed; she knew exactly what they were all up to. "How can you hold a meeting without the superior? It's just wrong! It's not right! There should be a rule against-"

He stopped his ranting once Xion fell asleep on his shoulder. Kairi began to take out her cell phone for a picture, but Riku had stopped her by throwing a pillow at her direction. It was blocked by Sora, who seemed to have popped out of nowhere.

"Good morning." Sora yawned and plopped down on his normal spot on the loveseat. Kairi gave him a mysterious, yet worried look when he wasn't looking. Even though he appeared to be happy sometimes, she knew Sora was still a little upset about losing something important to him. She didn't know what it was; but she intended to find out one day.

Roxas came running in with Namine in his arms, carrying her bridal style as they both fell onto the couch. Axel and Larxene came in with their hands intertwined, and was followed by Zexion reading his book. Terra placed an arm around Kairi's shoulders, "So, do you wanna come with?"

"It's gonna be so fun this year!" Yuffie came in doing a summersault in the air, and landing perfectly on her feet. Kairi raised a brow, "Where are we going?"

"Kingdom Hearts Amusement Park."

* * *

**omg. another late update =O**

**Sorry about that. My friends and I had to go to this orientation for our high school, and it went from 11:00am to like... 2:00pm. Then, my friends and I decided to crash at my house for awhile and watch the movie 'White Chicks' (which I found was hilarious), and that lasted up to like... 5:30pm. Then, I had to practice for singing lessons, then actually go to my singing lessons... then I got home at about 9:00. I ate dinner, started writing this chapter and an hour later... I had to go to sleep ! :l**

**I have to practice going to sleep early since school is coming up. I highly doubt I'l finish by then, but don't worry, there is no doubt that this story will be complete! Anyway, before I went to sleep, I had 316 reviews (which is freaking amazing), and I thought, "Oh, I don't expect any more reviews until the next update." When I woke up... I saw 334 O.O**

**Holy. Shizzle. I love you guys. You know what this means... VIRTUAL PARTY! Sorry about this chapter, it wasn't that well planned, but... trust me, the next chapter is going to blow your socks off! Well, maybe. xD**

**xTrateltx: Thank you for your reviews! X3**

**KHgatomon3444: lol ur right, Sora's hair is gravity defying. His hair like... stuck up after five seconds out of water =P. I guess Roxas does have a mgical hair straightener!**

**Jewel and Koal: -hands you virtual cookies-**

**elSarah: ily 2 :)**

**kh2fanatic204: I used my super sexy ninja skills and relied on the sounds :D**

**msdramaqueeny: So... were your predictions correct about this story?**

**Brittney: "My Sanctuary" by Utada Hikaru? If so, I LOVE THAT SONG.**

**Swanna: It is romantic-less :(**

**lovelymokotan27: kh2 xD**

**Craxuan: NINJA SKILLAGE.**

**Jared Someone: thank you :)**

**XIII Riku: Actually, when I was young... I ate a crayon xD. It tasted NASTY. lol**

**PyrusBlaikeRyder: You teach guitar too? :D**

**Fanfiction Fanatiction: -runs away from pitchfork-**

**Anyway... I might update later, but there's a very slim chance of that. Oh well, catch you all later! I promise I'll update soon! Don't forget to review, and I'm sorry for any grammar errors!**

**-Kyranimay**


	26. Broken Vow

**. Chapter 26 .**

**_. Broken Vow ._**

_January 07: Traverse Town, 2nd District, 1:30pm_

"So, exactly _why_ are we going to Kingdom Hearts Amusement Park?" Kairi asked as she browsed through the glass of a small clothing shop. Yuffie skipped next to her, keeping a steady pace, "Every year we go to Kingdom Hearts, owned by Aqua's Aunt Cissnei, for Roxas' birthday."

"And _why_ do we have to go shopping for it?" Namine asked. "It's warmer there." Aqua replied, "It's another one of those excuses to escape from the cold weather."

"You two like Amusement Parks, don't you?" Yuffie opened a glass door towards a swimsuit shop, holding it open for the girls. Namine tapped her chin, "Well, Kairi and I haven't been in one for quite some time now... but we did enjoy it last time we went 5 years ago."

"Are you afraid of roller coasters, Kairi?" Larxene teased with a creepy tone. Surprisingly, Kairi shook her head, "Nope. I'm not, but I'm sure Namine is." She turned to her sister who stayed frozen by the door, paralyzed to any movement. Namine had always had a fear of heights, and fast paced things; in other words, roller coasters were never the best thing for her.

"Roxas will protect ya!" Yuffie placed an arm around Namine's shoulder, reassuring her. Namine shook her head, "Even if he did that, there is _no way_ I'm going on any thrill rides." Kairi pouted, "Aww Nami, it's going to be_ so fun_ with Roxas' arms around you, swearing to protect you from any danger."

Namine's eyebrows straightened, its secret message being for Kairi to stop. Her lips then formed a smile as she crossed her arms, looking at her surroundings. "Seems we're going to be _swimming_ in Kingdom Hearts, Kairi."

Kairi froze; not that she had a fear of water, but she didn't enjoy wearing a rather revealing swimsuit, and neither did she enjoy the thought of drowning. "Let's go find some swimsuits, girls!" Aqua linked her arms through Kairi and Namine's, and led them through the store.

-

About half an hour later, Kairi sat on a bench in front of the change rooms, hugging her knees. As the girls tried on some swim wear, Kairi remained on the bench, complimenting how great each girl looked. "_Kairi_..." Yuffie groaned as she walked out of the change room in her normal clothing. "Don't just sit there. You need to buy a swimsuit to go swimming."

"But I don't want to go swimming..." Kairi grumbled, crossing her arms like a child. "I... don't know how." Aqua placed an arm around her shoulders, "That's okay, we'll teach you." Kairi slapped her forehead, "I'm just going to make a fool out of myself!"

"No you won't." Larxene walked outside of a change stall, looking like a model with her flame patterned swimsuit as she stroke a pose, "Think Axel will like this?" Yuffie crossed her arms, "Please, Axel likes anything with flames on it."

Xion walked outside wearing her normal attire, a navy blue and black bikini in hand. On her notepad read, "Let's go find you a bathing suit." Yuffie gave her a thumbs up, and began pondering through some swimsuits. Kairi hung her head; obviously the girls wouldn't take no for an answer.

In about five minutes flat, a wine red strapless tankini was thrown at Kairi's face. "Try it on." Namine crossed her arms with a smirk and kicked her sister into a change room. All the girls sat on the bench, waiting for Kairi to come out. They had been waiting for ten minutes, and they knew Kairi didn't take that long to change.

"Kairi!" Yuffie yelled, banging on the door. "I know you're changed, now get out here!" Kairi groaned from inside, "No, I look hideous!" Yuffie raised a brow and looked at Namine who shrugged, "She doesn't enjoy wearing swimsuits, she finds it _too_ revealing."

"Aqua." Larxene sighed, "Pick open the door." Aqua nodded, removing a hairclip from her side bangs. Her mother was a top agent of the CIA, making her a junior spy. She inserted the clip into the lock, obviously not being seen by the sleepy cashier lady and employees that lingered among the store.

With a final click, the change room door creaked open, revealing Kairi curled into the corner, her back hunched to form a ball. Aqua picked her up and fied her posture, with the girls taking a good look at her. Larxene whistled and gave her a thumbs up.

"God, you look adorable!" Aqua squealed, giving Kairi a hug. She blushed out of embarassment, as she heard a knock from the store window beside her. A teenage boy walked by with his posse, giving Kairi a wink as he licked his lips. Yuffie slammed the window, causing the boys to run away.

Kairi blushed harder, running back into the change room. "I hope you know we're buying that!" Aqua yelled as she leaned against the wooden door. Kairi grumbled something among herself; something the girls couldn't understand. Namine stood up with a smirk, and gave the door a knock. "Aww Kai, it's going to be _so fun_ with Sora's arms around you, swearing to protect you from any danger."

Sometimes, her sister's witty remarks could really get on her nerves.

* * *

_January 09: Twilight Town Airport, 8:00am_

"Sora, wake up. Sora." After attempting to shake his brother awake for about the billionth time, Roxas decided to take out his bull horn and focus the speaker on Sora's ear, "SORA!"

He shot up from the bench, rubbing his aching ear. "The hell?" Sora groaned, "I'm sorry, Roxas. I just didn't get that much sleep." Roxas raised a brow, "You haven't been getting enough sleep for awhile now. What's on your mind?"

"Please." Riku crossed his arms, "You're serioisly asking what's on _his_ mind?" Roxas nodded; it was a pretty stupid question to ask given what Sora had been doing for the past few weeks. His thoughts were now crossed between three girls, and without his dream charm, he was pretty much hopeless.

_Attention please. All flights leading to Kingdom Hearts will depart in twenty minutes. Repeat. All flights leading to Kingdom Hearts will repart in twenty minutes._

After the same message was said in Japanese, the Organization placed their luggages in the conveyer belts and headed for their plane. The Organization decided on some last minute seating arrangements, and took all the middle seats, giving Xion and Riku the double seat on the side.

Riku flipped off Terra, knowing this was his doing. Terra stuck out his tongue, and gave Riku some kissy faces before taking his seat next to Sora, who seemed to be asleep on Kairi's shoulder. Kairi was blushing, for unknown reasons to her. Namine sat beside Roxas, quizing him with a teen magazine of hers.

"Approximately how long does it take to get to Kingdom Hearts?" Kairi asked, slightly nervous of the boy (who looked incredibly adorable with his eyes closed) sleeping on her shoulder. "Three hours. Twenty minutes." Zexion replied, biting on the edge of his reading glasses with an open novel in his other hand.

_Attention passengers, we will be departing. Please prepare yourselves for take-off._

As the plane left the airport, Axel began to wave his hands in the air, and scream his lungs out. Larxene, of course being his supportive girlfriend, did the same. After nearly twenty minutes into the flight, the TV screens flipped on. A horror movie began to play, the genre Riku absolutely despised.

Terra smirked at Riku and gave him the 'rock on' gesture, sticking his tongue even longer. He knew Riku got scared easily, and that he would eventually jump into Xion's loving arms. Riku's eyes widened as he hid behind a small pillow Xion had brought with her.

"Are u ok?" She wrote. Riku nodded as Xion crossed her arms, knowing he had just told a lie. "It's ok if ur scared. I'm here." Riku blushed and nodded, desperately trying to pry his eyes off the screen right in front of him. It was possible for him to ignore the screen, but the sounds would still bother him.

Sora groaned, desperately trying to search for a pillow. Kairi began to blush madly once he began to roam different parts of her body, finally pulling her down to his level to place his arms around her neck. "NO SEX." Namine mouthed from across Terra, wide eyed. Kairi gave her a dirty look, but ignored it nonetheless.

"Okay, so, Roxas. What is your favourite thing to do? Go out with some girls and gossip, stay at home and read a book, or go out and party to mingle and meet new friends?" Namine asked, reading straight out of her magazine. Roxas tapped his chin, "I think I'll go out and gossip."

Namine giggled, and checked Roxas' result, "Congratulations, Roxas. Your Jonas match is Nick!" Roxas clasped his hands together sarcastically, "Yay!"

"HOLY SHIT!" Riku nearly jumped out of his seat, being held down by Xion. She pulled him to her, comforting him as she stroke his silver hair. From the corner of his eye, Riku was staring daggers at Terra who winked at him and saluted. Both Xion and Riku blushed unknowingly, secretly not wanting their little moment to end.

-

After a short bus ride, the Organization arrived at the amusement park. They unloaded their bags and luggages from under the coach bus, and headed for the park entry. They paid their discounted fees, courtesy of Aqua's Aunt Cissnei who happened to contribute money to the Amusement Park.

Their hotel was located in the middle, the most expensive one in the park, of course. After checking in and freshening up, the Organization met in the lobby where they would discuss their activities for the day. Sora lay down on a fancy chair, his legs up in the air as he remained upside down, still asleep.

Riku pushed him off, taking the seat for himself. Sora was surprisingly undisturbed, now asleep on the ground. "Where should we go first?" Aqua asked, analyzing a map of the park. "Ooh!" Yuffie jumped out of her seat, "Let's go on that one new ride! What's it called...?"

"We are not going on _'The Coaster That Never Was'_." Roxas replied, wide eyed as he stared at the diagram of the ride. Yuffie crossed his arms, "You're such a baby." Roxas stuck out his tongue, "Well then, where do we go? We agreed to go swimming in the _Atlantica Waterworks_ tomorrow, so which rides should we go on now?"

"Let's go on that Gummi Ship ride! It's so much fun!" Aqua waved her hands in the air, desperate for everyone to agree. Namine shivered as she pondered through the map, "These are all thrill rides, aren't they?" Roxas placed an arm around her waist, "Don't worry baby, I'm here."

"Let's ride that drop tower thing! _Oblivion_, was it?" Terra took the map from Namine's hand, and nodded with his brother. "Here's a thought," Riku sighed, "Why don't we get the hell out of this lobby, and look around?" Ventus nodded, "Sounds good."

Everyone stood up, and headed for the door. Roxas kicked his sleeping brother on hsi way out, causing him to jerk forward and stand up, rubbing his eyes wearily. After about ten minutes of walking, majority of the Organization got in a line for a roller coaster called _The Brink of Despair_.

Namine, for one, had already chickened out after hearing the threatening name. Roxas sat with her on a nearby bench as he watched Riku shiver at the railings above him. The Brink of Despair was a suspended ride, causing your feet to dangle and the track to barely be visible to the naked eye.

Sora ran a hand through his hair, and leaned against the railings, "You're not scared, Kairi?" She shook her head, "I love thrill rides." Sora lightly laughed; he never thought Kairi would be the type. She always had surprised him in the slightest of ways. He yawned and stretched his arms out with Kairi looking at him strangely.

"Sora, you've been really tired lately. Are you getting enough sleep?" She asked with worry, clasping her hands together. He nodded, "Yeah... I've been getting _some_ sleep. I've just been thinking alot, that's all." Kairi smirked, "About that mystery girl of yours?"

Sora opened his mouth as if to say something, but sighed nonetheless. "Sure, you could say that." I've been thinking about you, too. Axel grabbed both Kairi and Sora and put them in a headlock, leading him to Ventus, Zexion, Aqua, Yuffie and Larxene in the corner.

"Okay, we're going to give Xion and Riku as much alone time as possible, got it? They're going to be together by the end of this trip, okay? We've got two days to make love happen people, and take every oppurtunity you get." Axel whispered, then looked at his wrist, "Synchronize watches."

"For what?" Ventus spat, rolling his eyes. Axel shrugged, "I don't know, I've always just wanted to say that." The man working at the ride led the Organization to their seats, obviously letting Xion and Riku sit together in the front. Riku flipped off Terra who sat behind him, and gladly laughed at him from behind.

Sora sat beside Kairi, who seemed to be humming a familiar tune to herself. The speakers turned on, regarding the rules of the ride and how you were supposed to keep your hands and feet in the ride, and not to squirm too much. There was a loud _beep_ before the ride began, as the Organization was being led upwards.

Roxas turned on his videocam from below, knowing something interesting was bound to happen given the people that were on the ride. Namine clung onto his shoulder as she watched her friends reach the peek of the ride, and were pushed down in three seconds flat. There were a series of loops and sharp turns; everything Namine couldn't handle.

Roxas began to laugh as he heard Riku's girlish screams and Terra's endless, _'Holy shit_!'s. The ride had finished, and Sora was wide awake. Kairi began to giggle endlessly with Yuffie and Aqua, barely able to walk a straight line as they headed for Roxas and Namine.

About two hours into their activities, the Organziation finished eating their lunch and decided to view some of the stands before going on any more rides. Riku wanted to try going to a fortune teller, which everyone agreed too. They seemed interested, and waited in line. Roxas began to whisper something in Axel's ear; Axel nodded and ran into the fortune telling tent, making everyone curious.

Roxas explained his plan, and crosses his arms when Riku entered the tent. A fortune teller sat in the middle, playing with their crystal ball mysteriously. Riku took the seat before them, and was ordered to place both his hands on the table. The voice somehow sounded familiar to him, but he let it slide.

Surely, he didn't know this fortune teller, did he? "You..." The teller hissed, watching the crystal ball carefully, "You will go out with a girl named Xion Kisaragi." Riku clenched his fists, and removed the fortune teller's hat and vail, "AXEL!"

He was then chased out of the tent, laughing in the process. After that, they headed for the go karts. Regardless of her fear for fast paced things, Namine was an _animal_ on the road. She even sped through Ventus and Roxas of all people. They munched on cotton candy afterwards, and bought some entertaining items.

"What exactly is that in your hand?" Roxas asked his brother as he continued to walk with some popcorn in hand. "It's an inflatable keyblade. It's _sick_, isn't it?" Yuffie whacked Sora with her inflatable shuriken, "Psh, yeah right! Mine is _way _cooler!"

She stopped dead in her tracks once she spotted the ride right in front of her. It had extremely steep drops, high threatening loops, and incredibly sharp turns. It looked deadly; even Zexion was shaking. Sora, on the other hand, was dead scared. He could handle loops, he could handle drops, but he couldn't handle this ride.

It went freaking _off the rails_.

The railings were transparent; you could barely see them. Yuffie, being the hyperactive girl she was, forced the Organization into riding it, except for Namine. She had trouble prying Roxas off her, but she was fine with sitting on a bench alone, videotaping them.

Yuffie was more than happy to push them all on their seats. There wasn't a very long line due to the wits of the nearby people. Yuffie and the others seemed to be the only ones brave enough to actually try it. So there they were, sitting in their seats of the most deadly ride in the park; The Coaster That Never Was.

Kairi squirmed in her seat; she knew even one budge of movement on the ride were send her straight into cardiac arrest. "Scared?" Sora asked. Kairi lightly laughed; she appreciated Sora's attempt at teasing her through his fear. Sora was scared as well as she was, possibly even more.

Her hand was cold against the seat, but was warmed once Sora intertwined their fingers together. He squeezed her tight, reassuring her. She blushed and looked away, hoping Sora hadn't seen the splash of pink on her cheeks. The ride began moving forward, slowly at first.

It turned fast all of a sudden, causing Riku to scream hig lungs out. Xion, on the other hand, held up a sign that read "AHHHH." Zexion, being the only one in the front of the ride, surprisingly enjoyed the feeling of being pushed at what seemed like a million miles per hour. He placed his hands in the air, and began yelling, "YEAH BOII!", feeling as carefree as ever.

The ride had ended, and everyone felt as if their souls had been ripped out; except Zexion, of course. Kairi clutched onto Sora's chest, but he remained frozen. Roxas snapped a picture of them unknowingly, and smirked. Namine would thank him for it later.

As the Organization passed the exit, Larxene browsed the picture of them on the ride with the coaster's camera. She tapped Axel's shoulder, and gave him a smirk. Riku was hugged Xion, scared out of his wits. Xion was wide eyed, but she was blushing in the process. Axel, of course, bought the picture that was soon ripped to shreds by Riku who viewed it about five minutes later.

Axel winced at Riku's punch to the shoulder; getting Xion and Riku together meant _pain._

-

It was near sunset, and the Organization sat at the highest hill, taking a quick rest. Namine snapped pictures of the scenescape, appreciating its beauty with her boyfriend's arm wrapped around her. Sora had taken a short nap, leaning against a tree with Kairi asleep on his lap.

Riku began to feel a little drowsy from drinking too much soda, and began to look a little unbalanced. Everyone gasped; he had nearly fallen off! After balancing on the cliffside for quite some time, the rocks under him began to crumble. Terra reached out to him, but felt paralyzed after what he had just witnessed.

Riku regained his balance and backed away, turning around in shock. He had heard someone yell his name in fear as he was about to fall, but he was surprised as to where he heard that cry from. Before him, besides the shocked Organization, was a familiar _mute_ girl.

It was _Xion_, who had yelled out his name.

* * *

**Oh my gosh, Xion's not a mute =O**

**Surprising, huh? Sorry for the semi late update. I spent all day buying school supplies =P. Which is, in fact, two days from now! My first day of high school is in two days!! -gasp- WOO !! Anyway, nothing interesting has happened... but I did buy a giant dodgeball today! 8D**

**Yes, I am quite childish xD. I loved playing with bouncy balls since I was a child, and I guess I never outgrew it lol. Anyway, you all know what it's time for!**

**Tayt63: Thank you :)**

**Jewel and Koal: Try one year of no KH T-T. I have no working ps2, so I can rarely play it :(**

**Craxuan: I know !! :D**

**elSarah: Apparently they are :(**

**PyrusBlaikeRyder: Really? I'll be sure to listen to it sometime :D**

**XIII Riku: LOL. lucky, cuz that crayon tasted so weird xD**

**ShreddedHeartsx: Of course I'll finish ;P**

**msdramaqueeny: I'm glad you're relieved :) I tend to try and make this story as unpretictacle as ever... I guess it is quite predictable since everyone found out about the Namixas sibling thing xD**

**kh2fanatic204: Try beating him with your hands behind your back first, that's how I started :D**

**Swanna: I know !! A loveless relationship is so... LOVELESS. lol**

**kira553: Aww getting tired of it? :( lol. Well, I'd say about four more chapters then itll be done !**

**Lucy-is-Great: No, I guess I didn't explain that concept too well. Sora, once Roxas brings up his lost charm, then has a dark aura around him. Everything around him dies or turns ... well, bad. Like the flowers. This time, the pork chop was burned due to his emo powers xD. Axel, on the other hand enjoys to burn things =P**

**Anyway, I better get some sleep! I'm going to play at the park tomorrow with my friends, and I'm using my new giant dodgeball! WAHA!! Call me childish, but I love playing around xD. And since I got so many awesometastic reviews, we're all gonna have a virtual party and play some virtual dodgeball with my new giant dodgeball!**

**WEEE! Sorry for any grammar errors, and please don't forget to review! I love you guys!**

**-Kyranimay**


	27. Boy Number 4

**. Chapter 27 .**

**_. Boy Number 4- Sora Strife ._**

The Organization sat on the hotel roof, still completely speechless.

It was silent for a couple of moments, until Riku stopped his pacing and gave Xion a hurt look, "Well, would you like to begin your little story?" Xion sighed, and sat cross-legged on the bench of the rooftop garden. "Riku, I'm sorry..."

"How could you lie to us?" Roxas asked with disbelief. "We've known and trusted each other for so long... how could you have done this?" Xion looked up at the sky, and closed her eyes, "It's hard to explain, Roxas. I did it for a reason."

"Well it better be a good one!" Riku scolded, crossing his arms. He shot a look at Yuffie, "I'm guessing you knew about this?" Yuffie nodded, "Look, it may be hard to understand, but Xion is telling the truth. She had a good reason to keep her mouth shut."

"And what reason was that?" Riku spat, sending Xion another look that pierced through her heart. "Twelve years ago, when Xion and I were both five," Yuffie began as she paced around the middle of the garden, "We were both trained by different martial artist masters, and Xion's just so happened to have past away. She swore to take a vow to silence after his death, and was trained by my master as well. She struggled to keep quiet, but knew it was for the best. And now that the vow is broken, Xion has no reason to stay silent."

Terra whistled, "Damn." Aqua stood from her seat and gave Xion a hug, comforting her, "That must have been so hard for you..." Xion murmured, "It was..." Sora gave her a sympathetic look, "I'm sorry to hear about that, Xion..."

"But to make things better, I'd say you have a lovely voice." Kairi gave her a heartwarming smile. Something about that smile made Sora feel some sort of deja vu, but shrugged it off nonetheless. "Wait." Axel crossed his arms with a smirk, "So you broke a twelve year vow of silence... for Riku?"

Silence.

"UM. I think I'm going to get something from my room." Namine lied with a smirk and headed towards the roof door that lead to the stairs. Everyone else followed with their obviously lame excuses, leaving Xion and Riku on their own.

They stood on a rooftop garden in the sunet; the perfect scene for some romance. Unknowingly (but it was pretty obvious), the remaining eleven members squished together by the door, desperately trying to look through the glass at Xion and Riku's progress.

"This is it, they're finally gonna get together!" Axel cheered and pulled out some random pompoms, pulling a few dance moves with Terra and Roxas. Riku had finally turned around from the center of the garden, and looked at Xion. He blushed, but gave her a serious look afterwards.

Xion placed her hands behind her back; she had never noticed before, but Riku's eyes looked amazing when splashed with a little light from the setting orange sun. "Riku." She said softly, hoping not to startle him. He ran a hand through his silky hair, "Xion."

She laughed, as they both took one step closer to each other. "Why did you do it?" He whispered, knowing Roxas' ear was pryed to the door nearly 5 meters behind him. She blushed-- Riku gave her a funny feeling in her stomach, and she could barely answer him. "I... I-I was so, worried..."

Her voice began to drift off as she clutched the friendship necklace he had given her nearly five years ago, "I thought... I was going to lose you... I couldn't bare to..." Her voice was hitching, and she knewn Riku could tell. He gave her a smile; one that looked so seductive it could render her powerless.

She still continued to ramble on about how worried she was about him, but he couldn't really pay attention. He just focused on the sweet sound of her voice; he couldn't believe he'd actually lived knowing her for ten years without hearing that wonderful voice of hers.

She was waving a hand in his face, and he finally realized it after about two minutes. "Riku." She said softly. He stopped her hand from waving or making any movements. He looked as if he was in a daze, staring at her bright blue eyes. "Riku, are you all right?" Xion suddenly tapped her bottom lip. "Whoa, this is how I sound like after all these years? I sound so--"

"--beautiful." Riku finished, bringing her hand closer. "This is it." Axel squealed from the door, still continuing to press his ear onto the door. Riku pulled Xion's arm back, bringing her to his chest. "Your voice is so soft, sweet... serene. It's all I need." Riku gave her another smile, one different from the rest.

Xion had never seen him so calm, nor happy before. Something about his eyes told her that this wasn't an ordinary feeling he had. He lifted her chin with his index finger, and smirked before leaning in closer. Xion's face was burning; she could feel it. This feeling, though she could speak, could never be expressed through words.

His lips were so delicate on hers, but powerful at the same time. Xion swore she could hear cheering from a certain angle, but let it slide. She was... occupied. She felt Riku smirk against her lips before pulling away, and pulling her to him. Riku stroke her dark, short hair and looked up at the sky above him. Regardless of the snickering he heard behind him, he could only smile at the girl in his arms.

It seemed that fortune teller Axel was right.

-

It was already nightfall, and they're at an outdoor teen party in the corner of the amusement park. Music blasted from the speaker, and you could literally feel the beats on your body. There were lights, different colours and swinging in different directions.

They dance like there's no tomorrow; well, Riku, for one, knew there would be no tomorrow for him. Everyday with the girl of his dreams would feel like the very first, trapping him in a sequence of time. Sora's amazed by how much energy Kairi had, and how well she could dance as well. She moved to every beat, and made it look simple and easy.

Not that he couldn't pull a few moves as well, but he simply wasn't in the mood. He wanted to watch her, even just for a little while. Roxas sat next to him, getting high over his five cans of coke zero. Axel was trying to blow up some fireworks in the small field behind him, and Riku followed Xion like a loyal dog with their owner.

Namine placed a hand on his shoulder, "Sora. You're not asking my sister to dance?" Sora shook his head, "I might as well just put a paper bag over my head." Namine placed her hands on her hips, "Not true. I've seen you dance. Go get her, player."

Sora's eyes widened, "Excuse me? I am not-" Roxas nudged him, "Three girls, bitch._ Three_ girls." Sora crossed his arms, "I don't even know 2 of them!" Roxas smirked, "Then go for the one you do know." He pushed his brother onto the dance floor, sending him straight into Kairi.

Roxas and Namine sent him kissy faces before turning around, joining Terra and Aqua in their game of poker. The chips were shaking due to the volume; even a latern had shaken off its place. Kairi was shoved, realizing it was by Sora. "Oh, hey Sora!" She yelled in a chipper tone.

"H-Hey..." He blushed and suddenly became interested in his shoes, which did seem to be a tad oversized. "Did you want to tell me something?" Sora looked up, then back at Roxas and Namine who gave him a thumbs up. "Kairi-"

"YES! IT WORKED!" He heard Axel yell, watching as five fireworks were shot up in the air. "Wow, look at that!" She placed an arm on his shoulder, and pointed at the lit night sky. Sora found himself placing an arm on her waist, bringing her closer. She somewhat felt her cheeks heat up, but tried to focus on the bright lights.

They remained that way for about five minutes, being one of only of the few people watching the fireworks on the dance floor. "Sora." She called out to him. He turned to her, looking down at her bright blue eyes. There was a hint of purple in them, but he couldn't really tell due to the reflecting fireworks. She looked so amazed when she watched the fireworks, and she was smiling. It was a magnificent sight to see.

Normally you would think Sora was talking about the fireworks, but it was Kairi's smile he foused on. Something about it looked so familiar, and he was certain he'd seen it before; he just couldn't quite pinpoint where or when he saw it. "There was something you wanted to tell me?"

_I... love you_. Sora blushed and shook his head; there was _no way_ on earth he was saying that. He'd been watching too many dramas lately. Kairi waited for an answer, staring up at him with one of her hands on his chest. "Uh..." Sora gulped; he really didn't want to ask her to dance, "I... was just about to tell you about the fireworks!"

Roxas slapped his head and threw one of his coke cans at Sora's head. "Ow!" Sora began rubbing the back of his head, and threw the can back, looking as if he had just thrown a football. He threw it too hard, going past Roxas and straight to the dancing Axel behind him. He quit his praising for his fireworks, and ended up looking dead on the grass with Larxene rushing to his side.

"Ah, damn." Sora cursed to himself; he knew Axel would be out for him later. Kairi giggled, something that caught his attention. She looked so adorable when she was having fun. She suddenly pulled him with her to the centre of the dance floor, pushing through the crowd. She let go of his hand, and ran straight ahead.

"Let's dance!" Kairi yelled, being joined by Yuffie. Sora smiled, shaking his head kindly. He wasn't in the mood, he just wanted to watch her; even for a little while. Even if that _little while_ was eternity, he really wouldn't mind.

* * *

It was 3 in the morning, and Kairi couldn't bring herself to fall asleep.

She still felt the adrenaline rush from the roller coasters, and too much had happened in the span of a day. For one, Xion wasn't mute. _That_ was pretty surprising to hear, and the fact that Riku started _dating_ made her feel all mushy inside. She loved it when people realized their love for each other.

Now... if only she could find that boy of hers, maybe she could-- Kairi was distracted from her thoughts when she heard someone humming outside at the direction of her room balcony. She quietly got out of her bed, careful not to distract Namine on the other bed and Yuffie, Aqua and Xion sleeping on the floor.

The girls decided to play a little bit of poker before bed, and ended up crashing in the Lockhart's hotel room. Kairi somewhat felt like a rockstar that had just trashed the place, but that was fine with her. She wouldn't be the one to clean up the mess, anyway. (**A/N:** That poor maid...)

She slowly removed the curtains blocking the door, and pressed her ear to the door. Someone was singing; surely, it was Sora. Kairi could recognize his singing voice in a heartbeat. She couldn't quite place what song he was singing, but it sounded amazing, nonetheless. She slid open the door, checking behind her to see if she had disturbed anyone.

Yuffie groaned and shifted her position, but she didn't crack any eyes open. Kairi sighed in relief and walked outside. Suddenly, the playing stopped. She turned to her right and found Sora sitting on the balcony of his shared room with Roxas. He sat on a chair, and lifted his legs up on the railing with a guitar in his hands.

His bright eyes glowed, even through the dark sky. He looked at her in silence with a blank expression on his face. She suddenly felt awkward, and gave him a small wave. "Did I wake you?" He asked, setting his guitar down. He went over to the side and rested his elbows on the railing, looking completely adorable in Kairi's perspective.

"Uh... no. I... I couldn't sleep." Kairi couldn't understand why she was stammering, but she hoped to stop soon. She was embarassing herself; Sora's smirk made it certain. "I couldn't either." Sora looked off in the distance and let the wind run through his hair, sighing in the process.

_My. God. He's the cutest thing alive_. Kairi shook her head; that couldn't be possible. She had to find her Prince Charming-- which was in fact the boy of her dreams. She was caught between an unknown person, and yet, she was hopeless against her emotions. _He can sing, too. There's absolutely nothing wrong with him. He's perfect; deal with it, Kairi._

"Kairi." She jumped up, "Y-Yes?" Sora began walking towards his balcony door, his back turned to her, "Get your swimsuit, I'll be waiting for you outside your door." Kairi was about to object, but Sora had already walked inside his room and closed the door shut. She wondered what he was up to, but she couldn't be rude and leave him, could she?

Suddenly, fear overtook her. She was ordered to get her _swimsuit_. That _revealing_ swimsuit. That mean _swimming_. And with _Sora_. _Swimming_ in a _swimsuit_ with _Sora_. She could have killed herself on the spot, but she would miss an oppurtunity to hang out with Sora, one of her closest friends.

She considered the term _friends_, but thought of nothing more. The possibility of her and Sora... she'd thought of that concept before, but they couldn't, could they? It wasn't possible. _Do I even... like him?_ Kairi asked herself, running a hand through her hair. She went to the bathroom and put on her swimsuit, not bothering to look in the mirror about how hideous she thought she looked. She put a shirt over her strapless tankini top, and some jean shorts below. She took her duffel bag in the corner and grabbed a towel before exiting the room.

In front of her was Sora, leaning against the wall, already dressed to go swimming. He wore a loose black shirt over his chest, and matched it with some red swimming trunks. His backpack was slung over his shoulder, and his arms were crossed. He gave her a smile before taking her hand in his, leading her through the dimly lit hallways.

"Where are we going?" Kairi whispered, blushing at her now sweaty hand. "Oh, you'll see." Sora teased, letting the elevator open up before walking in. Their hands were still intertwined, and Sora looked as if he had no intention of letting go. Kairi looked at her hair in the elevator mirror, and groaned.

"Your hair looks fine." Sora chuckled, reading her mind. The span of time was about twenty seconds from the seventeenth floor to the ground floor. The elevator opened up and Sora quietly let Kairi through the dark lobby. The night security guard was fast asleep on the counter with a half-eaten donut still dangling from his mouth.

Sora and Kairi silently laughed before exiting the door. Sora typed in a code by the last door, disabling any alarms. "How do you know how to do that?" Kairi whispered. Sora gave her a devious smirk, "I've been going here every year for awhile now. Aqua's taught me a few spy tricks." He winked before walking out the door.

Kairi's hand was sweating like crazy, but Sora didn't seem to mind. They snuck through the park, regardless of the time. "Sora, we're not supposed to be doing this." Kairi whispered with worry, moving closer to him. "Calm down Kai, I've done this before."

Kairi found herself being led down a small rock road that lead downwards. There was a small fence made of rocks that went down with the path, blocking the trees from falling. The branches drooped down, and Sora had to push some away for him and Kairi to get through. Soon enough, Kairi found herself looking at a pool, surrounded by fake rocks and a miniwaterfall on the side.

Sora brought her to the side, flipping some switches and disabling some cameras and alarms. The pool suddenly became brighter with different colours. The water was splashed with different shades of pink, orange and purple from the pool lights inside, and the waterfall looked simply magnificent. Kairi's face lit up; the very expression Sora wanted to see.

Fake, yet real looking seaweed rested on some of the rocks, creating the illusion of an underwater castle. Sora let go of Kairi's hand, much to her dismay, and walked on the other side. He placed a hand in the water, giving her a thumbs up. Kairi blushed as Sora held the hem of his short, and pulled it off.

_Holy shit_. Kairi blushed madly as Sora tossed his shirt aside, sitting on the edge of the poolside. She had never took the time to realize before, but Sora did have a pretty muscular body. Not too much, and not too little. He had a fair six pack, and looked like a child as he kicked the water with his feet.

He signaled her to join him, patting at the empty spot beside him. Kairi's eyes widened; that would mean taking off her clothes and showing her swimsuit. Her _embarassing_ swimsuit. _He's shirtless, there's nothing to lose now_. Kairi crossed her arms at her own thoughts, and shrugged it off. There was nothing to lose... unless Sora found her unattatractive. =O

She slowly took off her shirt, feeling slightly nervous. She tossed it aside and removed her shorts. Sora blushed from his position. He looked to the side where the mini waterfall stayed, but kept a watchful eye on Kairi from the slight corner. His face was heating up quickly as she began to walk towards him.

Kairi had a rather slender body, one that Sora seemed to... _enjoy_. Not that he was perverted, but he was a seventeen year old boy with certain... _emotions_. He analyzed her rather gorgeous swimsuit, not to mention that body of hers--

_Stop_. Sora ordered himself, mentally punching himself in the face. He took a quick glance, that began to turn into staring. Her top was strapless, and was tied tightly in the back. She wore a red wine water skirt that matched her swim top; everything that could drive Sora crazy.

Kairi nervously sat beside him, hugging her knees. Both were unaware of the deep blushes on their faces as they looked the opposite direction of each other. Kairi cleared her throat as if to say something, but she remained silent. Sora, on the other hand, jumped into the pool. As Kairi dipped her toes in the mildly cold water, she watched Sora swim across to the middle.

He popped up to get some breath, shaking some water off his hair. He looked completely adorable with his hair wet, his spikes dangling down. He motioned her to join him, but she shook her head. "I don't know how to swim."

"That's fine. We'll just go on the shallow end." Sora moved to the lower end, waiting for Kairi to come over. She hesitantly shook her head, thinking it was a bad idea. Sora sighed, "I didn't bring you out here just to sit around." He extended a hand towards her, "It's fine. If anything happens, I'm here."

Kairi blushed and took his hand, being slowly led into the water. She gasped at how cold it was against her skin and immediately clung onto Sora. After about ten seconds, both pulled away from each other in embarassment. "I-It's cold." Kairi giggled, looking away to hide her blush.

"Heh, kinda... I guess." Sora looked over at Kairi who was shivering, and decided to place his arms around her from behind for human warmth. "Better?" He asked softly. Sora thanked the heavens Kairi's back was turned to him, or else she would have seen the huge blush on his cheeks. Kairi was inwardly praising the heavens as well. It was silent for a few moments, until Sora took both of Kairi's arms and began moving them like a sideways windmill.

"Wh-What are you doing?" Kairi asked nervously, her hands still being flailed in the air. "When you swim, this is how you move your arms." She nodded as he let go, letting her try it on her own. "Good, now dip your head in the water and do the same thing."

Kairi froze, "I am not dipping my head in the water!" Sora placed a finger to her lips, signaling her to keep quiet. He crossed his arms and used one arm to take her by the back of her head, and dunked her head in for a few seconds. He pulled her up, but her face began to turn pale and her eyes remained closed.

"Kairi? Oh god, Kairi?" He shook her frantically, worried out of his wits. She began laughing a few seconds later and winked at him, "That's what you get for dunking my head in!" Sora let go of her and crossed his arms, "Kairi, that wasn't funny! You scared the shit out of me! Cause I swear, if anything happened to you I'd--"

Kairi gave him an odd look. "I'm gonna leave it at that." Sora sunk low into the water, his eyes being the only ones not deep in the pool. Kairi walked into a deeper part of the pool, the water being past her waist, and up to her neck. "Kairi, are you sure you want to go there?" She nodded, and gestured him to come over.

He didn't hesitate; when he got there, he realized how much taller he was. The water was at Kairi's neck, but it was only at his mid-shoulder. He laughed and ruffled her hair, teasing her. Kairi huffed and took a deep breath, dipping her head in the water as she grabbed Sora's leg from under and brought him down.

He felt himself slip into the water, opening his eyes to all the magnificent colours below. The pool lights were very bright, and sprinkled his skin with purples, pinks and oranges. He turned around and found Kairi, still holding her breath with her medium length crimson hair sprawled across the water.

He couldn't think of nor imagine anything more beautiful than her at the moment. She was ideal; Kairi was _beautiful._ He was completely awestruck. Her bright eyes looked around the area, astonished at the scenery. Her skin was perfect, and glowed underwater. They found themselves being led to the left, getting deeper.

Kairi could no longer hold her breath, and Sora knew the area was already in too deep for her. He took her by the waist and pulled her up, panting heavily for some air. He still pulled her close to him, hoping not to let go and leave her to struggle. "It's so beautiful underwater!" Kairi breathed, burying her head at the crook of his neck.

He could feel her uneasy breaths at his neck, slightly tickling him. Kairi drifted her eyes onto the diving board by the mini waterfall. Sora caught her looking at it, and asked, "Wanna give it a try?" Kairi tapped her chin, "Well, I don't know how to swim for one, so how am I supposed to dive?"

"Simple." Sora gave her a smile, "You just jump off, and I'll catch you." Kairi blushed at the thought of Sora's plan, and shook her head. "Come on, I promise nothing will happen to you." Kairi's eyes flickered; she'd heard that line in her dreams before. She continued to shake her head, but Sora led her towards the pools edge, pulling her up. She found herself sitting, looking down at Sora.

"Get. On. The. Diving. Board." Sora broke down, crossing his arms. "I want you to enjoy yourself." Sora took a glance on the diving board, tempting her. As much as Kairi wanted to, she was afraid to embarass herself in front of Sora. She tried to figure out why, but she was afraid of her answer. She could hear the soul sisters from 'Hercules' singing her the undenyable love for Sora, but she couldn't bring herself to think of liking Sora as a possibility.

_Well, let's see if he really cares, shall we?_ The board was a test; if Sora could catch her, that meant he really cared for her and would let no danger come to her. If he let her fall, then that would obviously mean he didn't care that much, and would never think of keeping her safe. A boy that could protect her was ideal to Kairi; it was one of her 'requirements'.

She nodded in Sora's direction and walked towards the diving board, slowly walking towards the edge. She took a deep breath and started to calm down as Sora swam below it with his arms outstretched, nodding for reassurance. Kairi held her breath, and jumped into the pool with her eyes closed.

She felt the air rush through her, suddenly coming to a complete stop. She felt no water on her face, and only a little on her back. When she opened her eyes, they immediately locked with Sora's. Kairi blushed madly; she was caught. _So, he does care after all..._

"See?" He laughed half-heartedly, "I told you nothing would happen to you." He felt heat rush up his cheeks, turning away from Kairi. He hoped to hide it, but obviously had no luck with that. He turned back, and found Kairi with a faint blush on her cheeks as well. She lay safely in his arms, carried bridal style with her arms around his neck, and his arms below her legs and back.

Sora could already hear Axel singing an off-tune version of Little Mermaid's _Kiss The Girl_; thank goodness he really wasn't watching. Kairi felt something funny in her stomach, as if someone had punched her square on the spot. She knew this feeling; it was the same as the dream boy.

It was over; Kairi couldn't deny it anymore. All those possibilities of liking Sora came to her, thinking of all the times he had been so sweet and cared for her-- He was _perfect_; he was _ideal_. She couldn't deny her facts being proven, and it was finally official. Once Sora leaned in towards her, his bright eyes closed, she knew it was time for some confirmation as she leaned in as well.

The Luna Divider had fallen for The Melodious Nocturne.

* * *

**Kairi's finally fallen for Sora =D**

**Anyway, guess what's coming up soon? Think about it, the day after tomorrow will be my first day of high school! =O. I am so psyched! Which readers are in high school? I've heard its an amazing experience, but it does has its ups and downs. It will be something everyone remembers as they grow older, so they'll have to make it worthwhile.**

**I just won't enjoy the work, that's all xD. I can't believe this story is finally coming to an end :(. After about 2 more chapters, it's done ! Aww, it's sad. These weeks have been so memorable for me thanks to you guys. Anyway, I'll save the tears for the last chapter xD.**

**I'm just hoping, that if I ever start a new story... will you all be there reading it? :S. I sure hope so! I can't believe this chapter reached 5000 words. That's the longest I've ever written in this story! WOO, new record! Anyway, replying time !**

**rikku247: i absolutely LOVE roller coasters, but after describing The Coaster That Never Was, I felt so terrified O.o**

**AkatukiSeeker: LOL when I was writing that scene I pictured Riku looking drunk xD**

**kira553: HAHA. I played with my giant dodgeball, and I ended up being the survivor of my team! GO ME ! WOO! =D and fyi, I did hit one of them square in the face xD**

**Tayt63: I know =O**

**Lucy-is-Great: Well, it was pretty funny :)**

**Chipmunk4ever: LOL**

**XIII Riku: ;D Congrats on the survival. If you don't mind me asking, how is it so far?**

**kh2fanatic204: If you lived near me I totally would have bought you a giant dodgeball! IT WAS ONLY 8 DOLLARS! 8D**

**Jared Someone: lol, when I read your review I had already started writing the part where Xion's voice was described xD**

**melodinami: nice to see someone isnt afraid to admit their childish!**

**Swanna: I'm going to be in my first year of high school :D. I'll explain how the first day goes, and that might be in the last chapter =P And I can't stand a loveless relationship! Well, its not loveless but he doesn't really show much affection towards her. The sweetness is only in text messages =O**

**elSarah: holy crap, my friends wanted to watch final destination and i was like HELL NO XD. I did enjoy stealing their 3D glasses though xD**

**Anyway, I just thought of a new epic line for my last day of summer vacation, which in fact, happens to be tomorrow. Right when I'm about to sleep, I'm going to say, "Looks like my summer vacation is... over." Yes, I'm going to rip off Roxas in the game lol. **

**Now I need one of my friends to sleep in a white pod for one year... OH JAAKE. YOU WANNA GET IN THAT WHITE EGG OVER THERE? lol no, he's gonna freaking murder me. Anyway, catch ya guys soon, and don't forget to review! I'm sorry for any grammar errors, and remember, I love you!**

**-Kyranimay**


	28. Love is Blind

**. Chapter 28 .**

**_. Love is Blind ._**

As Sora leaned in towards Kairi, he could already feel her soft breaths on his lips, yet he couldn't quite feel her _lips_ on his yet. He could sense they were getting closer, but he felt a slight pressure within him. _I-I'm about to kiss Kairi... what if... it gets awkward after? What if she... doesn't like me?_

_She's leaning in too isn't she?_ Sora's other voice kicked in, leaving him between two choices. _Kiss her. You'll be leaving her hanging if you don't._ _Now come on, let's give her a new story to write in her diary, shall we? _A light was shone on their faces, setting them apart from each other.

Sora squinted; it was a flashlight. Kairi gasped as he suddenly put her down and brought her underwater, swimming to the angle that the flaslight didn't point to. He carried Kairi to the ladder, and they both quietly snuck behind the fake rocks of the mini waterfall, hoping not to be seen. A guard came walking in with a confused look on his face, shaking his head as he switched off all the lights in the pool.

It was completely dark, and once the bright light was out of sight, Kairi and Sora sighed in relief. "Let's get out of here." He whispered, taking her head as he led her through to their bags. Kairi's eyes remained widened on their way back to the hotel. Sora, on the other hand, acted as if nothing had happened. Sora took a good look at Kairi as they held hands in the elevator.

"Somethings wrong." He sighed, running a hand through her hair, "You didn't like the pool?"

"No!" Kairi exclaimed, "I... uh... just..." _You were going to kiss me. Didn't you notice?_ Sora raised a brow, "What is it you're confused about?" Freaking mind reader. Kairi shook her head, though she knew it would have done her no good. "Kai-"

The elevator doors opened up on their floor. Sora led Kairi to her door, and leaned against the wall as he watched her search for her keys. "Shit!" She cursed, searching her bag, "I... I don't have my keys! They're in my other bag!" A light bulb lit up in Sora's head.

He could already picture Axel saying, "Oh ho ho Sora's going to sleep with someone tonight!", but obviously, that wasn't Sora's intention. He was much to high for that. Kairi was panicking; she couldn't knock on the door, she would wake all the girls-- and _that_, was not a pretty sight to see.

"You could... stay in my room." Sora stammered, trying to keep his calm and collected posture. Kairi's heart was racing as she held onto the cold handle of her door. _Don't do it. You know what Namine would say._ Kairi gulped; she had no other choice. She wouldn't be all too comfortable sleeping in a shirt and jean shorts, but it would be a heck of a lot better than being murdered by the girls inside.

Kairi shivered; what should she do? Sora placed a hand on her shoulder, swishing his keys around his finger. _Oh what the hell. Do it_. Kairi nodded, as Sora jerked the keys in the lock and opened it, slowly opening the door to prevent any loud creaking noises. She could hear some soft snores coming from the room-- obviously Roxas.

He was sprawled across his bed leaving no room for anyone else. It looked like a mirrored version of her hotel room, but the only difference was that there was no mess of make-up by the mirror. Sora pointed across the room to his bed, allowing Kairi to sleep there. She nodded as she lay comfortably under the covers, watching Sora as he fumbled with his bag.

"Comfy?" He whispered, crouhing on the floor as he spoke to her. She nodded; a blush was creeping up her face. "I'll be asleep on the couch, so if you need anything, wake _me_ up. Don't wake up Roxas, he'll pretty much murder you." Kairi's eyes filled with worry, "Sora, you won't be comfortable on the couch."

"I know," He crossed his arms, "But it's better off that way." Kairi silently pitied him. "It's okay." She whispered, "You can sleep... beside me..." Sora's face turned red, "You s-sure?" Kairi shifted around so her back faced him, and gave him a nod. She knew well enough that Sora couldn't sleep beside Roxas, so this was their best option.

Kairi turned beet red once she felt Sora lay next to her, his back turned to her as well. Sora felt awkward for a few moments, but began to feel his eyes droop. The thought of Kairi beside him was the only thing preventing him from falling asleep; peacefully, that is.

-

"Shh. I think they're waking up."

"My god, I said no sex."

"Sora got game!"

"Aww, they look so adorable."

"I swear they're secretly dating."

"Shh shh! Kairi's waking up!"

She groaned, and hugged her pillow. It had a familiar scent of cologne on it, one that she recognized immediately. She jerked up the bed, Sora's arms still on her waist. "Good morning!" Everyone greeted in a singsong voice. Kairi blushed madly, jumping out of the bed with a blanket raised over her body. Sora punched a pillow and groaned, "Kairi... where'd you go?"

The Organization giggled, leaving an embarassed Kairi in the corner.

* * *

After freshening up, the Organization headed for the Atlantica Wateroworks, their duffel bags in hand. Namine yawned with her eyes shut tightly, and cracked an eye open at Kairi with her hands behind her head, "Kairi." She said in a chipper tone.

Kairi gave her a myserious looking smile, one that made her look extremely anxious. "Yes, Namine?" Namine interlaced her fingers with Roxas, and gave it a squeeze, "Where were you in the middle of the night?" Kairi felt a sweatdrop run down her side, Hello? Did she not see me in Sora's room?

"I saw you leave at 3:15am, and I heard you go to Sora's room at around 4 in the morning. Where were you in between those left over 45 minutes?" Namine gave her a curious look, embellished with a small smirk. Kairi opened her mouth as if to say something, but kept her mouth shut.

Sora waved from the other side of Namine, signalling her not to say a word with widened eyes. Kairi nodded as her voice hitched, "N-Nothing. I did nothing." Axel and Terra saw Sora's previous gesture, and gave each other a devious smile. They did their handshake, consisting of a pelvic thrust and a high-five.

"Are you sure?" Roxas asked with a smirk. Sora growled, "If the girl says nothing happened... _nothing happened_." Roxas' eyes widened as flames started to grow in Sora's eyes. "A-All right." The speaker posts around the area began to make shuffling noises, catching everyone's attention.

_Attention to all those dwelling in our park. I hope you're enjoying yourself this afternoon, but we have a very important announcements. Yesterday one of our guards caught some trespassers by the Atlantica pool. Please do not let this happen again, or we will have to take some extreme measures._

Kairi widened her eyes as she looked at Sora who winked at her, placing his hands behind his head. Kairi giggled and sighed to herself; Sora was right, _nothing_ happened, right?

-

The next day Sora and Kairi find themselves back in Ultima Academy, cramming for mid-terms. In the next moment, they're interviewing more unknown, yet mysterious people to them. They sat on opposite sides of the cafeteria, running hands through their tangled hair.

They're feeling frustrated, and they have no idea where they're going. The only thing keeping them from laying lifeless on the couch sulking was each other. Kairi sat in her booth, twirling a strand of hair as she giggled at Sora like a lovesick desperato. Sora, on the other side, did the same while chewing on the tip of his pen.

Regardless of the line of fans awaiting to speak with them, they continued to stay in that trance. Riku dunked his head in his cheese filled nachos, "Why can't they just go out already?" Riku placed a hand on his back, "Give them time." People around them began whispering to each other; they hadn't quite adjusted to hearing Xion's voice.

"They're freaking blind if they can't see that they're crushing on each other." Axel scoffed, turning his head to the side for extra drama. Kairi bit her lip as she continued to giggle at Sora, endlessly hoping he felt the same way through those eyes of his. Sora mirrored her actions though with his pen in his mouth; he stopped once someone smacked the palm of their hand on the edge of his booth.

"Melodious Nocturne." She greeted with her arms crossed with a smirk. Sora froze; the girl had one green eye, and one blue eye. Almost exactly the way he looked into his mystery girls eyes; though it didn't feel the same looking at her. She had short brown hair that spiked on the sides, and wore a confident smirk on her face.

Kairi raised a brow from the other side; _What was Yuna doing with Sora?_ Sora placed both of his hands on the edges of the table, moving himself back. He ran a hand through his hair, "You here for the interviews? Cause... uh... there is a line, miss." She laughed, "No, I'm not here for that. I'm here to ask... are you going to date Ms. Lockhart anytime soon?"

"Namine? Not that she isn't a great girl, but she's not really my type... and she's going out with my bro-"

"--ther, I know. I'm not talking about Namine, I'm talking about her certain red-headed sister Kairi." She giggled at Sora's lack of knowledge in his dazed state. Sora shook his head, "I... I don't plan on it soon, and-- _wait_, I don't even like her!"

She placed a hand on his shoulder; he really couldn't feel that this was his mystery girl. "Denying your feelings won't get you anywhere." She walked away and laced her fingers with a taller, tanner blonde boy and squealed, "Tidus, I can't believe we've been dating for almost five months!"

Yepp; definately _not_ his mystery girl. Sora then turned his attention back on Kairi, who was currently interviewing a boy with a weird looking smile on her face. He could tell-- she was confused about her decision too. Sora didn't know what Kairi would do once she found her mystery prince charming; but he intended on finding out.

-

"Roxas." Namine sat next to her boyfriend in the empty meeting room, being the only two that were ten minutes early. "Yes, sweetcakes?" He teased, sticking out his tongue at her. She gave him a quick, chaste kiss on the lips before taking her seat next to him, resting her elbow on the table and leaning on the palm of her hand.

"Wow, you look adorable in that pose." Roxas sighed, giving her a charming smile. Namine giggled, but changed into a serious phase. "What's on your mind? Besides me, of course." Namine let out a small laugh, and crossed her arms afterwards before leaning back in her chair. She sat with one leg over the other, thinking deeply.

"Say, why is Kairi so... obsessed with finding this prince of hers? I know she likes Sora, too." Roxas shifted into his thinking pose. Namine sighed, "Um, Roxas. What I'm about to tell you is supposed to be a secret between Kairi and I, but I feel like I _have_ to tell you. Like it's..."

"Destiny." Roxas finished, "Go on." Namine bit her lip; she had trusted Roxas before, she could surely do it again, "Kairi's been having these weird dreams about this boy for quite some time now... and she wants to, well... find him one day. She feels a certain connection between them, and she dreams that they're in the same--"

"Please don't say orphanage, because if you are, I'm going to be freaked out." Roxas widened his eyes and placed a hand over his mouth. Namine gave him a weird look, "How did you know what I was-- _no_, don't tell me Sora told you the same thing." Roxas slowly nodded in shock.

"N-Now Roxas, before we jump to conclusions... we need m-more proof!"

"He's been having these dreams about a girl from his orphanage a long time ago, and when he left, she gave him a--" They both stood up and yelled, "CHARM!" Namine sat in her seat, panting heavily. "Oh my god. U-Um... describe the girl Sora danced with!"

"H-He's told me that she's got... long brown hair, u-up to her back!" Roxas began jumping up and down, "She has two different coloured eyes! Blue and green!" Namine gasped, "Kairi told me she lost a contact lense! They were green, and her normal eye colour is blue!"

"OH GOD." Roxas screamed. Axel knocked on the door and yelled, "Yo, no sex kiddies!" Roxas ignored Axel's unwanted comment, and asked Namine for more proof, "Descrive Kairi's prince!" Namine nodded as she panted heavily, "Dark brown slightly spiky hair, wore a long black jacket sequined with--"

"Gold!" Roxas slammed his head on the table and punched it, "Oh my god, that's Sora!" A certain spiky brunette boy walked in the room, looking as dazed as ever. Namine and Roxas screamed and ran up to him, shouting random things in his face. "WHAT THE HELL?!" Sora eyes widened as he backed up, feeling his brother's spit all over his face.

He shoved the couple off of him, and took his normal seat, shaking in fear. His clothes were slightly tattered, and his hair was now a mess. Roxas and Namine ran out the door, screaming as they bumped into Axel. "Did you clean up your mess in there?" He teased, only to be yelled at in the face.

This was _big _news.

* * *

**Hey guys! Sorry I updated late... I've just been so excited lately because---**

**I AM NOW OFFICIALLY A HIGH SCHOOL STUDENT. YEAH BOI. I was way too excited, and I just had my first day today! It was hella fun, and super funny. My friend got ninered and got shoved into a locker LOL. Then my other friend was late for class, then was sent to the office cause he didn't have his uniform on right. =O**

**Then, I have music class first thing which is awesome, and I have no math this semester! WOO !! Anyway, yeah. I'm super hyped. Then, I read this form about some Band Administrative council that involves writing, video editing, photo editing, and music. I love to write, I video edit, I edit photos, and I love music. How perfect is that?**

**And yes, I recently found out that I'm a ninja with locker locks :D. lol, as you can see, I'm hyped! =D. I survived, and I look super sexy in the uniform xD IM KIDDING =D. Anyway, I have to sleep early for tomorrow and finish up some homework**

**Whoa, haven't used that word in awhile xD. Anyway, this chapter was supposed to be longer but my mom might yell at me to suddenly go to sleep so had to cut it =O. Sorry! Now I'm sure there will be about 30 chapters in total for this story. Now, I must reply to your wonderful reviews quickly!**

**PyrusBlaikeRyder: I love that song :)**

**AkatsukiSeeker: i LOVE sweet tarts! They make me hyper ! So, if you don't mind me asking, how was your first day?! :D**

**Fanfiction Fanatiction: YAY! **

**khfanatic204: -virtually gives you a virtual giant dodgeball-**

**Lucy-is-great: DAMN. ur good xD**

**Brittney: Your birthday is on September 15? If so, I must remember that!**

**Tayt63: :)**

**WAIT SORRY MY MOM IS YELLING. SORRY! I g2g now, but I promise I'll try and update soon! Anyway, please don't forget to review and sorry for any grammar errors!**

**-Kyranimay**


	29. One Litre of Tears

**. Chapter 29 .**

**_. One Litre of Tears ._**

Life was agonizing without Mr. Irresistable in the classroom.

Kairi yawned for what seemed like the bazillionth time, watching the slow ticks of the wall clock. It was a new semester in February, and not only did Kairi _not_ have music class, but she had absoutely no classes with her beloved Sora Strife.

She missed him terribly, there was no doubt about that. Classes seemed endless without him. A few weeks ago, when they shared the same class, time flew by as if it were nothing. It was non-existant; Sora practically killed it. She missed how he focused and listened, she missed how he would write down every important note on the board, she missed him getting frustrated with his guitar.

She was completely hopeless without him.

-

Life was agonizing without Mrs. Perfect in the classroom.

Sora stretched his arms for what seemed like the bazillionth time, watching the teacher pace around with some gum stuck on his shoe. He sighed in his seat as he slouched, crossing his arms. When he shared the same class with Kairi, he was never this bored.

He remembered how they would play tic tac toe on the edge of his notebook when Professer Demyx rambled on too much about his olden guitar days. He opened up his old notebook just for the memories, silently chuckling to himself. He had lost majority of the time on purpose, just to see that smile on her face when she won.

_Kairi was here!_ She wrote with a smiley face, causing his smile to turn upside down. _I wish you were here_. He slammed his head on his desk, someone poking at his shoulder. Xion raised a brow at him, "You okay?" She mouthed. Sora nodded out of habit, though he really didn't feel all to great.

Xion sighed and continued to write down some notes the teacher wrote on the board, desperately trying to keep up with his pace. Sora chewed on the edge of his pen, also out of habit. He didn't pay attention to Professer Saix all too much. Why? To put it bluntly, he _hated_ him.

He had a monotone voice, one that would put anyone to sleep. He's also got an annoying scar on his forehead, shaped like an 'x'. Sora shoved those facts out of the way, and continued to sit and daze off, paying no attention. He missed Kairi terribly; no doubt about that.

He missed their tic tac toe games, he missed the confused look on her face when she couldn't grasp a concept, he missed the graceful way she performed in front of the class with her flute, he missed her light chuckles everytime Professer Demyx made a sarcastic remark.

He was completely hopeless without her.

* * *

"What was I wearing?"

"U-Uh. A purple dress?"

Kairi sighed and shook her head, crossing of the possibility of the boy in front of her to be her prince charming. "I'm sorry, that is incorrect. I appreciate you for trying, though." The boy hung his head down, and hunched his back as he left. Kairi slammed her head on the table, punching it afterwards.

She must have interviewed the entire male population of the school by then, and didn't get to any progress. She wondered if she would ever find him. She wondered if she just wasted her time. She knew for a fact she liked Sora as well, and was dead set with two boys to choose from.

She knew Sora searched for his own girl, so she crossed him off. He found someone else, and was disappointed that it wasn't her. But that didn't keep her from crushing at a distance. She took a quick glance at him before interviewing the next boy.

He looked so disappointed as he shook his head, leaving another girl in dismay. She hadn't spent time with him in awhile; 2 weeks and a half to be exact. They've all had so much work to do, and left barely any time for fun. On top of that, everyone had some Organization work to finish for the upcoming dance.

Valentines Day was in twelve days, and everyone was hyped except for Kairi. Everyone had a pair; Terra and Aqua had finally gotten together a few weeks ago. Well, Kairi was sure that the fact that Aqua was wearing her swimsuit that day reinforced him to finally confess his love for her. Professer Leonhart had given Yuffie a rose the other day, and Zexion; you know the drill.

Another boy attempted to give her a charming smile, and failed miserably. Kairi gave him a fake smile, but she knew she had miserably failed as well. Namine sat in Kairi's room that night, watching her sister drown her sorrows in a small popcorn bag she had bought for her. She watched sad love movies on her small portable dvd player, sniffling every once in awhile.

Namine sensed the tension Kairi had, and wanted her to loosen up. Kairi had been forcing herself on work, burying herself with at least 5 extra curricular activities each day. Namine knew she did it for a legitament reason, and that was to prevent herself from ever thinking about her confused feelings.

The movie had ended, and Kairi dabbed her eyes with some tissues on her nightstand. Kairi was working herself to death; one could tell with the heavy bags under her eyes. Namine wanted to put a stop to it, and she knew that there was only one way to do it.

Kairi worried herself too much about her prince charming, it was the only thing on her mind. She was dazed when she did her homework, dazed when she delivered pizza, dazed when she helped out the Music's Administrative Council; she was completely light headed in everything she did. But behind that head was a heavy load of thoughts, all focused on one subject.

By finding her prince, that would give Kairi less stress; not to mention extreme happiness. Now, she needed Kairi to find out that her prince was Sora. She and Roxas wouldn't just blurt it out; that wasn't the way historical love stories or fairy tails went. They would let them figure it out themselves. But that didn't mean they could drop a few hints every once in awhile, right?

"Kairi," Namine sang, felling slightly worried at her sister's state, "Are you okay?" Kairi sniffled, "Yeah, but how could the guy just leave the girl like that? Doesn't he know how she feels? Doesn't he know that he'd leave her devistated?! Doesn't he--!!"

"Kairi, it's just a movie. Let it go." Namine sighed, and fell back on Kairi's bed, "Have you been feeling all right lately?" Kairi shook her head, which Namine responded to quickly, "Denial." Kairi raised a brow, "Wha-?"

"Kai, um... I know you've tried distracting yourself with work, but haven't you noticed that those activities aren't helping you forget about 'Prince Charming'?"

Kairi rolled over, her tummy flat on the matress, "That's not-- ah, no point in denying it..." She groaned and punched her pillow. She felt Namine place a hand on her back, "Kairi... I'm sure you've interviewed majority of the male population in this school. Don't you think it's time to think a little?"

"What?" Kairi asked, feeling confused. "What if you're trying too hard? Maybe... who knows, the answer could be right in front of you?" Namine's voice hitched as she tried dropping the hint. Kairi laughed histerically, "Don't be silly! It's not like the guy could be like... Zexion, or something! That's so stupid!"

Namine sweatdropped; at least Kairi was close. "Um... what about... say, ...Sora?"

Silence.

Then laughter; completely loud, and doubtless laughter came form the red-head that rolled over on the ground. Namine crossed her arms in frustration, and waited until her sister stopped. Kairi decreased her laughter into giggles, and eventually stopped with small tears of laughter in the corner of her eyes. "Sora... that's... that's..." She choked a sob, "Impossible."

Namine ran to her sister; when it came to Sora, Kairi was the most sadistic thing in the world. "He doesn't love me. He can't love me!" Kairi cried, "He has someone else!" Namine puleld her sister close, comforting her as she tried to fight her tears.

_Kairi, if only you knew that 'someone else' was you._

* * *

Kairi began to consider what her sister told her the other week, and it stuck into her mind.

"Sora...?" She whispered to ehrself, thinking of the possibility. That boy she had met at the masquerade surely didn't act like Sora, but Sora did have the potential to act a certain way around different people. Kairi shook her head.

Sora didn't have hazel eyes. His were bright, blue and mesmerizing-- a truly unique feature he had. And there was no way the charm she found belonged to him; it just didn't seem right. But then, on the other hand, Sora did have the hair colour of the young boy in her dreams... he was sweet and caring, just like--

"Kairi." The petite girl looked up, coming face to face with the very boy she thought almost endlessly about. "Sora." She greeted in a whisper. He lifted up her chin, making her blush madly, "You don't look okay. Shall I take you to the infirmary?"

_You're killing me._ She shook her head, gently taking his hand away. She began to walk away, until Sora grabbed her wrist and looked at her with pleasing eyes, "Kai, we haven't spent much time together in awhile. Why don't we... uh..." A blush rushed onto his cheeks, "Watch a movie tonight? In the mansion... plasma screen... nine thirty?"

"U-Uh..." Kairi glanced at the books in her hand, but was silenced when she was about to speak. "I can see you've got some business to attend to. Sorry to interfere..." He left without another word, and slouched as he walked with disappointed. Kairi felt terrible; no matter what, she would try and watch that movie with him.

-

It was midnight, and Sora knew Kairi didn't have time to do silly things like watching a movie with him. It ached his heart to think that he may not have been important to her, but obviously that wasn't true. Sora entered the Organization with a fresh pizza box in hand, and handed it to Zexion who walked down the staircase.

"She was waiting for you."

Sora eyes widened, "What?" Zexion opened the box and took a slice, placing half of it into his mouth. As he chewed on the soft food, Zexion pointed at the direction of the living room. Sora walked slowly into the room, and was awestruck.

Kairi lay asleep on the couch, using one of her hands as a pillow. "She's been there since 9:30. She told me she was waiting to watch a movie with you, then, she just fell asleep." Zexion gave Sora a reassuring nod before walking into the kitchen, hoping not to disrupt the small moment.

Sora gave Kairi a heartwarming smile, walking over to her slowly. "You actually tried..." He let out a laugh, and got on his knees as he stared at her sleeping face. Kairi was in the middle of a dream; something Sora was unaware of.

In Kairi's eyes, the dream was slightly blurry as usual. She couldn't quite see properly, and she had seen this one dream before. It was the same one when they bid their goodbyes, desperately wanting the other to stay.

"_P-Promise me we'll meet again."_

"_Kairi, please don't cry. Of course we'll meet again! We're destined to be with each other, remember?"_

Kairi groaned, "Don't... g-go, please..." Sora's eyes filled with worry; what was Kairi going on about? Surely she wasn't speaking to him since she was fast asleep. "She talks in her sleep...?" Sora whispered to himself, placing a finger on his chin. His ears were on alert; he was ready to hear anything from her.

"_O-Okay. I'll s-see you soon..."_

"No!" Kairi yelled, being held down by Sora. His hands were on her waist, keeping her down. She was having a nightmare; he could tell by the paranoid look on her face. A single tear ran down her cheek, something he wiped away with his finger. He wanted her to sleep peacefully.

A certain emotion overcame him, as he leaned in towards her forehead. He placed a small kiss on the tip of her head, taking in her scent and holding her in his arms. As his lips lay on her forehead, Kairi's dream had suddenly turned sharp. The quality was sharper than a blu-ray disk.

It all became clear; there was a small orphanage, and a porch made of stained wood. Two children, about six years old, stood across from each other with teary eyes. Kairi recognized herself with her little white sundress, sequined with purple patterns on the hem. The boy in front of her had light brown hair, slightly sticking up. His eyes were the brightest she had ever seen.

There was a dim light coming from the lantern, making them the only two visible in the dark. The door behind the young Kairi was opened barely halfway, letting some light out in the process. The boy held her charm in one hand, a backpack in the other. The words that were once hard to understand became loud and clear, and without a doubt; true.

"_I'll miss you, Kai-Kai."_

A young, yet masculine voice escaped the boy, letting a tear slip down his cheek. He ran up to her, encircling his arms around her and squeezed her as tight as he could. Her head rested on his shoulder, holding him as if there was no tomorrow.

_"I'll miss you too, **Sora**-Wora."_

It was **done**; the boy's name had finally been revealed after **9 years**. Sora backed up as Kairi began groaning rentlessly, shuffling in place. He watched her struggle, feeling worried. He placed a finger to his lips; he had just... kissed Kairi's forehead. His eyes widened as he ran up the stairs, awaiting to tell his brother about his little incident. A single tear fell down his cheek, knowing that Kairi would never find out about his little secret.

Kairi shot up from her position, breathing heavily. Everything was _over_; everything was_ clear_. She now knew what she didn't know or believe at all; it was official. Sora really was her Prince Charming; the one she had missed, the one she had danced with, the one she had kissed, and the one she had _loved_. Past, future, and definately future.

Kairi ran into Namine's room, regardless of her sleeping state. She shook her awake, and told her everything.

* * *

The Organization sat together for dinner the next week, munching on their food peacefully.

"Where's Sora?" Namine asked, taking in her brocolli. "He's studying for some huge test tomorrow." Roxas winked at Kairi, "He should be upstairs in his room." Namine had told Roxas everything, and kept it a secret from everyone else. Sora was yet to figure it out, but Roxas sensed that moment would be soon.

"Take his dinner up to him." Riku ordered, pointing at the tray of Sora's food by his empty seat. Kairi blushed madly; she had rentlessly tried to avoid him for the past week-- she was too overwhelmed to speak to him. "Do it." Zexion sighed, flipping a page on his current novel.

Namine nudged her, and Roxas stood up and carried Kairi towards Sora's chair and plopped her down, handing her the tray. Kairi groaned and walked up the stairs, feeling butterflies in her stomach. As she neared Sora's room, she felt a huge pressure within her. She was walking into ehr dream boy's room, and she had no intention to speak to him.

She didn't know where to start, and she highly doubted he figured it out. But then again, he had kept the charm after all these years. He still cared, at least. All the clues had finally matched; _she_ was the one he searched for. That fact caused her to feel woozy. Everyday when she secretly watched him, she wished at that very moment that he would find out Kairi was his mystery girl.

Sora was missing something valuable to him; that was the charm she kept by her nightstand. One day, when she had gathered up the courage to speak to him, she would return the charm to him and explain everything. That day wouldn't be coming soon, considering that Kairi was a shivering wreck at the moment.

She slowly typed in the code of his door, and let it slide to the side before entering. She expected him to greet her with a forced smile, but she found him asleep on his bed. His cheek stuck on the text of his book, some drool being released from his mouth. Kairi placed his tray down on his study table, walking over to him quietly. She got down on her knees as she watched him sleep with a heartwarming smile on her face. Sora was in the middle of his own dream, recognizing it from before.

_"I don't want to leave you, you know that."_

_"Just... don't... forget me, Sora."_

"I'm not going to..." He whispered in his sleep, shaking his head slightly. Kairi giggled a little, and placed a warm hand on Sora's cheek where a tear had just fallen. Sora found his dream to get drastically sharper, every detail being seen. Even little things became sharp, like the rocking bench he had never noticed on the porch.

Two children stood across each other with sad expressions, clenching their fists while holding back tears. The girl in front of him was looked slightly younger than he did, but looked rather beautiful for her age. She had short, crimson hair with bright blue eyes. He felt something familiar within him; the same emotion he felt with his mystery girl.

_"P-Promise me we'll meet again."_

The girl sobbed onto his chest, holding him tight. He felt a strong connection between them, something that couldn't ever be broken. "Who are you...?" Sora groaned as Kairi tightened her grasp on his cheek, her insides feeling with worry as tears began to stream down Sora's face. She had never seen him like this before; he was adorable yet hard to look at with his sad expression. She was used to his wonderful smile-- she didn't want to see him depressed.

It was the first time she had seen him dreaming; perhaps... he dreamt about her too? Kairi had never dreamt about anything whenever she slept nextto Sora, or near his presence. She slept like a baby, safely in his arms. She blushed at her thoughts, and continued to comfort Sora in front of her. Sora groaned, as his dream began to fade away once Kairi had let go of his face and walked out of his room.

_"**Kairi**, please don't cry. Of course we'll meet again! We're destined to be with each other, remember?"_Holy shizzle. 400+ reviews? I LOVE YOU PEOPLE.

* * *

**O.O OMG THEY BOTH FOUND OUT !! Though, ****I'm sorry to inform that the next chapter... will be the last D: I wish this could go on forever, but all good things come to an end :(**

**OKAY. WAIT. EMO MOMENT THERE. Sorry xD. There's gonna be another story I'm going to write, but I'm still thinking about it. I already have the description ready, and I want to test it with you guys. I've yet to find a title, and I'm hoping you could help me with one.**

**Description: Sora Strife never knew that by guessing his way into Destiny Academy; he would find his other half. His other, super power using half. Sora/ Kairi.**

**How does that new story sound to you? Sora and Kairi have some... super powers :). But I assure you, it's better than it sounds. It has a twist of romance and action, and I hope to see you all there, still reviewing :D. If all else fails, then I guess I'll think of something else.**

**Anyway, I'm at my third day of high school and its both fun and tiring. Not to mention hard! Academic Science class has got me pulling my hair! I mean... its so hard just to do that notation stuff! Since when did we have to do math in science? Well, I'm a little rusty, but this time its way harder! I just learned about today, and we already have a quiz on it tomorrow! T-T**

**I mean, what the hell are significant numbers and why must we place both negative and positive exponents in the equation? O.O I'm going to die ! Oh well, I'll work things out. Did I mention to you that I've decorated my locker? lol, its filled with colourful things, and I'm planning on printing some of your reviews for inspiration ! :D I also placed this adorable baby picture of Sora that I drew X3.**

**Now, it's time for me to answer to your wonderful reviews!**

**kh2fanatic204: That's very nice to hear :D**

**Sparkly Faerie: Slightly frustrating? xD**

**Miss Riku-Lover: It's all right if you're busy, I've been quite busy too =P**

**PyrusBlaikeRyder: I think of random things in math class too xD but I dont have it this semester**

**AkatsukiSeeker: Lucky! I have no mentor, and I haven't found in KH fans yet except my friends xD**

**Swanna: My first day went quite smoothly, I must say. Though, my classes were slightly boring with the whole introductory stuff. We were practically told the same things over and over, and I got a little tired of it =P The second day was pretty fun too, but so far, today was the best day =P. I've gotten used to seeing and doing some weird stuff xD. Poor Jake got shoved into a locker (as I've heard from him. We attend different schools.), and during lunch, I've been throwing skittles at people with one of my new friends Serena =D. It's entertaining LOL**

**Brittney: First off, Happy Belated Birthday! If I knew ahead of time, I would have wrote you a one-shot! =O. Anyway, -gaspo face-! You're older than me! I turn 14 in December :) and its nice to hear that someone will always support me :D. You rock!**

**ScattereD59DreamS: Damn, you're good xD.**

**elSarah: I wish this could go on forever too =P**

**Jared Someone: yup, the no sex rule pretty much applies to everyone xD**

**Amorie: Ooh! If you don't mind me asking, how was your first day?**

**Now, I must go start on my complicated Science homework! It's time for torture ... :( not to mention I have singing lessons too =O. Anyway, I'll promise to update the LAST CHAPTER soon, okay? ( DUN DUN DUN DUNNNN )**

**Please don't forget to review, and I'm sorry for any grammar errors! Oh, and don't forget to tell me your opinion on my new story idea! Later, and I love people!**

**-Kyranimay**


	30. The Epilogue

**. Chapter 30 .**

**_. Epilogue ._**

Kairi didn't do Valentine's Day.

It wasn't just a fact; it was an instinct-- a habit, you choose what to call it. She was never into it, without any lover to celebrate it with and all. She promised herself that she would save her love for that dream boy of hers, and now that she knew it was Sora, it made her feel... _different_.

Sora wasn't your average popular, teenage boy: You'd expect him to date attractive girls, but he wouldn't mind someone simple. You expect him to be rude and obnoxious, but he writes poems and can play various instruments. You'd expect him to suck shit at hospitality class, but he makes one mean pot roast. You'd expect him to be attracted to the cheer captain, but he notices _Kairi_.

Sweet, innocent, simple Kairi-- which, in Sora's mind, is completely wrong. Kairi was not sweet, she was heaven; neither was she innocent-- she was quite devious at some points, and what man wouldn't want a slightly evil side in his woman? And Kairi; she was _never_ simple. Never.

With mixed emotions, Kairi was never easy to read. Even if you were a Edward Cullen, with mind-reading powers and all, you could never tell what's really on her mind. That was the very reason that kept Sora from telling her how he really felt; had she figured it out yet? That... _he_ was her prince, or that _she_ was his mystery girl?

It did make sense, come to think of it. One emotion was shared throughout all of Sora's experiences with every girl he fell in love with; when he was with Kairi, he was caught in his dreams, and still felt like he danced gracefully with his mystery girl. He lay in his bed that morning, his text book still at his cheek, feeling melanholic.

Roxas tried shaking him, desperately trying to remove his brother from his dreamy trance. With a final scream to the ear, Sora fell out of his bed, rubbing his aching head. "Oh, Roxas. Good morning." He yawned, plopping himself back down on his bed. "Sora." Roxas crossed his arms, "Wake up."

Sora's door slid open, revealing Zexion, Terra, Riku, Ventus and Axel with a poorly made banner. Terra began to skip around Sora's room, sprinkling each area with rose petals and confetti. Riku and Ventus held up a banner that read, "FIGHT !! FIGHT !! YOU CAN DO IT !!" Axel, on the other hand, turned on his bull horn and began screaming in Sora's ear.

"Come on, Sora Strife! Today is the day you confess your love for Kairi Lockhart!" He twirled around, throwing even more confetti on the not very enthusiastic Melodious Nocturne. He sat with his stomach against the matress, his face buried in a pillow. He groaned, "No, I can't do that."

"And why not?!" Axel screeched. "She... may not... feel the... same..." Sora sunk his head lower into his pillow, drowning out any loud noises. Riku began laughing, "You're kidding me right?" Terra slapped Sora's back, causing him to jerk up and wince in pain. "Can you not see that she loves you?! Getcha game bro!"

Roxas sweatdropped; obviously the rest of the Organization paid no attention to Sora's current situation. "Guys, give me some time with Sora, please. I think I understand him more than any of you; no offense." Zexion sighed, "Reason understandable." He closed his novel and led the rest of the boy outside.

"No yaoi!" Axel yelled into his bullhorn before the door was slid in his face. "Happy Valentines Day to you too." Sora rolled over, looking up at the ceiling with a hand placed on his forehead. Roxas sighed, running a hand through his messy, yet perfectly spiky hair, "Are you planning on talking things over with her soon?"

"Do you think she... remembers me?"

Roxas sweatdropped; _more than you know_. "I-uh... have a _feeling_ that she does." Sora punched the matress below, "I highly doubt she'll believe me if I explain everything to her... like, where do I even start?" Roxas sat next to him, "What about-- Hey Kai, sorry that I've been hiding the fact that I've been freakishly in love with you for quite some time and you've been in my dreams every haunting day of my life and--"

Sora sat up, a blank look on his face, "Uhh... no, I don't think so." Roxas placed a hand on his back, "Will you ever tell her?" Sora hugged his knees, thinking for a moment, "Maybe... when the time comes."

"Can you please do it before I die?" Roxas teased, only to be given a death glare. "Wh-Why don't you try telling her today? It is Valentines Day, after all." Sora gave it some thought, "W-We'll see..." Roxas stomped his feet, "But I want you two together now!" He whined like a child, "It doesn't matter when you tell her, it will make no difference! Your feeling will never change for her, so the sooner the better; just do it!"

Sora slowly stood up and nodded, "You're right." Roxas placed an arm around his shoulders, and punched his other fist in the air, "Now come on, Sora! You have some deep feelings to confess!" Sora let out a laugh and also punched a fist in the air with less enthusiasm. "But before you do," Roxas laughed and tweeked his brother's cheek, "You might want to wipe away the history of the keyblade master on your face."

Sora took a glance at his mirror, and noticed the ink marks on his cheek from falling asleep on his textbook. He slapped his forehead, and grabbed a towel before heading for the bathroom.

-

Kairi began to poke her scrambled eggs with her fork, being one of all six girls present in the Organization. The boys had some decorating business to attend to for the upcoming dance that evening, leaving the girls alone for brunch. "Kairi," Aqua began, "I know I'm not your mother but... you shouldn't play with your food."

"I'm not hungry." Kairi whispered, putting her fork down. Larxene gave Kairi a smirk, "I'm sure you would eat if Sora came by and spoonfed you like last time." Kairi twitched at the memory; Sora had been worried that she hadn't been eating much lately, and played around with her spoon before putting it into her mouth. She felt like a child-- an extremely embarassed child.

Aqua began laughing at the memory, "And speaking of Sora, do you plan on giving him a Valentine's day card today?" Kairi gave it some thought; a card would work, but it was too cliche. She wanted Sora to know that she deeply cared for him, regardless the years that they were separated from each other. She had gathered up some courage, but couldn't bring herself to have even have a serious conversation with the boy.

She found herself in a trance, looking up at the chandelier on the ceiling. She admired the paintings of angels playing with harps, and shook her head as thoughts of Sora began to fill her head. "Kairi." Namine called out, "Kairi!"

"Huh-- what?" She asked, feeling dumbfounded. "So, are you going to give Sora a card?" Yuffie asked, taking a bite out of her bacon. Kairi bit her lip and shook her head. In her hand, she clutched Sora's lucky dream charm; she had better things than a card in mind.

* * *

Sora lay in his room all day, not bothered by the time. It had gotten slightly dark outside, with still a hint of light from the sun. He had thought of many ways to confess to Kairi, but he had no idea where to begin. He couldn't make any moves; one could have been wrong.

In almost all the fairy tales, happy endings depended on the prince's action, and Sora believed he couldn't pull it off. He could sing her a song, but she'd heard him sing a billion times. Every song was now dedicated to her, one way or another. He could give her a card, but he wanted the words to be _alive_; not just words on a page.

He still couldn't bring himself to believe that it was Kairi he had searched for all this time; a few months ago in September, he just thought of her as another Organization member that he grew to like, and soon,_ love_. He knew he loved her-- he had fallen for her many times unknowingly, and you would know its love when you've fallen for the same person again and again. That was his exact situation.

He had so many things he wanted to tell her; all of those years, and he had finally found her. Coming in contact with his dream girl shocked him a little; even his songs couldn't prepare him for the feelings he felt when he met her. Sora's door slid open, revealing Roxas with some clothes his hand.

A red, long sleeved polo and some black slacks were thrown at his direction. "Put them on." His brother ordered, clad in his beige polo and black slacks, "The dance has already started."

Sora groaned and sat upward, holding the clothes in his arms. "Have you thought of what you're going to do?" Roxas asked, tossing his brother some black dress shoes. Sora shook his head, "Not exactly. I'm just hoping things will... work out on the dance floor tonight."

"That's it? I don't find that to be an epic moment." Roxas scoffed, "It needs to be more... spontaneous."

"But there's so many things I want to tell her." Sora fell back down on his bed, sinking into the matress. "Well then, what do you want to tell her?" Roxas asked, taking a seat next to him.

"I... hm. To put it bluntly, she's more than everything I ever expected."

"Explain." Roxas smirked; he definately had something in mind. "Like... where to start? I expected her to be... beautiful, but she's more than heaven. I expected her to be sweet, but she's sensational. I expected her to be simple, but she's complicated... there's so much more that I want to say-- even time alone can't be enough."

Roxas placed a hand on his shoulder, "I'm sure you can say that with three words alone." Sora slapped his forehead, "A simple _I love you _won't do it."

"Yes, it can." Roxas looked up at the ceiling with the palm of his hands for support as he leaned back, "I love you can say alot of things; it depends on the way you say it." Sora groaned and rolled over, punching his pillow in defeat. His brother's wisecracking lessons were getting on his nerves lately.

"Now get up and put those clothes on; I'll meet you in the dance hall, okay? And by then, I hope you gather up some courage to tell her that you're madly in love with her." Roxas gave him a wink before walking out of the door, heading downstairs to meet Namine.

-

Kairi sat in her room, also feeling melancholic.

She sat in front of her vanity set, clad in her simple, yet exquisite red dress. It fell slightly past her knees, flowing perfectly as it past her waist. She sat with her head rested on the palm of her hand, supported by her arm with on legged crossed over the other.

She took a good look at herself, and wondered if she was ever good enough with Sora. _Does someone like me... really deserve someone like him?_ She stared at the charm on her bed from the corner of her eye, sighing to herself. She grabbed a thin, modern remote and clicked the _on _button.

Her iPod speakers by her nightstand began to play some soft music, courtesy of K3yBlaDeKiiNg. It was a cover he had made for Les Miserables' _On My Own_, slightly changing the lyrics to turn it into a male version. It was a very emotional song, not to mention powerful-- especially the way Sora sang it.

To find out that all those songs he sang were for her, made her feel awkward, yet hopeful. She knew that he loved her; she just wanted to hear him say it. After finding this out, Kairi figured that she had nothing to lose. She applied some eyeshadow, and grabbed the charm before she headed out the door to find her prince.

Kairi didn't bother to put on her shoes-- she just wanted to find Sora. She had asked Roxas where he was before he left the mansion with Namine; he told her that Sora was in his room, preparing for the dance. Kairi nodded and headed up the stairs.

"They're finally going to work things out." Namine grinned, hugging her boyfriend's arm. "Finally. It's been 9 years in the making!" Roxas called out to Kairi before she reached the top of the staircase and gave her a thumbs up, receiving a nod in response. Once Kairi reached the end of the hall, she knocked on the door, hoping not to disrupt him.

She heard no noises coming from the other side, so she typed in the code and let the door slide to the side. She walked into his room to find him nowhere in site, an empty guitar case on his bed. Kairi looked outside his bedside window and looked out to the garden, finding Sora lying down in the gazebo.

She ran down the stairs as fast as she could, stopping once she got to to the entry doors. She gave the charm one last look before slowly opening the door and walking into the garden. It had the soft, magnificent look to it with the dark sky and bright lights. The variety of colours reminded her of the time in Kingdom Hearts when she and Sora had snuck out into the Atlantica pool. Kairi slowly walked with her hands behind her back, stopping the the white arc covered with roses.

Sora sat upright, looking extremely handsome in his untucked red long sleeved polo and black slacks. He had rolled up the sleeves neatly to his elbows, wearing a watch on his left wrist, holding a red rosed corsage in the other. He tossed it on the table at the sight of Kairi, right on top of his guitar. He'd been sitting in the gazebo for a few minutes, playing with his guitar to calm himself down before the dance.

He didn't plan on seeing Kairi before it, so you could imagine how flabbergasted he was at the moment. "Melodious Nocturne." She greeted, walking up to him with a smile on her face. He had been waiting to see her all day, and as she stood by the arc with her hair mildly curled on the bottom, wearing her red dress, his heart began to melt.

"Actually it's Sora. Just Sora." He gave her a smug grin before standing up, standing on the second step of the gazebo. He took one step forward as Kairi walked up to him, shaking his hand. "What is this... we're meeting for the first time again?" He let out a laugh.

"Actually," Kairi squeezed his hand, "We're meeting for about the third time, Sora-Wora."

Kairi let go of his hand, leaving something in its place. Sora's dream charm remained clutched in his hand, "So, it really is you." Kairi gave him a smile, "I guess coming in contact with each other reinforced our dreams and led us to this." Sora laughed, "It's funny-- I thought I'd never see you again."

"We did eat that paopu fruit when we were younger." Kairi giggled-- music to Sora's ears. "I guess it worked." Sora leaned in closer, caressing Kairi's cheek. "Sora... I think I'm going to use my last question now." Sora raised a brow, "I was unaware that we were still playing Twenty Questions."

"Well, we are. " Kairi giggled. "Then ask me anything. Except for sex, please. You know Namine would pretty much kill me." Kairi blushed madly; Sora knew she'd get worked up over the subject. "God, you are so cute." He let out a laugh, looking into her deep, blue eyes.

"U-Uh... Sora, do you love me?"

Sora found it to be a stupid question, but gave it some thought. Kairi didn't mean it in simple terms; this was Sora's prince moment. He could explain everything that he wanted to tell her, but he didn't want her to wait that long. He needed one simple answer, and it couldn't be one simple I love you. Even _I love you_ wasn't enough, regardless of what Roxas said. He would say it to her everyday of his life-- he needed to say something relevant to the situation at the moment; something _different_.

Kairi had explained everything to him without any words; that one charm said it all. "More than words could ever tell," He whispered huskily into her ear, mixing his statement with his thoughts. Kairi blushed and gave him a heartwarming smile with slight tears of joy in her eyes. He placed a hand on her waist, still keeping one cupped on her cheek. He leaned in, but before he could feel her delicate lips on his, he heard something in the bushes.

Sora noticed his brother's blonde spikes, and Namine's sparkly tiara. He expected everyone else to be watching, including Zexion that practically stayed in the living room the whole entire time. "Should we get them out?" Sora whispered with a chuckle.

"I think we can forgive them this once."

With that being said, Sora brought their lips together into a kiss-- the kiss that once felt so familiar to him. They had both dreamed of this moment once before, but they never imagined to feel this amazing. After all the waiting, all the frustration, all the troubles; it was finally over. Kairi wrapped her arms around his neck, his hands clasped tightly around her waist. Crackling sounds were beginning to be heard as some fireworks shot up at the sky, courtesy of Axel on the second floor back balcony.

"YEAH BITCH!" He yelled into his bullhorn, lighting up more fireworks in the process. Sora and Kairi gave each other a weird look, but laughed nonetheless. He pulled her into another kiss as the same amount of happiness filled both of them. No matter how many times they would kiss- nothing would change the way it felt. Everyday with each other would feel like the first; their feelings have remained the same throughout 9 years, and it would never change. It was all just one big masquerade of love.

They had finally found each other; good things really did come to those who wait. As Kairi lay safely in Sora's arms, the rest of the Organization came running out of the bushes, cheering and laughing at the same time. "Now come on," Roxas placed an arm around Sora and Kairi's shoulder, "Let's dance."

Sora grabbed the corsage and placed it on Kairi's wrist before leaving with the rest of the Organization hand in hand. Kairi gave her one and only love a look of rejoice as they walked together; Valentines Day would never be the same.

* * *

At twenty, they've started their careers and have lived life caught up in love everyday, all at the same time. Sora and Kairi took over the management of Gainsborough-Strife Music Studios, Roxas and Namine had already gotten married and are expecting their first child (which in Kairi's perspective was not fair, considering that Namine was always the one who disallowed any sexual activities), Riku and Xion along with Terra and Aqua are engaged, Yuffie had started dating Professer Leonhart a few months ago, Ventus worked in his father's hospital with his new wife Aimee, Axel and Larxene owned a fireworks shop, and Zexion is just Zexion.

Being the person he was, he became a famous aspiring author. After meeting the Organization for some lunch plans, the youngest couple drove to their old orphanage, which they had recently donated money to for some reconstruction. It was finally finished, and the owner, Ms. Rinoa, couldn't have been any more grateful.

She reminded them of when they were young, and gave them a photo album of their old memories. Sora and Kairi began laughing at a photo where they pretended to be married; Kairi being the groom and Sora being the bride. They bid Ms. Rinoa goodbye, promising to visit every now and then.

The orphange was now a 3-storey building, made of bricks and with newly furnished furniture. There was a fountain out in the front, with a small flower bed on either side. "Kairi," Sora said in a chipper tone as they took a seat next to each other on the edge of the fountain. "Yes honey?" She asked, giving him a quick kiss on the cheek. Throughout the years, he still had the same butterflies in his stomach from a few years ago.

"Do you remember our little game of Twenty Questions from three years ago?"

Kairi let out a laugh, "Yeah, why?" Sora removed a strand of hair away from Kairi's face, "Well, if I wasn't mistaken, I had one question left." Kairi tapped her chin, "Yeah, you're right. You didn't seem to have used it yet." Sora stood up, placing his hands in his pocket, "Well, can I use it now?"

"Sure." Kairi giggled as she watched him pace around. "Kai-Kai, um... this orphanage is where we met almost 14 years ago..." He fumbled with something in his pocket, pulling out a small black box from it, "And..." Kairi gasped as he got down on one knee in front of her, a serious expression on his face, "This is where I want to ask you to spend the rest of my life with me, so... Kairi Lockhart, will you please make me the happiest man in the world, and marry me?"

He opened up the box to reveal an engagement ring, its clasp made of solid gold and it's gem custom made. Kairi had tears of joy in her eyes, and glomped him into a hug on the floor, not bothering to let him place the ring on her finger. He began laughing as he placed his hands on her waist from below, giving her a charming smile, "So... will you marry me, Kai-Kai?"

"Guess."

* * *

**Oh my god, it's done !**

**Words can't describe how thankful I am for your support! I mean, this was my first Kingdom Hearts story, and I've gotten past 430 reviews! You've made the past few weeks one of the most memorable in my life, and the most enjoyable! Thank you for everything, my loyal reviewers! I'll be starting my new story soon, so please stay tuned!**

**So, I am in ninth grade, and have survived my first week of high school! It's been great so far, and I've finally grasped the concept of scientific notation! I just needed to think a little more, that's all xD. I've decorated my locker more, and added 2 of my drawings of baby Sora and Shiki Masaki of The World Ends With You X3. I'm also going to add my Cloud Strife plushie in there =P. He's holding an Aerith doll; it is so cute!**

**Oh, and I met someone... _interesting_ yesterday if you know what I mean ;D. lol, now I must reply to your reviews! I can't bleieve this will be the last time I'm replying to reviews in this story! Even I can't believe it's done! I wish it could go on forever, but as I said before, good things must come to an end. But there's a new story, isn't there? So it's never really over :)**

**timisnotmyname: Thank you for your reviews, I really appreciate them! Oh, and AkuRoku means Axel x Roxas. And now I find scientific notation quite simple :) and =O chemistry is hard? I'm learning about it soon T-T**

**: that one review meant so much x3. Thank you :D**

**Anonymous: Thank you !!**

**kh2fanatic204: yay! guess I'll be seeing your username in the reviews of the new story then?**

**Tayt63: That means alot to hear :)**

**soraxkairifangirl: have fun reading :D**

**Riku's-Sammy: Actually, I did quite well on my test. THERE WERE NO NOTATIONS !!! WOO!! xD**

**TinaalovesMints: throwing blueberries does sound fun xD. and your brothers are right, high school is awesome!**

**Craxuan: I know eh? (ye, I'm canadian =P)**

**elSarah: lol I had those same sparkles in my eyes ince I saw this guy in my high school. He had Sora-like hair, but it was slightly less spiky, and he had a few red-ish streaks in his hair. I actually said, "Sora?" out loud and he began to look at me weird xD**

**PyrusBlaikeRyder: omg i know, i once read a story with that many reviews too! =O. But I never expected to get as much as I have now ! And no, I haven't heard that song but I should listen to it. You seem to have a great taste for music ! :)**

**KHgatomon3444: ty for your reviews throughout the story! and i LOVE Hancock xD. "call me an asshole, one more time." LMAO**

**AkatsukiSeeker: My previous crush was in all my morning classes . The world officially hates me xD**

**XIII Riku: hoping to see you in the new story :)**

**Inspiration of Imagination: Thank you :D that sure means alot!**

**Swanna: Besides keeping my old friends, I met some new people whom I share alot of interests with !! They're all pretty awesome!**

**Sparkly Faerie: If Roxas and Namine said something, taht wouldve ruined the fairy tale sequence wouldnt it?**

**rikku247: that means alot too :D thank you so much for your faithful reviews!**

**kira553: mines in december 17 :) thank you for your reviews!**

**Brittney: lol i may feel old but i look like im 12 xD. thats what i love about me: i can look old to get into some movies, and get a discount another time when needed lol. thank you so much for your wonderful reviews, im hoping to see you in the new story!**

**melodinami: there _has _to be a happy ending :) and yes, super powers sounds sexy doesnt it? lol**

**Jared Someone: omg, i must say that means SO MUCH to me! thank you !! i cant believe im actually one of your face writers! thank you thank you thank youuu!!!**

**Thank you all so much once again, and remember, I love you! Thank you for your support, and I can't believe the amount of reviews I got! Words can't expresss how I feel! THANK YOU!**

**-Kyorii / Anyway, here's a little treat before I leave this story behind! (xD)**

* * *

_Extra scene:_

"Aww, that was the most adorable thing I ever seen!" Aqua squealed, clasping her hands together from behind a bush. "They're finally engaged, about time." Riku scoffed, pulling his fiance by the waist to bring her closer.

"Maybe now, I can allow them to... get physical." Namine crossed her arms with a nod.

"Finally, you wouldn't even let them make out in their own living room." Ventus sweatdropped, and plucked a berry off the bush and popped it into his mouth. Namine shuffled in the bushes, being held still by her husband, "Namine, stop moving or they'll find us."

"I can't help it, the baby's kicking!"

"I still can't believe innocent Namine is pregnant." Larxene twitched. Roxas gave everyone a sly smirk, "Well she's not so innocent once you--" Axel plugged his ears, "Augh, no details!" Zexion nudged them all from behind, "Everyone shut up. I'm sure they've already figured out that we're stalking them."

"We're not stalking! We're spying!" Roxas slapped Zexion's shoulder, only to be growled at. "Did you just touch me?" Zexion asked with disgust, reading his novel for some corrections. "Oh my god, they're engaged!" Yuffie punched a fist into the air, "This calls for a celebration!" Terra began looking at Riku with pleading eyes, and Riku sighed knowing what was on his mind. "_Fine_, the theme can be Grey's Anatomy."

"Yeah boi."


End file.
